Broken dreams
by Jonna Aviva
Summary: The road to a family can be long and painful, Brandon & Kelly already found out. Will they ever have the family they've dreamed about? B/K centered story with appearances from the original characters & Valerie.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I'm giving this "oldie" of mine another try. The first 50 chapters are already written and I'll be posting them gradually, followed by new ones._

 **Chapter 1**

After a long day Brandon pulled his car into the drive way of Casa Walsh. He killed the engine but remained seated observing what seemed to be a dark & empty house in front of him. It was their second wedding anniversary, weeks back he planned to do something crazy romantic for Kelly, but he knew that she would not appreciate any of that right now, not after the news they received earlier that day.

 _Brandon held Kelly's hand giving it a gentle squeeze as they waited for Andrea, or Dr. Zuckerman as she was known to her patients, to come into her office. Over the last two and half years they were frequent visitors there and today they were about to receive their final answer to the question whether or not they'll be parents someday._

 _They started trying right after their engagement two and half year ago knowing that it won't be an easy ride with Kelly's diagnoses. Over a year ago Kelly underwent a surgery to remove endometriosis implants and scar tissue, they were all so optimistic at that time. Now, after months of trying, three rounds of IVF later and without a baby in their arms the optimism was long forgotten all that was left was a hope, that maybe someday somehow it will happen._

 _Andrea walked in carrying a stack of papers with her, knowing that it was Kelly's medical record made him sick, no one should have such one in their early thirties._

" _Kelly, Brandon." Andrea nodded to them her face emotionless. While he appreciated her professionalism, seeing her this way was scaring him._

" _How does it look, Andrea?" Kelly asked quietly, he could feel her shake from the nerves and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb soothingly._

" _The ultrasound showed that the tissue is back on your ovaries and fallopian tubes." Andrea said slowly, her eyes on the papers in front of her. "It looks worse than before the surgery." She looked at them finally. He felt his world falling apart, up until now it has always been somehow or someday, now he knew there was not going to be someday. "There is a possibility to repeat the surgery and try another round of IVF, but with how quickly and aggressively it returned, the chances do not look very good." Andrea said truthfully._

" _I don't want to do that." Kelly said almost immediately._

" _Kel …" Brandon started but stopped as soon as he looked at her. This was not the time and place to have this discussion. Maybe later, once everything sinks in, when it stops hurting like it does now, maybe that will be the time when they could discuss it and decide to try again. For now this was it, they were done. His thumb continued stroking her hand._

" _What are the chances that I'll get pregnant by myself." Kelly looked at Andrea._

 _He could see Andrea hesitate. "Zero." This was one of the moments when Andrea hated her job. It was usually about bringing new joy into families. This time she was breaking the dreams of two people who also happened to be her very good friends._

 _Kelly nodded. "Thank you, Andrea." She said quietly, freeing her hand from Brandon's she stood up and left the office._

 _Brandon stood up too. "Thanks, Chief." He gave her a quick hug and turned towards the door._

" _Brandon." He turned to face her again. "I'm sorry."_

" _I know." He smiled sadly before he turned again and headed outside the door to find his wife._

Pulled out of his memories the house was still in front of him glowing in the last rays of sun. It was always full of love and laugher, when he found Kelly again and moved back to Los Angeles he envisioned that one day there will be also baby feet patting around it. Now he should let go of that dream. Taking a deep breath he grabbed his belongings and the single red rose he bought her and got out of the car. It was time to find his wife. She needed him tonight, just as he needed her, the only way how they could go through this was together.

He spotted Kelly as soon as he walked inside, sitting on the sofa in the living room her knees pulled close to her. He dropped his belongings in the hallway joining her on the sofa the single rose still in his hand. Wrapping his free hand around her shoulders he kissed the top of her head laying the red rose next to her. Wishing her a happy anniversary would be completely out of line on a day like this, but she understood, letting go of her knees her hands covered his.

"Two years." She said quietly with pain in her voice. After the news they received that morning she completely forgot about it now the memories were flooding back.

 _The bright Californian sun was warming her skin as she walked down the aisle on the shoulder of her father Bill Taylor. Her blond hair was falling down on her shoulders in neat waves a single white orchid tucked behind her right ear, the only fancy reminder of the occasion. Dressed in a simple white knee length halter dress and barefoot she walked towards the man who captured her heart all those years ago._

 _It took Brandon four years and unexpected meeting in Hawaii to admit that moving away to Washington without her was a mistake. Despite trying to convince himself otherwise he never stopped loving her, just as she never stopped loving him, even if she was trying to substitute him with Matt or Dylan, there was just one Brandon Walsh and she knew it._

 _Their romance rekindled shortly after he moved back to Los Angles and year and half later they were standing face to face in front of the priest and their families and friends both ready to start their forever."Your beautiful, Kel." Brandon whispered as her father handed her to him, taking in every single detail of her._

 _The ceremony has flown by and before they knew it, they were Mr. and Mrs. Walsh. His lips finally met hers in their first kiss as husband and wife. She smiled brightly when they pulled apart, everything was finally as it should be._

Brandon pulled her closer feeling her body tremble and new tears streaking down her cheeks. He run his fingers through her hair soothing her like a little child. "It's okay Kel, just let it out." He whispered, feeling tears in his eyes too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The clock was nearing 10 am, but the big house was still in complete silence. No surprise with only two people living in it and one of them still asleep. Brandon quietly carried the tray with breakfast into the bedroom. Knowing that Kelly was tired and in no state to go to work after yesterday he let her sleep in. He set the tray on the nightstand before sitting down on the bed for a brief moment just watching her sleep peacefully. He almost refrained from waking her up fearing that she will sunk right back into her gloomy thoughts. He hated to see her sad. No matter how hard she tried to pretend she was not, she had been sad for far too long, they both were. Cupping her face with his right hand he run his thumb over her cheek caressing it gently, watching as her eyes fluttered open looking at him. "Morning beautiful." He said softly.

"Morning Brandon." She said sleepily stretching slightly her body still all relaxed, until her eyes fell on the clock on his nightstand. "I'm late for work." She said in panic trying to get out of the bed, but Brandon stopped her efforts immediately.

"You're not late, Kel. I called in and let them know you won't be coming today."

"You did that?" She smiled softly falling back into the pillows relaxing again.

"Among other things." He hinted towards the tray with the food on the nightstand. "You should eat something."

"I guess so." She said quietly as he set the tray on the bed. "Are you going to join me?"

"No, I already had mine." Standing up from the bed Brandon moved towards their bathroom.

"Brandon what's this?" Kelly asked pulling out an envelope from under the plate with French toast.

"Why don't you open it?" He shrugged walking back and sitting on his side of the bed a playful smile on his lips.

Kelly gave him a confused look, but opened the envelope pulling out the contents. "Two plane tickets to London for tomorrow?" She raised her eyebrows looking at him.

"You know how we never went on our honeymoon because of work?" He watched her nod in reply. "I think right now is the best time for us to get away from Los Angeles."

"But they won't let me take so much vacation."

Brandon smiled mischievously. "Your boss was very receptive towards this idea and according to my information, he is not expecting you at work for the next two and half weeks."

Kelly laughed. "I see that you've everything under control."

"Absolutely. Brenda, Dylan and Kyle are expecting us in London tomorrow and we will fly to Venice on Sunday.".

She breathed in and out her eyes on him. "Thank you Brandon!" She said finally, a hint of the gloom in her eyes again.

He leaned in and cupped her face with his hand. "Kelly, I've said it before and I'll say it again. This does not change anything for me. I love you and I want to be with you. Always." He brought her face closer kissing her softly. "Now eat something before you start packing. I have to stop at the Beat for a bit to drop an article there, should be back in an hour." He smiled kissing her forehead.

* * *

Half an hour later Brandon walked into the office of Beverly Beat. The room was unusually quiet and the only person whom he saw was Steve reading something at his desk. He did not notice Brandon until he stopped in front of his desk. "Alone?" Brandon asked watching Steve as he slipped the papers quickly into the drawer leaning back against the chair.

"Yes, Jake is sick. Janet stayed at home with him today." Steve said quickly, too quickly. Something was wrong, normally he would question Steve by now, but with everything he and Kelly had on their plate he decided to let it slip. "What brings you over?"

Brandon handed him a flash drive. "It's all ready."

"It wasn't good news yesterday." Steve said slowly taking it from him and closing his hand.

"No, it was not the news we wanted to hear." Brandon admitted.

"I'm sorry, Bran." Steve let out not sure what else to say. He had no idea what it was like trying for a child for months without any success, both Maddy and Jake were little whoopsies. Not that he or Janet minded, but it still caused him to miss the experience. Looking at Brandon and Kelly, he was glad he missed it.

"Look at the bright side, at least we can still serve as the babysitters of the group." Brandon said leaning against Janet's table.

"You should start charging us." Steve said jokingly.

"That's not a bad idea, Sanders." Brandon chuckled before his expression turned serious again. "I'm taking Kel to Europe tomorrow we need to get away from here. Get a new perspective on everything." Brandon explained.

Steve nodded, it was something he'd do as well if it was him and Janet in their shoes. "I might head in that direction too."

"Which direction?" Brandon looked at him confused.

"Europe." Steve said calmly, opening the draw and taking out the set of papers that he hid there not so long ago.

Brandon raised his brows, moving back to Steve's desk.

"It came in today's post. A birth certificate, last will and a photo." Steve said slowly laying the three sheets of paper on the table for Brandon to see. "I've a son." He said finally.

"Yes, you do. His name is Jake, he's two and I'm his godfather."

"Not Jake. Another one."

Taking the photo from the desk Brandon had to admit that Steve was not kidding the boy on the photo was his carbon copy.

"His name is Noah, he's in France. He lived with his mother."

"Clare?" Brandon asked raising his eyebrows.

Steve nodded. "She died 8 days ago, car crash. He's still in France."

"Wow!" Was all Brandon could say. After Clare moved to France they lost any contact. But it was still unfathomable that she wasn't anymore and there was a child that not even his own father knew about. "Have you told Janet?"

"No, not yet. I've no idea how I'm going to explain this to her." Steve rested his head in his hands. "I just want to do the right thing. I don't want to leave him there, but I've a family to think about too. I've no idea what to do Brandon."

"Yes, you do. I can imagine that bringing him into your family won't be easy, but I think you're about to do the right thing." He patted his friends back.

"I hope so." Steve whispered. "And I really hope that Janet will think the same."

"Don't expect her to be excited, but I'm sure she'll come around. I mean, you didn't know about him and it all happened before you two even knew each other, it's not like you cheated on her." Brandon said.

"That's the point, she might think I knew it all the time and never told her." Steve sighed.

"Come on Steve, you're now talking nonsense. Have a little faith in her."

"I do, but I swear that I was never this scared in my life. I'll be flying to Paris this week to get him, I just hope I'll still have a wife to return to." Steve said looking away.

"You will." Brandon said finally, although he was not sure about it.

* * *

"Zero?" Donna asked astonished. "There has to be something Andrea can do."

Kelly finished Ruby's piggy tails and leaned back looking at her best friend the little girl seated on her knees. "Yes, we can go through it all again, surgery, tests, hormones, IVF, but the outcome will be very likely the same." Kelly sighed. "I don't want to do that again, this way we have some closure and can hopefully move on. I don't want this to completely take over our relationship. In many ways it already did." Kelly admitted.

"How is Brandon taking it?" Donna asked rubbing her prominent 8 month belly.

"He's hurting, although he would never admit it, at least not in front of me. But he's amazing, he's Brandon you know. So he bought us tickets to London and then Venice. Belated honeymoon." Kelly grinned.

"That's sweet. When are you two leaving?"

"Tomorrow. I was a wreck yesterday after the news and he thinks getting out of here will help us heal. Plus we will visit Brenda, Dylan and Kyle and see some cool places in Europe." Kelly smiled.

"I agree with him. But don't get too excited, if it's belated honeymoon, I hope you'll get to see some places, not just the bedroom." Donna joked.

"Whatever is fine with me." Kelly shrugged. "I really need to get away from here. I was putting so much pressure on myself to have a baby the old fashioned way…get pregnant, carry the child and give birth to it. Now I know it's not in the cards and while I feel sad that it's not going to happen it also makes me relieved. Sooner or later we will look into adoption and it feels right." Kelly smiled softly while tickling Ruby who was squealing in delight.

"Believe me, the old fashioned way is not much fun. Especially not the pregnancy part, you are nauseous and moody, hormonal, you feel unattractive, someone is constantly kicking your ribs or bladder. No fun at all." Donna groaned looking at her eight months belly. "I can't wait for this one to be over."

"Well this little one better stays put for the next two weeks, I don't want to miss the birth of my nephew." Kelly smiled.

"Two more weeks? Kel, you are killing me. But I promise I'll do my best not to be tempted to evict him for the next two weeks." Donna said crossing her fingers.

"Thank you!" Kelly chuckled. "I should probably get going, I promised Brandon I'll pick up our dinner on my way home and I still need to finish the packing." Kelly said kissing Ruby's forehead before putting her down and hugging her friend.

"I'll miss you. Say hi to Brenda, Dylan and Kyle from us. And have fun on your honeymoon." Donna winked.

"Knowing Brandon I'll have lots of fun." Kelly laughed. "Take care of yourself. We'll be back in no time and then it will be time for this little guy to arrive."

"Oh, yeah. The end of my misery is in sight." Donna laughed too.

* * *

Kelly walked through the front door of Casa Walsh, her eyes fell on the suitcases in the hall that were already packed for their trip. Smiling she dropped her keys on the table and headed into the kitchen. On her way home from Silver's she stopped at the Peach Pit and picked up dinner for her and Brandon, who speaking of was nowhere to be seen. She set the bags on the counter and headed upstairs. Finding Brandon turned out to be an easy mission, he was sitting on their bed lost in his thoughts.

"Hey, you!" Kelly said quietly sitting next to him.

"Hi Kel!" He returned to reality smiling at her softly. "How are the Silver's doing?"

"They are fine. I brought the dinner from Peach Pit."

"I'll be right downstairs."

"Okay." Kelly stood and headed outside of the room, but stopped in the doorway and turned back to Brandon. "Are you alright?" She asked looking at him.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll join you in the kitchen in a minute." Brandon gave her a smile.

"Alright." Kelly shrugged walking out of the bedroom. She was sure that something was bothering him, but decided not to push it. He'll tell her when he's ready anyway, it was his way of dealing with things. Returning into the kitchen she took out plates from the cupboard and served the food on them. Just when she was about to carry them to the table she heard Brandon's steps on the stairs and soon he appeared in the kitchen, he leaned against the doorframe and watched her for a bit before he spoke.

"I've something to ask you, it has nothing to do with us…I'd just like to have your perspective on this."

Kelly sat the plates back on the counter. "Alright, what is it?"

"Let's say you're with someone for a long time and then your partner finds out he has a child he never knew about…. How would you react?"

Kelly thought for a second. "I'd be mad. No I'd be furious at first and felt cheated."

"Even if you knew that he really had no clue about the child?" Brandon questioned.

Kelly nodded. "After some time, after everything would sink in…I'd be glad that at least one of us had a dream come true." She finished quietly looking down at the plates with food.

Without a word Brandon left his place at the doorframe and walked to her pulling her into a hug, she buried her face into the nape of his neck. They stood there in tight embrace for a few seconds before Kelly pulled away. "So, do I have to worry about anything like that?" She asked curiously.

"No." Brandon shook his head. "At least I hope so, I'm not aware of any mini-me's running around the world."

"Who was this about then?" She asked picking up the plates and finally carrying them to the table.

For a bit Brandon contemplated whether to tell her, but if everything went according to Steve's plan she'll find out anyway, latest when they'll return back. "Steve."

"What?!" Kelly turned around surprise showing on her face.

"He found out today, he has an eight year old son." Brandon followed her to the table.

"Wow. Talk about surprise…" She tried to do the math and figure out who Steve was dating at that time while sitting down. Her eyes grew big when she put the pieces together. "Clare?" She asked looking directly at Brandon who was by now sitting across from her.

"Yes." Brandon nodded his head. "There is more to it, Kel… Clare...she died in a car crash near Paris over a week ago, that's how Steve found out…the lawyers contacted him."

"I can't believe it. Clare is dead and she and Steve had a child together… It just seems so bizarre." Kelly sat there stunned.

"Those were my first thought as well." Brandon admitted.

"What is he going to do now?"

"Bring the boy home." Brandon said munching on some fries.

"What about Janet?" Kelly questioned, the plate with food still untouched in front of her.

"Let's hope that after some time, she'd think that it was the right thing to do."

"That means, she has no clue."

"I don't know about the situation right now, but when Steve told me she did not know yet."

"That will be a hard pill to swallow, not just for her, but for their whole family." Kelly said playing with some of her fries.

"Yes, it will. But enough about them, are you getting excited about our trip?" Brandon grinned.

"Yes…" Kelly smiled. "But I'd be much more excited if you actually told me where we're going."

"Nice try, Kel." Brandon chuckled. "First London to see Brenda, Dylan and Kyle and then we'll head to Venice…the rest is as I already told you surprise." Brandon winked at her.

"Not fair… I don't know what to pack." Kelly pouted her lip playfully.

"Whatever you pack will be okay, besides you already packed half of your wardrobe." Brandon laughed.

"Well if you tell me, maybe I can leave something at home." Kelly gave him puppy dog eyes trying it once again.

"Not going to happened. But I'll tell you something…if it was up to me, the black skimpy bikini would be enough." Brandon grinned kissing the side of her head as he stood up from the table and carried his plate into the sink.

"Oh, yeah…because it's absolutely appropriate attire for any situation, dinner in restaurant for example." Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Who said anything about dinner in restaurant?" Brandon laughed.

"So I take it that you're planning to keep me hostage in the bedroom."

"That's not a bad idea…not at all, Kel." Brandon laughed. Seeing the frustration in her face he kissed her forehead. "If I told you now, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore. Just wait a few days, you'll have fun, I promise." Brandon said sitting back across from her and intertwining his fingers with hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After twelve hours of flight Brandon and Kelly made it to London being welcomed by Dylan and Kyle who picked them up at Heathrow airport while Brenda a rehearsal. They all enjoyed nice dinner before Kyle reluctantly headed to bed with a promised trip to park next day. The four adults enjoyed a quiet evening in the living room just catching up.

"So it takes belated honeymoon to get the two of you to Europe and finally visit us." Brenda let out a feigned sigh looking at her brother and Kelly.

"If my memory serves me right you have not visited Los Angeles either since our wedding. The last two times Dylan came just with Kyle and if we haven't visited our parents at the same time we wouldn't have seen you for two years." Brandon grinned in reply.

"Fair enough."

"So how's life in Los Angeles? How is everyone doing?" Dylan asked pulling his wife closer to him.

"Everyone's good, growing and glowing. Donna and David's little guy is due in four weeks, if it was up to Donna he'd be evicted by now." Kelly laughed.

"It can't be that bad." Brenda joined her.

"It is, believe me." Brandon laughed. "It's scary at times. We had Ruby over a few times lately to help Donna while David was in Japan."

"What about Steve & Janet and the kids?" Brenda asked.

"They are fine." Brandon looked at Kelly deciding this wasn't the right time to talk about the mess Steve found himself suddenly in.

"The kids are growing like a weed. Maddy is already in second grade, loves reading and plays soccer. The girl is so smart, she must be taking after Janet." Kelly laughed. "Jake is like every two year old I guess, handful when he wants and sweet and cuddly the next moment. They are both great kids."

"That leaves us with Andrea." Brenda concluded.

"Well Andrea is having some problems with Jesse. We don't know all the details, but things went downhill once he remarried. His new wife is giving Hannah hard time. But she met someone new and is totally smitten." Kelly smiled snuggling to Brandon who wrapped his arms around her.

"Someone new?" Brenda arched her brows. "I want all the details."

"Women and their gossiping." Dylan rolled his eyes playfully receiving a playful slap on his stomach in reply.

"They met at work, he's a doctor. Neurology I think. We met him only once, he seemed like a nice guy." Kelly looked at Brandon who nodded in agreement.

"Doctor? Why does that not surprise me." Brenda giggled. "I was somehow sure that she'd end up with a doctor. She loves her work, doesn't she?"

"Very much so." Brandon nodded intertwining his fingers with Kelly. "She's also great at it, but we already knew that she'd be." He smiled.

"Kel, I still can't believe that you are back at West Beverly High." Brenda laughed.

"Believe me, neither can I. When we were graduating I promised myself to never return there again. But the offer was too good to refuse. I love it there and I love my job." Kelly smiled.

"Is Mrs. Teasley still there?" Dylan chipped in.

"Yup, still there. The kids apparently love her." Brandon laughed.

"Speaking of kids, you two should hurry up before our parents start to harass me with another one, as my husband already does." Brenda laughed playfully rolling her eyes at Dylan.

"We're working on that." Brandon replied giving Kelly's hand a gentle squeeze.

Brenda observed them for a moment, the way Brandon reacted left her puzzled. So she rather dropped the subject quickly.

"So when is your other book coming out Dylan?" Brandon asked.

"Hopefully around the Christmas. I've meeting with my agent in a few days, we have to settle some minor details with the publisher." Dylan wrinkled his nose not really looking forward to that.

"Who would've thought back in college that Dylan McKay will be one day a famous poet." Brandon smiled.

"Well we were not expecting you to work at LA Times either, you were supposed to be running for president by now." Dylan laughed picking on Brandon.

"Nah, I never really enjoyed being in politics. It's fun to write about it though. Besides I don't think that Kel would enjoy being the first lady. " Brandon laughed, kissing the top of Kelly's head who smacked him playfully in return making them all burst in laugher.

"It's really great to have you here." Brenda exclaimed. "I miss those old times in LA, now we barely see anyone from our friends."

"You should come back to Los Angeles sister." Brandon smiled.

"There are times when I think about it, Dylan would go back in heartbeat." Brenda looked at him, seeing him nod in agreement. "But I love theater and would miss my work."

"Well, we still have Hollywood." Kelly said.

"I know, but it's not the same. I don't think I could do movies, I'd miss the contact with audience." Brenda smiled absently before she yawned, making Dylan look at the clock.

"When did it get so late?" He laughed. "You two must be tired by now."

"It's just 5 pm in LA, but it sure was a long flight." Brandon smiled watching Kelly who was now yawning too. "I think it's bed time for all of us." He laughed softly as Kelly nodded.

* * *

As they promised the previous day, Dylan, Brandon & Kelly took Kyle to the park, Brenda joined them later on after she managed to get out of the rehearsal earlier, much to director's discontent, but she couldn't care less. She wanted to spend as much time as possible with the Walsh's before they leave for Italy.

The boys were running ahead giving Kelly and Brenda time to catch up on things. "Kel, if I said something that I shouldn't yesterday..." Brenda said hinting at the children talk she started but cut short.

"You didn't." Kelly shook her head. "We're used to it by now, we are married for two years and know each other like…forever…so pretty much everyone is hinting that it's time." She looked away.

"It sure can get stressful…" Brenda trailed off.

"Yes, it can when you set it as your priority and fail. The truth is, Brandon and I…we are not going to have children…at least not biological ones." She looked at Brenda.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you two were having problems." Brenda looked at her surprised.

"I am having problems, Brandon is perfectly capable of having children." Maybe it was time to start talking about it, to tell their wondering family that this was the one thing they were going to fail at. Kelly took a deep breath. "I've a medical condition that makes it difficult for me to get pregnant and when I get pregnant it causes miscarriage."

"So you were pregnant?" Brenda asked before she bit her lip. "Sorry I shouldn't have…"

"It's okay." Kelly smiled softly. "Yes, I was pregnant back in college with Brandon's baby. We found out few weeks before graduation…I lost the baby days after that. That's when the doctor told me about my condition, but the odds of having baby were way better than those ones that we have now."

"I'm sorry…" Brenda said quietly. "There has to be something they can do."

Kelly just shook her head. "I had a surgery a year ago, but everything returned back to the same state within the year. There is not much more they can do, it's definitive. Andrea told us two days ago, that's when Brandon booked the trip, we needed to get away from LA, get away from everything."

"And here I am digging in it." Brenda smiled sadly.

"You didn't know." Kelly shrugged it off.

"Kel, I know that I'm not in LA, but if you need anyone to talk to, I'm just a phone call away, always there to listen, okay?" Brenda smiled squeezing Kelly's hand.

"Thanks, Brenda!" She smiled too. "So what it is with Dylan harassing you to have another one?"

Brenda just rolled her eyes. "I swear that he is obsessed with having another one ever since Kyle turned two. He's constantly in my face wanting to talk about it, the funny thing is that before Kyle he never even considered having a child."

"You know, I can't really blame him. Seeing what you and Brandon have together…maybe he wants the same thing for Kyle. I mean he grew up as an only child, Erica came around when he was adult. The same thing happened to me, sometimes I wish that David, Erin & Joy came into my life earlier so I could have someone to lean on while growing up." Kelly smiled.

"I never looked at it from that angle." Brenda admitted. "It's just our relationship is in a great place right now, I'm scared that if we add another baby into the mix it will change things." Brenda admitted.

"Having a baby always changes things, I can see it all around. But it might make things better. Who would have thought that Steve Sanders would be a loving father, driving his daughter to soccer practices in a family van instead of corvette. Having Madeline and Jake changed him much more than he's ever willing to admit. You already said that having Kyle changed Dylan, maybe you should take your chances. Having another one might make things even better." Kelly said.

"I always forget that you've a degree in psychology." Brenda laughed.

"Child psychology. But it comes handy sometimes." Kelly laughed too as the two of them intertwined their arms heading to their boys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Standing on the balcony Kelly stared into the distance. The muted shades of orange and purple coloring the horizon as the sun was setting down. She and Brandon boarded the cruise ship earlier that day. After a nice dinner in one of the restaurants they returned back to their room to enjoy a quiet evening after all the traveling in the last days. She felt Brandon wrap an arm around her as he handed her a glass filled with red wine.

"Lost in your little world?" He asked kissing her neck from behind.

She nodded slowly sipping the wine. "It's beautiful." She referred to the sunset she's been watching.

"You're beautiful." Brandon smiled softly leaning against the railing while he ran his finger tips down the side of her face.

"Words like that, are going to get you anywhere." Kelly smiled turning to face him.

"Really?" Brandon leaned in with mischievous smile on his lips kissing Kelly softly.

"Really." She breathed out as she parted her lips allowing Brandon to deepen the kiss.

"So what were you thinking about before I came?" Brandon asked curiously as the two of them pulled apart, wrapping his arms around her as they watched the darkening sky.

Kelly remained silent for a bit considering whether or not she should tell him the truth. After all they came there to forget not to rub salt into their wounds. "I've been thinking how much I love you and how lucky I am to have you on my side through all of this. I don't know what I'd do without you." She said quietly.

"You don't have to think about that." He kissed her neck again smiling softly. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. We're in this together and one way or another, one day we will have the family we're both longing for. I promise."

"I believe you." Kelly whispered softly. They stood there silently for minutes Brandon with his arms wrapped around Kelly watching the coastline before the last rays of light disappeared and Brandon felt Kelly shiver in the cold breeze that came with the night.

"Let's go inside." He said softly taking her hand, leading her inside their cabine.

Kelly put the wine glass down on the table, while Brandon closed the glass door behind them. He caught her watching him with a mischievous smile on her lips as he turned around. "What's going on in the pretty head of yours?" He grinned.

"Nothing." She smiled innocently.

Brandon furred his brows. "You're a terrible liar."

"You're right. I'll be right back." She kissed him quickly before she grabbed something from the dresser and disappeared behind the bathroom door.

Brandon sat on their bed pulling his tie out of place a persistent smile on his lips. He was glad to see her relax and with a smile on her face, she's been sad for far too long and he couldn't bear seeing her like that knowing there was a very little he could do to make her feel better.

The last two years felt like a blur. Sometimes he wondered if they were not trying too hard, each and every unsuccessful attempt sending them in a downward spiral over the time creating an invisible wall between them…he wanted to break the wall, he wanted her back, he wanted what they had back, the way it was before this whole madness started.

He remembered the old times when they were carelessly walking down the beach holding hands, laughing at silly jokes that no one else would understand, making love when they felt like it. Times when he would come home and be greeted with a smile instead of tears in her eyes because it did not work once again.

Over the months they both tried to be strong on the outside, not let people know what they were going through, but when they were left alone, their guards fell down and all the sadness and feelings of defeat sat in. Brandon wanted to change that, more than anything.

He heard the bathroom door open and close before he saw Kelly standing in the bedroom doorway wearing nothing more than a short white lace nightgown, if his memory served him right, it was the same one she had on for their wedding night.

"Mr. Walsh you're staring." Kelly's eyes lightened up seeing his expression.

"I like what I see." He raised his brow. "You just love giving me heart attacks, don't you?" He asked playfully.

"Back at home you talked about a honeymoon, so I thought I'll pack a little something you might like." Kelly smiled innocently crossing the short distance between the door and bed.

Without any warning Brandon pulled her down to him pressing her into the sheets and kissing her feverishly. "Too bad you won't be wearing that skimpy thing for too long." He mumbled between the kisses running his hand up her thigh. After all they went through there was still a hope that everything will be "normal" one day.

* * *

"I'm exhausted." Kelly panted sitting on the edge of the bed kicking off her shoes. She and Brandon spent the day in Bari. After sightseeing in the morning, they had a nice lunch in one of the small restaurants near the attractions and topped it with a nice gelato, before returning back to the cruise ship. Kelly laid back on the bed, turning her head to Brandon who laid next to her.

"I'm glad you never told me where exactly we will be going." Kelly smiled.

"See, I was doing it for your own good and you were so adamant to know everything." Brandon laughed taking her hand in his intertwining their fingers.

"You can say it." Kelly giggled.

"I told you so." Brandon said cheerfully pulling her close to him. They laid there in silence for a bit just resting.

"Bran?" Kelly freed herself from his embrace and laid on her side so they were facing each other.

"What is it Kelly?" Brandon asked curiously.

"I've been thinking about something else too…" Kelly said quietly.

"Mhm..." He let out, his eyes closed, but he was still listening to her.

"I've been thinking about what Andrea told us the other day, maybe...maybe, we should try again…" Kelly looked at him expectantly.

"Are you sure?" Brandon gave her a surprised look. He was not expecting her to change her mind about this any time soon.

Kelly nodded. "I thought I was ready to move on, I tried to tell myself I was ready to move on. But I'm not, I know I'd regret it if we stopped no matter how small chance of having baby there is…" Her voice trailed off.

Brandon rested his hand on the side of her face before speaking. "If that's really what you want, we will try again. I told you already at the beginning, I won't push you into anything you don't want to do, it's your body. Seeing what you went through the last two years, I mean it even more. We can still look into adoption." Brandon raised his eyebrows.

"I want to do it one more time, surgery, IVF, everything…I need some closure, I think both of us need it after everything we went through." Kelly looked at him determinedly. "We can still look into adoption in a year or so. I guess it's something we are going to do whether we are able to have a baby or not."

"Alright, Kel. We will talk to Andrea once we return back home." Brandon nodded.

"That's of course if you want to go through it with me." Kelly looked at him waiting for his answer.

Brandon gave her a reassuring smile. "I do, I wouldn't want to go through it with anyone else. Of course I wish it was easier, but I'll be right at your side, just like I was before."

"Thank you!" Kelly mouthed quietly.

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" Brandon asked pulling her into a hug.

"You kind of let it slip." Kelly wrinkled her nose, giving him a quick kiss on his lips.

"I better keep saying it, because I really mean it." Brandon leaned in going for a longer one. "I'm glad you changed your mind." He pushed a few loose strands of hair out of her face.

"Me too." Kelly smiled snuggling close to him. "Now that I've this out of my head, I can enjoy the rest of our honeymoon." Kelly giggled.

"I'm glad to hear that." Brandon smiled. "Anything on your mind, Mrs. Walsh?"

"I do have a few ideas." Kelly smirked freeing herself from Brandon and straddling him. "I think you might approve some of them." She raised her brows before leaning down and kissing him passionately.

"If the rest is anything like the forte, I won't have any objections." Brandon grinned kissing her again as his hands found their way under her summery dress.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kelly opened her eyes blinking a few times giving her eyes time to adjust to the bright sunshine that was coming in through the window. They forgot to close the curtains yesterday a content smile creped onto her lips as the memories of last night flooded her mind. Who cares about curtains when there were much more pressing issues on hand. She glanced at the clock which read 6 am, it was still early but she knew she won't be able to fall asleep again.

Freeing herself from Brandon's embrace she slipped out of the bed picking up the pieces of clothing from the floor on her way out from the bedroom. Nearing the doorway she glanced one more time at her sleeping husband before heading into the living area of their cabin. Finding one of Brandon's shirts she slipped into it and grabbed her cell heading out on the balcony.

Their trip was slowly nearing its end and Donna's words from days ago were proven correct. After their first day when they visited Bari she and Brandon spent most of their time in bed, talking, loving, laughing….simply enjoying the newfound peacefulness in their relationship. There were a few days when they had a lunch or dinner in one of the cruise restaurants or headed into the town for a walk when the ship was docked. But most of the time was spend in the privacy of their cabin.

Closing the glass door behind her noiselessly Kelly made herself comfortable in one of the lounge chairs and dialed the familiar number, if she did the math right it was shortly after 8 pm in Los Angeles.

"Hi stranger!" She heard the familiar voice on the other end of line.

"Hi Don! How are you doing?" Kelly asked. The last time they talked was a day before Kelly and Brandon left Los Angeles. That was eleven days ago.

"Let's see, I'm still pregnant, which is and isn't a good thing." Donna giggled. "We're fine, but I still can't wait for this pregnancy to be over and meet the little guy."

"You'll have him in your arms before you know it. Just a few more days left." Kelly consoled her.

"Yes, that's what my doctor said today too. Enough about me though. How is the cruise? How is Europe?" Donna asked.

"Cruise is great and I haven't seen much of Europe so far."

Donna laughed. "I told you Brandon will held you hostage in the bedroom."

"Maybe it's the other way around." Kelly giggled. "We visited Bari on the first day and then saw a bit of Athens and Corfu. We're now sailing by the Croatian coast so I hope we manage at least a short walk somewhere, should be back in Venice in two days."

"Sounds great. I'd go there in a heartbeat." Donna enthused.

"From what I saw it's definitely worth a visit." Kelly confirmed, playing with the rings on her finger.

"It's good to hear you in good mood Kel. Looks that Brandon nailed it once again." Donna chuckled.

"Yes, we're doing good and successfully avoid all the baby business. Although we had a small talk about it." Kelly admitted.

"And? What's the result?" Donna asked curiously.

"I'll tell you when we return." Kelly laughed.

"Okay. Not fair, but okay." Donna pouted playfully on the other end of line. "You know with all the time you two spend in the bed during the trip, I wouldn't be surprised if you come home pregnant."

"I would agree with you, if I didn't know it's impossible. But I'm still having a good time." Kelly giggled to Donnas' relief on the other end. This was a sensitive territory. Having this discussion with anyone just a mere week back, Kelly knew that she'd be in tears by now. Something changed during the trip. Brandon's words from the first day still echoed in her mind, one way or another they'll have the family they dream about, she believed him. Deep inside she knew that once the madness will start again there will be days when she'll be falling apart, but for now she just believed him.

Kelly was pulled out of her thoughts by Donnas voice. "I'm sorry to cut this short Kel, but I have to go. It looks that Ruby's having another meltdown."

"Alright, give her a kiss from me and tell the baby boy to wait till his aunt and uncle return from Europe." Kelly giggled.

"Will do. Have fun for the rest of your trip!" Donna said.

"Thanks, Don!"

"Bye!" They both said before Kelly closed her cell and laid it next to her. She rested her head on the lounge chair and watched the coastline they were passing. Lost in her thoughts she did not notice the glass door when it opened and closed again. She felt a kiss on the crown of her head before she heard her husband's voice. "I missed you in bed, Kel."

Kelly smiled as Brandon joined her in the lounge chair. "I woke up early and knew I won't be able to go back to sleep so I came here and called Donna instead."

"How are they doing?" Brandon asked playing with her hair.

"Good, baby boy is still baking." Kelly smiled leaning in and giving him a soft kiss.

"That's good I guess." Brandon pulled her in for another one.

"I think we should move this inside." Kelly whispered as the kissing got intense.

"Not feeling adventurous today?" Brandon asked raising his eyebrows.

"As tempting as it might be, not really." Kelly wrinkled her nose.

Brandon laughed helping her up and heading inside.

"Do you think we'll see anything from Croatia?" Kelly giggled in between the kisses.

"Doubtful." Brandon mumbled as they landed in the sheets.

* * *

It was 3:14 in the morning four days later when the phone rang at Casa Walsh. They've returned home from Europe the previous evening. Brandon groggily picked up the receiver his brain still in the land of dreams. "Brandon Walsh speaking."

"Hi Brandon! It's David, sorry to disturb you at this hour." David said a slight panic in his voice.

"David. What's going on?" Brandon asked feeling Kelly squirm next to him.

"Donna is in labor, I need to bring her to the hospital, but can't reach her mom. Can we bring Ruby and Erin over?"

"Sure, bring them over." Brandon rubbed his eyes.

"Thanks! We'll be there in 15-20 minutes."

"Alright. See you soon." Brandon hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Kelly asked sleepily snuggling to him.

"David. Donna is in labor, they are bringing over Ruby and Erin." Brandon wrapped his arms around her.

"So she waited till we came back." Kelly smiled absently, opening her eyes suddenly. "Wait. You said Erin?" She sat up quickly. "Erin is staying with them?" She asked confused.

"That's what David said. I'm going to set up the pack & play for Ruby. She'll sleep in our room, right?" He looked at Kelly.

"I think so, Erin will be in the guest room." Kelly said trying to figure out what was going on and why Donna did not mention Erin when they spoke together a few days ago.

Twenty minutes later David's car pulled into the driveway of Casa Walsh. He picked up the sleeping Ruby from her car seat and grabbed the bags as he and Erin made their way to the front door. Brandon and Kelly were already waiting for them. Brandon took the bags while Kelly took the sleeping Ruby from him.

"Tell Donna we'll be thinking of her. We'll come with Ruby once the little guy is born." Kelly said giving her brother a hug.

"Will do." David said as he headed back to the car where Donna was waiting for him.

They watched as the car left the drive way before heading inside the house. Brandon moved up the stairs followed by Kelly with sleeping Ruby and Erin. He dropped Erin's bag in the guest room, wishing her good night, while Kelly headed into the master bedroom and tucked Ruby into the pack & play. Brandon stopped in the doorway watching his wife and goddaughter, it were moments like this when it hurt the most.

"Hey!" Kelly said when she turned around and saw him standing there. Even without a word she knew what he was thinking. He was always there for her through everything, but deep inside he was hurting as much as she was the whole time. She walked to him kissing him softly. "Go to bed now, it's just 4 am. I'm going to check on Erin and come back to you."

"Alright." He said wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her again. "It's a good thing that it's Sunday."

"A very good thing, although Ruby will probably have us up from the wee hours." Kelly smiled freeing herself from his embrace and heading to the guest room. She saw that the lights were still on so she walked inside.

"Can't sleep?" Kelly asked sitting on the edge of the bed next to Erin. Erin just shook her head looking at her hands.

"What's wrong Erin?" Kelly placed a finger under her chin making her look at her.

"It's mom." Erin said quietly. "She's drinking…"

Kelly closed her eyes, images that she tried to forgot for so long running through her head again. She hated that she had to go through that, she hated even more that her sister had to go through the very same thing years later. "How long is this going on?" Kelly asked quietly.

"Around a month,. I was looking for you, but you were away, so I stayed with David and Donna for the last week. I didn't know what to do…" Erin said with tears in her eyes.

Kelly pulled her close rubbing her back and letting her cry. "It'll be okay, Erin. You can stay here as long as you want to."

"What are we going to do with mom?" Erin asked.

"I'll try talk to her as soon as possible." Kelly said not really looking forward to it. "We will see after that, but probably the only way to go is rehab." Kelly said knowing that it's easier said than done. "It's not the first time she's in this mess."

"I didn't know that…" Erin said quietly wiping her tears away.

"There was no reason to talk about it, the last time it happened was before you were even born and I was sure she won't make the same mistake again." Kelly said rubbing her back comfortingly. "You should get some sleep, we'll have to head to the hospital once the little guy makes it here."

Erin smiled weakly. "That's true. Good night Kelly."

"Night, Erin." Kelly said standing up and heading out of the room and into their bedroom. She smiled when she saw both Brandon and Ruby sound asleep. Slipping back under the warm sheets she snuggled to Brandon, she needed to feel him close to her. There were millions of different thoughts running through her head but the tiredness prevailed and she drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Before they could realize it, a week passed since Ryan John Silver was born on a late Sunday morning. Ruby stayed with them for two more days, until Donna and Ryan were released from hospital. With toddler in house first and later returning to work, Kelly had no time to go and talk to her mother during the previous week, besides she was not exactly in a hurry to do so.

Kelly could hear Brandon and Erin chatting in the kitchen when she walked down the stairs on the Monday morning. She decided the day before, that today was the day to do the inevitable…not really looking forward to it her mood was reflecting that, on top of that she was not feeling so well.

"Morning." Kelly said as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning, Kelly." Erin said finishing her bowl of cereal.

"Sleep well?" Kelly asked as she kissed Brandon's cheek and headed to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah. I'm going to pack my bag so we can leave shortly." Erin replied disposing her bowl into the dishwasher.

"Good, we can be on time at least once a week." Kelly said joining Brandon at the table watching Erin as she left the room.

Brandon observed her for a little while before he spoke. "Are you going to eat something or is this your breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry." The truth was that just the thought of food made her nauseous. Her nerves were certainly getting the best out of her.

"You're going there today, aren't you?" Brandon asked playing with his cup.

"Yes, I'll stop at my mother's house after work." Kelly replied warily. The situation with her mom was a sore point between them. While Brandon didn't mind having Erin over their opinions about how to solve the situation differed tremendously.

"I still don't like the idea of you going there alone." Brandon stated, he was not looking for a fight and he knew that once Kelly decided to do something there was no stopping. "I can go there with you, Kel." He said looking at her.

Now it was Kelly who was playing with her cup, in order to avoid looking at him. "We've already talked about this, I think we agreed that it'll be for the best if I just go there alone."

"No, we didn't agree. That's what you said you'll do." Brandon sighed.

"She'll think we've ganged up on her. Besides you've never seen her like that, I did." Kelly shot back.

"Now what's that for a reason? You may have seen her like that, but that was God knows how many years ago. The truth is, you have no idea what you'll find there." Brandon said standing up and heading to the dishwasher, seeing where this discussion was heading he already regretted that he said anything. Whenever Jackie was brought up it ended in a fight.

"Great. Just make me the bad guy here, that's exactly what I need." Kelly stood up too and poured the coffee in the sink, she didn't feel like drinking it anymore, besides it made her nausea just worse.

"Care to tell me what exactly do you need Kel? You don't want me there, you don't want to talk about it…so what exactly do you need?" Brandon asked looking at Kelly's back.

"Just drop it." Kelly said quietly, before she turned around and run out of the kitchen.

Brandon looked stunned having absolutely no idea what was going on. She has never been a runner. Shaking his head he made his way upstairs finding her in their bathroom kneeling over the toilet holding her hair with one hand while grabbing her porcelain friend with the other one. He kneeled next to her holding her hair, rubbing her back and letting her grab the bowl with both hands. When she finished he handed her a towel to wipe her mouth.

"Thanks!" Kelly mouthed before she stood up and went to rinse her mouth.

"Are you okay?" Brandon asked carefully.

"Yes, must be the nerves." Kelly said quietly.

Brandon felt guilty for pushing her so far. Between all their arguing he never really considered how difficult this was for her. "I'm sorry, Kel." He kissed her forehead. "Call me when you get out of there, okay?"

"I will." Kelly smiled weakly.

"I have to head to work and you and Erin should do probably the same." Brandon smiled.

"Yeah, I'll brush my teeth and we will leave too."

"Bye!" Brandon kissed her forehead one more time before he left the bathroom leaving her alone. Kelly quickly pulled herself together and a few minutes later she and Erin left the house too.

* * *

Before heading to work like he said to Kelly he'd do, there was one more stop on Brandon's list, the office of Beverly Beat. He had a clear mission there, find his best friend. Since they returned from Europe he was trying to reach Steve but without any success, he was not returning his calls or texts. Steve did not even come to hospital to visit Donna and the baby. Walking inside Brandon was surprised to see Steve's desk empty with only Janet sitting behind her notebook typing furiously.

"Hi Janet!" Brandon said as he walked inside.

"Brandon!" Janet looked up from her work. Although she was surprised to see him there she pushed herself away from her desk.

"How are you doing?" Brandon asked giving her a hug.

"Good." Janet gave him a weak smile.

"I see." Brandon said quietly, not going to dig into it, one fight with Kelly was enough for the day.

"You're looking for Steve, right?" Janet asked while returning back to her table.

"Yes. I was trying to reach him, but he's not answering." He told her truthfully.

"I guess he told you about Noah." Janet looked at him, seeing him nod she continued. "He is still in Paris, waiting for the results of paternity test. The final hearing should be in three days, if the paternity test confirms that he's the father they'll return home shortly." She narrated.

Brandon looked at her surprised, he didn't even consider it might take so much time until Steve would be allowed to take Noah home. "Are you and the kids okay?"

"We're doing good. The kids don't know anything yet, I just told them that Steve had to fly to Paris. He calls them regularly." Janet said leaving out any details about the discussion that probably happened between her and Steve.

"If you or the kids need anything, just let me know." Brandon said.

"Thanks, Brandon! I'll keep that in mind. I heard you and Kelly also have a lot going on."

"Yes, having teenager in house is certainly an interesting change." Brandon smiled.

"I'm so not looking forward to that age." Janet laughed.

"It isn't that bad, despite everything, Erin is a good kid."

"Yes, she's lucky to have Kelly, you, David and Donna." Janet smiled.

"And Steve is lucky to have you." Brandon commented.

"He might not think so right now." Janet said quietly. "As you can guess we're in an odd place right now."

"It will get better." Brandon reassured her hoping he was right.

"It has to, because it can't get much worse." Janet smiled sadly. "It's just an odd situation, neither of us knows what to expect from the other one and how Noah will change everything. I love Steve, it's just…I don't know if I can trust him anymore."

"I'm not going to say I know how you feel, because I don't. I just want to say one thing, I've known Steve for 16 years and believe me, if he knew about Noah from the beginning, he'd have told you. He matured a lot with you, I'm not afraid to say you made him a better person and he's probably right now as scared as you are." Brandon said truthfully.

"You're right, I never doubted the fact that he did not know about him. I guess I'm just mad that this happened to us and in a weird way it's his fault." Janet smiled slightly.

"Yes, you got to blame it on someone." Brandon grinned.

"Thanks Brandon!" Janet stood up giving him another hug.

"I didn't do anything." Brandon said surprised.

"You did more then you know." Janet laughed as they pulled apart.

* * *

Kelly killed the car engine in the driveway of Jackie's house. The whole day she was dreading this moment, but she knew it has to be done, it was already overdue. She got out of the car and headed to the door. She knocked on the door and when no one replied rang the bell. It seemed the house was empty but she decided to try the door knob and it wasn't locked. Walking inside the smell of alcohol made her stomach turn. "Mom?!" She called out peeking inside the kitchen and later living room, the empty bottles on the living room table and floor being a silent proof of what was going on in there. Not seeing her mother anywhere downstairs she headed upstairs. Sure enough she found her in her bedroom sprawled on her bed, as the rest of the house also the bedroom smelled of alcohol.

"Mom?!" Kelly said loudly again, shaking Jackie's shoulder. Jackie shuffled and unwillingly opened her eyes grabbing her head almost immediately, hangover was her best friend.

"I'll wait downstairs and make you some coffee. We need to talk." Kelly said leaving her mom alone to gather herself. She headed downstairs and opened the window in kitchen before she filled the coffeemaker, the alcohol smell in the whole house was really unbearable. It took Jackie nearly ten minutes to come downstairs.

"I thought you won't make it." Kelly said sharply, she was not going to sweet talk her.

"What do you want from me Kelly?" Jackie asked pouring herself a cup of coffee and sitting on one of the barstools.

"You know what I want." Kelly looked at her sternly. "Stop this."

"Stop what?" Jackie asked trying to play dumb.

"Drinking, mom. Stop drinking, before it gets too far or let's say further than it already got." Kelly said pointing to the trash can full of empty bottles.

Jackie ran her fingers through her short blond hair. "Why?"

"You really need a reason for that?" Kelly asked astonished. "Maybe because if you don't stop it'll kill you. Or maybe because of your teenage daughter who is scared as hell about what's going on….just to name a few."

"I know where my limit is, and Erin is fine." Jackie said dryly.

"How exactly do you know that Erin is fine? You haven't seen her in weeks."

"She's staying with you, isn't she? She has to be fine, she does not need me around." Jackie stood up and placed the cup in the sink taking an unopened bottle of vodka from the fridge and pouring herself a drink. "I guess you don't want one." She said sitting back on the barstool and lighting a cigarette.

Kelly's stomach turned again but the distant idea of how the toilet probably looked like made her contain herself from heading there to throw up. "Erin still needs you and so do I." She looked directly at Jackie.

Jackie laughed. "No you don't, you have Brandon and the life you dreamed about. You don't need me, and Erin? She will be better off with you. Just let me be, Kelly. I'm enjoying myself here." She took a gulp from her glass.

Kelly knew there was no point in further reasoning with her, like Kelly her mother was strong willed and once she decided to do something, there was no way to change her mind. This was a lost battle, she sighed. "If you decide to come back to your senses just give me a call." Kelly grabbed her purse heading out of the room.

"I don't need your help, I don't need anyone's help." Jackie called after her making Kelly stop in the doorway for a moment. Shaking her head she headed outside shutting the door behind her. She took a deep breath when she was out on the fresh air in hope that her stomach will calm down once there was no smell of alcohol and cigarettes around. She got in her car and quickly dialed Brandon's number telling him all about the disaster that just went on inside, after a short call Kelly closed her cell and threw it in the passenger seat. Whatever just went on with her mother she, Brandon and Erin needed something to eat and their fridge was helplessly empty…grocery shopping was the next program of the day.

Minutes later she walked mindlessly through the shop in their neighborhood throwing random things they needed into shopping cart. She was just cruising through the rows, when her eyes fell on the rack with pregnancy tests. Her eyes grew big when the realization hit her. How could she be so dumb? She quickly did the math in her head once again coming to the same result. Linking all the clues together, she suddenly felt lightheaded….it was impossible, Andrea said there was no way. She reached for one of the tests, but her hand fell quickly. She was not ready to go through another disappointment and definitely not now with everything else that was going on. But the tiny voice in her head was telling her that all the symptoms were there, they never were before, not even when she lost their baby in college. She reached out again and grabbed one of the digital tests throwing it into the shopping cart and hurrying to the cashiers…whatever the result was going to be she needed to know…

Kelly was lucky that there were no police patrols on her way home from the store as she made it there in record time. She dropped the bags in the kitchen, quickly grabbing the test and heading to the bathroom upstairs. The house was empty, Brandon was still at work and Erin was at her friend's house studying for math test. She felt her body tremble. If the test comes back negative with a bit of luck she'll have time to collect herself until either of the two makes it home.

Once in the bathroom she turned the box to read the instructions on the back side, she's done this so many times before but yet felt the need to read them one more time before unpacking the test and taking out the white stick.

When everything was done, she leaned against the wall by windows resting the back of her head against the cold tiles, the stick resting on the counter few feet away from her. This were again going to be the longest three minutes of her life. She hated to get her hopes up again, because she knew how it always ended….with tears and broken dreams, why should this time be any different? She let out a sigh.

Right at this moment she regretted that she even bought the test, putting herself through the same hell as in the last two and half years. Closing her eyes she waited. When she opened them she quickly glanced at her watch. Seeing that the time was up she took a deep breath and crossed the short distance to the counter. Looking at the test she had to grab the counter as she felt the room spinning, it was there….one simple word, PREGNANT. She choked when she felt the tears pouring down her cheeks, for once they were there for a good reason.

"Kel?" She heard Brandon's voice from the doorway. She turned around slowly, her make up completely fuzzy and new tears uncontrollably streaming down her cheeks. His eyes fell on the slender object in her hand, recognizing it immediately.

Although her vision was blurry she figured out what he was looking at. "It's positive." Kelly said quietly. "I'm…I'm pregnant." She said it out loud for the first time, still unable to believe it herself.

Brandon stood there stunned for a moment, tears forming in his eyes too. He quickly crossed the short distance between them taking her in his arms. Like Kelly he could not believe it, after months and months of trying it just happened. In a moment when they gave up and were not trying at all. He kissed her lovingly before he rested his forehead against hers, trying to wipe all of her tears away. "I love you so much, Kel."

"I love you too." Kelly replied her voice shaky.

"Now, I know why you were so testy this morning and what was the deal with throwing up." Brandon smiled softly.

"I should probably get used to the idea of spending a lot of time with my porcelain friend." Kelly smiled through the tears.

"Hopefully it'll pass quickly." Brandon smiled kissing her again while running his hands down her sides to her flat stomach.

"I can't believe that after everything we went through I haven't noticed it earlier. I'm a week late." Kelly shook her head still trying to process that this was really happening.

"A honeymoon baby. How fitting." Brandon chuckled.

"Yes." Kelly smiled placing her hands on top of Brandon's. "I should call Andrea and schedule an appointment, I don't think I'll be able to relax until she confirms it."

"That's a good idea, Kel." Brandon said wrapping his arms around her. He knew that there was still a long road ahead of them, but for today they were just going to enjoy the feeling of pure joy….nothing and no one could take it away from them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Dr. Zuckerman, I have the results of Kelly Walsh's pregnancy test." The nurse handed Andrea a sheet of paper.

"Thank you, Gabby!" Andrea read through the results carefully. Looking at the hCG levels there was no doubt that Kelly was indeed pregnant. Being her doctor she was more than aware that conceiving this baby was a miracle, but she wouldn't want anyone other than her friends to prove her wrong with her diagnoses. She headed towards the door of her office where she knew Brandon & Kelly were anxiously waiting for her.

Brandon looked up as he saw Andrea entering the office again. "So Chief, what's the result?" He asked impatiently, holding Kelly's hand in his. Although the home pregnancy test was clear, there was something more definite hearing it from the doctor.

"Congrats are in order to you two." She smiled at her friends. "hCG levels don't lie, and Kelly's are exemplary. I'd suggest we schedule the first appointment in two weeks, we'll do ultrasound then. "

Kelly and Brandon both nodded their heads. "I want you to take it easy, Kelly. Rest as much as you can, no stress."

"I'll take care of that." Brandon rubbed Kelly's hand with his thumb.

"Everything looks good so far, but we'll be better safe than sorry." Andrea smiled at her friends.

"Thank you Andrea!" Kelly said standing up and hugging her.

"I didn't do anything, Kelly. Sometimes our bodies do tricks on us, we try everything and it's not working. Your body just decided that now was the right time. Believe me, I wouldn't want anyone else to prove me wrong than you two." Andrea said.

"I guess the whole "don't try too hard approach" did the trick in the end." Brandon said hugging Andrea too. "We'll see you in two weeks." He took Kelly's hand as they left the office. Walking down the hallways of hospital they both couldn't help but smile all the time.

"Do you realize this is the first time we came out of there smiling?" Brandon asked.

"There's a good reason for it." Kelly replied with a beaming smile on her lips that left in an instant and her expression turned back to serious. "Bran, I know that Andrea said that everything looks good, but…"

"But what, Kel?" Brandon asked looking at her expectantly.

"How about we wait and don't tell anyone until I'm out of first trimester?"

He knew why she wanted to be cautious, it was not the first time they were expecting a baby. "You shouldn't think about it. It's going to be alright." Brandon assured her running his fingertips down her cheek.

"I try not to, but it's still somewhere in the back of my mind, I can't help it." Kelly looked at him almost pleadingly.

As much as Brandon wanted to climb the nearest hill and scream the news so everyone could hear it, she was right, after what they went through neither of them was ready to explain if something went wrong. "Alright." Brandon smiled reassuringly. "We will keep the pregnancy our sweet little secret for now." He kissed her quickly.

"Thank you!" Kelly mouthed. "After all, it's sweet, and still little."

"Now, how about I take you two for a lunch?" Brandon asked as they headed to the elevators.

"Sounds good to me. In fact after days when just the idea of food made me nauseous, I'm starving." Kelly smiled.

"Good to hear your appetite is back. Lunch is it then. I have to feed you two." Brandon laughed taking her hand into his as they entered the elevator.

* * *

After the lunch with Kelly he driving her back at work, Brandon returned to his office at LA Times. The last four days between the positive pregnancy test and today's appointment were full of suspense. Now when the pregnancy was confirmed they could breathe a bit easier. Although as he knew Kelly, she'll soon find something else to stress over. Smiling he returned back to the story he was working on before he left for Kelly's appointment. He was aware that his boss was expecting to see it on his table in two hours. He managed to write a few sentences before there was a knock on door and a blond head he knew all too well popped it.

"Is it safe in here? Nothing going on with the secretary?" Steve walked in a huge grin on his face.

"Sanders! What do you think of me? I'm a happily married man." Brandon grinned as he stood up and the two of them shook their hands. It was good to see that despite going through his own family crisis Steve was still able to joke around.

"I'm now officially father of three." Steve sighed after the two of them sat down.

"Congrats, I guess!" Brandon was not really sure what to say, it still felt surreal not only to him, but probably to everyone involved. "How did it go?"

"It was long and emotionally draining for everyone. The results of paternity test came back on Tuesday, confirming me as Noah's father. After that it was a quick ride. I got the custody on the same day and we returned home on Wednesday." Steve said looking down at his hands. "You know what hurts the most?" He looked up at Brandon who remained silent. "Noah knew about me the whole time. She was showing him my pictures telling him all about me…. And all this time I had absolutely no clue, she never told me I had a son."

It was a rare occasion to see Steve hurt. Brandon knew there were many questions that Steve will never received answers for, because the only person who could give those answers was not among the living anymore. Standing up Brandon rested his hand on Steve's back, just with a simple gesture letting him know that he was there for him.

"I'm sorry, man. I'm crying here like a baby." Steve said wiping away the tears that formed in his eyes.

"You don't have to be the class clown all the time." Brandon smiled getting a slight smirk from Steve in return. "I met Janet on Monday and I'll tell you the same thing I told her. I'm not going to pretend that I know how you feel, because I don't, but whenever you need me, I'll be there for you."

"Thanks, Brandon. You know, Kelly is right, you just always know what to say." Steve chuckled.

"Boy, do I hate it when she's right." Brandon groaned. "How is everyone settling in?"

"It's still early days... Janet is still mad, but so far she tolerates me and Noah which is a good sign. Madeline, being the little sunshine she is really took up to him quickly, she tries to include Noah into everything although it's not always easy. Jake is still too little to understand what's going on, he just kind of observes the situation." Steve ran his fingers through his short hair nervously. "That leaves us with Noah. Sometimes I'd like to know what exactly is going on his head, because I really can't imagine. He is completely different from the other two, quiet, a bit of a loner, sometimes you won't even notice he's in the same room as you. I don't know if it is his personality or just the consequence of everything he has been through in the last month. But I'm fearing the later one is the case."

"That really wouldn't be surprising. In a month he lost his mother and moved in with a new family in a new country." Brandon commented.

"Add a few weeks stay in a foster home into the mix and there is your answer. I'm trying to arrange a few sessions with child psychologist for him." Steve sighed.

"You know, if it doesn't work out, I'm sure Kelly wouldn't mind working with him for a bit." Brandon offered.

"I was somehow counting on that, if everything else fails or it takes too long. But I heard you two have your fair share of family drama going on." Steve smiled slightly.

"And you used to say we were a boring couple." Brandon chuckled. "Yes, we do have a bit of family drama going on too. Erin is living with us, for now just temporary. Jackie sadly rediscovered her love for alcohol. She has apparently no intentions to give it up any time soon."

Steve just shook his head. "The situation with my parents was never ideal, but I can't stop wondering how Kelly and now Erin survived in such a messed up family."

"I keep wondering about that myself." Brandon wrinkled his forehead.

"Are you two going to ask for custody?" Steve asked partly glad that the subject changed.

"I kind of let that idea slip in front of Kelly. But she is not in favor of any legal steps right now, she wants to give Jackie a chance to collect herself. We called it truce for now." Brandon hinted on the ongoing disagreements with Kelly when it came to her family situation.

"I guess you're in a tough position too." Steve said.

"I think so, it's never good to be in the middle of Taylor drama. The good thing is, it can only get better." Brandon grinned.

"Always looking at things from the bright side." Steve laughed. "It was nice to talk to you, but it's time to leave you to your work. I have to go to pick Janet and the kids up and we're heading to a dinner with my mother." Steve rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yeah…and my story is due in hour and half. I couldn't resist a little adrenaline rush today." Brandon grinned.

"You were always great working under pressure." Steve laughed. "You know it's Madeline's birthday in two weeks, we'd love to have everyone over for barbeque. I'll call you with the date sometime next week."

"It'll be great to see everybody and meet the new son of yours." The two of them shook their hands again before Steve left his office and Brandon returned back to his article yet again. Now he really had to hurry up to meet the deadline.

* * *

Brandon woke up in the middle of the night. Noticing he was once again alone in bed he rubbed his eyes before he slipped out from under the warm sheets. It was the same deal as the last three nights, he knew exactly where he'll find her. Walking down the stairs he could see that the lights in the kitchen were on, as expected. Soon he saw also his wife seated on one of the barstools, playing with the glass full of icy water in front of her. "You know the baby won't be here for like 35 more weeks so you don't need to practice every night." He joked kissing the crown of her head.

"I couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake you up with tossing and turning in the bed, so I came downstairs."

"You should mention this to Andrea."

"I don't think it's pregnancy related, there's just a lot on my mind lately." Kelly's eyes sank back down to the glass in front of her.

"Well I'm listening if you want to talk." Brandon sat down too and rested his arms against the kitchen counter looking at her.

"I don't want to fight Brandon."

"Good because I'm not looking for a fight either." He placed a finger under her chin making her look at him. "Kelly, holding everything inside so we don't fight is not a solution. Our opinions may differ, but I'm here for you and in the end we will work everything out, together. Just as we did before."

"I just can't stop thinking about my mom." Kelly sighed. "I should have done more, not just leave so easily."

"Your mother is an adult, Kelly. She made a decision and she'll have to live with the consequences. You went there, you offered your help and she refused it. I don't think you could have done more, you can't force her into the rehab. She needs to be willing to change her situation in the first place, until then there is nothing more you can do."

"What if she never changes her mind? What if she goes too far?" Kelly looked at him now with tears in her eyes.

"You'll have to accept that." Brandon said quietly.

"I can't. I already lost my father due to his lack of interest, I can't let my mom go. Not now." The tears were now streaming down her cheeks.

Brandon took her hand into his the next few words were hard for him to say. "Maybe you're holding onto something that isn't there."

Kelly felt even more tears on her cheeks. She knew that Brandon was right. The relationship between her and her parents was like a roller coaster ride. While her father vanished from her life immediately after her wedding to Brandon, she had a good relationship with her mother up until a few months back. Jackie has never been an easy person to deal with, but they somehow managed and she couldn't figure out what went wrong. She wiped her tears away. "What are we going to do with Erin?"

"Have you talked with her about custody arrangements?" Brandon asked.

"No, not yet." Kelly shook her head.

"I don't want to go back to my mom." They both turned around at the same time hearing Erin's voice from the doorway wondering how long she's been standing there.

"There's no way we'd send you back there, Erin." Kelly said wiping the rest of her tears away and looking at Brandon for support.

"I want to stay here." Erin said still with a slight panic in her eyes as they drifted from Kelly to Brando.

"That's pretty much what we needed to hear." Brandon said looking at Erin first before looking at Kelly who nodded in agreement. "Your mom still has sole custody of you, which basically means that even though you are living here, she's fully responsible for you."

"With the way things look now, you'll be probably staying with us for much longer than a few weeks." Kelly said quietly. "So we will need to clear a few legal things."

"Do I need to go to talk with the judge, as when my parents were divorcing?" Erin asked.

"Very likely, yes." Brandon confirmed.

"Alright, I can do that. As long as I can stay here." Erin smiled softly for the first time since she came downstairs. She walked to them giving both Kelly and Brandon a hug. "Thank you!" She mouthed.

"Now head to your bed, Missy. It's 2 am." Kelly smiled.

"I'm on my way. Good night!" Erin called after them as she left the kitchen.

"One problem partially solved." Brandon grinned, giving Kelly a quick kiss on her cheek before he stood up and headed to the fridge.

"Isn't it too late for food?" Kelly smiled sipping her water.

"Yes, it is." Brandon took a bottle of milk out of the fridge. "But I have to prepare my beautiful wife something so she can sleep peacefully."

Kelly raised her brows. "I wonder what's that going to be."

"Warm milk with honey. The oldest medicine." Brandon winked at her. "And I still think you should mention it to Andrea, just in case." He said kissing the tip of her nose as he placed the cup in front of her.

"I will mention it if it'll make you happy." Kelly rolled her eyes before she drank the milk.

"I can think of a few other things that'd make me happy." Brandon furred his brows.

"You know even the oldest medicine needs some time to kick in. It's 2 am, we're both up..." Kelly laughed.

"I like your thinking." Brandon laughed too as he took her hand helping her up and leading her upstairs to their bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was a lazy Sunday afternoon at Casa Walsh. After lunch Erin went upstairs to finish her homework, while Brandon and Kelly snuggled on the sofa watching some old movie. Well in fact it was just Brandon watching as Kelly fell asleep after about 10 minutes. It was no surprise as she still barely slept through the night. Brandon was not sure how she was going to manage during the week and up until her next appointment with Andrea. Her insomnia was going on for the last five days and she was already at the point of exhaustion. He just wished that Andrea would be able to prescribe her something even though as Kelly claimed, it was possibly not pregnancy related but had more to do with the situation with her mother.

Watching over his sleeping wife it took Brandon a few minutes to notice that the movie ended. He flipped through the channels but found nothing worth watching turning the TV off. He moved from the sofa carefully, trying to not wake Kelly up. As he accomplished his mission she stirred and turned but continued to sleep. He smiled at her one more time before heading upstairs to grab his papers and do some preparations for the story he was working on while Kelly slept.

"Brandon?" Erin's voice came when he was about to walk into the master bedroom.

"Yes?" Brandon turned around to see her leaning against the doorframe of the former guest bedroom now turned into her room.

"Is Kelly alright?" Erin asked slowly.

"Yes, she's fine. Why wouldn't she be?" Brandon shrugged.

"Let me see. For the past week you're trying to wrap her in cotton wool which drives her crazy in return. She's been throwing up at least twice a day. She is constantly tired, does not sleep during the night. Oh and let's not forget the mood swings. Yup, sounds totally fine to me." Erin smirked.

"Oh boy, I'm in trouble." Brandon chuckled running his fingers through his hair. "When did you become so smart?"

"I've always been." Erin grinned. "So is she…?"

"Your sister will kill me if she finds out I told you." Brandon laughed trying to contain his excitement. "Yes, she is. It's still very early, the baby is due in January." He confirmed.

Erin chuckled before she hugged him. "Congrats, Brandon! Don't worry, I'll play dumb until Kelly decides to tell me. Technically I found out on my own and you just confirmed it."

"Thanks!" Brandon smiles as the two pull apart.

"I don't get it anyway. Why does she want to keep this a secret?" Erin asks shaking her head.

"Getting pregnant is not always as easy as it seems." Brandon commented, deciding to refrain from any further details as he felt uneasy to discuss Kelly's diagnoses with anyone, not even with her sister. It was up to Kelly to decide if she ever wanted to talk with her sister about her issues.

Luckily for him Erin just smiled and did not ask any further. "I'm so happy for you two. This will be one lucky baby with Kelly and you as parents." She hugged him one more time before she returned back to her room and left Brandon in the hallway with a smile on his lips.

* * *

The next days in the Walsh family came and went in a blur. Kelly was still having trouble with her sleep but the milk with honey usually helped to sooth her up. She managed to get a few hours of sleep during the night and usually a few more hours during a nap after returning from work. She was now eight weeks pregnant and finally relaxed a bit after she saw her baby and heard the heartbeat during the ultrasound. Erin did as she promised Brandon. She played dumb in front of Kelly even though it took all her strength. As Brandon, she was really excited about her new nephew or niece that Kelly was carrying under her hearth and even more so after Brandon showed her the pictures from the ultrasound. Seeing the little peanut, everything suddenly felt so real for all of them.

After the night talk with Erin, Kelly and Brandon met with a lawyer in order to discuss the necessary legal steps. It turned out that stripping Jackie of her parenting rights might not be the biggest problem given the circumstances, but there was another obstacle on the road, Mel Silver. Even though Erin's contact with her father in the last years was nonexistent, if he applied for custody it could further complicate the proceedings. They were not sure if Erin was ready to go through that right now, so they refrained from any legal steps, hoping that Mel won't found out about Jackie's issues. What were the chances anyway? Jackie & Mel haven't been in contact since their divorce.

"So what time is Maddy's birthday party?" Erin asked walking into the kitchen where Brandon and Kelly were just finishing their breakfast.

"3 pm." Kelly replied leaning back in her chair. "I can't believe she's already seven years old." She shook her head.

"Time flies." Brandon grinned standing up from his chair and giving Kelly a quick kiss before he started cleaning the table.

"It sure does." Kelly smiled sweetly before she stood up and helped him.

"I'll get it." Erin said as she heard the phone. "Kel, it's for you." She said turning around and covering the receiver with her hand.

Brandon looked at Kelly and she shrugged heading to take the phone so he returned back to placing the dishes in the dishwasher. He turned back around when he heard Kelly taking a sharp breath tears streaming down her cheeks the phone now back in place. "Kel, what's wrong?" He hurried to her.

"It was hospital." She said quietly. "They brought mom in an hour ago, she…she overdosed."

"Is she alright." He asked wrapping his arms around her carefully.

"I don't know. They won't tell me more over the phone." She buried her face into his chest her body trembling.

Brandon rubbed her back trying to sooth her as his eyes wandered to Erin who was standing there watching them speechless as she heard everything. "We have to go to the hospital, Kel." He said his eyes still glued to Erin.

"I want to go too." Erin said quietly.

"No!" Kelly pushed herself away from Brandon's embrace and looked at her sister.

"Kel, let her go." Brandon pulled her back his hand running down her back, he knew what she was trying to do, but Erin was not a baby anymore. "It's Erin's mother too." He looked at her.

Kelly gulped looking down at her hands. "Alright." She said quietly, as much as she wanted to protect her sister, Brandon was right. They quickly grabbed their jackets and headed out of the house.

An hour later they were sitting in the waiting room of Cedars Sinai waiting for Jackie's doctor to come back to them with any information. Kelly was resting her head on Brandon's shoulder, her eyes closed. He knew she was not asleep just trying to hide the tears that were building in her eyes constantly. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze letting her know that he was there for her. Erin was sitting on his other side, her knees pulled under her chin, she haven't said a word since they left the house. It was obvious that even though she hurt them, both daughters still cared about Jackie and were dealing with everything in their own way.

"Are you here for Jackie Taylor?" A young dark haired doctor asked reaching them.

Kelly opened her eyes quickly and wiped the tears away. "Yes, we're her daughters. How is she doing?"

"She's stabilized now. We pumped her stomach, but the pills were already in her system. The long term use of alcohol is also taking it's tool." He said slowly his eyes drifting from Kelly to Brandon.

Kelly felt Brandon's hand on the small of her back. "Is she going to be alright?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, it does not look good. Her liver is damaged and right now we don't know if and how much better it will get." The doctor said.

Kelly nodded quietly. "Can we see her?"

"I'd recommend to give her a few days time to recuperate herself before you visit her. There is a long road ahead of your mother if she's willing to take it and she'll need your support all along, but first she needs to sort everything and make the right decisions for herself."

"Alright. We will do what's right for her." Kelly sighed looking at Brandon and Erin who barely nodded their heads in agreement. "Thank you doctor."

Soon Brandon was guiding both of the girls out from hospital and into his car. The ride was a quiet one, no one of them wanting to talk about what just happened. Both Kelly and Erin were staring out of the window lost in their thoughts while Brandon navigated the car through the streets of Los Angeles. "We can call Steve and tell him we're not coming. They will understand." Brandon offered knowing that neither of them was in the mood to celebrate.

Kelly shook her head. "We have to go there, Madeline is my goddaughter and they are our friends. Maybe it's exactly what we need today." She smiled weakly and Brandon could see Erin nod in agreement in the back seat.

"All right, as you want." Brandon smiled giving her knee a gentle squeeze.

* * *

When Brandon, Kelly and Erin arrived at the Sander's house everyone was already there. Donna and David with their two children as well as Andrea with her daughter and boyfriend Jeremy. After the meet and greet Hannah and Erin moved into a quiet corner of the garden, the little kids playing together while the men helped Steve with the barbecue. Kelly and Donna with Ryan found their place on the lounge chairs chatting.

"Are you okay, Kel?" Donna asks stroking her sleeping baby boy's back.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kelly smiled trying to look convincing.

"Right." Donna smiled knowing that Kelly was lying straight away.

"Okay, I'm not." Kelly admitted playing with the drink in her hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Donna asked.

Kelly took a deep breath before she started talking quietly so only Donna can hear her. "Jackie was admitted to hospital this morning. Overdose."

"I'm sorry, Kel." Donna gave Kelly's hand a squeeze.

"I just can't stop feeling like it's also my fault. I should have stopped her." Kelly looked at her friend, her eyes sad and tired.

"Kel, you didn't do anything wrong. She's an adult and made this choice for herself."

Kelly smiled weakly. "That's exactly what Brandon told me days ago."

"See, he's right. You should not beat yourself up. This isn't your fault." Donna said reassuringly.

"Seeing the impact this all has on Erin makes me feel guilty. She shouldn't have seen her mother like that." Kelly continued her rambling.

"No she shouldn't. No one should. But there is nothing else you could have done. In fact you're doing the right thing. You and Brandon are giving Erin a home and stability. She is lucky to have you." Donna smiled watching Erin who was goofing around with her niece.

"She's a great kid. We were thinking of asking for custody, but the question what Mel will do remains open. They were not in contact for the last few years, but he's still her father." Kelly said.

"And you think, he might mess up things even more." Donna stated looking at Kelly who nodded in reply. "I think you should go for it. He made a lot of wrong choices, but he won't do anything that would deliberately hurt Erin. I think it's already clear that Erin does not want to have anything to do with him. He won't push it."

"Are you still seeing him?" Kelly asked curiously.

"Yes, once a month or so. He's David's father and Ruby and Ryan's grandfather." Donna shrugged. "He'll be glad to know that Erin is in good hands." Donna looked at her.

"Thanks, Don!" Kelly smiled softly.

"That's what friends are for and we're basically family anyway." Donna grinned.

"True." Kelly laughed. "I'll be right back." Kelly said before she headed inside.

Brandon's gaze followed Kelly into the house. Finally everything was getting back on track when it again crashed in front of his eyes this morning. She has been quiet since the morning phone call from hospital and they really did not have any time alone to talk about it. So he was glad when he saw a smile on her lips before she headed inside. He took a sip of the beer and threw the empty can into a bin before David approached him.

"Can we talk for a bit?" He asked handing Brandon another one.

"Sure." Brandon replied as the two of them moved to the side for a bit of privacy.

"Look Brandon, with everything that's going on with Jackie… I hope you won't be mad. I told my father." David looked at him waiting for his reaction.

Inside Brandon wanted to scream or hit his brother-in-law. Why would he do anything like that? Knowing his sister wanted nothing to do with her father. He just nodded acknowledging that he heard and understood.

David shifted uncomfortably. "I know you and Kelly are not very fond of him. But he's not a bad person. He won't do anything that would hurt Erin."

Brandon nodded again waiting for David to get to the point.

"He cares about Erin even though he screwed up badly with her. I should just tell you, if you and Kelly decide to pursue the custody he won't stand in a way." David finished.

"Thanks, David!" Brandon shook his hand, his opinion about Mel Silver rising up a notch.

"Are you going to do it?" David asked curiously.

"I guess so. We were talking about it and even met with the lawyer. What you told me was just the last piece of puzzle that fitted right in." Brandon said taking a sip of his bear. "Jackie was admitted to hospital today, she overdosed."

"It was bound to happen." David said quietly.

"Yes, was only a matter of time." Brandon agreed.

"How are they handling it?" David asked referring to Kelly and Erin.

"It's still fresh…" Brandon said before they were interrupted by Andrea.

"Sorry to interrupt. Can you come with me Brandon?" She asked looking at him.

There was something about the way she said it, that switched him immediately into panic mode. "What's going on?" He asked as they entered the house.

"It's Kelly." She said quietly leading him out of the front door. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Janet helping Kelly into their car.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It was well after 9 pm when Kelly was finally released from the hospital. The bleeding that alarmed them earlier on has nearly stopped, the baby was still there during the ultrasound with a strong heartbeat. As Andrea told them there was nothing more they could do, just wait. Brandon hated waiting, they've waited for years until it happened, and now they were waiting again hoping it won't slip between their fingers.

Driving through the streets of Los Angeles he occasionally glanced at Kelly. Her eyes were closed although it was obvious that she was not asleep. It's been a long day for both of them. First the news about Jackie, then Madeline's party that went so well until they had to leave prematurely and finally hours in hospital fearing about their unborn child. He remembered how crushed they both were when Kelly lost their baby in college, he didn't even want to think how difficult it would be if she lost this one. "We're home, Kel." He said quietly as he pulled the car into the driveway of Casa Walsh and killed the engine.

She opened her eyes and slipped out of the car without a word. Wrapping her hands around her shoulders she walked towards the house noticing the lights in the living room were on, it was probably Erin. She completely forgot about her sister when they were leaving the Sander's. She cursed quietly, another thing on her list of fails of that day. Right before the main door Brandon caught up with her and opened the door letting them both in.

As expected Erin was waiting for them in the living room. "Is the baby alright?" She blurted out as soon as she saw Brandon and Kelly.

Kelly turned back giving Brandon a questioning look before she shook her head in disbelieve and headed upstairs.

"Yes, the baby is alright for now." Brandon's eyes followed his wife before looking at Erin.

Erin bit her lip looking after Kelly who by now reached the top of the stairs. "I'm sorry, Brandon." She said quietly.

"It's okay, Erin. It was about to happen sooner or later." He smiled reassuringly.

"Hopefully, she won't kill you." Erin laughed softly.

Brandon grinned. "She wouldn't do that, I was exaggerating. But I fear it will be a wild ride tonight, she hasn't spoken a word since we left the hospital." Brandon said looking upstairs with a worried look on his face.

"That 's never a good thing with Kelly." Erin said patting Brandon's back.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I better head upstairs now, before she has more time to get pissed off. Good night, Erin." He said giving her one last look before heading towards the stairs.

"Good night, Brandon." Erin turned the light in the living room off and headed into the kitchen to grab something to drink. She promptly decided that staying downstairs would be a smart move for now.

Brandon opened the door to master bedroom secretly hoping that Kelly will be asleep. He sighed softly when he saw her sitting on their bed with her legs pulled close and eyes closed and still completely dressed.

Closing the door behind him noiselessly he moved to sit down next to her. Kelly did not move one bit or acknowledged his presence in any other way. They sat there in silence for a while Brandon looking at Kelly unsure if he should let her be or push her to find out what was wrong. "What's going on Kel?" He asked finally resting his head back against the headboard.

"You told Erin?" She asked quietly.

"She figured it out by herself. She is living here with us it was only a matter of time." He said turning his head to her seeing that she was now looking directly at him her cheeks stroked with tears. "I confirmed her assumptions." He admitted.

"Great. Despite agreeing that we won't tell anyone until I'm out of first trimester." Kelly shook her head.

"Lying is not exactly my strong point." Brandon commented trying to manage his temper. He knew there was more behind this not just Erin knowing about the baby.

"Yes, boy scouts don't lie." Kelly mumbled quietly.

Brandon sighed clasping his hands. "Alright, Kel. I made a mistake I told your sister and to make it even worse I showed her pictures from the ultrasound. She was excited by the way, the most excited I saw her in ages. Can we now please stop beating around the bush? This isn't about me telling Erin that you're pregnant and we both know it." He looked at her.

Now it was Kelly's turn to rest her head again the headboard before speaking. Brandon was right, this wasn't about Erin, she wasn't even mad at him for telling her. She closed her eyes briefly trying to figure out how to verbalize her feelings. "Whatever I do is wrong." She finally let out.

"What do you mean?" Brandon asked completely puzzled.

"I nearly lost our baby." She gulped looking down at her hands in her lap.

"You can't blame yourself for that." Brandon looked at her surprised.

Kelly looked at him sadly. "Yes, I can. I stressed myself even though I knew I shouldn't. I know I should put myself and the baby first and I didn't. What kind of mother am I going to be? The baby isn't even here and I'm already putting his or her life in danger simply by making the wrong decisions for both of us."

Brandon pulled her close to him wrapping his arms around her. "You are going to be a great mom, Kel. I can't think of a better mom for our baby." He smiled brushing the few tears that spilled on her cheeks away and making her look at him. "You should stop blaming yourself for things you can't influence. With everything that's going on, it's just natural that you are stressed out. I know that the situation right now with your mom and Erin is far from ideal, but it's how it is. I know that you have many doubts about it, but there is nothing more you could have done to make it any easier for them." Brandon ran his fingers through her hair trying to sooth her. "We should start concentrating on more positive things, like the little peanut in here." He said as his hand ran down her side and rested on her still flat stomach.

Kelly smiled softly and rested her hand on top of his. Brandon was right it was time to let all the insecurities go. She shifted her body up and leaned down kissing him softly before she cuddled close to him again resting her head on his shoulder. There were no words needed between the two of them.

"Before we left Madeline's party, I talked to David." Brandon started intertwining his fingers with hers. "He told Mel about Jackie."

"What did Mel say?" Kelly asked waiting for him to continue.

"He is in favor of us getting custody of Erin. If we ask for it, he won't stand in the way." Brandon finished looking down at her.

"Really?" Kelly asked sitting up and looking at Brandon with a soft smile on her face.

Brandon nodded. "We should go for it."

Kelly wrapped her hands around his neck hugging him tightly. "Finally some good news." She said when they pulled apart. "He just raised a notch in my eyes." Kelly smiled.

"I was surprised too." Brandon told her truthfully playing with Kelly's hair as she made herself comfortable in his arms again.

"We should get some sleep." Kelly said tiredly. "After today's departure from Madeline's party, there will be some people having questions tomorrow and I suspect that our little secret won't be a secret anymore."

"Yeah, I expect Donna here by 10 am at latest." Brandon commented knowing their blond haired friend would be the first one to ask.

"She will be on pins and needles until then." Kelly smiled absently before she changed the subject. "I'm too beaten up to even get undressed and ready for bed." She laughed.

"I'd help you with the undressing part, but we both know how me undressing you always ends and Andrea said that we can't. So sorry baby, but I'm not going to tempt the fate, you have to manage by yourself." Brandon grinned cheekily.

"You can still take a cold shower afterwards." Kelly yawned turning around to lay on her stomach.

"Geez, thanks Kel. Up until now I thought you loved me." Brandon laughed.

"Poor baby, come here." Kelly said inching upwards and giving him a loving kiss on his lips. "Better?" She asked, her face hovering over his.

"A bit." Brandon wrinkled his nose and rested his hand on the back of her head pulling her in for another one.

"You said you were not going to tempt the fate." Kelly said raising her eyebrows looking into his baby blue eyes.

"I changed my mind." Brandon chuckled. "The cold shower later does not sound so bad after all." He said before his lips captured hers again.

* * *

Precise like a Swiss clock, Donna rang the doorbell at Casa Walsh the next day by 10 am. Kelly opened the door smiling. After Brandon washed all her insecurities away the previous night she was in a far better mood. "Hi Don!" She greeted her friend taking the baby capsule with Ryan from her.

"Hi Kel!" Donna replied surprised by her good mood.

She giggled when she saw the surprised look on her friends face. "We figured out you'd come today." She stated leading the surprised Donna who had Ruby in her arms to the living room. "Hey there little man." She talked to Ryan softly taking him out of his capsule which she placed on the coffee table before.

"I haven't seen you in such a good mood for weeks." Donna commented sitting on the sofa and letting Ruby explore the room.

"There's a reason for it." Kelly laughed sitting on the sofa next to her friend with Ryan still in her arms.

"And that would be?" Donna asked a cheeky smile on her lips.

"I thought you'd figure it out by now." Kelly couldn't help teasing her friend for a little bit more.

"Well the clues are pretty straightforward." Donna said warily since she didn't know what happened after they left Madeline's party with Andrea.

"You'll be an aunt." Kelly grinned. "I'm pregnant, due in January."

"I knew it." Donna said hugging her friend. "Congrats, Kel!" She said a big smile on her face as the two of them pulled apart.

"Do I get a hug too?" Brandon chuckled from the door watching them with Ruby in his arms.

Donna grinned standing up and hugging him too. "Congrats, Brandon!"

"Thanks, Donna. I just came to tell you, that I'll take this little one out in the backyard so you two can catch up." Brandon smiled heading outside with Ruby leaving Kelly and Donna alone.

"Now I want all the details." Donna said excitedly joining Kelly on the sofa.

Kelly laughed at the eagerness of her friend. "It's a honeymoon baby, there's no doubt about that."

"So I was right, the two of you were having too much fun during the cruise." Donna commented.

"We did." Kelly smiled her cheeks turning pale pink. "I still have to pinch myself sometimes, you know we gave up before we left for the cruise and then it just happened out of nowhere. By the right of things I shouldn't be even able to get pregnant by myself so this is our little miracle." Kelly smiled resting her hand on her stomach.

"I'm so happy for you two. When did you find out?" Donna asked.

"After I visited Jackie, it just clicked. I realized I was late so I took a test and it came back positive. I cried like a baby, we both did." Kelly smiled absently remembering the day. "We didn't want to tell anyone until I'm out of first trimester, but after yesterday, probably everyone figured out what is going on."

"Is everything alright?" Donna asked carefully.

"Yes, it is for now. I was bleeding yesterday and it freaked me out. But it stopped later on and the baby looked perfectly fine on ultrasound, so we're hoping for the best. It just gave Brandon one more reason to wrap me up in the cotton wool." Kelly smiled.

"You can't really blame him." Donna said looking at her friend.

"No, I can't. We've been through a lot both and he just wants what he thinks is right for me and the baby. I know that, but it still drives me crazy from time to time." Kelly laughed.

"He is just awesome." Donna concluded.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Kelly stood in the bathroom looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her hand caressed the slight baby bump that popped out literally overnight but she could still easily hide it if she wanted. A soft absent smile on her face. The smile grew bigger when she felt a pair of hands sliding around her waist and a soft kiss on her neck when they rested on her bare belly. "You've slightly popped out, Kel." Brandon said softly, his head resting on her shoulder.

"Yes, but it still looks like I had just one too many burgers." She grinned and rested her hands on top of his. "I can't wait to feel the baby move."

"It won't take too long now." Brandon assured her, enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms his hands caressing her belly.

Six weeks have passed since the scare and Kelly's pregnancy was progressing uneventfully. Which was a good thing as without a doubt few of the most demanding weeks for both of them. When worst came to worst it was the presence of their unborn child what helped them through the rough days.

Before welcoming a baby, Kelly and Brandon welcomed a teenager into their family. After a brief stay in the hospital Jackie Taylor checked herself out of the rehab where she has been transferred and reassumed her old ways. This time Kelly had no regrets. There was really nothing more that could have been done. Instead of looking back and giving Jackie a chance she'd probably blow up anyway, she and Brandon applied for Erin's custody. Mel Silver did as he promised and stayed out of the way, which shortened the whole process, much to the relief of everyone involved.

"Did you talk to your parents?" Kelly asked interrupting the silence that filled the room.

Brandon nodded pulling down Kelly's shirt and covering her belly as he felt goose bumps on her skin. "They are expecting us tomorrow. Brenda, Dylan and Kyle will fly in a day later."

Kelly turned around so they were now facing each other, slipping her hands around Brandon's waist. "It's really thoughtful of them that they invited Erin as well."

"She's a part of the family, Kel." Brandon said pressing his lips on her forehead.

"Yes, she is…she's my sister. But it's still nice that your parents accept her as a part of their family well." Kelly smiled.

"My mum accepted you as her daughter years before you became her daughter-in-law." Brandon pointed out. "I guess it just comes naturally to them."

"Do you think they'll be mad, that we haven't told them about the baby?" Kelly asked playing with the collar of his shirt. They made the decision few weeks back that instead of telling them over the phone, they'll tell them face to face.

"Nope, they'll be happy for us. But I can imagine a few more jokes about you and Bren due at the same time." Brandon chuckled.

"Yes, like we all planned this. Steve's sick ideas." Kelly laughed rolling her eyes playfully.

Their chatter was interrupted when Erin popped her head into the bedroom door. "Kel? Brandon? We should go or we'll miss the flight." She called in the direction of the bathroom door.

"We're coming!" Brandon shouted back before kissing Kelly quickly. "When did she became so bossy?"

"I've no idea." Kelly grinned.

"Let's go Mrs. Walsh, there's a long flight ahead of us." He laughed grabbing her hand and leading her downstairs.

* * *

Hours later the three of them landed in Hong Kong. Tired after the long flight they made their way to the baggage claim. Kelly leaned back against Brandon as they waited for the belt to jump to the life. Her back was killing her after the long flight.

"Do you realize that next year when we come here, we'll have a baby with us?" He whispered into her ear, his hands finding their place on her belly again.

Kelly nodded, smiling absently as she placed her hands on top of his.

Leaning against the trolley Erin watched the two of them from the corner of her eye. In the last weeks this was a common sight to anyone who was around them. Brandon's hands on Kelly's belly, like he was trying to make sure that her and the baby were safe. "Just stay like this and you don't have to say anything to Brandon's parents. They'll figure it out by themselves." Erin said dryly, grinning sheepishly when the two of them glanced her way. She really enjoyed living with them, the feeling of normalcy after the wild ride that her own parents put her through. Sometime she had to chuckle inside when her friends complained that their parents cared too much and set rules and boundaries, she was just glad that someone finally did.

She was torn out from her thoughts when Brandon placed their suitcases on the trolley, taking it from her as the three of them headed outside into the arrival hall. They found Jim easily and the four of them chatted happily during the drive to the Walsh's home.

"I think I'll love it here." Erin noted looking at the scenery outside.

Jim smiled while driving. "The first time I came here, the city felt so familiar. It still feels familiar, but after years here, I can say it's completely different to Los Angeles."

"But it must be different in a good way, when you decided to stay." Erin said looking at Jim's reflection in the mirror.

"Yes, it is. It's a nice place to live. But it's too far away home and our family." Jim admitted.

"Have you ever thought of going back or moving somewhere else?" Brandon asked, his curiosity awaken by the conversation.

"Yes, we thought about it. Several times actually, but my work is still here and until I'm retired there's no point in speculating." Jim said as he pulled the car into the parking space.

The four of them got off the car and after Brandon and Jim grabbed the suitcases from the trunk of the car headed inside the house where they were warmly greeted by Cindy.

After lunch, Erin headed to the room she'd occupy for the next week to unpack her suitcase, while Brandon and Kelly together with Jim and Cindy made themselves comfortable in the living room. Brandon rested his arm around Kelly's shoulders. When the conversation came to Kyle and the new baby Brenda was expecting, Brandon gave her a gentle squeeze and watched her as she smiled at him and nodded softly. As subtle as the hint between the two of them might have been nothing escaped Cindy Walsh's attention.

Brandon turned away from Kelly and looking at his mother grinned. "Our secret might not be secret anymore." He noted seeing the look on her face before he continued. "Mom, dad…we actually wanted to ask you. What would you think about having another grandchild?" Brandon grinned intertwining his fingers with Kelly's.

"You mean Brenda's & Dylan's?" Jim asked confused looking at Cindy.

"No, Jim. A third one." Cindy said excitedly before she stood up, heading to hug Brandon and Kelly.

"I knew it the moment I saw you today. You're just beaming." Cindy said hugging Kelly. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you!" Kelly said enjoying the moment they waited so long for.

"How far along are you?" Cindy asked after all the hugs and congratulations were exchanged and they returned back to their places.

"14 weeks." Kelly smiled.

"So, you and Brenda…" Cindy started before Brandon interrupted her.

"Yes, they are both due just days apart in January. I know you're not like one blond friend of ours, but still… No we didn't plan it that way." He grinned pulling Kelly closer to him.

Jim observed the situation and despite being happy for them, he was somehow disappointed that they haven't told them earlier, but kept the news for themselves. They already knew about Brenda's second baby for several weeks. He excused himself and headed out on the balcony. Minutes later he heard a quiet thump when the glass door closed and Brandon joined him near the railing.

"You seemed rather quiet, dad." Brandon noted looking at the skyline, knowing that something was bothering his father. It didn't take a genius to figure out that it had something to do with the baby.

"You waited quite a long time to tell us." Jim said taking a deep breath.

"We wanted to make sure that everything was all right before we told anyone." Brandon intertwined his fingers while leaning against the railing and staring into the distance.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

Brandon thought for a moment before speaking up. "Around a month before we found out that Kelly was pregnant, we were told that we won't be able to have children. I'm not going to get into the details why. Once the pregnancy was confirmed we still remained cautious. It might seem selfish, but we wanted to save ourselves from having to explain anyone anything in case that Kelly lost the baby." Brandon said looking at his father who was now looking directly at him as well.

"In fact she nearly lost the baby at eight weeks, when the whole _"Jackie Taylor drama"_ was at its best. Since then we just took it one day at a time. There was also no other option. Looking at things realistically, this is probably the only time we were able to do it…we wanted to tell you face to face instead of telling you over the phone…even if it took a bit longer." Brandon finished suddenly feeling emotional, the idea that it was very likely their first and last pregnancy was not new to him, but saying it out loud made it much more realistic.

"I nearly ruined that for both of you." Jim admitted, suddenly feeling like a fool. Being disappointed for nothing when there was so much to celebrate.

"But you didn't, that's the most important thing." Brandon grinned. "Come on, granddad. Erin unpacked her bags and the girls are ready to hit the city." They laughed together heading back inside.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Brandon smiled listening to the muted chatter and laughter that could be heard through the closed balcony door. It was their third day in Hong Kong. With Brenda, Dylan and Kyle arriving the previous day the family was finally complete. He could see his parents genuinely enjoying having them all there at one place at the same time. It made him think about what his father said on the ride from the airport. Kelly, their baby and Erin were his family now, but he'd love to have his parents and sister with family back. The noise level raised as the balcony door opened and closed with Dylan walking over, handing him bottle of beer. "Thanks!" He said taking it from him. "They are enjoying each other presence." Brandon commented.

"Yeah, they are having fun. Kyle's already asleep and Erin is entertaining the others with stories about Mrs. Teasley." He grinned.

"High school." Brandon grinned too before a silence set between the two of them, too many memories flooding in, but everything was different now, they were different people.

"I'm happy that it finally worked out for you and Kelly." Dylan commented.

"You knew?" Brandon asked surprised, referring to Kelly's diagnoses. There were not many people that knew. Andrea knew because she was Kelly's doctor, he figured out that Donna probably knew as well since her and Kelly were very close, and Steve knew some tidbits, but not the whole story.

Dylan nodded. "She told me. We never got to the point to plan a family for the record, but she thought it was a fair thing to do."

"And you stayed?" Brandon blurted out.

"Yeah, I did." Dylan grinned sipping from his bottle before he became serious. "I was okay with it, I never wanted children. My parents screwed up badly and I was scared that I'll do the same with my kids. It might sound bad now, but at that time it was a relief to know that children were out of question." He admitted.

"What made you change your mind?" Brandon asked intrigued by the conversation they were having.

"With Bren it was different. We obviously didn't plan Kyle and honestly it scared the heck out of me when the test was positive, but I somehow instinctively knew that I'll do alright. That I won't make the same mistakes my parents did. I enjoy having the little person in my life. He amazes me every day and I'm sure so will the second baby." He smiled.

"Well your parents couldn't have screwed so badly, when Bren is still with you." Brandon chuckled.

Dylan laughed. "Yeah, it wasn't all bad. But neither of them would get parent of the year award."

"Watching Kelly go through everything, it was just awful at times. We both wanted a child, but I still felt like a bastard for putting her through all of that. The cruise this year, Andrea told us a few days earlier that it was not going to happen….than bam, we came home and we were pregnant." Brandon grinned.

"Yeah, obviously happen at the same time as us." Dylan chuckled.

"You should have heard Steve. He is convinced that we planned this."

"I see that he hasn't changed a bit." Dylan said as the two of them sat down on the chairs on the balcony.

"How is his family doing? With his new son and all."

"It's nearly all good now." Brandon took a sip from his bottle. "The first weeks were rough for everyone, Janet took it hard and the kids picked up the tension between their parents, Noah was still traumatized. With some help after a few weeks everything started to settle down. Now you wouldn't have guessed what they went through. In the end Janet and Steve were able to discuss everything calmly, what happened between Steve and Clare was a past. If you didn't know, you'd have never guessed that Noah is not Janet's biological child, she makes no differences between the three of them, but she still keeps Clare's memory alive for him. I'd say that Noah brought the family even closer." Brandon finished.

"I'd really like to meet them all, it's been too long." Dylan said.

"You miss LA, don't you?" Brandon asked.

"Yes, I miss the beach, my friends. London is grey, rainy and foggy a complete opposite to Los Angeles. I'd go back in a heartbeat, but my family is in London and they come first." He smiled sadly.

"We have Andrea back, maybe one day we'll have you and Brenda back as well." Brandon grinned.

"Yeah, I'll drink to that." Dylan said raising his half drunken bottle.

Inside Jim and Cindy Walsh excused themselves and headed to bed leaving Kelly, Brenda and Erin alone.

"What do you think is going on outside on the balcony? They are already out there for over an hour." Kelly said nibbling on the crackers.

"They are probably having a good talk. They don't see each other that often. That's the downside of living in London, being so far from everyone." Brenda said quietly.

"Why don't you come back?" Erin asked. Suddenly two pairs of eyes on her. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked anything." She said quietly.

"No worries." Brenda smiled reassuringly. "Well a few months ago I'd have said because of my job, but now." She rubbed her belly. "Maybe now it's the right time to go back. Dylan would love that, he always wanted to go home, teach Kyle surfing, be closer to our friends."

"So are you really considering coming back to Los Angeles?" Kelly asked.

"Yes. We had a talk with Dylan last week, he told me it's my decision and I think I already made it." Brenda smiled. "I already had my dream come true in London, being here with everyone just made me realize how much I miss my friends and God knows my life will be much more entertaining having Erin around." She winked at Erin.

"We will finally have everyone back home." Kelly stated hugging Brenda closely.

"Don't say anything to Dylan, girls. I promised we will discuss it after we return home." Brenda smiled looking at both of them.

"No worries, our lips are tied." Kelly grinned looking at Erin who nodded in agreement.

* * *

An hour later Brandon quietly slipped into the bed next to Kelly. He was surprised to find her awake.

"Hey! Did you have fun with Dylan?" She asked and he could tell that she was smiling.

"It was nice catching up, I miss having him around." Brandon wrapped his arms around her. "I heard, you had fun with Bren, Erin and my parents."

"I did. It was a great evening." She snuggled into him.

Brandon leaned in and kissed her forehead. "You never told me Dylan knew." He felt her shrug shoulders.

"We were together…I thought he had a right to know." She said quietly.

Brandon pulled her face closer and kissed her softly. "I'm not having a go at you, I was just surprised he knew." He said laying on his back, pulling Kelly with him.

She made herself comfortable in his arms, laying her head on his shoulder. "It does not matter who knows and who doesn't, it was me and you that went through everything and in a few months we'll finally have our baby with us."

Brandon took a deep breath, before he pulled her even closer kissing her. "I couldn't have said it better." He said softly as they pulled apart. "I love you so much, Kelly."

"I love you too." She smiled leaning down to kiss him. She giggled softly when he pressed her into the sheets deepening the kiss. "Your parents are next door."

"You're not helping the mood, Kel." Brandon commented trailing soft kisses down her neck.

"Oh, so we have a mood happening here." Kelly bit her lip, trying to keep it quiet as Brandon found the special spot on her neck.

"Mhm." Brandon mumbled continuing what he started.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Kelly sat on the table in ultrasound room staring off into the space. She felt like throwing up, her anxiety reaching a new level. She wished Andrea would hurry up. It was time for her big ultrasound and while she was excited to see their baby again, being her worrying self she couldn't help but worry that something might be wrong with their baby. Briefly closing her eyes to steady herself she felt Brandon press his lips on her forehead and his hand rubbing her bare belly. "Everything will be okay." He said quietly, knowing what was going on in her mind.

Opening her eyes she looked at him a soft smile on her lips. He gave her a wink, keeping his hand placed on her now round belly. Through everything he has been just amazing, washing all her insecurities away, loving and supporting her. Kelly brought his face closer kissing him softly.

That's how Andrea found them walking into the room seconds later. She smiled at the sight of her two friends. "Good morning, you two!" She said closing the door behind her.

"Hi, Andrea!" Brandon straighten himself up giving her a hug.

"You look great, Kelly!" Andrea exclaimed as the two of them hugged too.

"Thanks, Andrea! I just wish the heat wave would pass already, Brandon and Erin are probably going to freeze with the air conditioning set so low."

"Oh, yeah…the joys of being pregnant in the middle of heat wave." Andrea chuckled. "At least the weather should be cooler once you hit the final weeks."

"I hope so, otherwise we're really going to freeze." Brandon noted only half joking.

"Poor baby." Kelly grinned looking at him.

"So have you two decided if you want to find out the gender?" Andrea asked changing the topic.

"No, it's still a sore point." Brandon commented. He wanted to find out, but Kelly was deadly set on a delivery surprise.

"Can you please write it down for us? That way Brandon can look without me knowing." Kelly sighed looking at him, she was sick and tired of them going back and forth on that issue.

"Sure. I'll tell you when you need to close your eyes during the ultrasound." Andrea said preparing everything. "Now lay back, Kel."

Kelly did as she was told, shivering slightly when Andrea applied the cool gel on her belly. Both she and Brandon looked in amazement once their baby became visible on the screen. It had grown so much since her last ultrasound.

"It looks you're going to have a thumb sucker." Andrea commented.

Kelly felt the tears forming in her eyes. Their baby, sometimes she still had hard time to believe it was true and not just a dream. "Is everything alright?" She asked.

"Everything looks great, its head, heart, lungs, kidneys everything looks all right. You have a healthy baby in there." She assured them. "Now close your eyes so I can get the sneak peak for you."

Minutes later Andrea handed them the envelope with the gender as well as some photos of their baby.

"Thanks, Andrea! We'll see you tomorrow at five." Kelly said hugging her.

"Yes, Peach Pit, we'll be there. When are they landing?" She asked.

"Around 10 am, Brandon is going to pick them up at the airport." Kelly smiled.

"You're excited to have her home." Andrea commented looking at Brandon.

"Very much so, it's time they came back. Step two, get my parents back. With three grandchildren it can't be that hard. The temptation is there." He grinned before he hugged her goodbye as well. "Thanks, Andrea!"

They left the office hand in hand with Kelly carrying the envelope and pictures.

"So, what are we going to do?" Brandon asked pointing to the envelope in her hand.

She handed it to him. "You can look, but you have to promise not to let it slip in front of me. I still don't want to know."

"Alright." Brandon said sliding the envelope into his pocket.

Walking out of the hospital and into the parking lot, Kelly asked. "Are you going to look at it?"

"Probably. But not when you are around." He smiled opening the car door for her.

"Oh, okay." She said before getting into the car.

He grinned walking to the driver's side, he was slowly getting her exactly where he wanted to. He knew that although she was deadly set on not finding out, there was a part of her that was dying to know who was in there. They drove in silence.

"Do you want to do some baby shopping since we both have a day off?" Brandon asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"We can have a look. It won't hurt." Kelly shrugged.

Half an hour later they were walking through the aisles between all those colorful beddings, various cribs, changing tables, clothes and other baby gear.

"Anything you like?" Brandon asked looking at her intently.

"Not really. I never realized how hard it will be shopping without knowing the gender." She admitted.

"You can still change your mind." Brandon suggested patting his pocket where he placed the envelope with gender.

Kelly smirked raising her eyebrow. "You wouldn't do this deliberately, so you can persuade me to find out."

"Me? Never." He touched his heart playfully pretending to be shocked.

Kelly laughed, placing her hands on her hips, licking her lips. "Give me the envelope."

"Are you going to tear it into pieces?" He joked, but pulled it out of his pocket.

"Yes, for 20 seconds I really considered doing it so you will stop this, but then I figured you might as well ask Andrea since she knows..." She grinned upon seeing his expression. "No silly, we're going to look at the paper inside." She gave him a wink.

"Finding out in the middle of a baby gear store. How cool." Brandon commented finally handing the envelope to her.

"It's your fault. I have no other choice." Kelly stated opening the envelope.

He grinned walking behind her and wrapping his arms around her belly, holding her close so they could both see what's written inside. "I'm glad you changed your mind." He whispered.

"Your techniques are working." She chuckled. "Ready?"

"As ready as I can be." Brandon grinned.

Pulling out the paper from the envelope, Kelly's smile matched Brandon's. "We're going to have a little girl!" He mumbled excitedly before he turned her around and kissed her softly.

* * *

The next day Kelly, Brandon and Erin walked into the Peach Pit and were immediately greeted by Noah, Maddie and Jake Sanders as well as Hannah. After the greetings were exchanged the kids returned to their games, Erin and Hannah remained seated at the counter chatting happily, while Kelly and Brandon joined Steve, Janet, Andrea and her boyfriend Jeremy at the table.

"You look great, Kelly. Pregnancy really suits you." Janet commented.

"Thanks, Janet. I feel great most of the time." Kelly smiled.

"You two already know who's on board?" Steve asked curiously.

Brandon looked at Kelly and she nodded slightly. They did not discuss earlier if they were going to share their news. "We do." He admitted.

"So, are you going to tell us?" Steve pushed.

"You're a big boy Sanders. You can wait until everyone comes here." Brandon grinned. "Besides this is not our day." Brandon pointed out.

"You were always a tease." Steve said pretending to be hurt.

"I see that Brandon won in the end." Andrea smiled listening to the conversation.

"Yes, he knows how to push the right buttons. Master of persuasion should be his middle name." Kelly noted watching him smile brightly.

"If I remember correctly, Kel. It was you who said that you can't choose anything for the baby without knowing the gender." Brandon commented.

"Oh, right and you wouldn't be the one who suggested some baby shopping?" Kelly raised a brow.

"Guilty as charged." Brandon said, resulting into fits of laugher from everyone.

Steve looked at his watch. "You know, you should tell us. They are late so it's their fault."

Janet smacked him playfully. "Behaving like a five year old again, aren't we?" She teased him.

"That's why you love me, I'm just a big kid." He grinned.

At the same time the door opened and Donna walked in with Ruby in her arms followed by David with Ryan in an infant car seat. Kelly wriggled her forehead watching them together, something was off. She made a mental note to herself to talk to Donna later on. They were not even properly seated again when Brenda, Dylan and Kyle walked through the door of Peach Pit and warm greetings were exchanged with everyone. After they returned to London from Hong Kong, Brenda agreed much to Dylan's joy that they'll reallocate back to Los Angeles. They managed to get everything ready in five short weeks and finally arrived to Los Angeles this morning.

Kelly and Brenda shared laughter when they tried to hug each other with their bellies in the way. "How was the flight?" Kelly asked.

"Long and uncomfortable. But we managed to rest a bit once we arrived at the house. Thanks for setting it up for us." Brenda said.

"You're welcome, I had a blast. Just ask Brandon." Kelly smiled.

"Yeah, speaking of Brandon. I heard that he made you change your mind." Brenda grinned.

"Well, let's say he won in the end." Kelly commented.

"So, am I going to have a niece or a nephew?" Brenda asked. By now everyone was listening to their conversation.

Kelly looked at Brandon making them wait a bit longer.

"This is downright cruel." Steve said. "Come on now, spill the beans."

"Alright." Kelly smiled. "We're having a baby girl."

"I knew it!" Brenda grinned. "Congrats you two! Now I will have at least a niece to buy all the girly stuff for. Mom and dad are going to be excited as well a new grandson and granddaughter."

"They were excited." Brandon laughed. "Since they were the last ones to know about the pregnancy, we figured out they could be the first ones to know the gender. We called them yesterday." Brandon explained wrapping his arm around Kelly's shoulders. The evening moved forward.

* * *

Later that evening Donna and Kelly found themselves alone. Watching her friend in the past hour Kelly's feeling that something was wrong just multiplied.

"What's going on, Donna?" Kelly asked quietly.

"Everything's fine." Donna replied playing with the glass in front of her.

"Yes, that's why you and David barely speak to each other and you're avoiding him like a plague." Kelly pushed.

"We had a fight, that's it. Nothing serious. Really." Donna said quickly still playing with her glass.

"Alright. If you need to talk, you know where to find me." Kelly gave up deciding not to push her friend any further.

"I think David's cheating on me." Donna let out.

Kelly looked at her surprised by her words. "Why do you think so?"

"He is working late, comes home when me and the kids are already in bed." Donna said.

"He was always working late." Kelly said quietly. She knew she was on a thin ice, Donna was her best friend and David her brother.

"It's different now. Before he at least made an effort to be there. Now it's just like he does not care at all. I tried to talk to him, but it ended in fight. Maybe having second baby so soon was not the best idea." Donna said quietly, silently wiping away the tears that pricked down her cheeks.

Kelly placed her hand on Donnas' back. She didn't want to jump to any premature conclusions. But just answering a simple question whether David would be capable of an affair, she had to admit that the answer was yes. On the other hand she was sure that he loved Donna and he loved their children, why would he do that? She wanted to tell Donna that everything was going to be all right, but she couldn't. "If you two need some time alone to talk, just bring the children over. Alright?"

Donna nodded, still not able to speak. Once she gained back her composure she asked. "How did you know that Brandon was cheating?"

The long forgotten pain came flooding back for a brief moment. "I didn't. I don't think I would have figured it out on my own and I wouldn't believe her without hearing the tape. In my mind he wasn't capable of doing it."

"That's the difference. I'm pretty sure that David is capable of doing it. It wouldn't be the first time." Donna stated.

"You were teenagers back then. Now he has so much to lose. Why would he do that?" Kelly asked.

"I'm trying to figure that out as well." Donna concluded quietly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Still half asleep Brandon pulled Kelly closer nestling them both under the warm sheets. His hand slid from her hip to her belly and he felt a kick at his touch. He smiled softly opening his eyes, realizing that although Kelly was still soundly asleep their daughter was already awake. Kissing softly Kelly's shoulder he closed his eyes again but kept his hand on her belly waiting for another one. He didn't have to wait too long as their baby girl kicked a storm at his touch.

"Are you two having fun?" Kelly asked. He could hear that she was smiling even before she turned around to see him.

"She started it." Brandon grinned, with an innocent look on his face.

Kelly laughed. "Way to go. Blame it on your unborn daughter." She turned around completely and was now facing Brandon with her arm resting under her head and her growing belly pushed into his stomach.

Brandon put his hand back on her belly. "I can't help it. It's just amazing to feel her. I didn't know she was up before you." He smiled.

"Just a few more months and she'll be the here." Kelly smiled.

"I can't wait." Brandon kissed her softly.

"Me neither." Kelly smiled resting her hand on top of Brandon's. The two of them just laid there for a while enjoying the baby's movements. There were no words needed, they've waited too long for this. Now that it was here they enjoyed every second of the pregnancy, the good, the bad and all the things no one tells you beforehand.

Brandon raised his eyebrows when he heard the doorbell ring. It was still quite early in the morning and they were not expected anyone. Unwillingly both of them headed out of the bed, their solitude disturbed. Before they could leave the bedroom there was a knock on the bedroom door. "Come in." Brandon called.

The door opened and Erin popped her head inside. "Sorry to disturb you guys. Donna is downstairs with the kids, she wants to talk to you Kel."

"I'll be down in a few, just grab myself something to wear." Kelly replied.

"Okay, I'll entertain them." Erin closed the door and they could hear her going downstairs.

"This is not going to be pretty." Kelly said under her breath heading to the wardrobe to grab something to wear.

"Did I miss something?" Brandon asked confused.

Kelly grabbed the clothes and sat on the bed laying them next to her. Brandon's eyes on her the whole time. "The day Brenda and Dylan returned, when we were at Peach Pit. She thinks David is cheating on her." Kelly bit her lip.

"Wow!" Was all that Brandon was able to say.

"She is here, early in the morning with both kids. I think it has something to do with it and I guess the news won't be good." Kelly rubbed her forehead closing her eyes briefly. She felt his lips on her forehead.

"I'll get dressed and take the kids, so you two can talk alone." Brandon said heading to the wardrobe too.

Few minutes later both of them walked downstairs. After a brief greeting Brandon and Erin took Ruby and Ryan leaving Donna and Kelly alone in the living room. It didn't took a genius to figure out that Kelly's assumptions were right. Donna looked tired and all cried out. As the door closed tears started to stream down her face, her whole body shaking.

"He did it Kel." She said, her voice barely audible.

Wrapping her arms around her Kelly let her cry stroking her back in a way feeling her pain. It took a few minutes until Donna gained her composure. Kelly handed her a box with tissues and they both leaned back against the sofa before Donna started to talk.

"For a few weeks I had a feeling that something was going on, but until today he denied everything. When I was doing laundry today, I found a receipt from a hotel in his pocket, dated two days ago. I confronted him about it and he admitted that he had an affair. He claims it happened around a month ago, it was a one night stand, but I'm not sure about that. The receipt was dated freaking two days ago." Donna sniffled, wiping away the tears that were again streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Donna." Kelly caressing her arm, not sure what to do to help her friend. This was one of the moments when she hated that their group was so tight knit. Donna was her best friend and they were talking about her step-brother who did the cheating.

"That was not the end." Donna continued quietly. "It just got better from that moment." She smiled sadly. "He cheated on me with Valerie."

"Valerie? As Valerie Malone?" Kelly asked shell shocked.

Donna nodded sadly. "They met when he was in New York a month ago, she's managing one of the new acts David is producing."

Kelly just stared at her completely speechless. Of all the people out there and even after the years of hater between the two of them, she did not expect to hear Valerie's name in the conversation she and Donna were having. She came to Donna & David's wedding, it wasn't like she didn't know that they were married.

Donna sniffled again, but continued speaking, pulling out the last big gun. "Despite everything, sleeping with her was not the worst thing he could do… She's pregnant and the child is his, that's why she apparently showed up two days ago to tell him. Until two days ago it was just his self-reproach killing him, now there is a baby added there as well." Donna finished, feeling completely exhausted.

Staring at Donna Kelly still couldn't bring herself to say a word. This sounded like a nightmare. She wanted to pinch herself hoping that she would wake up and all she heard in the last minutes was just figment of her imagination. Hearing Donna sob again, she wrapped her arms around her friend letting her cry. As she felt her shaking and the reality started to sink in, all she wanted to do was go, find David and kick his ass. Growing up with his father he had more than enough opportunities to witness where cheating will lead, but he obviously haven't learned his lesson when all it took were 6 years and he followed in his father's footsteps.

"What are you going to do?" Kelly asked as Donna calmed down again.

"I don't know." Donna shrugged her shoulders. "As we speak, David is moving out. We definitely need some time apart to figure things out."

"You can stay here, if you want." Kelly offered.

Donna shook her head. "I don't think I'd be a good guest. Besides, you already have Erin here, new baby on the way… He's moving away so I have some space and the kids stay in their familiar environment."

Kelly nodded. "Whenever you need to talk just call and I'll be there. Okay?"

Donna smiled weakly and nodded. Pulling her legs to her she asked. "I know that it's an ancient history now, but when you found out about Brandon…. Is it wrong that after everything David did to me and despite it being so fresh…there is a part of me that still loves him?"

"No, it's not wrong." Kelly sighed looking away for a moment. "At that moment I felt hurt, hater, I felt ashamed…but when I saw him standing there with tears in his eyes I also felt love. It scared the daylights out of me so I ran as fast and as far as I could. I needed to protect myself and figure things out on my own. In the end the feeling of love was the strongest one." Kelly said playing with the rings on her finger.

"Do you trust him? The same way as before it happened?" Donna quizzed.

"When it happened we were in a different place…" Kelly said carefully. "Yes, I learned to trust him again. Since we got together again he did not gave me any reason not to trust him." She said looking at Donna.

Donna nodded again. "I guess I need to figure these things out on my own, we're not teenagers anymore. It's not just about me and David, there are now two children added into the quotation."

"Yes, there are two children, but you still have to choose what's best for you. If you choose to stay with him just because of the children, you will be miserable and in the end they will be miserable as well." Kelly reasoned.

"That's true." Donna admitted.

"But let's not think about that today. It's still fresh." Kelly proposed.

"You're right, it's still new…but just telling it all to someone helped." Donna smiled weakly. "And let's not forget there are still some unknowns, like what David wants…and the baby." She sighed feeling the tears again in her eyes, for a few moments she forgot that there will be a lifelong reminder of David's affair. She whipped the tears away quickly. "Sorry, I can't help it. I just became mushy overnight."

"You can cry all you want." Kelly said rubbing her arm again. "Did you have breakfast before you left?" Kelly asked after Donna calmed down again.

"Not really." Donna shook her head. "I just grabbed the kids and we left."

"Let's go than, Brandon is making chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast. Ideal comfort food." Kelly smiled helping Donna up from the sofa.

"Shouldn't I be helping you up from the sofa?" Donna asked a hint of smile on her lips for the first time since she came.

"Just wait a few weeks and we will get there." Kelly smiled.

Arriving in the kitchen they saw Erin feeding Ruby some pancakes, Ryan soundly asleep in his car seat and Brandon finishing the last batch of the pancakes. He and Kelly exchanged a quick glance as she walked in and he immediately understood that no questions should be asked. The breakfast was mostly a silent affair and soon afterwards Donna and the kids left and Erin went upstairs to finish her homework as they wanted to go down to the beach in the afternoon.

"So?" Brandon asked as he and Kelly were finally alone.

"It's a mess." Kelly sighed.

"Did he cheat on her?" Brandon quizzed his eyes glued on Kelly, who was sitting on the barstool playing with her glass filled with icy water.

"Yes, he did. He also got the other girl pregnant." Kelly said squirming in her seat hoping that this will satisfy Brandon's curiosity.

"I'd say mess is an understatement in this case." He sat next to Kelly with his cup of coffee.

She just nodded quietly without any further comment. She was not ready to tell him who the other girl was. When it came to Valerie, their opinions about her couldn't differ more and she was not really sure how Brandon will take the news.

"But that's not everything right?" Brandon pushed.

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked looking at him.

"You know who the other girl is." He commented.

How could he know that? Was he eavesdropping? Or had Valerie said something? They were still in touch, she knew about it. "Yes, I do."

"So?" He pushed.

Kelly just felt her anger rise when she was pushed into the corner. "Do I have to freaking tell you everything? This is not some soap opera to gossip about, but our friend being cheated on." She stormed out of the kitchen.

Brandon sat there stunned by her reaction, this was not like Kelly. She was usually not the type to yell and run. He finished his coffee giving her some time to calm down before he headed upstairs to find her. He looked into their bedroom but she was not there. He could hear Erin on the phone so she wasn't there either. He finally found her in the unfinished nursery, sitting in the rocking chair near the window, gazing into the distance. He saw the tear tracks on her cheeks and couldn't help but wonder when Donna and David's problems became their own.

"I'm sorry Kelly." He offered. "I shouldn't have pushed you. I just thought since the morning was so emotionally draining you would want to talk." He could see her now looking at him.

She nodded quietly, staring in the distance debating whether or not to tell him. At some point he was going to find anyway, he could hear it from her as well. "It's Valerie." She said quietly. Raising her eyes she was met with Brandon's blank stare as he processed the information she offered.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Brandon tapped his fingertips against the table nervously. He had to lie to Kelly about this dinner, something he never did and already felt guilty about. It took no genius to figure out that him meeting the other woman in the whole Donna vs. David saga would not make her happy. The last thing he wanted right now was to upset her.

Her relationship with Valerie had never been good. He knew that the only reason why she tolerated Valerie's presence was because of him and the same was true the other way around. After the last events he couldn't rely on that either. The news about the affair spread out like a wildfire and there were not many who had a good word left for Valerie. Given the circumstances it came as no surprise. Initially Brandon was on the same boat, but after a few days he felt that he had to hear also the other side of the story. After all those years, when Valerie Malone was his closest link to family he owed it to her.

True to her habits Valerie arrived late. The greeting between her and Brandon was probably as awkward as the whole situation was. They exchanged a small talk and Brandon was relieved when the waiter arrived to take the order. Just after five minutes with her he already questioned his judgement, maybe this was not a good idea after all.

"Does Kelly know you're meeting me tonight?" Valerie asked as soon as the waiter left their table.

"No." Brandon admitted.

Valerie leaned back against the chair a grin on her face. "You lied to her."

"Yes and no, she knows I'm out for a dinner." Brandon said tapping his fingers against the table nervously.

"She'll still be furious if she finds out it was me." Valerie shrugged.

"And the point is?" Brandon asked not really understanding where this was heading.

"I'm sure right now she's having a field day, telling everyone how right she was about me and what a bitch I am sleeping with her step-brother or whatever their relation is, who happens to be husband of her best friend. So, yeah…if there is something that will make her mad, I take it." Valerie said taking a sip from her water.

Brandon just shook his head. He knew that Valerie was no angel, he lost that illusion years ago, but the malice in her words still surprised him. "We're not in high school, Valerie."

"Some things never change." She smirked.

"Obviously not." Brandon rolled his eyes getting annoyed.

"You can't deny that she hated me from day one."

"You're unbelievable." Brandon just shook his head not really liking where this conversation was heading. "For years I was trying to smooth things out for you, it was a waste of time. You haven't learned a thing, all you do is deliberately use people around you."

Valerie laughed loudly drawing the attention of people sitting at the nearby tables. "I guess all those years I should have worshiped you every day and continue until the end of my life." The bitterness in her words hard to miss. "If I remember correctly I've never asked you to smooth things out for me, I'm a big girl and can take care of myself. I don't need a nanny, I don't need your friends to accept me. You think you're better than me? Surprise, surprise…you're not. You had an affair as well, the fact that she forgave you does not make it any better or does not make you a better person. You have no right to judge me or my actions."

"I never said I was the better person and if I was judging you this dinner would have never taken place. The difference between the two of us is that I managed to learn from my mistakes. I wanted to meet you, because I thought I owed it to you and because I thought you'd like to know that there are still some people around who even after this whole whoopla are willing to stand by your side. But it's crystal clear that you don't want that. Have a nice life Valerie." Brandon said, his voice cold, before he stood up and left the table. Heading outside he quickly paid the bill leaving the restaurant, Valerie left there stunned. She pushed too far this time.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Brandon turned the car into the driveway of Casa Walsh. After he left the restaurant he drove to the beach. He needed some time alone to calm down and gather his thoughts. Sitting there on the cold sand, watching the waves coming onto the shore he lost track of the time. Getting out of the car he was surprised when he noticed the kitchen light still on, he thought both Erin and Kelly would be asleep by now. Walking inside the kitchen he was met with Kelly's glance. She smiled seeing him.

He was relieved seeing that she was not mad at him. "Hey!" He said softly kissing her forehead. "Isn't it time for sleep?"

"It is, I'm trying to explain it to your daughter. She thinks it's time for soccer practice instead." Kelly chuckled.

Brandon slipped his hand on her tummy and grinned. "No kidding. There's no way to sleep with so much movement."

"Yup, that's why I gave up about half an hour ago and came back downstairs." Kelly sighed. She watched Brandon as he poured himself a glass of water and sat on the bar stool next to her. "How did the dinner go?" She asked.

"It was okay." He blurted out quickly, maybe too quickly.

Kelly raised her eyebrows and studied his face. She knew him all too well and just by a simple look knew that it was not true.

Brandon looked at her and saw that she was studying him. "Yeah, it was not okay." He admitted making Kelly laugh.

"You're a terrible liar honey." Kelly grinned taking a sip of her icy water. "So she hasn't changed a bit?" Kelly asked.

"She? How do you know it was a she?" Brandon asked a small grin on his face.

"Educated guess?" Kelly shrugged looking at him.

"So, you knew the whole time that I was having dinner with Valerie and you just sat back and watched me squirm and torture myself?" Brandon asked surprised.

"Something like that." Kelly grinned. "Since the day Donna told me, I was sure that at some point you would want to meet her."

"Sometimes it scares me how good you know me." Brandon laughed.

"It's easy. You are an open book." Kelly shrugged taking another sip of her water.

Brandon smiled at her answer. "Coming back to your question, no she hasn't changed a bit. She thinks you're having a field day right now."

Kelly laughed. "It just shows how little she knows about me and how much she thinks about herself."

"The child will be your nephew or niece." Brandon quipped.

"Which at this point means basically nothing. David screw up really bad this time, if and when the time comes to choose sides, I know which one I'll choose." Kelly said quietly.

"Isn't it too early to make any conclusions?" Brandon asked looking at her.

Kelly nodded before she spoke again. "Yes, it's up to them. But I'm not sure if I can look at David the same way as I did before. He went too far this time."

Brandon knew that there was no point to argue with her in situation like this. She already made up her mind and there was no way to change it. "Is this how Donna thought of me when I cheated on you?" He blurted out.

Kelly smiled mischievously. "I guess so. Let's say you were not in her good books at that time."

"How about now?" He grinned.

"The last I heard, you were awesome." Kelly winked at him.

"Sounds better." Brandon laughed. "Come on, let's get you two in bed." He said as he hopped down from the bar stool.

"I'll be beaten up tomorrow again. I just hope that once she's here, she won't think it's playtime at this hour." Kelly sighed.

"Is she calmer now?" Brandon asked taking her hand as they headed upstairs.

"Yes, finally. It looks she was missing you." Kelly smiled walking into their bedroom.

"Too bad, I was hoping I'll get a kick or two before we go to sleep." Brandon smiled closing the bedroom door behind them.

Kelly climbed into their bed. "I'll wait for you." She said snuggling into the sheets as Brandon headed into the bathroom. Coming out minutes later he found her already sound asleep. Climbing into the bed next to her he turned the lights off and snuggled close to her falling asleep almost immediately.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The next few weeks passed without any major hiccups and the life in the Walsh household turned into a routine, but with Kelly only a bit over six weeks shy of her due date it was about to change again soon. Kelly smiled dreamily while she rubbed her swollen belly her daughter kicking a storm at her touch. She was an active baby for sure, but Kelly rarely complained about that. Feeling her move, kick and stretch herself inside her belly was the most amazing feeling she ever felt and it had a calming effect on her, knowing that everything was all right.

She was torn out of her daydream when Erin walked into the kitchen and plopped herself at one of the bar stools. "I thought you'd want to go to one of your friends houses since it's Friday evening." Kelly commented.

"Nah, I just want to enjoy a quiet evening with you and Brandon. Maybe we can watch movie?" Erin asked.

"Sounds good to me. Maybe we will even get to watch some chick flick, Brandon will be beaten up by the time he comes back home, so he won't protest much." Kelly grinned.

"Sounds like a plan." Erin laughed. "What's for dinner?"

"Lasagna, garlic bread and salad. Apple crisp for desert. How does that sound?"

"Yummy!"

"I never thought I'd enjoy cooking this much." Kelly laughed.

"To be honest, I never thought I'd see you enjoy it so much." Erin smirked.

"Comes with the territory I guess." Kelly said rubbing her belly again.

"Have you heard from mom?" Erin changed the subject taking Kelly by surprise.

"Yes." Kelly admitted moving as quickly as she could to the oven and removing the garlic bread from it. She was not sure if she wanted to have this conversation with her sister tonight.

"How is she doing?" Erin asked quietly.

Kelly sighed. "Depends how you look at it. She's still drinking, the last I heard one of her buddies moved in with her. The place is apparently a mess and she is already on non-speaking terms with all her neighbors." She summed it up quickly.

"I thought that at some point she'd stop it." Erin offered.

Kelly just shook her head. "It's an addiction and with each passing day she's just falling deeper into it. There's no turning back unless she decides to get the help she needs. No one can force her."

"Was it like this also the first time around?" Erin asked remembering her conversation with Kelly on her first night at Casa Walsh.

Kelly nodded silently, while chopping the vegetables for salad. She hated thinking back about the times when her mother was so drunk or drugged up that she could barely stand up from her bed. She thought that once she remarried and had Erin those times were gone forever. Slowly over the years things spiraled out of control and here she was raising her own sister, because her mother was again too drunk and probably drugged up that she was unable to do so.

She quickly wiped away the tear that fell down her cheek. She was about to became mother herself in a few weeks and although she was sure that Brandon will be there to help and Erin as well, she was sure that in the first weeks with a new baby she'll need a mother guidance. It was clear that with her mother preoccupied with her alcohol addiction and Brandon's mom thousands of miles away, she'll get none.

Turning away from Erin she again wiped away the tears. She didn't want her sister to see that she was a mess. This was something she kept inside, not even Brandon knew about her fear from a lack of a mother figure once their baby girl will come. She felt Erin wrap her arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Kel. I didn't want to make her cry, I just wanted to know if…" Erin choked feeling the tears now streaming down her cheeks to.

"If what?" Kelly asked turning around to face her sister, there was no point in hiding her tears anymore they were both crying.

"If it was my fault. If it's something I've done that caused it." Erin said quietly.

Kelly took a deep breath. "Don't even think about it Erin, it's not your fault." Kelly assured her. In the last weeks she was so wrapped up in the preparations for the new baby and the turmoil about Donnas failing marriage that she paid less attention to her sister. She should have noticed earlier on that something was bothering her. Thinking about it again, they never properly discussed the situation with her mother, except the first night she came to live with them. She wrapped her arms around her sister and hugged her as much as her expanding belly allowed her to. "I'm sorry, Erin. We should have talked about this already months ago."

"It's not your fault, I should have come to you and talk about it. But I was scared that you'd think I'm being childish." Erin tried to explain.

"I don't think there is anything childish about it. Whenever you need to talk, you can come to me. Okay?" Kelly said wiping away Erin's tears.

Erin nodded, smiling softly. "I'm glad you're my sister."

"I can say the same thing about you." Kelly grinned. "Now let's get this dinner finished and call the husband of mine to hurry up before it gets cold."

"Do you need any help?" Erin asked.

"You can finish the salad and I'll check the lasagna and set the table." Kelly smiled.

* * *

Brandon finally turned the light in his office off, long day behind him. He was tired and hungry and couldn't wait to be back home. Walking towards the elevator his cell phone started to ring, he smiled when the caller ID popped up on the screen. "Hi Kel!...Already on my way….Yeah, see you in fifteen minutes…Love you too!"

He grinned pushing the cell back into his pocket while waiting for the elevator to come. Once downstairs he wished Becky from the front desk a nice weekend and headed outside through the glass door. The sky was colored in all shades of red and purple as the sun was setting down. Nearing his car he was too wrapped up in watching the sky and it all happened so quickly that he did not notice the car driving off the road and on the pavement. He heard the screams and quickly turned around before pain jolted through his body followed by darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The clock was ticking slowly. Whenever Kelly looked around, it was through a thick layer of fog. Four hours passed since Brandon was taken into surgery and they still had not heard a thing. The only information they gave her was, that he was in critical but stable condition, whatever that meant.

Closing her eyes she tried to put together the last hours. When he did not arrive half an hour after their phone call she felt the anxiety built. It just grew in multiplied once she was unable to reach him on his cell phone. When she received the phone call from hospital half an hour later she felt lightheaded. Despite everything she managed to call Brandon's parents and Brenda before she and Erin headed to hospital.

She couldn't remember much of the drive there, but she had no choice. She managed to keep herself together until Brenda and Dylan arrived around 5 minutes later, that moment she just dissolved. Somewhere around that time Jim Walsh called Brenda to let her know that they were on their way to LA. She couldn't remember exactly when the rest of the crew arrived, but they were all there except Andrea who had to return to her work two floors higher but came for an update whenever she could. The police arrived sometime later, but left once they were informed that they won't be able to speak to Brandon that day.

Feeling her baby girl kicking and stretching she opened her eyes and returned to reality. Erin was seated next to her, looking asleep. Donna was chatting on the phone, probably calling the sitter who stayed home with Ruby and Ryan. Janet was resting her head on Steve's shoulder both looking tired their eyes closed. Brenda and Dylan were quietly talking. They stopped once they noticed that Kelly was looking at them.

Dylan moved to sit next to her. "We're going to grab something to eat. Do you want to come with us?" He asked quietly.

Kelly just shook her head. Even if it shouldn't, eating was the last thing on her mind. She just wanted to know what was going on with Brandon and see him.

"You should eat something, Kel." Brenda said quietly, joining Dylan. She knew how much Kelly hated to be pushed into anything, but this was for her own good. She was pregnant, they both were, and needed some nourishment.

Before it could turn into an argument, doctor walked into the waiting room. "Family of Brandon Walsh?" He asked looking at the group of friends, suddenly everyone fully awake.

"I'm his wife." Kelly replied suddenly unable to move.

"I'm Dr. Jenkins, I've been attending your husband's surgery." He said.

"How is he doing?" Kelly asked fearing to hear the answer.

"Maybe you'd want to talk somewhere more private." He suggested looking around the filled waiting room.

Kelly just shook her head. "Those are Brandon's family and friends, whatever you have to say to me, you can say in front of them,."

"Alright." Dr. Jenkins said sitting down before he started to speak. "Your husband sustained serious injuries to his head, chest and legs. As a direct result of his chest injuries one of his lungs collapsed after being punctured by broken ribs." He took a breath before he continued. "During the surgery we removed part of his skull to relieve the intracranial pressure, we're hoping that this will help decrease the brain swelling. We also returned the ribs to their normal position."

Kelly nodded letting him know that she understood. For several hours she wanted to know, but she was not ready to hear this. Words like collapsed lungs, brain swelling and serious injuries. She never wanted to hear them. "Is he going to be alright?"

"It's too early to make any prognosis. He is in stable but still critical condition. He's currently on life support, we're waiting how the situation evolves before he will be taken in for another surgery to his legs. It might be in a few hours or days, all depends how his lungs are working and if the swelling of his brain decreases." Dr. Jenkins said truthfully.

Kelly nodded again processing all that he said. "Can I see him?" She asked.

"Yes, he was transferred to ICU after the surgery. You may visit him now."

"Thank you!" She stood up slowly scared that if she did it quicker she might pass out. She and Brenda quickly hugged before she left with the doctor to see Brandon.

* * *

Andrea plopped herself into the seat next to Steve after her night shift was over. She looked around the group of her friends. It looked that no one slept a wing that night, they all looked tired. "Any news?" She asked, she managed to come briefly shortly after Kelly went to see Brandon, but several hours passed since then.

"No, nothing. Kelly's still in there with him. Brandon's parents are on their way to LA. " Steve rubbed his face.

"Did she at least eat something since they brought him in?" Andrea asked referring to their blond friend.

"I don't think so, she is refusing to leave Brandon's side since they allowed her to go in." Donna said tiredly.

Andrea just shook her head.

"You should talk to her Andrea, she'll listen to you. You're not only her friend but also doctor and this can't be good for her and the baby." Brenda looked at her concerned.

"That's the problem, I'm both her doctor and friend." She looked at her hands. "As her doctor I can say that none of this is good for her and the baby, but as her friend…" She looked up at Brenda. "We're talking about her husband who's lying there and fighting for his life, I can't blame her wanting to be with Brandon, I'd do the same. But she could for sure use some rest and eat something. I'll try my best." With that Andrea stood up leaving her friends there and heading to Brandon's room. She looked at the door before taking a deep breath. She was a doctor for nearly a decade, but she never got used to seeing people on life support, this being even more harder considering it was one of her best friends who was lying behind the door.

She gave the door a gentle push quietly stepping inside the room and observing the scene before her. Kelly was gently stroking Brandon's hand softly talking to him, her face tired, pale and streaked with tears. She couldn't hear a word Kelly was saying through the beeping of the machines that were helping Brandon to breath and monitoring his vitals. She slowly walked to Kelly who noticed her and stopped talking.

"How is he doing?" Andrea asked.

"Still the same, they are still before he can go in for another surgery." Kelly said quietly still caressing Brandon's hand her eyes locked on him.

"Kelly, you should go eat something and rest." Andrea said looking at her friend.

"I can't…" Kelly said softly her voice tired. "I can't leave him here alone, Andrea."

"I can stay with him while you're gone, or Brenda, Steve, Dylan…we won't leave him alone." Andrea offered.

"You don't understand." Kelly shook her head.

"Kel, you have to think about you and the baby too. Brandon would want you to take care of the two of you." Andrea said almost pleading.

"He would want many things. To be there for our daughter's birth, see her grow up, graduate, get married and have family of her own, but he may not…because this kid decided to test his boundaries." Kelly became silent for a bit before she turned to her friend. "I can't go Andrea, I'm too scared that when I come back he won't be here anymore…" Kelly thought that since the accident happened she had no more tears left to cry, but they were streaming down her cheeks again. The pain that she suddenly felt cached her unprepared, being 8 months pregnant she was used to kicks and aches as her daughter was moving around but she haven't felt anything like this before. She gasped grabbing her stomach.

"Kelly are you okay?" Andrea asked even though she already knew the answer. She pushed the sister button to tell them to come with a wheelchair. The nurse wheeled Kelly to the maternity ward with clear instructions from Andrea before she run quickly to the waiting room to let everyone know what was happening.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

She hated the constant beeping of the monitors. She wished she was at home in her own bed with Brandon. His arms wrapped around her, both of them watching her belly as their daughter moved. They'd laugh, talk to their daughter and caress her belly, something that became their ritual since she could feel the little one move.

Instead she was here in the maternity ward hooked up to monitors and Brandon was laying two floors down at intensive care unit on life support. The meds they gave her slowed her contractions down, but they were still there, coming regularly every 7 minutes. Although Andrea would never admit defeat, she ordered the nurse to give Kelly first round of steroids to mature her baby girls lungs in case they'd be unable to stop them.

Kelly heard a knock on the door and turned in that direction watching as the door opened and Donna peaked in. "Hey!" she said softly closing the door behind her as she headed to Kelly's bed. "Jim and Cindy arrived about 10 minutes ago, they are now with Brandon."

"I'm glad they are with him." Kelly rested her hand on her stomach looking away.

"Kel, you should get some sleep. You've been up more than 24 hours." Donna said worried.

"I can't." Kelly looked away. "Whenever I close my eyes I see him lying there, hooked up to all those machines and monitors. Now I'm up here hooked up to those damn monitors as well." She felt the tears on her cheeks again. "It was not supposed to be like this. He should have come home yesterday…"

"Kel, Brandon's a fighter and so are you, before you know it, you two will be at home with your daughter enjoying the sleepless nights." Donna reassured her friend.

"What if not? What if he won't make it?" Kelly asked her voice tired.

"You should stop thinking like that. Brandon's going to make it." Donna caressed her arm. "Just get some rest." Donna said as Andrea walked into the room.

"I can only second that, Kelly. You need to get some sleep." Andrea said looking at Kelly's chart.

"How does it look?" Kelly asked.

"There is still a chance that you'll carry your daughter to term. The contractions slowed down and your water did not broke yet. But you really need to get some rest, I know what you want and don't want, but there is thin line until when I can respect your wishes before they became dangerous for you and the baby." Andrea looked at her concerned.

"Alright, I'll get some sleep." Kelly sighed.

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear." Andrea replied.

"I'll see you later, Kel. I'm going to take Erin with me and check on Ruby and Ryan. We'll be back later." Donna caressed her arm again.

Kelly nodded. "Thank you, both." She said quietly before they left the room.

* * *

Andrea sat in her office filling up some paperwork, it was technically way after her working hours, but she was not ready to leave the hospital until she was sure that Kelly was stable enough. After all those years and all they've been through, she owed it to her and she owed it to Brandon. She heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" she said lifting her head from the papers. The door opened and Cindy Walsh walked in.

"Sorry to disturb you, Andrea." Cindy said.

"You're not disturbing, Mrs. Walsh." Andrea said as she stood up from the papers. "It's good to see you, although I wish the circumstances would be different."

"Me too." Cindy smiled softly before she and Andrea hugged.

"How is Brandon doing?" Andrea asked as they were seated in the armchairs in her office.

"Still the same, they took him in for another surgery minutes ago, the orthopedist is going to work on his legs." Cindy looked at her hands. "What about Kelly and the baby?"

"They are both holding on. The good thing is that Kelly's water did not break so far which gives us valuable time. The bad thing is that she's still having regular contractions even though they are further apart now. I'm not going to lie to you, while there is still a slim chance that she'll carry the baby to full term, with everything else that's going it's very likely that at some point we will have to deliver the baby prematurely." Andrea said truthfully. "She's finally resting which is good, when the nurse checked on her ten minutes ago she was asleep."

Cindy shook her head. "When she called with the news about Brandon, I never imagined that until we make it to Los Angeles she'd be in hospital too. Brandon is my son and I've always treated Kelly as my daughter, she sort of was my surrogate daughter with the amount of time she spent with Brenda and later with Brandon. It's hard to see them both like this." Cindy said as she wiped away some tears.

"They are both in good hands Mrs. Walsh." Andrea reassured her.

"I know Andrea and I'm really thankful for that." Cindy smiled weakly giving her hand a squeeze. "I'll let you do your work now, can you please let me know when Kelly wakes up? We'd like to visit her. I'll be downstairs with Jim waiting until they finish Brandon's surgery."

"I will let you know." Andrea promised.

"Thank you, Andrea!" Cindy said before she left her office.

* * *

Kelly woke up to a gush suddenly feeling the warm liquid on her legs. This was not good. It was too soon. She quickly pushed the nurse button telling the nurse that her water broke. Seconds later the nurse appeared in her room followed soon by another one and Andrea. As her friend entered the room Kelly felt a contraction jolt through her body making her gasp for air and grab the rail of her bed.

Just one look on the monitor and Andrea was more than sure that there was no turning back. She wished that they'd be able to keep the baby inside longer, much longer than several hours. "Kelly I need to check you." Andrea said putting a glove on.

Kelly nodded while breathing through another contraction. She tried her hardest to stay calm.

"6 cm dilated and 80% effaced. There is no time for another shot of steroids." Andrea said. "Kelly, Brandon's parents are downstairs and so is Brenda, Dylan and Steve. Do you want anyone to be here during the delivery?"

Kelly just shook her head, she wanted Brandon to be there with her, but she knew that was not possible.

"Are you sure?" Andrea asked one more time.

"Yes." Kelly breathed out as she felt another contraction. "It hurts like hell, I need to push!" She said through gritted teeth.

"Just breath. No pushing yet." Andrea said as she checked her one more time. This was quickly turning into a nightmare. Not only was the baby coming at 33 weeks, it was also coming at full speed. "Fully dilated and effaced. Joan, call the NICU, we need them here now." She said to one of the nurses before she turned to Kelly who was breathing through the contraction. "You're doing great Kelly, we will start pushing with another contraction."

Kelly nodded not even noticing all the people that were suddenly in the room getting everything ready for her daughter to arrive.

"Here comes another one Kelly, let's get this baby delivered." Andrea said looking at the monitor. "Give me a big push."

Forty minutes later the baby was still not there, Andrea was getting worried by the slow progress of delivery. It was time to reconsider the options once again. But before the opportunity came, the monitor which was checking baby's heart rate let out a warning sound showing that baby's heart was dropping. Andrea turned to one of the nurses. "Joan, call the surgery to get everything ready for c-section. We need to get the baby out now."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Walking down to the waiting room of ICU, Andrea couldn't help but came back to a conversation she had with Brandon months ago. From day one his and Kelly's relationship was a bumpy road instead of a smooth sail. When they stopped playing games with each other and got together for the third time nearly four years ago, another bump on the road came.

Andrea worked with couples that struggled to conceive daily but with Brandon and Kelly everything was different, they were her friends. Watching them deal with all the ups and downs along the long road to family was painful. Even more so as they decided not to share this with their closest ones and there were very few people who were aware of their struggle. She could see their sheer joy once the unexpected pregnancy happened. But once again another bump on the road came and their destiny decided that they were not supposed to enjoy the joy of becoming parents to the fullest.

She stopped for a moment just outside the ICU waiting room. She knew Jim and Cindy Walsh will be there, very likely together with Brenda, Dylan and whoever else either returned or stayed there until this moment. Knowing the news she was bringing them was not the best one she took a deep breath before she walked inside. Cindy spotted her immediately raising up from her place next to her husband. "Andrea, is Kelly up? Can we see her?" She asked quickly. With everything else that went on in the last three hours she completely forgot that she promised Cindy to let her know once Kelly was up. Now five pairs of eyes were on her.

"No Mrs. Walsh, you can't see her yet." Andrea smiled weakly.

"Did something happen, Andrea?" Jim asked noticing the worried look on her face. Standing up he followed his wife placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes it did. Kelly gave birth to a daughter about forty minutes ago."

"I can't believe it, everything looked okay." Cindy looked at her completely shocked.

"Her water broke shortly after you visited me. The labor was progressing quickly at first, but during the delivery it slowed down and we had to do a c-section in the end because the babies heart rate was dropping." Andrea explained.

"How are they doing?" Brenda asked now standing next to her parents her worry hard to hide. Dylan standing behind her, his hand placed protectively around her shoulders.

"Kelly is in recovery and doing good. She was under general anesthesia and it will take at least another half an hour until she fully wakes up. The baby girl is in NICU, she is a tiny little thing with birth weight 4 lbs. 6 oz.. She's having trouble with breathing and holding her body temperature."

"This is never going to end, is it? First Brandon, now Kelly and our granddaughter." Cindy shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry. I wish I had better news for you." Andrea said quietly.

* * *

Several hours later Kelly was surprised but at the same time thankful that Andrea did not put a bigger fight to keep her in bed and allowed her to go and see her daughter. The only thing she insisted on was that she should stay in the wheelchair, but Kelly was so tired that the idea of leaving it had not even crossed her mind. She just wanted to see her baby girl, badly.

After the unexpected arrival of her daughter, came the news that Brandon's second surgery was a success. He was still unconscious and there were still many question marks when it came to the long term effects of his injuries, but every successful step on the road to his recovery was going to be celebrated as a small victory.

As Jim Walsh wheeled Kelly to the NICU unit with Cindy on her side, she closed her eyes briefly. Feeling so many different emotions at the same time. She remembered Andrea's Hannah being in the same place years ago, despite all the angst and worries everything turned out great and she was now a beautiful, smart and healthy twelve year old. That thought calmed her down a bit.

The nurse smiled at them when the trio walked into the NICU unit after scrubbing their hands. Her name tag reading Abby. "Is any of these babies yours?" She asked Kelly.

"Yes, baby girl Walsh." Kelly said softly.

"The little stunner, just follow me." She smiled as she led them to incubator at the end of the room.

Kelly felt tears in her eyes when she looked at the tiny person she's been carrying for the past months. The nurse was right, she was a little cutie. Her head full of dark hair, her eyes closed in what looked like a peaceful slumber. Yet, she wished her first sight of her daughter would be different, not with wires attached to her tiny body and tubes helping her breath and eat.

"You can touch her." Abby said opening the side of the incubator. Jim pushed Kelly closer so she could reach to her daughter.

Kelly softly caressed her daughters tiny hand. "Hi Thea, mommy's here. Everything is going to be alright." Kelly said softly her eyes glued to the baby.

Cindy and Jim had tears in their eyes too watching their granddaughter. "Her name is Thea?" Cindy asked rubbing Kelly's back.

"Yes, Thea Charlotte Walsh. Brandon choose her name even before we knew she was a girl. Thea means gift of god, that's what she is to us." Kelly smiled softly keeping her eyes on her daughter for the first time sure that Brandon was going to make it, he would never leave them alone.

* * *

Brandon struggled to open his eyes, his eyelids feeling heavy. Hearing the beeping sounds around him he finally managed to open them his vision still blurry. He had not the slightest idea where he was or what the beeping sounds were.

"Brandon?!" He could swear that he heard his mother's voice, but that was impossible she was in Hong Kong. He slowly turned his head to the right where the voice came from and once he was able to focus his eyes he was proven wrong by his sight, Cindy was right there. He tried to say something but at first nothing was coming out. "Mom, what happened?" His voice rasp and quiet.

"You were hit by a car over a week ago. I'm so glad to see you up, you got us all scared." Cindy said feeling relieved.

Brandon tried to remember what happened but was failing terribly. Then his eyes grew big and panic echoed in his voice. "Where's Kelly? Was she with me?"

"Calm down, Brandon. Kelly was at home when the accident happened." Cindy assured him placing one hand on her son's bandaged forehead.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Where is she now? I hope she's resting."

"She is just outside, will be back shortly." Cindy reassured him deciding promptly that there will be enough time to share all news with him. "I'll call your doctor, he'll be glad to see you up and they'd probably like to run some tests now that are conscious."

Nurse and doctor arrived as soon as she pushed the nurse button and Cindy stepped out of the room to allow them take care of her son. She rested her back against the cold wall, whispering silent "Thank you!", big burden just fell of her shoulders.

"Cindy?!" She heard Kelly's voice. Opening her eyes she could see a slight panic in Kelly's eyes.

"He woke up, Kelly! He's finally up." Cindy smiled hugging her.

"Oh God." Kelly whispered once again feeling the tears in her eyes. Everything was finally falling into place. They both stood there in embrace tears sliding down their cheeks, after several days those were finally happy tears.

"How's Thea doing?" Cindy asked as the two of them pulled apart.

"She gained an ounce and her breathing is getting better she didn't have any apneas for the past twenty four hours. They plan to decrease her oxygen again tonight. If everything goes well they'll release her soon." Kelly smiled thinking of her daughter.

"They are both going to be okay." Cindy said as the doctor walked out of Brandon's room, both women turning to him quickly.

"How's he doing?" Kelly asked impatiently.

"He was a bit disoriented and does not remember anything from the crash, but that's nothing uncommon. We'll be running a few more test later on, but so far everything looks good. There is still a long way to full recovery especially with his legs, but he is up and that's already a big step forward." Dr. Jenkins said.

"Do you think it's safe to tell him about his daughter?" Cindy asked.

"He has been asking for his wife so I think it's inevitable." He looked at Kelly.

"Can I see him now?" Kelly bit her lip.

"I think that's a good idea he's willing to accept any doctor orders and rest, until he sees you." Dr. Jenkins smiled.

"Thank you doctor." Kelly returned his smile as she slipped past him taking a deep breath before she pushed the door to Brandon's room open. She smiled softly when she saw him turn his head towards the door his blue eyes glued to her. "Hi stranger!" She walked to his bed. "You don't know how happy I'm to see you awake." Kelly said kissing his forehead her hand resting on his cheek.

"Kel, our daughter? What happened?" Brandon looked at her confused as she no longer looked heavily pregnant.

"It's alright Brandon. Thea was born the day after your accident. She's now week old." Kelly ran her fingers down the side of his face deciding that it was not the best time to go into any more details they'll have a lot of time to talk later. "She's beautiful Brandon, your mom says she looks a lot like you did when you were baby."

"How is she doing?" Brandon asked trying to do the math in his head but failing terribly.

"She's getting stronger." Kelly felt the tears in her eyes and tried her hardest not to cry in front of him. "I'm just so thankful you're both getting better." She smiled softly.

"You got to fill me in on everything, I don't remember anything after getting out of the office that day." Brandon intertwined his fingers with Kelly's.

"We can talk about it later. You need to rest now." Kelly rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb.

"You and that doctor have teamed up against me." He chuckled softly, immediately grabbing his chest with a painful expression on his face.

"You've a few broken ribs, hun. Not the best time to joke." Kelly smiled before her face expression turned serious again. "I just want you home with me and Thea as soon as possible and listening to that doctor is going to get us there." Kelly kissed his forehead. "I'll come to see you later and I'm sure your parents would want to see you too. Now get some rest." She said pulling the chair closer to his bed.

"Alright." Brandon nodded, before he felt his eyelids close again and fell into peaceful slumber.

Kelly sat with him for a few more minutes, just watching him sleep, thankful that he finally woke up.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Kelly smiled when she felt Thea squirm on her chest, freeing her tiny little fist from under the blanket that was keeping her warm she let out a small cry but continued sleeping peacefully. After days spent in hospital worrying about Brandon and Thea and feeling helpless most of the time she cherished these moments when she could finally have her daughter close.

Her mind far away she ran her fingertips over her daughters little fist. She loved Brandon with all her heart, but the love she felt for her daughter from the first moment was something she never experienced before. She was thankful for the support and comfort that everyone provided, but at times like this late afternoon she just want to be alone with Thea, without Cindy and Jim who left for a dinner at Brenda and Dylan's house minutes ago and without her sister and friends. There was only one person who could complete her solitude, Brandon. Although since waking up four days ago he was making progress every day, she could tell that he was growing frustrated as the progress was rather slow to his liking. The fact that he haven't met his daughter in person yet, was also not adding to his happiness.

Lost in her little word, she completely missed the NICU nurse that came to check on her and Thea during their skin-to-skin time or the exact moment when Steve walked inside.

"Hey!" He said softly, seeing that she was thousands miles away, her eyes on the baby.

"Steve!" Kelly looked up surprised to see him there.

"I was down visiting Brandon and thought I'd pay you two a visit as well." He said the typical smile on his lips.

"It's good to see you." Kelly let out. She knew he had been around quiet a lot, all their friends and Brandon's family were, but yet she couldn't recall the last time she really saw him, all passed days blurred together.

"How is she doing?" Steve asked standing a chair across from Kelly and sitting down.

"Good. Her breathing is finally stable, she can hold her body temperature and feeds like a champ. If there are no settle backs and she continues her weight gain she should be out of here by the end of week." Saying it all out loud Kelly felt relief, finally happy that there was a discharge plan at least for one of her loved ones.

"Tough little cookie, like her parents." Steve smiled.

"Yes, she got us all worried though." Kelly looked back to baby Thea.

"That's what kids do to us. Keep us on our toes." Steve joked.

"She can trouble me and Brandon all she wants." Kelly looked at Steve and despite the smile on her face he could hardly miss the tiredness in her eyes. As always she was pushing herself to the limit, sometimes it was painful to watch.

"Just don't tell her." Steve winked before he turned serious. "That leads me to the question. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine." Kelly brushed him off quickly looking away.

"Kel." Steve let out not impressed by her reply.

"I want them both at home and I want this nightmare to end." Kelly looked back at him.

"It will end, soon." Steve reassured her knowing perfectly well what she meant.

"Yeah."

"I can't make this go away Kelly, but if there's something I can do to make it easier just say so. Okay?"

Kelly nodded before she spoke. "You're all here for us and that's all I can wish for at this moment."

"That's the least I can do for you, Brandon and Thea. You'd do the same."

"I hope I'll never have to return the favor."

"Me too." Steve said in reply. Standing up her pressed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll leave you two alone now. Just promise me you'll head home to rest afterwards."

"I promise."

"Good. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Steve." Kelly watched him walk out of the door before her eyes drifted back to her daughter. She had no idea how much longer she was going to be able to handle this.

* * *

One by one the days were passing and even two weeks later Brandon was still in hospital. That day he woke up in a bad mood again and as the day progressed it was only getting worse. Kelly visited him in the morning as every day and all he did was fight with he. It got to the point when she rather left under a false pretense than spent another minute with him. He did not blame her a bit, he became an angry man and simply took his frustration out on Kelly, even though she didn't deserve any of that. Since she left he felt enormous guilt. She was doing everything to make it as easy as possible on him, handling Thea and all that came with having a preemie along the way, not to mention she underwent a surgery herself weeks ago.

He was going through physical therapy, but the progress was too slow for his liking and instead of working harder as Brandon Walsh normally would, this time he just resigned turning himself into an angry man. He was still in hospital bed without a clear vision of the end of his misery. This was certainly not how he imagined his first days as a father, he missed the birth of his daughter, he was not there for Kelly when she was in her most vulnerable state after Thea's birth, he was not there when Kelly brought Thea home, but most of all he barely saw his daughter. He held her for a few minutes after she was discharged from hospital, but that was already days ago. Brandon felt the anger raising again, just when everything finally settled, the young drunk kid made it fall apart again. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily trying to steady himself, let the anger go. When he opened his eyes he saw the smiling face of his friend.

"Is this part of your therapy?" Steve asked pulling the chair closer to Brandon's bed, the smile still plastered on his face.

"Something like that…" Brandon mumbled under his breath. He did not hear Steve enter the room earlier on. He was not really in mood for visitors, but it looked that Steve planned on staying.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning again." Steve commented, otherwise oblivious to his friends moodiness.

Brandon just rolled his eyes.

Steve observed him for a bit before he spoke again, this time his face expression turning serious. "For years you were not only my good friend, but in many ways also my role model. You were not afraid to fight for the right cause. Not afraid to voice your opinions and not afraid to work extremely hard when the situation asked for it. But in the last days my friend and my role model is gone and all that's left is a bitter and angry man."

Brandon remained silent, he knew that everything Steve said was true. He wanted to fight, but was left frustrated instead and took it out on everyone around him.

"You have to let the anger go, Brandon. You have a beautiful wife and a sweet little daughter waiting for you, you have to fight for them. I know you're angry, because you can't be with them and you have a feeling that with every day in hospital you're missing so much, but just think about everything that lays ahead of the three of you. Think of all of the moments you won't miss. That's what I did with Noah, I missed the first eight years of his life, but I sure as hell won't miss the rest of his life. Just fight for Kelly and Thea, so you can get out of this damn hospital bed as soon as possible!" Steve looked at Brandon hoping for some kind of reply. When nothing came, he just stood up and pushed the chair back to its place, heading out of the room.

"Steve?" Brandon asked when he nearly reached the door.

Steve stopped and turned around looking at his friend.

"Thank you!" Brandon said a hint of a smile on his lips and his hand outstretched to him.

"That's what friends are for. Someone had to tell you, you're acting like an idiot." Steve grinned shaking his hand. "I'll see you later." He said before he walked out of the room leaving Brandon alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Kelly felt the soft sand under her feet. After she left hospital, instead of going straight home she decided to make a stop at the beach. Thea was still going to be asleep for another hour or so and she was in good hands with her grandmother. With the sandals in her hand, she walked slowly to the spot where she married Brandon nearly three years ago. She smiled remembering their wedding day, she always did, it was the day they finally got it right after all those years. A real smile on her face was what she was missing dearly, despite Brandon waking up and making slow progress, and Thea getting better and out of hospital it was a rare occurrence.

She felt tired, both physically and psychically. All the events from last month weighting heavily above her, Brandon's accident, Thea's dramatic birth, both in hospital. Cindy was great help and Kelly was really grateful that she had a mother guidance once Thea was released from hospital. Lack of it was something she feared during the whole pregnancy. Her friends were there too, supporting all of them as much as they could. What she missed was Brandon by her side. She finally had both a husband and a child, but not under the same roof. Her dream of happy family, shattered. She visited Brandon daily and as the days passed by she saw his frustration growing. She wanted to help him, but didn't know how anymore, all her previous efforts failed. Resting her head on her knees she remained seated on the spot where she said "I do" for a few more minutes smiling before she stood up and returned back to her car. She finally knew what to do.

Minutes later she killed the engine of her car in the drive way of Casa Walsh. Grabbing her purse from the passenger seat she got out of the car and headed inside. As she opened the door she was greeted with the sight of Cindy carrying Thea down the stairs.

"See Thea, mommy is here. Just in time." Cindy smiled, talking to her granddaughter softly.

Kelly quickly set her purse aside and took Thea who was getting restless from her grandmother. "Is she up for long?" She asked, resting her daughter against her shoulder and rubbing her back, trying to sooth her.

"No, she woke up just a few minutes ago. She must be hungry." Cindy replied as the cries of the baby filled the room.

"I'm going to feed her." Kelly let out a barely audible sigh heading towards the living room. Making herself comfortable on the sofa, she fed her daughter. She smiled when she felt Thea wrap her tiny fingers around her finger, looking down she watched the baby eating greedily. "Someone was obviously starving." She commented when Cindy joined her in the living room, bringing two cups of tea with her.

"She's probably having a growth spurt." Cindy offered, before she changed the topic. "How is he doing today?"

"He's not having a good day." Kelly said truthfully. "But none of his last days can be described as a good one." She looked down at her daughter a hint of understanding passing between the two adults in room.

Cindy watched her for a bit, sensing her discomfort. During the years she has been around Kelly enough to know, that something happened. It took no genius to figure out that Brandon was somehow behind it.

"We had a fight." Kelly said softly, it felt weird telling things like that to her mother-in-law. "I'm going to take Thea with me to hospital this afternoon." She said quietly.

Cindy nodded slowly. Both she and Kelly knew what Thea's doctor said, hospitals and crowded places were not exactly the right place for her to be in.

As if reading Cindy's mind, Kelly continued. "I know what the doctor said, but I've tried everything else and he's still angry and frustrated. I know he misses her, maybe seeing her will help." She said hopefully.

"Kelly, you don't have to justify your actions. You're doing what's right for all three of you." Cindy reassured her.

"Thanks! Sometimes I need to hear that. I just want him home with us." Kelly smiled softly, watching Thea who was nodding off into a milk boozed sleep.

"You can go with Thea after the lunch and I'll wait for Erin and we'll go and see him later." Cindy offered.

"That sounds great." Kelly replied still watching her baby girl.

Cindy took in the sight of mother and daughter in front of her, she had to smile despite one person missing. Kelly was doing great with her baby girl and she did not even realize it, still trapped in the never ending circle of insecurities left in her by her own mother. Cindy was sure that she won't repeat the same mistakes as her mother did. Kelly was not Jackie and it was a very good thing. "I'm going to start on the lunch so you two can go and visit Brandon soon."

"Thank you!" Kelly said barely tearing her eyes from her daughter. As the baby finished feeding she straightened her clothes and placed her over her shoulder, rubbing her back. "You're going to visit your daddy today, Thea." She said kissing the soft site of her head. "It'll be a big day for both of you."

* * *

With the baby in her capsule, Kelly made her way through the busy hospital hall rooms. Reaching Brandon's room she knocked on the door before she entered it. She talked to his doctor and it seemed that something changed since her morning visit, as he apparently worked extra hard in the physical therapy that day. Entering his room she saw that he was soundly asleep. She placed the capsule with Thea on the chair, the little one asleep like her father. Walking to Brandon's bed she cupped his face with her hand, running her thumb down his jaw line. He could be as angry as he wanted, but he was still the man she loved and wanted to be with till the death would do them apart. She couldn't believe how close they came to that. Just a brief flashback and she could feel the tears building in her eyes. Her vision blurry she did not even notice that he woke up until she felt his hand on her face, wiping away the tears from her cheeks. He gently pulled her down to him placing her head on his chest, pressing a kiss on her forehead he let her cry.

A few minutes later Kelly gained her composure. Straightening up she looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry, I came here to cheer you up, but instead I'm weeping here like a baby."

"Come on, Kel. I don't mind, besides I quite enjoyed having you close to me again." He noted and she could see the previously missing sparkle in his eyes again and soft smile on his lips.

She couldn't help but smile too. Whatever happened between her last visit and now, someone or something brought her old Brandon back. "I am not alone this time." She noted, turning away from him briefly her eyes resting on the chair where the capsule with the baby was. Kelly watched as he craned his neck and his smile grew wider when he spotted the capsule and their sleeping daughter in it, she quickly got up from the bed and unstrapped the baby from the capsule. Laying Thea in the crook of Brandon's arm she gently stroked Thea's head. "I figured out she was the one you were missing the most."

Brandon kissed his daughters soft head, taking in her scent, a mixture of baby powder and the scent of her mother. "I thought her doctor said we should shield her from large groups of people and busy places." He pulled Kelly to sit on his bed with them.

"Yes, she did. But I think she can come and visit her daddy once in a while." She grinned.

"Daddy won't mind at all." Brandon smiled pulling Kelly down to him and placing a kiss on her lips. "Thank you!" He mouthed as the two of them pulled apart.

Kelly watched him as he cuddled their daughter talking to her softly. The baby woke up in the meantime and was watching him with her big blue eyes. After weeks Kelly finally felt at peace, wondering why she hadn't figured it out earlier. As the time passed Thea was getting restless again so Brandon handed her back to Kelly to feed her. "I heard that you worked extra hard in the physical therapy today." Kelly commented.

"Yes, that's probably why I'm so beaten up." Brandon smiled. He knew that this topic was going to come up sooner or later. "I'm sorry about this morning, Kel and also for all the previous mornings, I was frustrated and took it out on you, it was not fair."

Kelly nodded quietly acknowledging his apology. "What made you realize that?"

"I got a few words from someone today, that made me realize that there is no point in being angry and bitter. I want to go home as much as you want me there and working hard is the only way to get there. I want to watch you with Thea like this. I want to wake up next to you every morning and watch our daughter grow, reach all of her milestones. That's impossible if you're tied to a hospital bed, I don't want to miss any more than I already did." Brandon finished looking at her, he could see the tears in her eyes again. He hated to see her cry, especially if he knew that he was the one who caused it.

Despite her teary eyes, Kelly smiled brightly. "I'm glad to have my husband back. I tried to be strong for both of us, but I'm not so good at it."

He pulled her down laying with him, Thea placed in between them and still feeding quietly, unaware of the talk her parents were having. "You are much stronger than you're willing to admit." He said running his fingers through her hair.

She smiled softly at his answer. Maybe she was, but it still felt good to have someone to lean on when times got hard. Without any other word she leaned in kissing him softly. There were no other words needed, sometimes they understood each other without them. Her old Brandon was back and she couldn't be happier than she was at the very same moment with her husband and daughter.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Kelly leaned against the back of sofa while feeding her baby girl, finally alone for a moment after the whirlwind of the past few days when they were getting everything ready for Brandon to come home. It was still relatively early but the house was already full of family and friends. In a few minutes she would head to hospital to pick Brandon up. The hard work paid off and his health improved enough to be released home. He'd still need to attend physical therapy daily, but at least he'll be at home with his family. Kelly couldn't wait. She looked up when she heard voices in the hallway and soon enough Brenda and Donna joined her in the living room with their youngsters, 10 month old Ryan Silver and the newest addition to the group Brenda and Dylan's second son, Logan James McKay.

"Steve just arrived back from the grocery shop, he'll drive you two to the hospital as soon as you finish with Thea." Brenda said plopping herself on the sofa next to Kelly, while Donna made herself comfortable in one of the armchairs.

"Shouldn't take much longer." Kelly looked down at her daughter.

"You must be excited to have him finally at home with you." Donna smiled.

"I am. I could barely sleep this night and Thea cached my excitement so it was both of us up the whole night. She won't be a little sunshine today." Kelly giggled.

"I don't think Brandon will mind." Brenda laughed. Despite being just over a month old the little pink bundle already had her daddy wrapped around her finger and everyone knew it.

"You're right. She can be as grumpy as she wants to be. Neither of us will mind." Kelly caressed her daughter's head.

"Do you think he suspects anything?" Donna asked.

"He has no clue. I told him it will be me and Steve picking him up." Kelly grinned.

"He'll love it. Too bad I won't see the expression on his face when he spots Thea with you." Brenda smiled.

"I can't wait." Kelly placed her daughter on her shoulder and gently patted her back. Looking at Brenda and Donna with their kids she had to smile, who would have thought all those years back that one day they'll be sitting in this living room, with their babies. They've all come a long way since they sat there discussing boys, make-up and other girly stuff. Now the discussions mostly revolved around their families, but one thing remained the same, despite everything they put each other through, they were still friends.

* * *

"Knock, knock!" Steve yelled loudly as he walked through the open door of Brandon's hospital room.

Brandon lifted his eyes from the book he was reading. Seated on the hospital bed he was already fully dressed, the crutches resting against the night table. "Sanders!" He smiled shaking his hand with his friend as he came closer. "Where is Kelly?" He asked noticing she was nowhere to be seen.

"She was right behind me." Steve shrugged looking confused for a second before a big grin appeared on his face as he watched his blond friend walk through the door.

Brandon's eyes lit up as he saw her and the smile grew wider when he noticed the capsule with the sleeping baby that she was carrying.

"Hello, Daddy!" She grinned placing the capsule with the baby next to him.

"Come here, you!" He pulled her closer kissing her softly. "This is the best surprise." He whispered as the two of them pulled apart.

"I thought, you might like it." Kelly smiled watching him caress Thea's cheek, the baby smiling at her father's touch.

"So this is why Steve had to come with you as well." He chuckled watching their friend who faked a hurt expression.

"Yes, I've my hands full, so Steve has to help you." Kelly smiled.

"Let's go home then. I can't wait to sleep in my own bed." Brandon said. He watched as Kelly picked up the capsule with Thea. He wriggled to the side of the bed and grabbing the crutches stood up. His legs still hurt when he was standing, but that didn't stop him as he headed towards the door following his wife. He was finally going home with his girls.

* * *

Pulling into the driveway of Casa Walsh, Brandon's smile widened. "Home sweet home." He mumbled smiling towards the back seat where Kelly and Thea were seated. Looking at them he was met with equally wide smile on Kelly's face. Through everything she's been just amazing and he didn't know how and when he'd be able to return the favor.

Getting out of the car with Steve's help he waited till Kelly took Thea out of the car as well. "Ready?" He asked when Kelly was finally standing next to him with their daughter.

She nodded unable to speak a single tear finding its way down her cheek. Finally they were coming home, as family.

Seeing how emotional she suddenly became Brandon quickly moved one of the crutches into his other hand and pulled her close to him. "It's over Kel. It's all over." He assured her running his fingers through her blond hair.

She nodded quickly, trying to brush away the tears with the palm of her hand. But there was no use, as new ones were flowing freely down her cheeks.

Seeing the scene before him Steve quickly mumbled something before he disappeared in the house. He felt like an intruder standing there and watching his two friends.

It took Brandon a few minutes before he calmed Kelly down and both of them were ready to head into the house. Kelly's red eyes a death giveaway of what went on outside.

"Surprise!" They both heard when they stepped into the hall. A group of family and friends welcoming Brandon home. After hugs and kisses were exchanged the group found its way back into the living room, with Cindy fussing around Brandon making sure he was comfortable enough and had everything he needed. Looking around the living room and feeling Kelly snuggled into him Brandon realized once again how lucky he was, he finally had the family he dreamt of for so long, beautiful wife and daughter, his sister who happened to marry one of his best friends and they gave him two nephews to spoil rotten, his mom who stayed there to make sure all of them were all right and last but not least Kelly's sister, Erin who made his life so much more exciting. His friends who were also like family to him Steve with Janet and their three kids, Andrea and her boyfriend and daughter and Donna and David with their two kids.

Brandon rested his hand on Kelly's hip holding her close to him. Grabbing his glass with his free hand, he briefly kissed the crown of her head before he spoke. "Since I've the pleasure of having nearly all of those people who are important to me in one room I'd like to thank you all for the support you have given me in those last weeks." All the chatter stopped now and everyone was looking directly at him before he continued.

"I don't remember the first days and while I'm partially happy because knocked out I didn't have to deal with the raw pain of the first days after injury, I'm also very sad because I missed the birth of my daughter, something I was looking forward to since the moment we saw the two lines on the test. But I'm glad that while I couldn't be around, my wife and daughter were in good hands and I'd like to thank Andrea for that." Despite feeling burning in his eyes he managed to smile at Andrea who smiled back at him.

"I'd like to thank my cheer up committee, who took their job seriously since the day I woke up." He nodded towards Donna, Janet, David, Brenda, Erin and Dylan, who all had grins plastered on their faces.

"It takes a real friend to tell me that I'm behaving like an idiot and not seeing things I've right in front of me, I'm really glad Steve did it for me. I hope I'll never have to return the favor." Brandon said. He felt Kelly stir next to him, up until that moment she didn't know who was responsible for his change.

"Maybe I was just returning the favor." Steve winked at both of them.

Brandon grinned at him before he continued. "I'd like to thank my mom and also dad although he's not here today. They did not hesitate to fly over half of the world the moment they found out about the accident and put everything aside making sure me and my family were alright and taken care of." He put his glass back on the table wrapping his now free hand around his mother's shoulders as he saw the tears threatening to fall. "Thank you, mom!" He whispered for a brief moment letting go of Kelly and hugging his mom closely. As they pulled apart he could see the tears on her cheeks. "All I do today is make everyone teary, when all we should do is celebrate. Everything bad is behind us, we should concentrate on the positive things." He smiled, hugging his mom one more time. He watched her brush away her tears as he wrapped his arms back around Kelly.

Taking a deep breath he continued with his little speech. "Last but not least, I'd like to thank my amazing wife. She's given me the most precious gift one can receive, our little daughter. Despite being in pain herself not once did she complain about it, taking everything as it came. Taking care of our daughter who arrived a few weeks too early, dealing with a husband who temporarily became a jerk, loving and supporting me each and every step on the way to recovery." He felt Kelly take a sharp breath and was almost sure she was crying again by now. He tightened his grip around her, caressing her arm softly before he continued. "I never thought it was possible to love her more as I did that day we got together, but I do. With every new day I love her more and I hope it will never change." Feeling Kelly wrap her arms around his waist and bury her face into his chest he now had tears in his eyes too. Kissing the top of her head and holding her close to him, he managed to completely forget about their company for a moment.

* * *

Few hours later Kelly walked down the stairs carrying a baby monitor with her, she was upstairs feeding Thea who nodded off back to sleep with a full stomach. The happy chatter could still be heard from the living room and kitchen of Casa Walsh. The littlest children were taking their afternoon naps, while the rest of the crew decided to spent also the afternoon together. Coming into the kitchen Kelly nearly bumped into David who was obviously leaving.

"Sorry, Kel. I didn't see you coming." He apologize quickly.

"Are you leaving?" Kelly asked surprised.

"Yeah, I figured I better leave now. I don't want to make Donna uncomfortable or more than she already is. So, yeah…thanks for inviting me." He muttered quickly unsure how to say goodbye to his step-sister. Since his affair, things have been icy between the two of them. "See you around." He said quickly before he headed towards the door.

Kelly took a deep breath before she turned around. "David!" She said quickly just as he was about to step outside.

Turning around in the doorway David was met with Kelly's gaze. "Can we talk?" She asked softly.

He nodded hesitantly. Seeing Kelly move in his direction the two of them headed outside sitting on the steps.

"How are you doing?" Kelly asked.

David was surprised by her question and sudden interest. "I don't know what you want to hear, Kel." He told her truthfully. "I screwed things up with my wife, I'm seeing my kids twice a week for a few hours, I lost my home, I lost my family, I nearly lost everything." He said, the pain visible on his face.

"I'm sorry." Kelly mumbled holding her knees tight.

David looked at her confused.

"You know, she still loves you." Kelly said looking at him.

David took a deep breath. "I don't know if that's enough. I hurt her, I hurt her really bad this time. Looking back I can't figure out how I could be this stupid, how I could just let everything slip between my fingers. Seeing you and Brandon today, despite all the pain and worry you've been through, I wished it could have been us."

Kelly rested her hand on his back, rubbing it gently. Despite all he did to Donna and how close the two of them were, he was still a part of her family and she couldn't just turn her back to him when he was hurting, even if the hurt was self inflected.

"Are you still seeing her?" Kelly asked referring to Valerie.

David just shook his head. "I haven't seen her since that day she told me she was pregnant."

Kelly nodded deep in thoughts. "What about the baby?"

"It's my child, I want to support it. I want to have relationship with it. No matter how he or she came into being."

Silence set in for a moment. "I underestimated you." Kelly confessed after a bit.

David looked at her surprised. "Let's say you were not in my good books when Donna arrived here in tears with two kids in tow."

"No surprise there." David mumbled a small grin on his face.

"I hope you can show her that you're worth a second chance." She smiled softly.

"I hope so too, because she's everything to me. I see it clearly now."

"Kel?" She could hear Brandon's voice from the doorway.

"You should go back." David said as the two of them stood up.

"Yes, I guess." Kelly said softly looking in the direction Brandon's voice came from.

"Yeah, thanks again, Kel. For everything." David said before he hugged her.

"Thanks for coming." Kelly followed him with her gaze as he headed towards his car and hopped in. Watching him drive away she turned around and headed back inside to her family and friends.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Slowly the days were passing by and everything was starting to settle for the Walsh family. Brandon was still undergoing physical therapy, but was also able to walk without his crutches for shorter amounts of time. With a support from his higher ups he was able to return back to work but worked mainly from home which turned out to be a win-win situation as it gave him more time to spent with Kelly and Thea, otherwise he'd be stuck in the office five days a week.

Once it was clear that Brandon was getting better, Cindy Walsh returned back to Hong Kong to her husband, but secretly swore to herself to return back permanently as soon as possible. With three grandchildren it was about time.

The cries of a baby could be heard through the monitor and Brandon squinted his eyes open startled by the abrupt awakening. Once he realized it was their daughter he rubbed Kelly's back. "Kel, Thea is up." He said softly waking her up. He hated to do it, but despite being better on his feet he still did not feel secure to carry the little one around the house. Plus he sure as hell was not able to give her what she wanted.

He watched as Kelly squirmed and stretched in the bed opening her eyes. "Again?" She asked looking at the clock on the night table, realizing mere two hours passed since she fed her last time. She slipped out from under the warm sheets going to get their baby. When she returned back with fussy Thea in her arms she saw Brandon hobbling in the bedroom, setting up a cot. "What are you doing?" She asked with a smile on her lips.

"I figured out it'll be easier if she'll stay with us tonight, instead carrying her from her room to our bedroom several times." Brandon offered.

"What Thea wants, Thea gets." Kelly shook her head playfully getting settled in the bed as Thea was not going to wait another second.

"Hey!" Brandon smiled.

"Don't even try to deny it, she's already wrapped you around her pinkie." Kelly laughed.

"That's not fair, since she has you wrapped around her pinkie as well." Brandon chuckled. "Maybe she's still not ready to sleep in her room alone during the night." He offered hobbling back into the bed.

"Yeah, maybe." Kelly admitted laying now on her side feeding the baby. "Do you think we rushed it?"

"A little." Brandon grinned tilting his head to the side while watching them.

"I just didn't like the idea of, you know…while she was in here." Kelly felt her cheeks flush and looked down at her daughter stroking her head softly.

Brandon grinned watching her. "Even after all those years you never cease to surprise me. I never took you for the shy type, Kel."

"Well, you know that I have no problem telling you what I want and when I want it." She grinned. "It's just, talking about it while Thea's around or actually doing it while she's in the same room."

The truth was that Brandon was not feeling too comfortable about the later himself. "How about we put Thea in her own crib once she falls asleep for the night and then once she wakes up she'll stay here with us? We will have some time alone and she won't be in her own room the whole night immediately." He offered.

"Sounds good." Kelly nodded. "Now why couldn't we figured this out few nights earlier? She's been in her own room for three nights waking up every hour or two."

"It looks we underestimated the stubbornness of our own daughter." Brandon grinned cupping softly the head of his daughter who was slowly falling asleep while nursing. "Is she asleep?"

"Hard to tell, but if not she's slowly getting there." Kelly smiled.

Brandon took Thea's hand kissing it softly. In spite of the late hour he enjoyed these precious moments with his family. They've both waited too long to become parents.

* * *

The next morning Brandon was sitting in the kitchen of Casa Walsh, Thea on his. Despite waking up every two hours through the night to feed the little one was full of smiles that morning. Minutes ago Erin left for school so it was just the three of them at home. Snuggling the little one he looked surprised at Kelly who was cleaning the dishes when the doorbell rang. They were not expecting anyone.

"I'll get it." Kelly said wiping her hands into the cloth.

Brandon remained in the kitchen with Thea. He could hear muffed voices from the hall. Few seconds later Kelly returned into the kitchen followed by Jackie Taylor. Looking at Kelly's face he could immediately recognize her discomfort. Shifting her sight to Jackie he could see her surprise when she spotted the baby in his arms. She obviously had no clue that she was a grandmother.

The greetings were exchanged in timid fashion before Kelly slumped into a chair next to Brandon while Jackie sat just across from them.

"I came here to talk to Kelly, but she insisted it'd be both of you or no talk at all." Jackie started looking at Kelly and Brandon. Brandon shifted Thea into his other arm and took Kelly's hand under the table.

"I came to apologize. I had to hit the rock bottom to realize how much I was hurting you and Erin, I'm really sorry for that." Jackie offered.

Kelly shifted in her seat, during the years she's been through a lot with her mother and even though she still loved her and wanted to believe that Jackie really meant it her gut feeling was telling her not to trust her anymore. "Sometimes an apology is not enough." She said calmly looking at her mother.

"There is not much more I can offer." Jackie said surprised by her comment.

"It's not about offering." Kelly shook her head. "After what I went through with you in my teens, I was hoping that you won't make the same mistake twice. Yet you put Erin through the same hell as me. When I wanted to help you, you just pushed me away. Do you realize what it was like to receive a call from hospital that you overdosed? When you made it through I naively believed that it was a wakeup call. Only to find out that days later you've checked out of the rehab. I love you, but I can't do this anymore, I can't trust you anymore."

Jackie swallowed hard, she was not expecting such a reaction from her daughter, seeing that Kelly was mother herself she hoped that she'd be able to forgive her everything once again. "I'm sorry, Kelly. I want to be able to see my granddaughter." She tried again.

"Don't you dare to drag my daughter into this. Up until now you were too busy to even know about her. It will take much more than apology to take things back where they were before." She felt Brandon gently squeezing her hand, just a simple gesture letting her know that he was there for her.

"What about Erin?" Jackie asked defeated.

"It's up to her. She's not an adult yet, but it'll still be her decision. I'll tell her you were here, if she decides to see you we will let her." Kelly concluded.

"That's fair." Jackie mumbled. Knowing Kelly, two things were clear, this conversation was over and it will take a while before she'll let her in again. She knew it won't be easy but she was determined to have her daughters back in her life one day and she'd do everything possible to prove that she was worth of being their mother.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

With Thea asleep in the stroller, Kelly met with Donna who was already waiting for her with her two kids in a park downtown Los Angeles. Ruby was toddling nearby while Ryan was babbling something seated in his stroller.

"Sorry, I'm late." Kelly apologized as the two greeted each other.

"No problem, we arrived just minutes ago, Ruby did some testing to the local soil in the meantime." Donna pointed to the blond haired and brown eyed girl who was covered in dirt but with a very happy smile on her face.

"Little explorer." Kelly giggled. "Did she eat much of it?"

"Enough, I'd say. I managed to stop her from eating a few bugs, but otherwise she's filled." Donna laughed bending down to clean Ruby's hands. "Things like that used to creep me out, I can't believe I'm okay with it now."

"Times are changing. " Kelly mused.

Finishing with Ruby's hands, Donna straightened up and the two of them moved in the direction of playground, both Thea and Ryan in their strollers with Ruby toddling between them.

"What held you up?" Donna asked still keeping her eyes on Ruby.

"We had an unexpected visit." Kelly said watching Donna who raised her eyebrow. "My mom showed up."

"Sober?"

"She claims she's clean." Kelly said.

"Do you believe her?" Donna let out before even having time to think about it.

"I don't know."

"What about Erin? How did she react?" Donna inquired.

"She was already in school when mom came, I'll tell her once she comes home in the afternoon." Kelly said, not really willing to discuss this topic any further. Jackie showing at her doorstep was not something she counted on and she was still rather cautious when it came to her, she let her down too many times before.

"I have some news myself." Donna said with a cautious smile on her lips.

"What is it?" Kelly smiled already silently guessing the answer.

"David moved back home two days ago." Donna said biting her lip.

"I'm glad you gave him another chance." Kelly's smile grew bigger.

"Maybe you should do the same with your mom." Donna said quietly returning to their previous topic.

Kelly took a deep breath. "One day she'll get another chance, Thea should know who her grandmother is. Right now, I can't trust her. I need some time to heel, before I let her in again."

Donna nodded in agreement. "That's what I did with David, took my time to figure things out and start trusting him again. Love, was the strongest in the end." She said referring to the conversation they had months ago in the living room of Casa Walsh.

"What about the baby?" Kelly asked.

Donna shrugged. "I guess that's the last sore point left between us. I'm not ready to pretend that I'm happy about the baby. Once he or she will be born it won't be easy, but it's David's child as much as Ruby and Ryan are. If I want to have him in my life as my husband, I have to accept the baby and it's mother as well. Besides that, neither of us knows how much he'll be actually involved in the child's life. Valerie is not exactly the easiest person to deal with."

"I'm sure you two will figure everything out until the baby is actually born." Kelly assured her.

"I hope so." Donna smiled as they reached the playground.

* * *

"We're home!" Kelly called as she walked through the front door of Casa Walsh, carrying Thea asleep in her capsule.

"My girls." Brandon grinned limping out of the living room, where his temporary office was set.

"Got some work done?" Kelly smiled setting the capsule with Thea down.

"Yes, I just finished everything some minutes ago. I'm all yours now." He smiled pulling her close to him, before he kissed her softly.

"Is Erin already back from school?" Kelly asked.

"She's upstairs." Brandon nodded with his head, locking his hands behind Kelly's back.

"I should talk to her." Kelly said biting her cheek from inside.

"It'll be fine, Kel." He said holding her close sensing her discomfort.

"Can you watch Thea for a bit?" Kelly asked wrapping her arms around his neck before she kissed him.

"If you kiss me like that again, I might." He grinned.

"I have to bribe you to spend time with your own daughter?" Kelly asked kissing him again.

"Nah, I'd do it anyway, but I love your kisses and you seem relaxed now so it was a win-win situation." He grinned still holding her close.

"How did you know I was nervous?" Kelly asked.

Brandon laughed. "You had it written all over your face."

"It's scary how good you know me." Kelly shook her head before she freed herself from his embrace taking the car seat with Thea into the living room before she headed upstairs to Erin's room.

Knocking on the door she waited for Erin's approval before she stepped in. Her sister laying on her bed surrounded by sheets of paper and books.

"Hi, Kel!" She greeted her sister clearing some place on the bed for her to sit down.

"How was school today?" Kelly asked sitting down.

"It's school." Erin shrugged.

"Right." Kelly smiled nervously, she was not sure how to tell her but quickly decided for the easiest way, Erin was not a baby anymore. "When you left for school we had an visit."

"Hopefully not the headmaster." Erin grinned.

"Nope, you're not in trouble." Kelly laughed before she turned serious again. "Mom was here." She could see the instant change when the smile disappeared from Erin's face.

"Was she drunk?" Erin asked quietly.

"No, she was sober. She said she hit the rock bottom and came to apologize to both of us for hurting us." Kelly breathed out repeating her mother's words.

Erin pulled her knees close to her.

"Come here." Kelly said hugging her sister, wrapping her arms around Kelly's waist Erin buried her face into Kelly's shoulder.

"Do I have to go back now?" Erin's muffed voice echoed through the room.

"No, unless you want to. I and Brandon still have you in our custody." Kelly replied.

Erin nodded, brushing away her tears. "I want to see her, but I don't want to go back." She explained.

"It's up to you, Erin. No one will force you to do anything." Kelly replied.

Minutes later Kelly walked down the stairs and stopped in the doorway of living room, watching the scene in front of her a smile crept on her lips. Brandon was half lying on the sofa, his back facing her, Thea sitting leaning against his legs. The baby chuckling happily as her father played peek-a-boo with her.

Once she spotted her mother she started fussing which made Brandon turn his head. "Already back?" He raised his eyebrows as he watched Kelly taking the few steps towards them.

"Yes." She answered taking the fussing baby from him and sitting down next to him.

"Is she alright?" Brandon asked straightening himself.

"Yes and no, she is confused right now. But there's no wonder, I'm years older than her and I'm confused as well." Kelly smiled sadly, feeding Thea.

"You both want her in your life, but you're scared that she'll let you down again." Brandon commented.

Kelly opened her mouth, speechless. He hit the nail completely.

Moving closer to her, he slid his hand around her back, watching Thea who was feeding happily. "Months back you were scared to lose your mum, now she wants back into your life again. It took a lot of guts to come here today and face you."

"You think I'm wrong for giving her hard time today?" Kelly asked.

"No, you are entitled to your feelings and being cautious. What I was trying to say is, don't shut her out completely. She made a lot of mistakes, but she wants to get her life back on track and I assume you and Erin might have been a big factor in her decision." Brandon said kissing the top of her head.

Kelly smiled softly snuggling into him, he was right once again.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The living room of Casa Walsh was full to overflow. The birthday girl seated in her high chair, digging her hands into her first birthday smash cake. Brandon's arms were wrapped around Kelly as they both watched their daughter, her grandfather snapping tons of pictures which would be later proudly displayed around the house. Kissing the crown of Kelly's head a silent understanding passed between the couple, it was not only a year since their dream of becoming parents came true, it was also a year and one day since Brandon nearly crossed the thin line between life and death. Pushing away all the other thoughts this was what he concentrated on.

Kelly chuckled out loud as she watched her baby girl, her hands and face completely covered with the cake, but a satisfied smile on her face.

"I'll clean her up." Brandon offered once it looked that Thea was done with her cake. The little one excitedly stretched her arms to him as he freed her from the high chair. Kissing her messy cheek he carried her to the bathroom upstairs. He still couldn't believe how much joy the little girl brought into their lives, turning everything upside down.

When they returned back downstairs minutes later everyone was scattered in the seats around the room, munching on the cake. Brandon sat Thea on the play mat next to Logan and Ryan and joined Kelly on the love seat.

"Cake?" Kelly asked him as soon as he joined her.

Brandon nodded and took the offered plate from her. Resting back he watched the room full of people he loved and cared about. His parents were sitting just across from them, nibbling at the cake while watching their grandchildren. After Cindy returned back to Hong Kong they talked things through and decided to return to Los Angeles. It took a few months to tie all the loose ends, but they returned to Los Angeles renting a house in the same neighborhood as Brandon & Kelly as well as Brenda & Dylan lived in.

Speaking of his sister and her husband who were seated right next to their parents life couldn't possibly be better for them. They were parents to two happy and healthy boys, four year old Kyle and Logan who was going to turn one in six weeks. Not surprisingly Dylan's last book became a best seller and not so long ago Brenda got a job offer for one of the new CBS series, which she accepted after a long consideration. Luckily for them they never had an issue to combine their family life and successful careers, now with Cindy Walsh living so close to them it became even a whole lot easier.

Then there was Steve Sanders and his wife Janet. During the eight years together they worked through a lot of the bumps on the road and now were a real team. When Steve's son Noah entered the family, things were rocky, but the team work really paid off and now one year later no one would even assume that Noah was not Janet's son. She loved him as her own flesh and blood, but still kept Clare's memory alive for him. Welcoming a new son and brother into the family, just brought everyone closer and Madeline and Jacob adored their big brother.

If he was happy for someone in the room, it was definitely Andrea. After the let down of her first marriage, she found herself a perfect man. Her boyfriend Jeremy virtually worshiped the ground she walked on and was her rock during the latest court cases with her ex-husband. Now that Jesse was stripped on his visitation rights, she and Hannah could finally breathe easily. Everyone was now waiting for the engagement and wedding bells. Catching Andrea's eyes he gave her a small smile and continued looking over the room.

His eyes stopped on Donna & David. It's been a rough year for the couple with a lot of ups and downs. The joy of their son Ryan being born last year was quickly overshadowed by David's affair. Brandon had to wonder about the level of forgiveness any woman can have, when Donna let David in again. At that time he was reminded of Kelly's words when they were in a situation so similar to their friends one years ago, she let him in as well. Love, that was the magical word. Valerie's and David's son Axton Joshua was born three months ago, stirring things for the couple once again, but it seemed that all was forgotten as mere hour ago, the couple announced that Donna was 10 weeks pregnant with their third child. An announcement that opened a slowly closing wound once again, it could have been him and Kelly announcing the same news, if nature did not strike for them once again. He quickly shook the thoughts out of his head. This was his daughter's first birthday, he was going to enjoy it and not let any what if's tarnish it.

Last but not least his eyes stopped on Jackie Taylor who was in a conversation with her youngest daughter, Erin. She stayed true to her word and stayed away from alcohol, attending her therapy seating's every week. She worked hard to rebuild relationships with her daughters, be a good grandmother to Thea and prove everyone that this time she'll stay clear of all her demons. Erin moved back in with her a month ago, after staying with Brandon & Kelly for over a year.

Brandon snapped out of his thoughts when Kelly nudged him, letting him know that Andrea asked him something. Soon he was lost in the lively conversation in the living room, for a moment letting him forget about all his sorrows.

* * *

Few hours later when everyone was gone, Brandon gently pushed the door to the master bedroom open. As expected he found Kelly sitting on their bed, her legs pulled close to her, her eyes closed and a peaceful look on her face. The only thing that reminded him that not everything was as it looked like were the fresh tears falling down her cheeks leaving a mascara strained path behind. If he could take away her pain, he would. Sitting on the bed he pulled her close to him, the moment her head touched his shoulder he felt her dissolve as a few sobs left her body and she trembled in his arms. Tightening his grip he felt the tears cascading down his cheeks as well.

It took a few minutes before they found their composure. Reaching to the night table he handed Kelly a box of paper towels.

"Thanks!" She said quietly, drawing a few of them from the box.

"Dr. Malewski is awaiting us in an hour." Brandon commented.

Kelly gave him a small smile. "We're an odd pair, aren't we? My step-brother and best friend announce that they are expecting another child and the first think we do is call the shrink."

"When you put it like that. We are an odd pair. I thought, you'd need to talk about it."

"You know me too well." Kelly sighed. "I guess it's too soon to be happy for someone, when all you feel is the pain over your own loss. I'd have been 10 weeks too." Kelly said before blowing her nose. Seconds later she stood up and disappeared in the bathroom.

"What about Thea?" She asked returning back, her make-up flawless again.

"My parents are still downstairs, they'll stay and watch her for us." Brandon answered while rummaging through his closet. He stopped once he felt her hands slide around his waist and her head resting on his back.

"Thank you!" Kelly said softly.

Turning her around Brandon wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. Something they did a lot of lately, holding onto each other.

* * *

Sitting on a blanket, Kelly dug her toes into the still warm sand. After their session with Dr. Malewski, she and Brandon headed to the beach it was slowly becoming their ritual. They've been going to the shrink as they liked to call her for two weeks and each and every session helped them tremendously. Not only to cope with the loss of their baby, but also with all the underlying issues from Thea's traumatic birth, Brandon's accident and the whole Jackie Taylor drama.

Their baby, leaning back Kelly rested her hand on what she knew was an empty belly. She'd have been ten weeks along like Donna, probably showing slightly as well, their children would have been going to school together, maybe became best friends like their mothers, but none of that was going to happened. She was surprised but overjoyed when she found out five weeks ago. Her period returned just shortly before and with their chances they did not bother with protection. She quickly made a trip to a store buying a big sister t-shirt for Thea to surprise Brandon. The look on his face, when he spotted her was priceless and as Kelly he was overjoyed. She realized too late that it was too good to be true. Unlike with the baby that she lost in college, this time the strong pain and cramps made her immediately aware that everything was not as it should be. When she started bleeding it was clear that everything was over, she lost the baby at six weeks a day before her first appointment with Andrea who could just confirm the miscarriage for them. They both took it hard this time, that's when Brandon suggested the sessions.

Glancing into the distance, she was disturbed by the approaching steps. Seconds later Brandon plonked himself on the blanket next to her, setting the paper bag with food between them.

"My parents will stay with Thea for the night, we've tired her out during her birthday party so she's been an angel for them so far. I've booked us a hotel room and here is the dinner." He announced pulling her in for a kiss.

"I think we've a lot to talk about." He explained when Kelly gave him a funny look.

"Yeah, I guess." She smiled softly.

Without any more words the two of them dug into the food. Enjoying the last rays of sunshine and still warm sand under their feet, but most of all the solitude this exact place on the beach provided for them so many times before.

Snuggled into Brandon's arms and with her stomach filled it was Kelly who started to talk first. "I want to go on the pill." She said while her eyes were glued to the last colors on the horizon. "I know the chances are slim anyway, but I don't think I can handle another loss right now." She wanted him to understand that she was not completely closing one chapter, just asking for some time to get ready to continue it again.

"Alright." Brandon said kissing the crown of her head. "I think it's the right thing to do, to protect ourselves before we're ready to walk down that road again." He admitted.

Kelly let out the breath she didn't even realize she was holding. He understood her, of course he did. "Thank you!" She said quietly.

"No. Thank you, Kel! You're the one who is going to take care of this situation for both of us." Brandon said while playing with her hair.

A few minutes passed in silence before it was Brandon's turn to speak. "There is something I wanted to talk about. I got an offer this week."

Kelly nodded listening to him attentively.

"The newspaper is going to open a office in San Francisco. They offered me a position of publisher there. I thought, with everything that we have on our plate here, we might consider it and start anew. Just, you, me and Thea." He finished hopefully.

Millions of thoughts were now running through Kelly's head and it took a few seconds before she could verbalize them. "What about your parents? They moved here to be close to you and Brenda. And my mom? We've just started to build our relationship again. All our friends..."

Before she could continue, Brandon cut her short. "Kel, I know it's not easy, but for once please don't consider everyone else. This should be only about the three of us. We're not moving to the end of the world after all, if they want to visit us it's an hour by plane or six hours by car. It also won't be a permanent move."

"Can I have some time to think about it?" Kelly asked still overwhelmed by the situation.

"I was not expecting a definite answer today." Brandon smiled slightly. "I just want you to think about it."

"When do they expect your answer?" Kelly asked.

"By the end of month. The office won't open for another two months." Brandon said.

"Okay, I'll think about it." She said snuggling deeper into his embrace as the cold wind made her shiver. Despite the relatively warm weather during the day, the nights were cool at this time of the year.

"Let's go to the hotel, Mrs. Walsh. Before it's too cold. I don't want you to get sick" Brandon smiled helping her up and gathering their belongings before they walked to the car hand in hand.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

After arriving to the hotel room they talked for hours. Now it was after midnight and Kelly just laid in the bed staring into the ceiling, snippets from their chatter running through her mind. She knew she should use all the sleep she could get, but her mind was against it. The low breathing and occasional snoring she could hear assured her that her husband was already peacefully asleep.

Slipping out from under the warm sheets she grabbed the blanket that was haphazardly laying at the foot of the bed and snuggled with it in the comfortable chair near the window. Looking outside at the lights of LA, her mind went into overdrive again.

Brandon had this theory about her over thinking everything to the point of exhaustion and he was not so far away from the truth. Now that she had so much to think about sleep was her enemy, at home she could at least blame it on Thea, but she was hardly to blame this time. Just the thought of her baby girl brought a smile to her face, she missed the evening cuddles with her and couldn't wait to see her in the morning again. During the past year she has grown up from the squishy tiny newborn with a head full of dark hair and icy blue eyes to the little blond haired girl, with mostly bubbly personality and occasional streaks of stubbornness, she was now. Despite everything it has been an awesome year.

Subconsciously her hand slid to her belly again and the smile left her face. She knew that she should be thankful for what she had, and only God knew how much she was, but by no means she felt that her family was complete yet. The loss of their baby just strengthening the feeling she already had before.

Despite her earlier words with Brandon, she had no idea what she really wanted to do, no plan, no bright idea. Ever since the miscarriage happened she felt like she was falling, never in her life she's felt so insecure and vulnerable as now. Maybe Brandon was right, maybe moving away from everyone and everything was just what they needed. There was the maybe again, a word that frustrated her lately. She sighed staring out of the window again.

Lost in her thoughts she failed to realize that Brandon woke up until she felt his arms sliding around her. "You're freezing." He mumbled sitting on the arm of the chair drawing her into his arms.

"You should sleep." Kelly said quietly, running her hands over his arms.

"I missed you in bed." He quipped kissing the top of her head.

"I've been thinking..."

"You do that a lot lately." Brandon interrupted her a smile on his face.

"Yeah." Kelly grinned before she continued. "I was thinking about San Francisco. Maybe we should do it." She said shuffling in the chair so she could see Brandon's face.

"Are you sure?" Brandon asked his eyes glued to her in the dark room illuminated just from the city lights coming from outside.

"No, I am not." She breathed out. "But right now I'm not sure of anything, I just want to stop falling and move forward."

He nodded completely understanding what she meant. "Let's go to back to bed." He offered, helping her up. Minutes later they were snuggled under the warm sheets.

"Are you tired?" Kelly asked and he could sense the smile on her lips.

"No and there is no baby around." He smiled as he felt her turn around to face him, her lips finding his mere seconds later.

* * *

Sitting in Andrea's office Kelly impatiently looked at her watch, she thought that this will be just a quick check-up after the miscarriage and getting the prescription for pills. Instead the appointment was dragging itself, Brandon stayed with Thea at home and while she had no issue with that, they were expecting Brenda, Dylan and the kids for dinner.

Finally the door opened and Andrea walked back in carrying Kelly's results. Shuffling in her seat Kelly watched her friend intently. Knowing her for years and being her patient for years as well she immediately knew something was not right. Even when she had her doctor's facade on she was still easily readable to people who knew her well.

"What's going on, Andrea?" Kelly asked as soon as she was seated across from her.

"Your hCG numbers are not dropping as they should. They are rising instead." Andrea replied.

"What does that mean? Can I still go on the pill?" Kelly asked confused.

"It can mean two things, either there is some leftover tissue after the miscarriage which is causing this and we will need to take care of that or you're pregnant. Either way I need to do an ultrasound to find out more." Andrea replied.

Kelly felt her head spinning, she did not expect this. In her mind it was impossible to be pregnant again as they used protection every time since the miscarriage happened and the odds of her getting pregnant were slim anyway. With her luck, the only possible result was her body playing games again.

"Kel, the ultrasound." Andrea repeated.

"Yeah." Kelly said standing up and heading to get changed.

* * *

Opening the front door she could hear Brandon and Thea laughing. Stopping in the doorway she watched as Brandon threw the little girl into the air, catching her safely mere seconds later. She loved watching them together.

"Mama!" The little girl babbled once she spotted her mother.

Holding his daughter safely, Brandon turned around. "Hey, Kel!" He grinned seeing her leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey!" She smiled moving into the living room, she still had to get the dinner ready but a few minutes with her husband and daughter wouldn't hurt.

Sitting down next to Brandon, she received a quick kiss from him. "Everything okay?" She asked taking Thea who has outstretched her arms towards her from Brandon.

"Yes, we had a great time. But some of us are getting tired." He grinned watching his daughter as she snuggled up into her mother.

Kelly giggled kissing the top of her daughters head. "Fooling around with daddy is a thought job."

"Brenda called, they had to cancel the dinner both boys are running fever. It's just the three of us tonight." Brandon announced.

"Do you want me to cook or we will order something?" Kelly asked.

"We can order something and spend the time with Thea instead." Brandon offered.

"Sounds good to me, although she looks that she will nod off to sleep any minute." Kelly commented.

"Once she nods off to sleep it'll be an early night for us, Mrs. Walsh." Brandon grinned.

"Right, I see you've already everything planned out." Kelly giggled.

"Yup, Chinese is ordered as well and now you can kiss the best husband under the sun." Brandon smiled leaning towards her.

"And the most humble one." Kelly grinned before kissing him.

* * *

"Sound asleep." Brandon said closing the bedroom door behind him and placing the monitor on the nightstand.

"Thanks." Kelly said walking out of the bathroom dressed in a short black nightgown, drying her hair with the towel.

"Nice." Brandon commented watching her go.

She gave him a small smile before she sat on their bed.

"I'll take a shower and be back in five. Oh, and how did the appointment go? Did you get the prescription?" He asked heading towards the bedroom.

"No, I didn't. According to Andrea they are useless once you're pregnant." Kelly replied with a grin on her face waiting for his reaction.

"Pregnant?" Brandon stopped dead in his tracks. "You're pregnant?" He asked again.

Standing up from the bed Kelly picked up a ultrasound picture from her bag handing it to him.

"Wow!" Brandon said looking at the picture in his hands, sinking onto the bed he dragged her down with him. "When? How? Since you miscarried we were using protection every time." He repeated the very same words she said in Andrea's office hours ago.

"That pretty much rules out a new pregnancy and so does the dating, I'm nine weeks along." Kelly said resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm not getting it Kel, what happened?" Brandon asked confused.

"Andrea thinks it's a combination of two things. I was not as far along as I thought I was, instead of six weeks, I was four weeks along. You can't see anything on ultrasound so early on and the numbers were actually on the lower end of four weeks back then, but since I was sure I was further along than four weeks she did not gave it a second thought." Kelly said.

"Yeah, but you were bleeding and had cramps and everything." Brandon said still feeling totally confused.

"There's the second thing, there were two." Kelly said quietly.

"Twins?" Brandon asked surprised.

Kelly nodded. "I lost one five weeks back, but the second one is still baking."

Silence filled the room as Brandon soaked everything in, millions of thoughts running through his head. Finally a smile found its way on his face. "We're having a baby!" He grinned placing his hand on her still flat stomach.

"Just a little bit exciting." Kelly said barely audible as the streaming tears made it impossible to say anything more.

"Come here." Brandon said pulling her back into his embrace. "There were enough tears in the last few weeks, we have to be positive now. This will be our little sticky bun." He said softly.

Kelly nodded wrapping her arms around him. Holding him tightly she hopped it will really be that case. She was not ready for another loss, neither of them was.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Mama! Mama!" The baby monitor transmitted Thea's babbling and Kelly shuffled in her bed rolling onto her side, trying to burry herself deeper into the sheets. There was a dreadful night behind her, as with Thea's pregnancy she once again suffered with insomnia and spent most of the night watching some stupid TV shows before she finally fell asleep about two hours ago.

Letting out a sigh she stretched in the bed still listening to her daughter's voice, she had to get up. Normally Brandon would go and entertain the little one for a while, but he was in Washington, the silver lining was that he will return tonight. It was five days before Christmas and he left two days ago to report from some stupid conference. She couldn't even remember what it was about and couldn't care less because who in their right mind would host an important conference a week before Christmas?

Getting out of the bed, she slipped into her robe. Tying it while she crossed the short distance from the master bedroom to Thea's room, finding the little girl standing in her crib holding the railing, her head sticking over the top of it. She quickly took a mental note, once Brandon returns he'll have to put the mattress of her crib lower, she was not going to risk that Thea will fall out of the crib. She still remembered how she rolled off their bed falling on the fluffy carpet months ago. While the little one recovered quickly and was laughing five minutes later, Kelly felt like a failure for days, it got better only once she found out that all of her friends babies had undergone similar experience.

Picking up her daughter from the crib she kissed her cheek. Thea giggled babbling to her mother happily, she was such a happy child that it came as no surprise that she was full of smiles also on this particular winter morning. With a sense of routine Kelly quickly changed Thea's diaper and the two headed downstairs.

Minutes later Thea was seated in her high chair eating her yoghurt with fruit with moderate success. While almost all of the fruit made its way into her mouth, the yoghurt was spread all over her face and tiny fingers, but she didn't seem to mind.

Kelly poured herself a glass of orange juice and grabbed her toasts. She was not really hungry but knew she'd be sick if she didn't eat anything. For the next few minutes she alternated between eating, chatting to her daughter and the two playing peek-a-boo to Thea's big amusement.

Glancing on the clock she noted that not a lot of time was left till Donna and her two kids will come over. Cleaning the mess in kitchen as quickly as she could, she headed upstairs for a shower, seeing how messy Thea was after her breakfast she decided to pop her in as well.

Once they returned back downstairs the doorbell rang letting them know that visitors arrived. Adjusting Thea on her hip she headed to the door, letting Donna, Ruby & Ryan in. They haven't seen each other since Thea's birthday party over a week ago everyone busy with Christmas preparations. She was surprised when Donna called the previous evening, but didn't mind an adult company at all after two days when Thea was her only companion.

Now being nearly twelve weeks along the pregnancy was already visible on Donna, as she was spotting a small baby bump highlighted by the tight pale green shirt that Donna was wearing. Kelly couldn't wait for the same, being already over ten weeks along, she probably didn't have to wait for too long.

"You look great." Kelly noted as the two friends sat down on the sofa, letting the three kids play on the play mat.

"Now that the morning sickness is nearly gone, I feel great." Donna smiled. With all three pregnancies she had it rather bad in the early weeks, so she was glad that this time it subsided quickly.

"Glad to hear it's gone." Kelly smiled politely while wriggling on the sofa and finally sitting in a cross-legged position.

"David met with Brandon two days ago at the airport, so I knew you were alone with Thea." Donna noted, answering an unsaid question.

"Yeah, he had to leave for Washington. It was a last minute decision, he had to cover up for a colleague." Kelly replied, for a second wondering why Brandon never mentioned the meeting, but recalling all his phone calls, he was so busy that he probably just forgot.

"So, David is with Axton?" Kelly asked.

Donna, nodded. Although it was not easy she was slowly coming to peace with the fact that her kids will have to share father with Valerie's son. "He's coming home tomorrow ,Valerie is heading home for Christmas. He'll bring photos with him, Axton has apparently grown heaps."

"How are you taking it?" Kelly asked knowing that Donna was not excited about the baby and its mother.

"Better." Donna smiled weakly. "I'm coming to terms with the baby and mainly the fact that from time to time Valerie will be around. She is the mother of his child and Axton should know his father and siblings."

Kelly smiled. She was proud of her friend and how she handled all the mess. Many couples would go their separate ways, but it looked that Donna and David came out stronger as before. At least she hoped so.

"I didn't come to talk about Axton though." Donna said pulling Kelly out of her thoughts.

Kelly looked at her friend questioningly waiting for her to continue.

"I'm sorry about Thea's party." Donna blurted.

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked confused.

"It probably wasn't the best time to announce the pregnancy. It was Thea's big day, not ours." Donna bit her lip.

Kelly couldn't help but burst into giggles. "This is pregnancy hormones, right? It was the perfect day for sharing such news. We were all gathered here and could share the joy together, besides it will be another birthday to celebrate in the future." Kelly said once she calmed down.

"I had a feeling..." Donna started but stopped once she fully realized the reaction of her friend.

"What feeling did you have?" Kelly asked intrigued by the confession Donna started.

"I had a feeling, you and Brandon were not really happy. And as you said with the pregnancy hormones striking I thought you were mad because we took away from Thea's big day." Donna confessed.

Kelly bit her lip, trying to figure out what to say quickly. It was the truth, she and Brandon were not so vocal about their excitement as their friends, but the reason had nothing to do with the timing of Donna and David's announcement. Once again they wanted to keep the news to themselves until Kelly was out of first trimester, but she didn't want her friend to think she did something wrong or that they were not happy about the new niece or nephew.

Throwing all her carefulness out of the window, Kelly decided to share her news with Donna. They were going to share the news with everyone in a few weeks anyway. "You didn't bring anything away from Thea's big day, you added to it. We were probably less enthusiastic as we would have been, but there was a reason for it. I lost a baby four weeks before Thea's birthday." Kelly admitted. "That day, so we thought, I would have been ten weeks along as you. We were still hurting, trying to come to terms with everything."

Donna covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm so sorry, Kel. If I had known..."

Kelly stopped her quickly, continuing her story. "Two days after Thea's birthday we found out I was still pregnant." She said with a smile on her face.

Donna looked at her confused, before the realization hit her. "You're pregnant?" She asked.

Kelly nodded.

"When are you due?" Donna asked excitedly.

"End of July. Two weeks after you." Kelly grinned.

"Congrats! That's amazing news." Donna said hugging her.

"Thanks!" Kelly smiled. "But please don't say anything, we want to wait until we are sure that everything is okay."

"My lips are sealed and my fingers crossed." Donna said smiling at her friend.

Grabbing her glass with water from the table Kelly returned her smile. "To happy and healthy nine months." She said raising it.

"I'll drink to that." Donna said grabbing her glass with the same liquid and clinking it with Kelly's.

* * *

Brandon pulled the car in the driveway of Casa Walsh, looking at the house in front of him he had to smile. His wife and daughter were inside and a new baby that was on its way. Everything was finally falling into place. For a second he doubted the decision they made days ago about moving to San Francisco, but quickly realized that as long as Kelly and Thea were with him he would be happy anywhere.

Gathering his luggage he headed inside, due to a heavy snowfall in Washington his flight was delayed for a few hours and it was now nearly 2 am, but he didn't mind, he was finally at home. The soft light coming from living room window made it clear that Kelly was still waiting for him. Opening the front door he could hear the muted sounds coming from TV. Leaving his bags in the hall he tip toed inside, finding Kelly curled into a ball on the sofa, sound asleep. He had no idea how long she was asleep, but he was glad she was finally sleeping. Grabbing the remote control from the table he turned the TV off, covering her up with a blanket he kissed her forehead softly. He would rather let her sleep there then waking her up to go to the bedroom and taking the risk that she won't be able to fall asleep for the rest of the night. Taking the baby monitor from the table he tip toed out of the room as quietly as he came and turned the light off.

Glancing at his bags he decided they have to wait till the morning. Pouring himself a glass of water in the kitchen he drank it greedily before heading upstairs. Thea's nursery was lighted by the nightlight and his baby girl was sound asleep just like her mother. Running his hand over her soft cheek he smiled, he had missed her so much during the past three days. He wondered if he was becoming one of those soppy people when he wowed himself to never leave them for so long again.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Placing a plate with cookies on the table, Kelly finally breathed a sigh of relief. It was Christmas Day and in a few minutes the room will be again filled to overflow. In the last years it became a tradition that the group gathered together for the Christmas Day lunch. Last year they missed it, Brandon was still in hospital and Thea just a few weeks old. This was their first Christmas as family. Resting her hands on her belly she felt the small bump and a smile made its way on her lips. She haven't noticed it until Brandon pointed it out the previous evening.

"It's a good thing we're going to tell them today." Brandon grinned. Snatching a cookie from the plate he showed it into his mouth.

"You are much worse than the kids." Kelly shook her head, trying her hardest not to smile at his antics.

"But you still love me." He grinned pulling her in for a kiss.

"Very much so." Kelly smiled hugging into him. "Is she still asleep?"

"Yup, still out like a light. It was a thought job to open all the presents Santa brought her." Brandon grinned.

"Do you think we overdid it?" Kelly asked biting her lip.

"Just a little bit." Brandon laughed remembering the piles of presents from the morning.

"I couldn't help it, it's her first Christmas." Kelly said a hint of guilt in her voice.

"Hey, what's it with the guilt? She had a blast and that's the most important thing." Brandon wrapped her up kissing the side of her head.

"Yup, but she'd have just as much fun if the only gift were piles of wrapping paper." Kelly chuckled remembering the morning.

"You are not so far off from the truth." Brandon commented, before he could say anything else the sound of doorbell halted the conversation. "Mrs. Walsh, our guests are here." He grinned offering her his arm as they headed to the door.

* * *

Once the lunch was ate, the presents distributed, and the group was scattered around the seating area in the living room it was time to share their news. Brandon was sitting on the arm of the armchair with his arm loosely around Kelly's shoulders who was holding their little girl.

"I wanted to thank you all for coming over today and sharing the first Christmas as a family with us." Brandon started, looking around the group of their closest friends and family. "As you know a year ago things were not looking so hot for me, that makes me even more grateful to be here today and share the joy of the holidays with all of you and there are some news we'd like to share with you as well." Brandon grinned, as his eyes met with Andrea's who of course knowing their news was smiling at Brandon and Kelly.

"We will need to find a bigger living room next year, because not only Donna & David's baby will be here with us, but by the end of July, Thea is going to be a big sister." Brandon announced before the congratulations started pouring in.

"But the new baby will not be the only change in our lives." He offered as everyone returned to their seats. "A while ago I got an offer from the newspaper and after much consideration and discussion with Kelly I accepted it. The newspaper is going to open a new office in San Francisco in February and I accepted a new position there, we will be therefore moving north by the end of January." Momentarily the room was filled with silence as no one knew about the impending move before a new round of congratulations started.

From the corner of her eye Kelly noticed her mother leaving the room. Handing Thea to Cindy as Brandon was otherwise occupied she quickly followed her. Closing the back door quietly behind her she saw her mother sitting in one of the chairs outside her head down.

"Mom?" Kelly said as she approached her. She pushed another chair, sitting opposite of her. "Mom, what's going on?" Kelly asked again when she noticed that Jackie's been crying.

"Nothing. I just needed some fresh air." Jackie tried to downplay it, brushing the tears away with the back of her hand.

"You're a terrible liar." Kelly smiled softly, she had a vague idea of what bothered her mother, but wanted to hear it from her.

Jackie smiled sadly at her comment. "You know me too well. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that Brandon is moving his career forward, but I wish it was not San Francisco."

"It could have been Washington or New York." Kelly offered.

"Yes, I know it's not across the country, but I still wish you were not leaving the town." Jackie said now looking directly at her eldest daughter.

"It's a big opportunity for Brandon, he can show them he's really good at his job, and with Thea still so small and the new baby not even here we thought now is the best time to do it. It's not like we'll be moving there forever, it's for a year or two until the office gets on its feet." Kelly explained.

"You've really thought about this." Jackie commented.

"A lot." Kelly smiled. "I hope you and Erin will come for a visit soon and I really hope you'll come once the baby is here in July." She let.

"I will." Jackie smiled softly.

"When Thea was born, Cindy stayed with me. She was amazing and I'm really grateful she was there, but she's not my mother. I want you to be there this time." Kelly breathed out. She could see the tears forming in her mother's eyes again.

"I'm thankful every day for having you and Erin in my life. Even after everything I've put you both through, you still stand by my side." Jackie exclaimed.

"That's what family does. Stands by your side when you're down." Kelly said quietly.

"Yes, but you're now having a family of your own." Jackie offered.

"For a while I was thinking I was never going to have one." Kelly confessed.

"What do you mean? You and Brandon were born to be parents, you're both so good with Thea and any of the other kids."

Kelly's eyes drifted away for a moment before she spoke again. "It took us nearly three years to conceive her and in the end she was just a lucky surprise. I've endometrioses and a rather bad one, that's why I lost our first baby in Uni. When we got together again we started trying right away, I underwent a surgery and several rounds of IVF, but nothing worked. When we lost all hope, bam I was pregnant with Thea all naturally even though our chances were zero. Needless to say, this baby was a surprise too." Kelly explained, leaving out the news about the lost twin.

"You never said a thing." Jackie let out, surprised by all the struggles Kelly had to go through.

"We didn't want to bother anyone with our problems. Andrea knew it all, obviously, as she is my doctor. Donna and I think also Steve knew tidbits, but not the whole story." Kelly said.

"I'm glad you told me." Jackie offered hugging her.

"I'm glad as well." Kelly smiled. "Let's go inside, it's getting cold." She was glad that her mother and she were a bit closer then minutes ago.

Slipping back inside they quickly joined the company in the living room, ready to enjoy the remains of the day.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The next few weeks passed in a hurry and before they knew it their move to San Francisco was just days away, the packed or half-packed boxes scattered around the house were a silent reminder of the upcoming move.

Brandon and Kelly were laying down on the pillows that were on the floor in front of the fireplace enjoying a quiet evening. Worn out from the whole day Thea was asleep in her pajamas on Brandon's chest covered with a light blanket. She started walking a few days ago and was on the go ever since then keeping both her parents on their toes.

"She's growing up so fast." Kelly sighed stroking Thea's soft hair. "She looked so small when she slept like this when she was just a few weeks old, now she barely fits."

"Our baby girl is not a baby anymore." Brandon smiled.

"It scares the heck out of me. Before we know it she'll start school, find a boyfriend and move out." Kelly lamented.

"Nope, no boyfriends anytime soon...she won't be allowed to date until she's thirty." Brandon joked.

"Right, I nearly forgot about the over protectiveness of father." Kelly grinned inching up to kiss Brandon.

"I have to be prepared, Kel. You know how it goes, I've a gorgeous wife and our baby girl is growing up into a beauty as well, before I know it there will be crowds of Dylan McKay's waiting outside the house for her." Brandon grinned.

"You're crazy." Kelly laughed.

"Maybe a little bit." Brandon chuckled. "But that's why you love me."

"Very much so." Kelly kissed him again before she rested her head back on his shoulder. "If this one turns out to be a girl as well you're going to live in a house full of women."

"I don't mind." Brandon kissed the top of her head. "The baby can be whatever it wants to be, the main thing you're both healthy."

Kelly smiled listening to him. "Mom is still pretty taken aback by the move." She sighed, this has been on her mind for the past few days.

"Feeling guilty?" Brandon asked playing with her hair.

"A bit." Kelly admitted. "I know it's the right decision for us, but I can't stop thinking how it's influencing our families and friends."

"I thought we agreed on this. I can't just walk away from the project now." Brandon said quietly.

"I'm not asking you to and we're definitely moving to San Francisco. I just can't stop thinking..." She stopped not sure how to verbalize her worries.

"You think she will slip right back into old habits." Brandon said rolling and unrolling strand of her hair on his finger.

"Yes, she's sober for quite some time, but what if something triggers it again? I won't be here for Erin." Kelly admitted.

"David will be still here for her and if worse comes to worse she can still come over to San Francisco." Brandon reasoned.

"You're probably right...I'm over thinking this." Kelly said quickly, still not fully convinced. Turning on her back she rested one hand under her head and the other one on her growing belly staring into the ceiling.

He could see she was not satisfied with his answer but decided to end the topic...normally he'd follow her lead but this time he wanted to close it once for good.

"I know you love your family and I love mine, but I don't want them to hinder us in any way. This is about the two of us and our kids, not about our parents, siblings and friends. Your mother is a recovering alcoholic for God's sake. Yes, there is a chance that she'll slip back into her habits, but the chance is as big as it would be if we stayed here. It's up to her, she is the only one who holds the power to battle her demons. You can't keep her away from alcohol and drugs, even if you think you do."

"What you want to say is my family was holding us back and you don't want that anymore, right?" Kelly replied the tension audible in her voice.

"I never said that." Brandon shook his head. "I want to concentrate on us. You, me, Thea and our new baby. I don't want all the what if's to hold us back." The last sentence came us sounding angrier than he intended to.

Without a word Kelly stood up picking up Thea from before she headed upstairs leaving Brandon alone. He rested his head in his hands thinking about what just happened. Blowing out the fire in the fireplace he tidied the living room before following his wife. He briefly checked on Thea before heading into the master bedroom. The room was in darkness and he did his best to avoid the boxes heading towards the bed. Getting undressed he slipped into the bed. He knew Kelly was still up but didn't acknowledge him in any way. "Kel, I'm sorry." He said softly resting his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off almost immediately.

Resting back on his back he sighted. He couldn't even remember the last time she was giving him the silent treatment.

* * *

When Brandon woke up in the morning Kelly was already gone. Looking at the clock on the nightstand he slipped out of the bed heading for a shower.

"Good morning!" He greeted Kelly and Thea once he walked into the kitchen minutes later. While Kelly barely mumbled something in reply, Thea stretched his arms towards him babbling happily. Kissing the top of her head he listened to her intently.

Except Thea's chatter the breakfast was a quiet affair. Finishing his coffee he watched as Kelly picked up the baby taking her upstairs to get her cleaned and ready for the day. She had a check-up with Andrea in an hour her last one before she'll start seeing another doctor in San Francisco and he was supposed to go with her. He went to every single one of her appointments with Thea and intended to do the same with this baby, but after the harsh words the previous evening he was not sure if Kelly would appreciate that.

He returned back to their conversation the previous night. His last words were uncalled for he knew it the second they left his mouth. Suddenly it clicked, this was not about Jackie...it was about Kelly, she was scared to go out of her comfort zone. He tried to help with Thea as much as he could but despite that, Kelly was alone with her most of the day, now expecting a new baby...no wonder she was worried.

"We're ready." Kelly said quietly walking into the kitchen with Thea in her arms interrupting the trail of his thoughts.

"Yeah, let's go." Brandon said placing his cup into the sink before taking Thea from her carrying her into the car.

They drove in silence. While waiting for Kelly's appointment he walked with Thea or more like chased after her. Kelly was sitting quietly watching them, he was not sure if she was still pissed off or if it was something else. It was probably not the right place and time to find out.

Soon enough Kelly's name was called and he scooped up Thea as they followed Kelly inside Andrea's office.

"Ah, the Walshes." Andrea smiled as she saw them walking in. "She's just getting cutter every time I see her." She referred to Thea.

"She's growing like a weed." Brandon added smiling at the baby girl who wriggled in his arms.

"They grow up too quickly." Andrea stroke Thea's cheek who babbled in appreciation. "How are you feeling, Kel?" Andrea asked turning to Kelly who was quiet until now.

"Overall good, I guess. Sleeping is getting better, nausea is gone, I've been feeling some lingering pains in abdomen this morning, but I can't complain much." She smiled softly.

"No spotting or bleeding?" Andrea asked referring to the pains.

"No, nothing." Kelly confirmed.

"Alright. I want to do an ultrasound today to check on the baby one last time before I send you over to Dr. Wilson in San Francisco." Andrea smiled.

Kelly nodded, sitting on the ultrasound table she unbuttoned her pregnancy jeans, pushing them lower, pulling up her top she laid back on the table. With the whole infertility deal and Thea's pregnancy that was closely monitored she was used to ultrasounds. Yet when Andrea squeezed the cold gel on her belly she squirmed, this was one thing that always took her by surprise.

Turning the machine on Andrea pressed the wand against Kelly's abdomen. When the baby's picture came on the screen Kelly smiled watching what she thought was the babies cute little nose. Continuing the examination without a word was so unusual for Andrea, Kelly turned her head away from the screen looking at Andrea, something was wrong, terribly wrong.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Brandon rested his head back against the cold wall wishing the numbness would just go away. It was nearly 3 am in the morning, they've spent the last 18 hours in hospital. Everything that happened after Kelly's ultrasound still felt surreal. No heartbeat, he hated those words. Their baby died, late miscarriage. They had so many questions, but no answers.

Kelly broke down the moment they found out, loosing second baby in three months had been too much especially now when they thought the worst was over. He had to keep it together for both of them and for Thea. He called his mom and she came and took their baby girl. Cindy would have stayed with them, but they wanted to be alone.

After going through the options with Andrea they decided to induce the labor, he liked that term better than miscarriage. It was their baby after all.

He knew Kelly would have preferred to wait and let it come naturally but with her diagnoses and already in second trimester Andrea advised them to go for an induction in hospital. They trusted her. Kelly's water broke six hours later and she gave birth close to the midnight. It was a boy, Felix, he was perfect. Through all the sadness, he was glad they got to see him, hold him and were able to get at least some closure.

Two hours later Kelly was wheeled into the surgery as she was still bleeding heavily, they had to do a d&c. He was now waiting for them to finish.

Minutes later he heard steps, opening his eyes he saw Andrea walking towards him. He saw the gloomy look in her eyes. As a doctor and friend she's been with them every step on their way. "How did it go?" Brandon asked as soon as she sat down next to him.

"Good, the bleeding is back to normal. Kelly is in recovery and will return to her room once she fully wakes up from the anesthesia, shouldn't take too long." Andrea replied.

"Thanks, Andrea!" Brandon replied.

"Have you eaten anything?" Andrea asked the concern visible on her face.

"No, I'm not hungry." Brandon said resting his head back.

"You two are so much alike. It's almost scary." Andrea commented.

"Do you think, she...we would be able to have another one?" Brandon asked, he knew he shouldn't but he had been thinking about it for some time.

"It's too early, Brandon." Andrea said quietly.

"I know, it's just...I can't stop wondering." Brandon admitted.

"Which one do you want to hear now, the doctor or your friend?" Andrea asked.

"Both." Brandon looked at her intently.

"Alright." She said slowly considering her words. "By the right of things, she shouldn't even be able to get pregnant on her own. Nevertheless she managed to do so twice. Give her...both of you some time Brandon. Losing a baby at this stage is almost as a long way as getting one, you'll mark the milestones, notice ton of other babies the same age and wonder about the one you never got to see growing up." Andrea told him averting her eyes.

"When?" Brandon asked.

"Two and half years after Hannah, I was nearly half way through. We never told anyone here." Andrea admitted.

"Was it the reason why you and Jesse..." He couldn't finish the sentence, it almost felt inadequate.

"No, it was not the reason why we grew apart and got divorced, but it certainly didn't help things." Andrea replied.

"I'm sorry, Andrea." Brandon said giving her a hug.

"You and Kelly are stronger, your relationship is way stronger than my and Jesse's ever was." Andrea assured him.

"Maybe, but it's not going to make things any easier." Brandon replied.

* * *

It was almost an hour later when Brandon pushed the door of Kelly's room opened. She looked so small in the hospital bed, the IV drip still in, probably administering some pain killers, her face was pale and he could see the remains of tears on her cheeks. Coming closer to her he kissed the top of her head, she opened her eyes at his touch.

"How do you feel?" Brandon asked taking her hand into his.

"Empty." Kelly whispered as new tears spilled down her cheeks, the sadness engulfing them both again.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Closing the bedroom door behind him Brandon's eyes fell on his wife's slender form curled up into a ball in their bed her back facing him. Even without seeing her face he knew it was covered with tears and he also knew that no matter what he was going to say, it was going to be wrong.

Moving forward he sat on their bed resting his hand on her shoulder. "We have to go, Kelly." He spoke softly.

"I'm not going." Came her muffed reply.

"Kel...Ruby's our goddaughter. All our friends are going to be there, it will be good for all of us to get out of this house." He tried to reason with her, but as expected his words had the opposite effect on her as intended.

"Felix was our son." She said accusingly turning around her eyes red, her cheeks stroked with tears and her face pale, Brandon's hand slipping down from her shoulder on the white sheet. "Should I just pretend nothing happened for the sake of you and our friends?"

"No. That's not what I'm asking you to do. But you can't keep doing this to yourself...and to us." Brandon spoke softly.

"What am I supposed to do? Smile and joke around and pretend we haven't lost a son ten days ago? That's what you want me to do Brandon?" Kelly questioned him and he could see a new streak of tears on her face.

"No." Brandon let out having a hard time to fight his emotions as well. "I just thought that being around your friends could cheer you up a little. But I'm obviously wrong again."

"Being still pregnant with our son, could cheer me up a little. But that's obviously not going to happen."

"Kel..."

"Just go Brandon. Go, and have fun with our friends." Kelly cut him short turning her back to him.

Brandon closed his eyes briefly trying to keep his emotions in check. "I miss Felix too, Kel." He said softly before standing up and leaving the room.

When the doors closed behind him he rested his back against it. He knew his last words set of another flood of tears for her and finally allowed the tears to flow down his cheeks as well. When Andrea told them they lost their son, he never expected to stand by and watch as he was slowly losing his wife as well.

He stood there for what felt like hours, but in reality only few minutes passed. Hearing his mother's and daughter's voices from downstairs he quickly brushed away the remains of tears from his cheeks and descended the stairs.

Just one look and subtle shook of his head and Cindy understood. "I'll stay here." She told him, handing him Thea who was babbling happily her chubby little arms outstretched to her father.

"You don't have to mom. Maybe Kelly really needs some space and we should leave her alone." Brandon said looking upstairs with a worried expression on his face.

"She'll have as much space as she needs to." Cindy assured him, handing him a box wrapped in a pink paper and guiding him towards the front door.

"Thanks mom!" He kissed her cheek quickly. He knew there was no point in reasoning with his mother and deep down was glad that she offered to stay.

* * *

Not even two hours later Brandon found himself sitting on the end of recliner in Silver's perfectly maintained backyard watching Thea as she played with her cousins. He knew everyone meant well but the afternoon was turning to be much more mentally exhausting than he anticipated. At this point he was almost ready to admit that Kelly was right and staying at home away from everyone and everything was the right thing to do.

He heard steps and someone sitting down on the other recliner but didn't bother looking up. He was tired, feeling down and not ready for another pointless conversation that still couldn't change the fact that he'll never watch his son grow up.

Drowned in sorrow the deafening silence was disturbing him more than any words could and he finally looked up seeing Dylan seated there. "Are you going to ask me how I feel?" He questioned him an ironic undertone in his voice.

"No. Not unless you want me to." Dylan replied with his typical calmness.

Brandon nodded relieved, taking another moment before he spoke. "I don't know what to do. She's drifting away from me. Every day she's drifting further away and I don't know what to do, what to say. I don't know how to stop it and how to make her feel better."

"Just love her."

"That does not feel like it's enough." Brandon let out his eyes moving from Dylan to his daughter and felt sorry for her as well. During the short year she's been on this world she'd always been the centre of her mother's universe. Now Kelly could barely look at her daughter without bursting into tears and the little one couldn't understand why her mommy was not around.

"When I lost Antonia, it felt like all the love was gone from this world. At that moment there was no one in this world who could love me the way she did. You've lost your son, but you still have each other and your precious little girl. Together you're going to make it through. Just love her and know that no matter how much she's hurting now, she loves you too."

Brandon nodded his head softly trying to absorb everything that Dylan just said.

"Look. I know that grief is a beast and it can caught up with you anytime. Whenever you feel like talking, I am ready to listen." Dylan said looking at his friend. "And if you're thinking when you can finally get out of here and go back to your wife, that time has already passed. Everyone will understand if you leave now."

"Thanks." Brandon let out the first hint of smile appearing on his lips.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Brandon woke up his heart beating wildly, his body covered in sweet. Pushing the sheets aside he tried to steady his breathing allowing his body to calm down.

Standing up from the bed he walked through the empty hallway down into the kitchen that was in similar state. Pouring himself a glass of water he let his mind wander. He should have been happy here, with Kelly, Thea and their new son. Instead he was in this big house alone. It did not feel like home and it certainly was not looking like one either. Returning back into the empty house from work every night made him question his judgment when he decided to move there without Kelly and Thea.

Gulping down the contents of the glass he set it into the sink before returning back to bed. It's been nearly two months since they lost their son. He moved to San Francisco three weeks after the happenings. It was not possible to delay the move any longer and even after all that happened he found it unfair to jump away from the project so close to its start.

Kelly and Thea stayed in Los Angeles. It was a moment when he was thankful they had their family around. After he left, his mother and Jackie alternated in staying at Casa Walsh helping with Thea. Kelly was still shaken from the whole ordeal and unable to care for their daughter alone. He knew everyone grieves differently, but he was not prepared to see Kelly basically broken down for weeks. Grieve has no time line, and while he was caring and understanding all he wished for was to get his wife back, the way she was before everything happened.

Turning the night lamp on he stared at the photo on the night stand. His father took it last Christmas, they were so happy, little did they know that their fate was about to take an ugly turn a month later. Running his thumb over Kelly and Thea's faces on the photo he wished he was at home with them. Looking at the photo one last time he turned the light off, praying that sleep will find him quickly.

* * *

The sky over Los Angeles was colored in all shades of purple, orange and blue a clear sign that a new day was about to start. Kelly sat in the window seat watching the spectacle in front of her reminding her that no matter what happened life was going to go on, the sun would rise every morning and set every night. She has been up for at least an hour. Deep in thoughts she lost track of time. For the first time in weeks her vision wasn't clouded and her heart was not full of sorrow. It took eight long weeks but she finally felt ready to live again.

She had no idea how it happened, but something changed during the night. Her baby boy would be forever in her heart and thoughts, but she had to let go of the sadness and pain. Her eyes fell on the empty bed, only now had she realized how much she missed Brandon. Waking up next to him every morning, the warmth of his body, the low snoring, his scent, their late night talks, watching him their daughter, their walks on the beach, she even missed their arguments. Without him she felt alone.

Wrapping her arms around her she stared back out of the window. The sun was already peeping up on the sky, getting ready for another hot day. A smile slipped on her lips, she knew what she had to do.

* * *

A knock on the door made Brandon look away from his work. As the door opened Miranda, his secretary, popped her head in.

"You've a visitor, Mr. Walsh." She said stepping inside.

"Who is it, Miranda?" Brandon asked slightly annoyed as he was not expecting anyone that afternoon.

"I'm sorry, but she didn't tell me her name. Only that she needs to see you urgently." Miranda said carefully.

Brandon raised his eyebrows. This whole thing sounded fishy, but yet caught his attention. "Alright. Where is she?" He sighed pushing his chair away from desk as he stood up. Whoever it was, he wanted to deal with it quickly and return back to his work, the deadline was coming closer.

"She's waiting in the front office." Miranda replied relieved that he did not blame her.

Stepping into the front office Brandon stopped dead in his tracks before a big smile appeared on his face. He knew "her" all too well. "Kelly!" He mumbled under his breath.

As if on cue Kelly turned around holding Thea's hand. A smile similar to Brandon's found its way on her lips as she watched him closing the short distance between them quickly and picking up Thea before wrapping them both into a hug.

"God, I've missed you two so much." Brandon whispered close to her ear, feeling her arms slip around his waist.

"I've missed you too." Kelly said softly kissing him. Leaning away she watched as he kissed the top of Thea's head, the little girl babbling happily in appreciation.

"How did you two get here?" Brandon asked positioning Thea on his hip.

"Took a flight from LAX at 1 pm."

"Her first flight?" Brandon raised his eyebrows.

Kelly nodded smiling. "She did fine, happy little traveler."

"I'm glad to hear that." Brandon replied cupping the back of Kelly's head and kissing her again. Reuniting with his family meant the world to him. The problem arose, he still had another few hours of work before him.

"We're not going to hold you up much longer. I just wanted to see you as soon as we landed." Kelly said with guilty expression on her face as if reading his mind.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Brandon assured her pulling her in for another kiss. "You can take my car and head to the house and I'll take a cab and come home as soon as I can. Alright?"

"Sounds good to me." Kelly smiled, taking Thea from him, the little girl snuggling into her mother immediately tired from all the traveling.

"She'll fall asleep as soon as you put her in her car seat." Brandon smiled caressing his daughter's cheek who returned his smile sleepily.

"It's been a big day for her."

"Yes, for all of us." Brandon placed his hand on the small of Kelly's back. "I'll walk you two out to the car." For the first time in weeks he felt content, his Kelly was back and his family was together again, in that moment he couldn't wish for more.

* * *

Handing the cash to the cab driver Brandon stepped outside in front of their rented house. It was already getting dark, the warm lights shining through the windows inviting him inside. For the first time in weeks it felt nice returning home knowing his family will be there.

Opening the front door the smell of food hit his nostrils. This was a nice change too after all the take outs and microwave food.

Standing in the kitchen doorway he watched as Kelly was finishing with their dinner unaware of his presence. It's been nearly two weeks since he saw her for the last time as he was unable to travel home the previous weekend. She looked as beautiful as ever, her blond hair up in a messy bun emphasizing her beautiful neck. He smiled as his eyes glided down her body.

Turning around she finally spotted him. "There are laws against this." She quipped.

"Not when you are married." Brandon grinned crossing the distance between them wrapping his arms around her. "Good evening, Mrs. Walsh."

"Good evening, Mr. Walsh." Kelly replied kissing him lovingly.

"How did you spent the remains of afternoon?" Brandon asked.

"We were busy." Kelly smiled. "The fridge was almost empty and the place looked drab."

"Yes, it is definitely in need of woman's touch." Brandon agreed wrinkling his nose.

"How was your day?" Kelly asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Busy, but I was looking forward to coming home to you and Thea." He admitted. "Speaking of our darling daughter, is she already asleep?"

"Yes, she crashed down about half an hour ago. She was so tired that she fell asleep over her dinner."

"Poor baby, I'm going to check on her quickly and get changed." Brandon smiled.

"Alright." Kelly replied returning back to the stove.

Half an hour later the two of them were sitting on the floor in the nearly empty living room. The coffee table serving as a dining table.

"It was delicious, Kel." Brandon sighed leaning back against the sofa and rubbing his stomach.

"Thanks!" Kelly smiled finishing her platter and joining him. "This place looks really drab and depressing." She sighed looking at the otherwise empty room in front of them.

"Yes, it does. That's why I probably spent too many hours at work, but that's going to change now." Brandon replied resting his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah... I'm sorry." Kelly said quietly.

"Sorry for what, Kel?" Brandon asked surprised.

"For the last two months...for failing our family, pushing you away, not being able to take care of Thea..." Kelly looked down feeling the tears in her eyes again.

"Kel, it's not your fault." He talked to her softly.

"Yes, it is. I'm the one with this stupid diagnoses...I lost our son...if it were not for me you'd already have the house full of children you dreamt off." She looked at him, the tears running down her cheeks.

"I have you and Thea and the memory of Felix, that's enough for me. If we never have another child that's fine as long as we're together and happy." Brandon told her truthfully.

"This whole infertility business just sucks." Kelly buried her head into his shoulder crying quietly.

Wrapping his arms around her he held her. It was the first time she told him everything, he already assumed most of it, but hearing it from her assured him that she was finally healing instead of dwelling on her sorrow. Placing a finger under her chin he brought her face closer to his kissing her deeply. "I love you Kelly and losing our baby boy didn't change that fact. There is nothing that can prepare you for a loss of your baby, but we both know that it might happen, even if you're perfectly healthy. It's not your fault, it's simply a fact we have to live with."

Kelly sucked the air in resting her head on his shoulder. Brandon was right and she knew it, but there was still a little part of her that felt guilty. "Do you...do you think we will have another one?" Came Kelly's timid question.

"Do you want another one?" Brandon asked.

"To tell the truth, I don't know. I always imagined that one day Thea will somehow have a sibling. Now that we lost Felix, I'm not sure if I'll be ever ready to go through it all again." Kelly sighed.

"It's still too early, Kel. The loss is still fresh, give it some time." Brandon replied caressing the side of her face with his thumb.

"I know, but let's look at it realistically...neither of us is getting any younger...if we wait too long it might never happen." She looked at him.

He knew she was right, their chances were slim at this time but will shrink even more in the years to come. "Andrea advised us to wait at least six months, how about we put this discussion in the back burner for another four and decide then?"

"That sounds fair." Kelly smiled brushing the remains of tears away from her cheeks.

"Maybe we can look into adoption in the meantime. It's something we always wanted to do regardless if we will have a biological child or not." Brandon offered.

"That's a good idea. Adoption might takes months to years too." Kelly agreed a small smile on her face.

"Agreed then. First, now that you and Thea are here, we will move all our things to San Francisco, hopefully over the weekend. Then we will look into adoption." Brandon grinned kissing her softly.

"I like that plan." Kelly giggled.

"I have another one." Brandon grinned boyishly. "There is something I wanted to do the moment I saw you standing in the front office."

Kelly raised her brows.

Brandon quickly stood up, offering her his hand he helped her up too before hoisting her into his arms and carrying her upstairs into the bedroom.

"I should have known that your plan will include, bed and nudity." Kelly grinned as he carried her inside the bedroom closing the door behind them.

"I'm a man, Kel. It's been two long months, you have no idea how many cold showers I had during that time."

"Poor baby." Kelly giggled as she landed on the bed, Brandon soon landing next to her.

Hovering over her he smiled, it felt so good to hear her laughter. Leaning down his lips found hers again, their hands exploring and exciting before they became one again.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Leaning forward towards the mirror Kelly applied the red lipstick on her lips. Putting the lid back on she straightened pressing her lips together and looking at her reflection in the mirror. She tucked a tangled blond lock behind her ear before running her hands down her sides straightening the mauve dress she was wearing.

"Here is mommy! All dressed up." Brandon smiled as he walked into the master bedroom of Casa Walsh with Thea in his arms. The little one wriggling in his arms as she wanted to walk alone instead of being carried.

"You approve?" Kelly asked biting her bottom lip.

"You get ten points from me, as always Mrs. Walsh." He grinned standing Thea on her feet, grimacing once he straightened back up.

"Are your legs still playing up?" Kelly asked concerned.

"Yes." He admitted. "It's probably the weather change."

"Or the mad run we did earlier today to finish the packing." Kelly gave him a quick kiss, brushing the lipstick stains off his lips with her thumb.

"Now, you made it all better." Brandon slid his hands around her waist his eyes still on Thea who was cruising around the nearly empty room.

"As cozy as this is. We should get going." Kelly noted.

"I have a few better ideas how to spend our last night in this house." He watched as Kelly furred her brows. "But of course Andrea, Jeremy and their engagement dinner have priority." Brandon grinned.

"I'm so happy it finally worked out for Andrea." Kelly noted letting go of Brandon and picking up Thea who was trying to climb on their bed in the meantime.

"She deserves some happiness after the divorce." Brandon agreed, taking the baby bag, the three of them heading outside.

* * *

Arriving to the restaurant they were met with their friends and family. What was once a group of eight friends grew into ten adults and nine kids and there was still one child missing and one on the way. They planned to leave the little kids with grandparents or babysitters, but Andrea and Jeremy insisted that everyone should come.

In the course of evening Andrea and Kelly found themselves alone. They rarely got the chance to talk outside of Kelly's appointments and they both appreciated this one.

"I was so happy when you called on Wednesday." Kelly smiled at her friend.

"I had to call you and Brandon after we told Hannah. I was so excited and still in shock. I was not expecting it." Andrea grinned.

"We were waiting for that call since Thea's birthday party." Kelly admitted.

"Funny, how everyone saw it coming, but not me. Even Hannah said, it was about time." Andrea looked away and her smile grew even bigger as she spotted Jeremy looking her way.

"He's a great guy, Andrea." Kelly commented looking in the same direction.

"I know." Andrea smiled, shifting in her chair to get comfortable. "The best thing, he loves me and Hannah and that makes me so happy. I've been waiting for too long to meet someone like him after the divorce, but the wait was worth it."

"Good things come to those who wait." Kelly smiled.

"Yes, it's true. Isn't it?" Andrea sighed happily.

"Works for everyone in this room." Kelly smiled absently her eyes on Brandon who was chatting with Dylan, Thea and Logan playing together near them.

"So, you two will leave us tomorrow." Andrea noted.

"Yes, the moving truck left this afternoon and we will follow tomorrow morning." Kelly confirmed. "It still feels surreal."

"Why so?" Andrea inquired.

"I've spent my whole life in LA being gone for two months at a time tops. Now we will be living in San Francisco for at least a year, without our family and friends." Kelly explained.

"You'll come back for the wedding and I'm sure everyone will come and visit you at some point." Andrea assured her.

"I know, I'm already looking forward to the visits." Kelly smiled.

On the other end of the room, Brandon and Dylan were having similar conversation.

"How did you and Brenda survive being thousand miles away from everyone?" Brandon asked.

"We had to, there was no other choice. It was just the three of us." Dylan replied. "Second guessing your decision?"

"No...maybe a little." Brandon admitted watching as Brenda joined them, sliding her hand around Dylan's waist.

"Getting cold feet now that you could taste it?" She asked catching his last words.

"Nah, just over thinking it." Brandon grinned.

"You'll be fine." Brenda assured him.

"I know, it's just hard to say goodbye to everyone again. Having Kelly and Thea there with me, makes it so much easier than Washington...but it's a goodbye none the less." Brandon explained.

"It's just a short flight away, knowing mom they'll be there at least once a month." Brenda laughed.

"You might be right, she already promised they'll come in two weeks."

"Who's coming in two weeks?" Kelly asked joining them.

"Mom." Brenda and Brandon said simultaneously.

"You do realize what that means. We have to turn the drab into a home in two weeks." Kelly noted watching Brandon.

"We will get it done sooner than that. You and Thea are there so it's already home to me." Brandon replied wrapping his arm around Kelly's shoulders. The evening rolled forward.

* * *

"Poor baby, she was so tired that she didn't even move when we were changing her for the night." Kelly said walking into their bedroom, Brandon following her closely.

"With a bit of luck, she'll be asleep most of the drive tomorrow." Brandon loosened his tie.

"Can you unzip this for me?" Kelly asked turning her back to him while taking off her earrings and necklace.

Grinning he stood up parting her hair and unzipping the back of her dress, his fingers trailing down her spine. "Have I told you how beautiful you looked tonight?"

"You kinda let that slip." Kelly smiled turning around to face him.

"Good." He mumbled before kissing her. "Our last night in the house before moving away."

"Yeah." Kelly looked away, letting her dress slip to the floor, picking it up and hanging it on the hanger. "Are you scared?" She asked watching him as he moved away unbuttoning his shirt.

"Maybe a little." Brandon admitted.

"Me too." Kelly dragged a tank top over her head, sitting on their bed. "I know we will be fine and most of this fear is irrational, but..."

"You still keep second guessing our decision." Brandon finished her sentence, dropping on the bed beside her.

"Yes." Kelly confirmed.

"You remember when I was leaving for Washington?" Kelly nodded her head watching him. "That's how I felt right before I left. I knew I was doing the right thing, but that did not make it any easier when it was time to say goodbye."

"So is our subconscious trying to tell us we're making a mistake?" Kelly giggled crossing her legs, remembering his words when they got together after Washington.

"No, leaving you here without a fight all those years ago was a mistake, Washington was not." Brandon noted laying on his back. "While you and Thea were still in LA it felt like a trip. Now we are really moving away and while it's the second time around for me it does not makes things less scary."

"Thinking about it, you know what?" Kelly asked laying next to him. "We probably won't even notice we're gone. Your parents are coming over in two weeks, my mom and Erin the week after, Andrea and Jeremy will get married in three months...we will still have our family and friends around. I'm going to miss this house though, so many memories tied to it."

"We will be back here before we know it." Brandon said turning on his side and looking at his wife. "It sounds scary, but we have exciting times ahead of us. I'm sure of it."

Kelly smiled when Brandon assured her. Her expression turned serious quickly though as she rolled on her back looking at the ceiling before she spoke "I've been thinking about something else too."

"What is it, Kel?" Brandon asked hovering over her and giving her a soft kiss.

"I've been thinking about going back to work, part-time. Not right away, but in a few months." Kelly offered.

"Whatever you want, Kel. Don't feel obliged to be a stay at home mum now that Thea is here. If you want to stay at home with Thea we can afford it. If you want to work we will be fine too." He smiled at her.

"I love being home with Thea and I'm thankful I had a chance to be home with her for so long. I miss my job though, I've worked so hard on my masters and I want to put the whole work into a good use." Kelly explained.

"We can start looking for a daycare for Thea." Brandon noted.

"Are you okay with it?" Kelly asked him slightly surprised how smoothly the discussion was going.

"Why wouldn't I be? I think it will be a good for all of us. Thea loves being around people, in daycare she'll meet new friend. You'll be able to pursue your career while still having time for our family...I know both are equally important to you so working part-time is win-win situation." He assured her.

"I want us to be happy."

"And we will be." Brandon said wrapping her in his arms. He was sure of it.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Returning home from work Brandon was surprised to find the main door locked, his forehead wrinkling in worry. He was early, but Kelly and Thea were usually at home at this hour. Placing his keys and notebook case on the table in the hallway he moved towards the kitchen, his steps echoing through the silent house.

His jacket landed on the chair before he took out a container with orange juice from the fridge. Filling his glass he walked back towards the table spotting a white sheet of paper laying there. Picking it up he immediately recognized the familiar handwriting and a smile crept back on his lips. Gulping down the remains of his juice he placed the empty glass on the table, grabbing his jacket and keys he headed out again.

Crossing the street he walked to the small playground at the corner of the street. He spotted them immediately, Kelly pushing Thea on the swing set. The little girl was squealing in delight every time she neared her mother. He had to smile at the sight in front of him, the precious stolen glances he got when neither of them was aware that he was around. They always sent him back to the times when Kelly was not so sure if she'll ever make a good mother. In his eyes she was amazing.

Moving forward he crossed the short distance between him and his girls.

"Found the note?" Kelly smiled brightly when Brandon reached them.

"Sure did." Brandon kissed her softly his hand slipping around her waist. "I was worried when I returned home and you two were gone."

"That's why I left it." Kelly smiled knowingly.

"You know me too well." Brandon noted watching her step aside as he took over her duty of pushing Thea in the swing.

"How was your day?" Kelly asked sitting on the empty swing.

"It was fine. But I was looking forward to return home to you and Thea." Brandon confessed.

"Yeah." Kelly smiled absently tilting her head and resting it against the cold metal chain, silence following as she gazed away.

"Are you okay?" Brandon asked.

"Yes, sorry." Kelly smiled returning to reality. "The adoption agency called today, they've assigned a caseworker for us for home study, she'll be meeting us on Friday."

"That's great, we're finally moving forward." Brandon smiled happily, they've started the process after their move a bit over two months ago and despite all the mixed feelings after the initial orientation meetings stuck to their original plan to pursue adoption. His smile slowly faded away when he couldn't see much happiness in Kelly's face. Stopping the swing he picked up Thea and kissed her soft cheek.

"Kel, I thought adoption is what we both wanted to do." He noted helping her up and leading his little family to the bench near the sandbox.

"It is." Kelly confirmed, still not elaborating more on what was bothering her. She slumped on the bench watching as Brandon let Thea down and the little one moved towards the sand.

"Alright, what's going on in the pretty head of yours?" Brandon questioned sitting down next to his wife, both of them watching Thea.

"Ever since she called...I can't stop thinking... What if we're setting ourselves up for another disappointment?" Kelly asked.

"What do you mean?"

"We went through the orientation, the paperwork is done, now we have a caseworker...what follows is a family assessment or home study or however they want to call it." Kelly narrated.

"Yes, that's what they told us." Brandon confirmed still not following her thoughts.

"What if we fail there." Kelly looked at him.

"Why should we fail? I'm not saying we're perfect, but I see no reason to fail." He shrugged.

"Well, my rehab stay for starters..." Kelly offered.

"Kel, that was over ten years ago. You haven't touched that thing again." He said quickly.

"Yes, but it's in my medical records. They'll see it and they'll ask about it."

"Together with the countless results of your blood work over the past years that are completely clean. I never thought I'd say it, but this infertility business has also bright sides." He grinned.

"You're crazy." Kelly giggled.

"And you're worrying too much." He kissed the side of her head pulling her close to him.

"I'm not the only one." Kelly added raising her brows

"Yes, I know." Brandon grinned. "In my defense, you two are usually at home at this hour."

"Thea, had a long nap, we couldn't head out earlier." Kelly explained.

"Now she's full of energy." Brandon laughed.

"Yes, sometimes I wonder where she gets it." Kelly sighed.

"Especially when it's 10 pm and she's still running around."

"That, luckily, does not happen very often." Kelly noted screwing her face, when she watched as Thea grabbed a bunch of sand with her chubby little hand ready to eat it.

"It looks to me she's ready for dinner." Brandon laughed heading to pick up their baby girl.

"Sand is not for eating, Lil T. It's for playing." He said brushing it of Thea's hands and picking her up from the sandbox.

"I hate this phase." Kelly noted jokingly joining them.

"I hate the diapers." Brandon grinned draping his arm around Kelly's shoulders.

"That too." She laughed. "Oh, I nearly forgot. Andrea called today."

"Our bride to be. How is she doing? Already in the panic mode?"

"Andrea in panic mode? I have yet to see that one. She's good and...she finally agreed to the bridal shower." Kelly smiled satisfied.

"Let's be honest here, she never stood a chance with you, Bren, Donna and Janet uniting against her." Brandon chuckled.

Kelly raised her brows. "She deserves one and it does not matter if it's her first or second marriage."

"I agree with you babe." Brandon winked. "I was just stating the obvious, the four of you are quite impressive with your persuasion skills."

"You will pay for that." She said playfully as they neared their house.

"Oh, I hope I will." Brandon grinned, letting his hand slip of her shoulders down her spine before brushing over her butt as he took a few bigger steps to unlock the main door holding them open for her.

Kelly shook her head as she passed him with a big grin on her face.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Closing the bedroom door behind her noiselessly Kelly placed the baby monitor on the dresser. Looking sideways she saw Brandon with the notebook in his lap, writing furiously, the lamp on his nightstand the only light illuminating the room. He did not acknowledge her in any way. Grabbing clean pajama pants and tank top from the dresser she disappeared in the bathroom.

When she emerged minutes later she saw him in the very same position as when she left. Shaking her head slightly she bended forwards drying her wet hair with the white fluffy towel. Returning back in the bathroom once she was done she placed the towel on the rack turning the lights off and heading into bed.

Once under the warm sheets she kissed Brandon's cheek.

"Night, Kel." He looked at her quickly before turning back to his work.

"Yeah, good night." She uttered, laying down and turning her back to him. She felt him shuffle beside her, the cold air hitting her as he moved the sheets on his way out of the bed. Turning the light off she could hear his steps, the door opened and closed as he left her there. Moving on her back she let out a dissatisfied sigh.

After he joined them in the park, it looked like a nice evening was ahead of them. That was before he got the call from work. She knew this was his dream coming true and supported him every step on his way, but boy did she hate his new job. Especially at times like this.

Tossing and turning unable to fall asleep she finally gave up after half an hour. Slipping out of the bed she checked on Thea first before walking down the stairs. The living room light was on and she could hear Brandon talking on the phone. She took a glimpse of him pacing the room from the doorway before she continued into the kitchen.

Filling a glass with water she sat on the barstool the thoughts twirling in her head again. It's been two months since their move and this big house still did not feel like home, to be honest San Francisco did not feel like home either. She thought they needed a change and a new start, but maybe she was wrong and what they needed was to finally take a break from everything and settle into a routine. The long way to conceive Thea, her mom's addiction, Brandon's accident, Thea's birth, their two lost babies it all left strains on them and their relationship and although they were doing better things were still not back to the same place as before the whole madness started.

"I thought you were asleep." Brandon kissed the crown of her head.

Kelly jumped slightly in her seat when she heard his voice. "You scared me. I didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry." Brandon mouthed taking a place on the barstool next to her.

With the trail of her thoughts broken Kelly took a quick sip from her glass.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry for this evening." Brandon offered.

Kelly breathed in. "We both knew, this was coming hand in hand with your new job." She said quietly playing with the glass in her hands.

"Kel." Brandon covered her hand with his. "You can say it, I know you don't like it here and I know you don't like my job." He offered carefully.

"It does not matter if I like it or not, you love it and that's what matters." She looked at him.

"Everything matters, Kelly. This isn't just about me." Brandon looked into her eyes really meaning his words.

"I miss our family and friends, there's so much going on back at home and we're missing it all. A phone call or a short visit is not the same."

"I miss them too." Brandon confessed.

"And I miss us." Kelly added quietly.

"What do you mean?" Brandon asked intrigued by her last words.

"This afternoon for example, you came home early and it looked like we'll finally have a nice evening together. Have a dinner, give Thea a bath, get her to sleep and then have some time alone just the two of us. Then your phone rang and a nice evening turned into a dinner where you were only half present, me giving Thea a bath and getting her to sleep while you worked and no time for the two of us at all." Kelly tried to explain.

"Kel, that's one evening." Brandon sighed.

"Really, Brandon?" She raised her brows. "When was the last time we spent some quality time together just the two of us? Or had sex without hurrying because one of us was too tired or the baby could wake up any minute?"

"So you hate my work, San Francisco, the place our marriage is in right now, and the sex. There isn't much left then." He noted pulling his hand away from hers and resting against the counter.

"Hate is a strong word. I just wish we had more time for us. I love Thea, I love watching her grow up and spend time with her, but having a child does not mean we have to be mommy and daddy all the time. I'm not saying that we ship her off somewhere every night, but once in a while it would be nice to have an evening where we get to be only Brandon and Kelly, without a baby around and without a phone ringing every ten minutes."

Brandon looked at his hands intertwining his fingers, he could see now where she was coming from. He would be lying if he said he didn't give this topic a thought or two in the last weeks. "Friday." He said suddenly.

"Friday?" Kelly asked surprised.

"Yes, I'm taking you out on Friday. No baby and my phone will be turned off. Just you and me, babe." He grinned.

"Alright, we have just two small problems."

"Two?" Brandon raised his brows.

"Yes, two. We are meeting with our caseworker on Friday." Kelly reminded him.

"That will take an hour, hour and half tops. We can go out afterwards, that's not an issue." Brandon shrugged.

"And what about Thea?" Kelly asked.

Brandon leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Let me take care of that." He grinned.

Kelly tilted her head still not fully convinced. "Alright, it's a date." She sighed.

"Good. Do you think you're ready to go to sleep now?" He questioned hopping down from the barstool.

"I was ready already an hour ago." Kelly smiled as he helped her down.

"Right, that's why you were tossing and turning in bed, before you came down here." He noted taking her hand into his.

"How would you know if I was tossing and turning in bed? You were not there." Kelly giggled.

"Lucky guess?" Brandon winked at her before he turned the light in kitchen off.

"Nothing lucky about it." Kelly noted.

"True." He grinned before he pressed her against the wall in the hallway his lips capturing hers.

"What was that for?" Kelly asked smiling as they pulled apart.

"Just because I love you." Brandon took her hand into his again as they both headed upstairs.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Glancing in the rear-view mirror Kelly saw Thea in her car seat babbling happily to her teddy bear, both covered with a pink blanket. She thought the little one will fall asleep until they hit the 101, but she was still up and full of smiles.

"Mama! Mama!" The little girl giggled in the back seat.

"We'll be right there, Thea." Kelly smiled concentrating on the road in front of her.

Finding a place in the crowded parking lot, Kelly got out of the car unbuckling Thea from her car seat and picking her up. Placing the teddy bear on her car seat so she could adjust her on her hip resulted in an immediate reaction from the little one who was reaching for it a whimpering when she couldn't get it.

"Strong wiled like your parents." Kelly mumbled handing it back to her and kissing her cheek. Shutting the door she carried her until the pavement where she stood Thea on the ground, taking her hand as they walked towards the terminal.

Brandon promised to take care of the babysitting two days ago and he did. Cindy Walsh was flying in for the weekend. At first Kelly felt guilty that he dragged her up there so they could go out, but only until the moment she heard from Brenda how happy Cindy was to see Thea and them again. They had no visits planned until they'll head to LA for Andrea's wedding in three weeks, this one came just in time for everyone.

Reaching the crowded arrival terminal she held tightly onto Thea's hand. Cindy's plane already landed twenty minutes ago and she was expecting to see her any minute.

"Up." Thea said reaching up to her mother. When Kelly picked her up she snuggled into her, all the time holding her teddy bear tight. She received him from her grandparents when she was born and haven't shown much interest up until a few days ago, now they were inseparable.

"There is grandma." Kelly said when she spotted Cindy moving in their direction.

"Hello, you two!" Cindy smiled brightly.

"Hello, Cindy!" The two woman hugged before Kelly handed Thea to her grandmother. Walking back to the car they were engaged in a small talk, with Thea occasionally interrupting them with her chatter.

"She's grown up and changed so much in the few weeks I haven't seen her." Cindy pointed out once they were already on the road, with Thea nodding off to sleep in the back seat.

"Yes, she did. It's crazy how quickly she is growing up, she had always quite a bit of personality, but it's definitely showing more now." Kelly smiled weakly.

"Nervous about tonight?" Cindy asked knowingly.

"Yes. Brandon is telling me it's going to be okay, but they are basically doing a background check on both of us and there are definitely some things in my past which I'd love to leave there." Kelly admitted.

"No one is perfect, Kelly. What matters the most is that you're both great parents to Thea, in the end that's what they are looking for." Cindy tried to assure her.

"We had a great role model." Kelly smiled at her.

"Thank you. But I think I'm not the only role model in your life." She hinted to Jackie.

"Yes. Mom was never the warm maternal type but now that I have Thea, I can see that she was trying to be a good mother in her own way, different but good. I think I'm finally growing to appreciate some of her parenting." Kelly smiled.

"Sometimes you need to grow up to see things in new perspective." Cindy added.

"I guess so." Kelly agreed. "It took us a long time, but I feel that we've finally found a way to each other."

"Something tells me your mom feels the same." Cindy concluded.

* * *

Leaning back against his chair Brandon stared at the monitor in front of him, picking at his ear lobe before he pushed himself closer to the table and started writing furiously again.

He promised Kelly tonight will be their evening without any distraction and he really meant it. Running late or working from home was not an option this time. He tore his eyes from the screen when a knock on the door interrupted him.

"Come in!" He called. Watching as the door opened he saw his secretary pop her head in.

"You've a visitor Mr. Walsh." Miranda told him.

"Who is it, Miranda?" Brandon questioned, he had no meetings scheduled for the afternoon and talked with Kelly minutes ago.

"Miss Malone and she has a baby with her." Miranda replied.

"Send them in." Brandon said quickly trying to hide his surprise. Years back she was like a sister to him, but that changed after their last meeting in Los Angeles he was not expecting to see her again.

Seconds later Valerie walked in with Axton positioned on her hip, baby bag hanging on her other shoulder. The little boy was already nine months old but it was the first time Brandon saw him in person. He was the spitting image of his father.

"Hi Brandon." She said carefully not knowing what kind of reception she was going to receive.

"Valerie." Brandon nodded standing up from his chair and leading her to the chairs and small table in the corner of his office. "You want something to drink?" He asked.

"No, I won't keep you away from your work for long." She replied, sitting Axton on her knees. The little boy pushing his fist into his mouth chewing on it. "Sorry, he's teething." She said quickly leaning down to the bag she sat on floor and handing a teething toy to the baby.

"Thea did the same not so long ago." Brandon smiled watching the baby.

"Yes, your daughter. David showed me some pictures, she's beautiful. Congrats, Brandon!"

"Thanks! But I suppose this is not why you came all the way from New York." He pointed out.

"No, or not really. I have a meeting with one of my clients here in San Francisco and then I'm flying down to Los Angeles so Axton can spent some time with his dad...and I came to apologize." The last words came out quietly.

"I'm listening." Brandon leaned back against the chair. It might have been childish, but he was not going to make this any easier for her.

"I was out of line the last time we met, Brandon. Everything was so confusing, David, the pregnancy...I was not counting with any of it, but it happened and I had no one else to blame just myself. I took it out on you when all you did was trying to be a friend. I'm sorry."

He nodded. "I don't mind half of the things you said last time, given the circumstances. But once and for all, can you please explain me what's your problem with Kelly?"

"You don't have to like everyone." Val said quickly.

"You don't have to dislike her either." Brandon added.

"You've never been easy to talk around." Val smiled softly before sinking in her thoughts. "She always had what I wanted."

"She always had what you wanted?" Brandon asked a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Yes...you, Dylan, Colin, Steve, Noah...even David. She had all of you without any effort. It was frustrating." Valerie tried to explain.

"I don't think I'm getting this, Val." Brandon shrugged.

"When you were together with Susan or Tracy, you were still looking out for her."

"Yes, that's what friends do."

"That's exactly what most of the other guys were doing, looking out for her. Even though they were not together, maybe never were, she was still there between me and them."

"You do realize how silly this sounds?" Brandon asked a grin on his face.

"Sort of. I guess I fully realized it was silly the moment when I could count my friends on fingers of one hand." Valerie smiled weakly.

Brandon breathed out feeling guilty. Maybe instead of lecturing her, he should have stood by her site when everything was not looking so hot. Then he reminded himself that things were not looking so hot for him either at that time.

"So, we're good?" Valerie asked as Axton started whimpering on her knee, trying to get down.

"Yes, we're good." Brandon confirmed. "How long are you staying in town?"

"Till Sunday. We'll be flying to LA around noon." She kissed Axton's hair.

"Why don't you two come over for dinner tomorrow? Cindy is here for the weekend, I'm sure she'd like to see you again." He offered.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Val questioned him.

"You know, she's grown up too." Brandon answered referring to Kelly.

"That might be true, but I'm sure I won't be her favorite person to be around, given who's Axton's dad and step-mom." Valerie raised her brows.

"If the three of you made things work for the sake of this little man, than I'm sure you and Kelly can survive a few hours together." Brandon grinned.

"Alright, as you want. She's your wife." Valerie laughed.

"She is and I couldn't be happier about it." Brandon noted watching as Axton stretched his little chubby arms towards him. "Can I?"

"Sure." Valerie handed the baby to him.

"Hello, Axton. I'm glad to finally meet you." Brandon talked to him, the little boy babbling in appreciation. He wished he was right about Kelly and her reaction to Valerie's appearance, if anything else failed there was still this little boy to smooth things out.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

"But please don't tell Kelly anything yet." Brandon pleaded with his mother, his back facing the kitchen door, Thea happily playing with the kitchen utensils on the floor.

"Don't tell Kelly what?" Kelly asked catching his last words as she walked into the kitchen.

Turning around his eyes took her in. Dressed in a black simple cocktail knee length dress that hugged her body in all the right places, her hair down slightly curled, his heart skipped a beat. "That you look amazing."

"Nice save." Kelly smiled, watching as he crossed the short distance between them kissing her tenderly, completely forgetting that his mother and daughter were still in the room.

Cindy smiled picking up her granddaughter. "That's the life Thea, your mommy dresses up and your daddy forgets all about us."

"I heard you." Brandon mumbled pulling away from his wife.

Kelly grinned wiping the lipstick away from his lips with her thumb.

"Thanks for watching Thea for us Cindy." Kelly said millionth time that day.

"I'm more than happy to do that. We'll have a nice evening together, right Thea?" She tickled her granddaughter who laughed happily.

"I guess that means a yes." Brandon grinned kissing his daughter and mother goodbye, with Kelly following him.

"Now go you two otherwise you'll be late for your meeting with caseworker." Cindy urged them.

"I nearly managed to forget about that." Kelly said nervously.

"It will be alright." Cindy assured her placing her hand on Kelly's shoulder.

Kelly smiled at Cindy thankfully. Kissing Thea one last time she slipped her hand into Brandon's as they headed out of the house.

"Still nervous?" Brandon asked as he held the car door open for Kelly.

"Yes." She confirmed slipping into the passenger seat and buckling her seatbelt. She watched as Brandon walked around the car sitting in the driver seat and did the same.

"They are there to match us with a child, I'm sure it won't be pleasant at all times, but it's nothing to be worried about." He tried to assure her.

"Yes, but they are also the ones who are entitled to say we're not fit enough to parent a child that has been left in the care of the state." Kelly reasoned.

"I am sure you're over thinking this Kel." He said looking into the mirror as he navigated the car out of the driveway.

"Really? Am I over thinking it Brandon? Neither of us has a past clean as a whistle." She reminded him.

"That's the point. We've grown up and matured, yes they'll know about your rehab stay, they'll find out about my underage drinking and arrest, but all of it is a past. If they look into the present there is not much to dig around." Brandon offered.

"Sometimes I wish I made better choices in my youth. You just do certain things without considering what impact they can have on your future." Kelly confessed.

"That's a part of growing up process, you make mistakes." Brandon smiled sympathetically his hand slipping on her knee.

"I hope I've learned from them." Kelly uttered.

"Well, you choose me for starters." He squeezed her knee.

Kelly laughed happily. "Yes, that was the best decision I made after all those years." She covered his hand with hers.

"I'm glad to hear you say that." Brandon flashed her a quick smile looking back at the road in front of him as the traffic thickened.

"Believe it or not, that afternoon in the parking lot when Andrea was leaving Los Angeles...that was probably the hardest decision of my life." Kelly admitted.

"I know...it's funny isn't it...after all those years and everything we've been through we still remain so tight knit."

"And there are three marriages within the group." Kelly noted watching as Brandon pulled into the parking space in front of the agency building.

"Yes, but I hit the jackpot." He rambled happily unbuckling the seatbelt.

"Jackpot?" Kelly raised the brows looking at him.

"I married the spring queen and she's still sizzling hot." He grinned kissing her quickly.

"Oh my, if I knew what I was getting myself into." Kelly groaned playfully unbuckling the seatbelt and getting out of the car.

"What would you do?" Brandon questioned her taking her hand into his.

"I'd marry you a lot sooner than I did." She grinned kissing him quickly as the feeling of happiness washed over her, with him on her side she was ready to face whatever stood in front of them.

* * *

"I'm full." Kelly exclaimed spooning the last of her chocolate mousse. After the meeting at adoption agency, they headed for a dinner in one of the countless restaurants in the city.

"I hope you're still up for the other dessert." Brandon winked at her. They spent a nice evening together, no baby, no calls and even managed to avoid any discussion about adoption, just as he promised her.

"It was nice of you to wine and dine me, Mr. Walsh." Kelly grinned.

"The evening is not over yet, Mrs. Walsh." He smiled sweetly at her.

"That depends on, if your mom and our darling daughter will be asleep by the time we get home." Kelly smiled taking his hand into hers across the table.

"Come on, Kel. Give me some credit, we're not returning home tonight." Brandon caressed her finger knuckles with his thumb a mysterious smile on his lips.

Kelly raised her brows. "We're not? What's on your mind?"

"A lot of things. But in my pocket is a key from a suite at Fairmont hotel." He patted his jacket.

"You did us good." Kelly returned his smile setting her napkin on the table.

"I thought so. We're out of here I guess." He grinned signaling for the waiter to come with the bill.

Minutes later Brandon fumbled with the magnetic card, his lips barely leaving Kelly's, his other arm resting on her waist holding her close. The beeping sound letting them know that he succeeded in his mission and the door finally opened.

Dragging her inside with him he kicked the door closed behind them. Kelly's hands working their way up his chest covered in the light blue shirt and white undershirt, slipping the gray jacket of his shoulders.

"We don't have to hurry tonight, Kel." He breathed out taking her hands in his twirling her around before he held her close again his lips making their way down her neck. "We can take a nice hot bubble bath, fill glasses with Champaign, then I can give you a massage." He whispered smiling at the content sigh that left her mouth.

"Sounds heavenly." Kelly mumbled turning around and kissing him hungrily her hands slipping on his back.

"Or we can leave all of that for round two." Brandon breathed out guiding her towards the king sized bed neither of them willing to wait any longer.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Moving his head Brandon felt something tickle his face. Opening his eyes he squinted at the bright light coming from the window. When he opened them again he smiled at the sight of Kelly's head resting on his shoulder her blond hair tickling him, she was still sound asleep.

Last night turned out way better than he expected, not that his expectations were low to begin with. It felt great to be alone, just the two of them. Make love to his wife the way he used to, before the baby came and the packed schedule at LA Times took over, no distractions. He wowed to himself to make this a habit and whisk her away once in a while for an evening or maybe even a weekend alone. Kissing her temple he rubbed her back gently.

"Five more minutes." Kelly mumbled sleepily barely moving.

"It's nearly ten." Brandon said quietly still rubbing her back.

"You're not going to leave me alone, right?" Kelly asked moving in his arms her chin now resting on his chest.

"No." He grinned, kissing her forehead.

"We don't have to be out of here until twelve." Kelly noted.

"I still have to feed you and I was hoping you have some energy left from yesterday." Brandon grinned.

"I guess I'll walk funnily today." Kelly groaned playfully before inching up and kissing his lips.

"I'll take that as a yes." Brandon mumbled pressing her in the sheets.

"It's not a no." Kelly giggled as he tickled her sides.

Kissing her neck, collar bone and finally her lips again their eyes met when they pulled apart slightly.

"Brandon, what was it yesterday in the kitchen that Cindy shouldn't tell me about yet?" She asked.

"You're seriously bringing up my mother now?" Brandon groaned hovering above her.

"I'm not bringing up your mother." Kelly raised her brows.

Defeated Brandon sank back next to her into the sheets, he knew too good that in moments like this there was no way to distract her, he had to spill the beans. "I invited Valerie for a dinner tonight."

"Valerie? As...Valerie Malone? As the other woman in Donna & David's marriage?" Kelly questioned him.

"Yes, I suppose you don't know any other Valerie." Brandon joked.

"That's not funny Brandon." Kelly noted sitting up against the headboard pulling the sheets up with her.

"Kel, it's one evening. She's my friend." Brandon tried to console her.

"Donna is your friend too, but I guess that means nothing when you're trying to be friendly again with the woman who put her marriage in jeopardy." Kelly argued.

"She didn't do it alone." Brandon remarked.

"No, but David paid his price for the whole stupidity."

"So did, Valerie. You know it's statistically proven that woman tend to be much more harsh on another woman than on a man. That's what's happening here." Brandon said harshly.

"Right, I can't believe it. She comes crawling to you and you take her back and I'm the bitch who's harsh on her. That's just amazing." Kelly rolled her eyes.

"She is raising her son alone, accommodating his father whenever it suits him, you gotta cut her some slack there."

"You're forgetting the fact that she's the one who brought all of this on herself." Kelly pulled the sheets aside marching out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Brandon asked.

"Shower, honeymoon is over." She shouted before she slammed the bathroom door behind her.

Brandon smacked the mattress in frustration as he heard the shower turn on. Instead of asking Valerie what her problem with Kelly was, he should have done that with his wife. He gave Kelly a few minutes to cool down before he slipped out of the bed and followed her into the bathroom. If everyone including her and Valerie should survive the coming evening in one piece, they had to talk and straighten this out.

The bathroom was full of steam, opening the shower door nearly noiselessly he joined her inside. Just one look at her and he regretted his previous harsh words.

"Come here." He crashed her on his chest rubbing her back as the tears streamed down her face.

"I don't want to fight, Brandon." She sobbed. "We had a perfect evening and night, I don't want it to end like this."

"What's your problem with Valerie, Kel?" He asked carefully.

"I don't know, I guess she's one of those people who bring out the worst in me and I hate it." Kelly pushed away from him slightly brushing the tears away.

"You know I asked her the same question yesterday." He admitted.

"What did she say?" Kelly asked as her curiosity took over anger.

"That you always had what she wanted. Me, Dylan...Colin, Steve, Noah...David..." Brandon took the shower gel and poured some of it in his hand motioning for Kelly to turn around.

"That's so childish."

"Probably as childish as bringing out the worst in you." He noted rubbing the shower gel on her back.

"Yes." Kelly agreed smiling slightly.

"She's not perfect, but who is? You've both come a long way and maybe it's time to put the past behind you and start anew." He stopped guiding her under the running water. "I'm not saying you two should become best friends, but maybe be nice to each other and see each other on the odd occasion without being down each other's throat ninety percent of the time."

Kelly turned around staring into his eyes.

"Do you think you can do that for me, Kel?" His eyes pleaded with her.

Slipping her arms around his waist she nodded. "For you and for Thea. Axton is her cousin and she should have him in her life."

"Thank you." Brandon mouthed kissing her softly at first, the kiss soon growing in intensity.

"What are you doing?" Brandon smiled as her hands slipped down his body.

"I was wrong, the honeymoon's not over yet." She smiled innocently.

"In that case, Mrs. Walsh." He pressed her back against the cold tails. Lifting her up she wrapped her legs around his waist, the water cascading over both of them as they enjoyed each other once again.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

"Here is mommy and grandma." Brandon talked to Thea who was smiling in his arms.

"Is she finally awake?" Kelly asked looking away from the bell pepper she was dicing.

"Up, dressed and full of smiles. Ready to help daddy set the table." Brandon walked to Kelly peeking over her shoulder in the bowl with salad. Seeing she was tense he placed a few chaste kisses on her neck a sly smile on his lips.

"Just keep your eyes on her, before she drags all the dinnerware from the table." Cindy warned him turning away from the stove.

"Don't worry mom, me and Thea had a talk about it. She agreed to stay away from the tablecloth if I lower the dating age to 28." Brandon grinned.

" Your daddy is crazy." Kelly spoke to Thea kissing her cheek.

"Yes, I am when it comes to the two of you." Brandon winked at Kelly before he and Thea finally disappeared in the dining room.

"Where did the dating thing come from?" Cindy asked once they were alone.

"He's his father's son." Kelly smiled knowingly at Cindy.

"Oh, my. It's been years, I already forgot about that." Cindy laughed.

"We have this running joke that Thea won't be allowed to date until she's thirty." Kelly noted.

"It didn't work for Jim in the end, he underestimated his daughter. Brandon is still a milder version of his father, it won't be that bad." Cindy smiled returning back to the stove.

"For the sake of all of us, let's hope it's true." Kelly added the bell peppers into the bowl mixing the salad. "All ready." She pushed the bowl away from her. "I'm going to check on the two."

Reaching the dining room she saw Thea in her baby blue dress playing on the floor with her blocks set while Brandon was setting the table. Looking up he saw her standing in the doorway.

"Dismissed from service?" He grinned.

"Yes." Kelly smiled softly leaning against the doorway. Both of them knew there was no use in arguing with Cindy Walsh. When she was around she was the boss in the kitchen, plus she hasn't seen Valerie in years and was excited about the upcoming meeting everything should be picture perfect.

Brandon placed the last plate on the table. "Are you still mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad at you." Kelly answered her eyes on Thea.

"Than what is it? You've been all relaxed when we were leaving the hotel." He noted.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"Kel?" Brandon walked towards her, taking her hands into his.

"It's nothing Brandon, really." She assured him looking into his eyes.

"Alright." He kissed her cheek dropping the subject and returning back to the table.

An hour later everything was prepared for the arrival of their guests. Kelly was sitting on the floor in living room with Thea the two of them playing while Brandon chatted to his mother. When the doorbell rang he was the first one on his feet heading to welcome Valerie and Axton. Cindy soon following him. Getting up from the floor Kelly picked up Thea and followed the two of them seconds later.

Watching the scene in front of her she felt torn. She and Valerie called it a truce years ago when she was leaving Beverly Hills, all of that changed for her the moment Donna came to Casa Walsh in tears. Despite promising to Brandon that she'd play it nice, she was not sure if she'll be able to do so. Pushing the thoughts aside she concentrated on Thea in her arms who got all excited once she spotted the baby. Seeing him Kelly had to share her daughters excitement, he was a copy of David a lot more chubby, but nevertheless David's mini-me.

As the evening progressed Kelly was thankful for Thea's excitement, making sure that she was not hurting Axton she and Valerie did not exchange more than a polite greeting. It wasn't until the dinner was eaten when Kelly and Valerie faced each other alone after all those years, with two kids in tow they were left alone in the living room after Brandon and Cindy insisted on taking care of the dishes.

Thea's chatter and Axton's cooing were the only sounds disturbing the awkward silence that filled the room after the two Walsh's left.

"He's beautiful, Val." Kelly finally said when the silence was slowly becoming unbearable.

"Thanks. Takes after his father." She commented.

"He is David's mine-me." Kelly noted.

"Brandon didn't get much look in Thea." Valerie smiled.

"When she was a newborn she looked just like him, Cindy showed me some old photos and you wouldn't spot a difference. It's funny how much they can change. " Kelly agreed looking at her blond haired and blue eyed daughter silence filling the room again.

"Look, I know I'm not your favorite person right now, never was and never will be. But maybe we should pick up where we left of when I was leaving LA years ago." Valerie offered.

"What do you mean? Pretend that the last year and half never happened? There is a living proof that it did." Kelly motioned towards Axton.

"Yes, and I'll have that thrown into my face for the rest of my life." Valerie sighed.

"I'm not sure what you expected, Val."

"Maybe a bit of understanding."

"When Thea was born, Brandon was not there. I was lucky enough to have his parents and our friends around but I still had to go through most of it alone. I can somehow relate and understand what you are going through. At the same time, Donna is my friend, my best friend, I was there picking up the pieces that you and David left, I can't just forget." Kelly tried to explain.

"Some things will never change." Valerie said wearily.

"Maybe they will, but everything takes its time."

Valerie raised her brows.

"I have no idea why my husband still considers you one of his best friends, but he does and I'm already past that stage where I'd fight that...no matter how angry I was when he told me about this visit. Plus Axton is Thea's cousin, they should know each other the same way she knows Ruby and Ryan. I'm not ready to call it a truce, but I think we're both grown enough to be civil when we're around each other." Kelly looked at Val.

"I'll take that for starters." Valerie smiled slightly.

"Good." Kelly smiled watching as Thea caressed Axton's cheek.

"You should get her a sibling." Valerie smiled watching the two kids.

"We're working on that." Kelly replied sadness washing over her, if the faith did not strike against them, she'd be having a little brother in about a month's time. Pushing her memories of Felix away she looked in the doorway as she heard Brandon and Cindy returning. The evening rolled forward.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Setting the cup with tea on the table Kelly sunk on the sofa grabbing her cell phone that she threw there minutes ago on her way to kitchen. Dialing the familiar number she waited.

It was Sunday afternoon and they returned from the airport half an hour ago after dropping off Cindy. Upon their return Brandon decided to take Thea to the playground leaving Kelly home alone.

"Hi Kel!" She heard her friends voice on the other end of line.

"Hi Don! How are you doing?" Kelly asked.

"Good. Baby's going crazy, but I guess I got used to it after having Ruby and Ryan." Donna laughed.

"Aww, just talk to the baby. Andrea should get married before he or she makes its appearance."

"We already got that covered, wait till the wedding and then hurry up so she can leave for her honeymoon." Donna giggled. "Speaking of honeymoon, how was your date night?"

"Hmm...there is just one word to describe it...amazing." Kelly grinned still feeling completely relaxed.

"I can hear that." Donna teased her.

"It was like we were dating again. I knew I missed those times, but never realized how much I missed it." Kelly explained.

"Right, so tell me about the meeting with your caseworker. Was it bad?" Donna asked curiously.

"I wouldn't say bad, intimidating might be the right word. But that's their job I guess, they can't give a child to anyone. She was nice, we talked about us, how we met, how do we plan to raise our kids, the infertility issues and bunch of other things. The oddest question by far was how and when do we plan to have the sex talk with our daughter."

"Eek, that's crazy. In between the diapers, tantrums and chasing them down, this hasn't even crossed my mind and I do have two of them and third on the way." Donna said sympathetically.

"Tell me about it. She's seventeen months old, she has been walking for a few months, she's still learning to talk and we won't be starting the potty training any time soon, she can't write, she can't count, there is a hell lot to master before we come to that talk." Kelly rolled her eyes holding the phone against her shoulder as she reached for her tea. "But I think I spotted a shadow of Jim Walsh in Brandon's eyes when she asked that question. You know that moment when he realized that his little girl is going to grow up one day and there is nothing he can do to stop her."

"He is his father's son." Donna noted. "Hey, you can still send her over for the talk to Auntie Donna. I can explain how waiting might not be that bad." Donna laughed.

"I don't know, Don. Do you really want to be held accountable by her father if she loses her virginity before thirty? Since that's the age he's tentatively planning to allow her dating and there are moments when I think he's only half joking when he says that." Kelly laughed.

"Nope." Donna concluded laughing as well. "What's next?" She questioned.

"She wants to interview each of us alone next weekend and then she'll come over to the house, they'll do more of the background check, talk to the referrals, another interviews. If we're lucky enough and get approved we might have a child in our arms by Christmas." Kelly concluded.

"Sounds exhausting." Donna concluded.

"It is, but given that we abandoned the idea of a newborn, the chances to be paired with a little child within half a year after approval are higher." Kelly explained.

"I'm sure it will work for you two and Thea. Any child will be lucky to have you as parents and Thea as a sister." Donna said.

"You heard it from Valerie." Kelly smiled.

"Yes." Donna confirmed.

"You're not mad at me?" Kelly questioned her.

"No, I'm not. We all have to get past this and granted that David has a child with her, she'll be around. Besides I love the image of Thea nurturing Axton."

"She was so sweet with him. Even I and Brandon were surprised to see that." Kelly rambled.

"She'll be a great sister." Donna concluded.

"I hope so." Kelly smiled. "So back to what lies ahead. How do the preparations for Andrea's wedding shower look?" Kelly asked.

"The glasses got here yesterday and they look perfect. I'll send you a picture after we get off the phone, but believe me they look even more amazing in reality." Donna gushed.

"I told you they'll look great." Kelly grinned.

"You were right, just get the other tidbits and the present from the four of us will be ready. Brenda called Nat and he'll be more than happy to supply the food and drinks, so we have the catering sorted out as well. All we need is to get the remaining decorations and think of some more activities for the party and we're good to go." Donna narrated.

"Sounds good. I hate being stuck up here though, it would be so much fun to plan this with you, Brenda and Janet." Kelly confessed.

"You are planning it with us, we already used so many ideas that you provided." Donna assured her.

"It's not the same." Kelly said sadly, suddenly feeling homesick again.

"Why don't you, Brandon and Thea come down here before the wedding?" Donna asked.

"We can't. We have the interviews with caseworker next weekend, than the picnic the newspaper is hosting the weekend after. We won't be able to make it down to LA earlier than on the wedding weekend." Kelly explained.

"You know I'd come up there in a heartbeat, but flying is out of question and driving nearly 400 miles with a three year old and a two year old in tow... I love you...but I'm not going to do that." Donna giggled.

"I know." Kelly laughed. She heard the front door open and Thea's cry. "I have to cut this short, Don. It looks we have an emergency."

"Alright, Kel. Bye! Talk to you next week." Donna said quickly.

"Bye!" Ending the call she threw her cell phone on the sofa on her way to the hallway.

"What's wrong?" She asked Brandon who carried nearly hysterical Thea in his arms.

"We've a bruised knee." Brandon turned the little one slightly away from his chest so she could see the small trail of blood on her leg.

"Let's go into the bathroom." Kelly said following them. Grabbing the antiseptic and plaster from the cupboard they quickly took care of Thea's knee and as soon as she was in her mother's arms the cries turned into occasional soft whimpers.

"Slide?" Kelly asked rubbing Thea's back as she sat next to Brandon on the rim of the bathtub.

"No, the path. She stumbled and I was not able to catch her anymore." Brandon rubbed his temples.

Kelly looked at the palms of Thea's hands, they were slightly red and felt warm. She kissed the top of her head. "She's going to be fine, Brandon." She said seeing there was something on his mind.

"I know...it's just, I was not able to console her, she was nearly hysterical all the way from the playground and once she's in your arms she's all quiet." He pointed out.

"I spend most of the day with her." Kelly said carefully.

"Yes, it got me thinking if all of this time at work, working from home...if it's worth it. I can't console my own child." Brandon stated.

"Come on. Of course, you can." Kelly smiled handing Thea to him, watching as the little one rested her head on his chest quietly and Brandon rubbed her back.

"You freaked out when it happened, that's why she freaked out as well. She felt it, she's still too little to fully communicate with us verbally, crying is one of her forms of communication." Kelly tried to explain.

"I guess this is when your degree in psychology comes handy." Brandon smiled kissing Thea's head.

"Sometimes I put it into a good use." Kelly grinned leaning in to kiss him. Looking down she spotted Thea who was now looking at them. Tickling her side the little girl squealed in delight, Brandon soon joining them in for the fun, the bruised knee already forgotten.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Brandon put his hands into pockets and nervously licked his dry lips. He bid farewell to Kelly and Thea minute ago and now walked through the hallways of the adoption agency. Kelly had always been the worry wart in their relationship, the one who over thought everything to the point of exhaustion. He was her rock, the one who washed away all her fears and insecurities. As he neared the office of their case worker for the first time during their adoption journey he knew how she felt most of time.

"Hello Brandon!" Jenna Finley, their caseworker, stood up from her chair when she spotted him in the doorway.

"Hello Jenna!" They shook hands before she closed the door behind him and led him to the set of sofas right under the big window. Just be honest, he repeated to himself as he sat down.

Grabbing the notepad and pen from the table she joined him. "Feeling nervous?"

"I'd be lying, if I said no." Brandon smiled.

"I hear that a lot, it comes naturally with the uncertainty that lays ahead." Jenna noted smiling reassuringly.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one."

"Let's get started. Tell me about your childhood and family?" Jenna asked.

" I was born and raised in Minnesota. I've a twin sister who is 30 minutes younger than me. My mother is a housewife and my father works for an investment company climbing his way up the ladder. I had a pretty uneventful childhood if you don't count the occasional quarrels with my sister. I was obsessed with hockey and was getting into all sorts of mischief, nothing special I'd say. We moved to California just before our sophomore year of high school when my father was promoted."

"How was your relationship with your parents?"

"Good. We've always had a good relationship. There were of course a few times when things boiled between us, but they are great parents and I have a lot of respect for them and the way they raised me and my sister. They gave us freedom, but set boundaries and offered guidance and advice when it was needed. It's something I hope to do for my children as well."

"You are close with your parents, right?"

"Yes, we're very close." Brandon confirmed watching as Jenna scribbled down into your notepad.

"How about your sister? What's your relationship with her?" Jenna questioned.

"Brenda, we're like day and night. She has always been the more rebellious one, going against the wishes of our parents, especially of our father. But, we're close too. She was living in London for over a decade and moved back to Los Angeles with her family about two years ago."

"What does she do for a living?"

"She's an actress. Her husband is a writer and they have two boys aged five and sixteen months."

Jenna nodded again writing something down. "You said there were times when your relationship with your parents boiled. Any special reasons for that?"

"Usually the typical teenager stuff, testing your parents and boundaries. I was arrested for under aged drinking once, totaling my first car on the same occasion and also had problems with gambling in my teens." Brandon admitted feeling nervous again.

"What about school? Tell me about your studies." Jenna leaned back against the sofa watching him.

"I graduated from West Beverly High in the class of 1993, I was part of the school newspaper there. Attended California University afterwards, graduating with a degree in journalism. During the studies I worked in a business Task Force and attended a meeting with president Clinton in Washington. The following year I was the president of student government and worked at the university newspaper, Condor a year later."

"Very impressive list." Jenna admitted.

Brandon smiled feeling a bit more confident, as a journalist he often asked questions, many times uncomfortable questions, now he knew what it felt like to be on the other end of the rope.

"After studies you pursued your career in journalism?"

"Yes, first I worked at my friends newspaper Beverly Beat, we basically grounded it together. It's a small Los Angeles newspaper and my friend and his wife still own and run it. I got an offer from Washington bureau of the New York Chronicle in November 1998 and moved to Washington the same month."

"That was around the time of your and Kelly's broken wedding, right?"

"Yes, that was a few months after the wedding that never was." Brandon confirmed. "I worked in Washington for four years before moving back to Los Angeles taking a job at Los Angeles Times."

"What kind of news did you cover in Washington? Did you travel a lot?"

"Anything and everything for the first year. Then I was moved to international news and traveled quite a bit covering the news around world."

"Did you enjoy traveling?"

"Yes, it was nice to visit places you normally don't get to see, meet interesting and inspiring people. I had no commitments at that time and truly enjoyed the nomadic life."

"What made you gave up on this life?"

"I met my wife again, realized that she was the best thing that ever happened to me and this might be our last chance to be together. I took the chance and never looked back."

"You never regretted your decision?" Jenna questioned.

"No, not for a second." Brandon said confidently.

"You moved back to Los Angeles and started at Los Angeles Times, what was your position there?"

"I was working at domestic news, leading a team of four people, mostly covering political issues."

"You are quite close to politics it seems." Jenna smiled.

"Yes, it's an interesting world."

"Finally you reallocated to the San Francisco office of LA Times nearly five months ago."

"That's right." Brandon confirmed.

"What are your responsibilities here?"

"I work as a publisher, have a team of twenty people below me. My employer expected me to get the office working in the next year, year and a half after the start."

"I take it that your move to San Francisco is not permanent."

"No, we intend to return to Los Angeles after my job here is done." Brandon replied watching as Jenna scribbled something into her notepad again. Every time she did that his anxiety returned slightly.

"What are your future career plans and motivations?"

"I hope once my job in San Francisco is done, we will return back to Los Angeles and I'll receive a similar position as I have here."

"Your plan is to stay in the journalism career?"

"Absolutely." Brandon replied.

"What are your other personal goals?" Jenna changed the topic.

"My biggest personal goal is my family, I want my family to be happy. Me and my wife have been through a lot in the past few years not just with our infertility problems and I'm craving for the stability we're having now. For our daughter to grow up into a confident and caring person and hopefully add more children into our family, may it be through adoption or naturally."

"You said a week ago that you and your wife have been together during university twice and then reconciled five years ago. Were there any other long term partners in your life?"

"There were several girls during high school and I had two longer relationships during University, between the two times me and my wife dated, Susan Keats and Tracy Gaylian. Neither of those relationships was as serious as the relationship with my wife." Brandon added.

"You never intended to marry any of the other girls."

"No, never." Brandon confirmed finally feeling confident again.

"We're nearly done here." Jenna smiled at him reassuringly. "I know you were in an accident around the time your daughter was born. Did it leave you with any long term health effects? Do you need to take any medications regularly?"

"No medications, my legs are bothering me occasionally mostly when I overdo it or the weather is changing. No other issues following the accident."

"Have you ever sought the help of psychologist? After the accident?" Jenna asked.

"No, not after the accident. Following my wife's miscarriage in November and loss of our son in January we've been attending several therapy sessions to deal with the events."

"Are you still attending them?"

"No, not anymore." Brandon shuffled in his seat, taking a quick glance at his watch he saw that an hour passed already since he came into the office.

"Just one last question. Have you ever used drugs or had any issues with alcohol abuse?"

"No, except the underage drinking, never."

"Thank you, Brandon. I think I heard everything I needed. I'll now wait for your wife." Jenna smiled standing up from the sofa. Brandon shook her hand and walked out of the office breathing out in relief once he turned the corner. Walking outside he spotted Kelly and Thea in the small park across the street. Picking up his pace he crossed the street joining them.

"Hey!" Kelly smiled seeing him. "How did it go?" She asked.

"It was...intimidating." Brandon admitted. "But only half as bad as I expected it to be." He added quickly.

"That lowers my expectations to terrible." Kelly smiled sadly.

"You'll do just fine." Brandon pressed his lips on her forehead. "She's waiting for you."

"Yeah and for the first time it makes me want to run away just like Dylan did years back." She smiled.

"Don't run, just face it. We're in this together, remember, and as I promised you before we had Thea, we'll have the family we're dreaming of."

"Right." Kelly smiled feeling a little bit more optimistic. I'll see you two at home." She kissed him quickly before she squatted down and placed a kiss on Thea's cheek.

"We'll be waiting for you and the dinner will be ready." Brandon called after her, watching her as she passed the street heading inside the building.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Walking down the hallway Kelly took a deep breath to steady herself. It was time to face her deamons. Rounding the corner she finally cracked a small smile, just a few steps away from Jenna's office.

"Hello Kelly!" Jenna smiled standing up from her desk as she spotted her.

"Hello Jenna!"

"Take a seat." Jenna noted towards the sofa's closing the door of her office and joining Kelly there seconds later. "Ready?" She asked as they were seated across from each other.

"I think so." Kelly nodded.

"The point of this is just to get an overview of your biographical history. Nothing to worry about." She smiled warmly.

Kelly smirked inwardly, with a life like hers there was a lot to worry about. "Alright." She spoke smiling again.

"We will start from the beginning. Tell me about your early life, your family?" Jenna asked leaning back against the sofa.

"I was born and raised in Los Angeles and lived there my whole life up until a few months ago. My mother is a former model, but has been a housewife for the majority of my life. My father is a businessman. They divorced when I was two years old."

"With whom were you living after the divorce?"

"With my mother. My father had visitation rights, which in his world meant that he showed up whenever I fitted into his busy schedule."

"How often was that?" Jenna asked.

"Not very often." Kelly looked in her lap for a second, even after all those years the pain of her father's rejection saddened her. She pushed those thoughts away quickly and looked back at Jenna.

"Has that left any strains at the relationship with your father?"

"Definitely. We had no contact since my wedding four years ago."

"What about your relationship before the wedding?"

"It was like a roller coaster. I got excited whenever he called and planned to fit me in his schedule hoping for a new beginning. Most of the time he was a no show, sending money or gifts as a replacement. We reconciled shortly before he was arrested for embezzlement and then followed the rocky path again once he was released." She watched as Jenna scribbled her notes, if the situation would be not so serious she would have laughed, her life would could surely compare to any of the characters in a Hollywood movie.

"What about your mother?" Jenna asked tearing her eyes away from the notepad.

"Up and down as well. My mother fits the description of a Beverly Hills housewife to a dot. She is a recovering alcoholic and had issues with drugs in the past. The last time she got out of the rehab was shortly after Thea was born, she's been clean over a year now."

"What is your relationship with your mother now?"

"We have found a way to each other in the past months. I can tell she's really trying to be there for me and my sister, be the mother we need."

Jenna nodded writing a few more notes. "You have a sister, any other siblings?"

"Except Erin, I have another half-sister and a step-brother."

"Tell me about them? How old are they, what do they do?"

"Erin comes from my mother's last marriage, she will turn sixteen in a few months, she attends high school. I and Brandon had a custody of her while my mother was recovering from her addiction the last time around, she returned back to our mother seven months ago. My step-brother David he's Erin's half-brother as well, he's thirty-two and works in the music industry. He's married to my best friend for nearly eight years and they have two children together, three year old girl and two year old boy and they are expecting their third child next month. He has also a nine month old son from another relationship. Then there is Joy, my paternal half-sister she's twenty-nine, lives in New York and works in finance, the last time I heard she was working with hedge funds, no husband or children."

"Do you spend time with them regularly?"

"With Erin and David. As I said, Erin lived with us for over a year and while we were living in Los Angeles we were meeting with David few times a week. I've no regular contact with Joy, but we call each other few times a year."

"You and Brandon come from very different family backgrounds, yet when we discussed your parenting views on our last session they were very similar."

"We have mostly his mother to thank for that." Kelly smiled. "Through my later teen years, Cindy Walsh has been sort of a surrogate mother to me."

"As you told me the last time you and Brandon have been friends through the high school. So I assume you graduated from West Beverly High as a class of 1993 as well."

"Yes, that's right."

"What was next for you in the education field?" Jenna questioned.

"I attended the California University and graduated with a degree in child psychology. Few years later I finished my masters there as well."

"In child psychology again." Jenna asked to be sure.

"Yes." Kelly confirmed.

"What about your work experiences?"

"I did a rotation at Wyatt Foundation after university, finally working at their clinic. After job cuts, I was a co-owner of a clothing store with my friend Donna Martin and then had my own PR company briefly before returning to school again."

"Have you worked in the psychology field?" Jenna asked curiously.

"Yes, after finishing my masters I worked at West Beverly High, the same high school I graduated from for nearly three years. I quit few months before Thea was born and has been housewife since then, I do plan to return to work once Thea is a bit older." Kelly added quickly.

Jenna nodded. "Were you married before Brandon?"

"No, I've been engaged twice, but called the wedding off both times."

"One of those time should be Brandon." Jenna smiled.

"Yes, the other one was Matt Durning, we were dating for nearly two years. I broke off the engagement after I found out he cheated on me and lied about it. He lives now in New York with his wife and three daughters."

"Any other significant relationships?" Jenna questioned.

"Yes, I think, two of them. Dylan McKay, we were dating twice, once during high school and then again eight years ago, we broke up after year and half both times. He's now married to Brandon's twin sister."

"Why did you broke up with him?"

"We were in the first year of university the first time around, we both wanted different things and decided to walk separate ways. It was the same the second time around, just the goals changed."

"What were your goals when you broke up for the second time?"

"Family, children...I wanted to settle down and he was not ready to do that and with me." Kelly explained.

"Alright. How about the other guy?"

"Colin Robbins." Kelly breathed out, feeling her anxiety raise again, it was better to tell Jenna everything, they were going to find out about it anyway. "It was not a long relationship, but it was rather important, not a bright moment of my life. He introduced me to cocaine."

"So you've used drugs."

"Yes, Kelly confirmed. I was twenty-two, addicted for two months, spent the next two months in rehab."

"Have you ever used the drugs afterwards?"

"No, never." Kelly replied adamantly.

"What was the trigger?" Jenna asked curiously.

"My father, he showed up in town promising a new start a new relationship, than he left the next morning without a word again. Colin was addicted to cocaine and I was trying to help him get clean. I had hidden a stash of cocaine before so he could not use it and completely forgot about it, then I stumbled upon it the day my father left, it seemed like a good way to forget at that time. It was not." Kelly admitted.

"Any other addictions?" Jenna questioned.

"Diet pills, shortly before my eighteenth birthday." That moment came again, when all Kelly wanted was to run away, but as Brandon said, this was her past and sooner or later she had to face it, no one was perfect.

"You already mentioned that you have endometrioses. Any other medical issues?"

"Currently no." Kelly shrugged.

"Currently?" Jenna smiled looking up from the notepad again.

"At university I was trapped into a house during fire and sustained third degree burns on my neck, back and hand, but after a cosmetic surgery they are not visible anymore and then I was shot into my abdomen ten years ago undergoing two surgeries afterwards. But no long term effects." Kelly narrated.

"You have been through a lot in the past." Jenna noted.

"Yes, there were moments when I was asking myself if I've been bringing all of this on me. But I probably had to get through all of it to be the person I'm today." Kelly admitted.

"We've talked about the past, now tell me about the future. What are your goals for the future?"

"I want to be a good mother to my children, different to the one my mother was. Have a good and steady relationship with my husband. I think those are the most important things for me, to have a happy and healthy family. At some point I'd like to return back to my career and work with children again." Kelly concluded.

"Thank you for your time, Kelly." Jenna smiled, the two of them standing up and shaking hands again. "I will review today's interviews and some of the other paperwork I already got here and call you next week so we can plan the house visit."

"Alright. Thank you, Jenna!" Kelly smiled walking out of her office, being open and embracing her past was finally not so hard as she expected it to be.

* * *

"I'm home." Kelly called as she closed the door behind her setting her keys on the table in the entry.

"In the kitchen." Brandon called in reply.

"Hey!" She smiled seeing him standing by the stove, Thea seated in her highchair drawing with her fingers on the white sheet of paper. "Something smells good." She noted kissing the top of Thea's head before joining her husband.

"That must be the chili, there is of course vegetarian one for you." He smiled kissing her softly. "How did it go?" He asked.

"I told her everything." Kelly leaned back against the counter watching him. "If the agency never calls us again, you know who's the one to blame."

"They'll call. Don't worry about it." Brandon smiled reassuringly. "Red?" He asked picking up a bottle of red wine from the counter.

"After the dinner. I feel like talking and cuddling tonight."

"Sounds good to me." He smiled kissing the tip of her nose before turning back to stove.

Over an hour later with the dinner eaten and Thea bathed and tucked in bed they both sank on the pillows in front of the sofa. The fireplace was on with the soft light of flames illuminating the room. Two glasses of red wine standing on the coffee table in front of them next to the baby monitor.

"I never realized how exhausting it can be to talk about your past and future in one day." Brandon noted wrapping his arm around Kelly's shoulders.

"Yea, it was like cleansing of soul." Kelly agreed resting her head against his. "There were moments when it felt good, telling it out in front of someone, all of it..the good, the bad and the ugly."

"Good and intimidating at the same time. Very interesting experience." Brandon admitted.

"You know, looking back at my life today, I never realized how much I've been through. I mean I'm 33 and I already had nearly death experience twice, drug addiction, diet pills, being brainwashed by Finley, have addicted mother, nearly non-existent father, the whole infertility deal and I'm not even going to start on my love life because that was a complete mess before you walked into it permanently." Kelly narrated.

"A lot still lies ahead." Brandon smiled handing her the glass.

"I hope only the good stuff from now on, we already had our fair share of bad things happen to us." Kelly noted taking a sip of her wine before she set the glass back on the table.

"It has to be good, I mean what are the odds that I get hit by a car the second time around." He grinned.

"You and your odds." Kelly smiled turning around slightly and cupping his head with her hand, her thumb running down his cheek.

Brandon stared into her eyes the two leaning in and kissing softly before Kelly returned her head back on his shoulder and Brandon wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

There was something on his mind for the past week and after the interviews with Jenna today, he felt maybe it was the right time to ask. "Last week when we were alone, you told me that choosing yourself was the hardest decision you ever made."

"Yes." Kelly confirmed listening to him, slightly fearing the question she expected to come.

"You know." He kissed her head. "I've been wondering, if my and Dylan's friendship was not an issue at that time. Who would have been your choice?" Brandon asked.

Kelly shuffled slightly so they were able to look into each other's eyes, but she was not able to hold his gaze for long. "I'd have chosen Dylan." She admitted, feeling him tighten.

"We were twenty Brandon, I still had a hell lot of growing up in front of me. At that time I was too young to undestand what a love like ours can mean in the long run." She tried to explain.

"So it wasn't for this whole soul mate junk?" Brandon quizzed her smiling slightly.

"No. We were together for a year and you popped the question and a ring wanting to make it forever." She played with the very same engagement ring that has been now adorning her finger for several years. "I' would lie if I would say there wasn't a moment when I wanted to give in and run into the sunset with you, but I felt like a deer in the headlights most of the time. We were still so young and not ready to settle down, we were not even ready few years later." She reminded him.

"So trip around the world sounded better?" Brandon questioned.

"No, the freedom he was willing to provide sounded better. I still stand by my words I told the two of you that day, I'll love you both until the day I die. I hope you feel that every day and I do love Dylan as well, just differently. You know, he's like my brother now." Kelly giggled.

"Oh you." Brandon tickled her side both of them laughing heartily. "You're going to remind me about it for the rest of our lives, right?"

"Yes." Kelly grinned. "But just for the record, to close this topic. If I had to choose now between the two of you, my choice would be clear. I've actually already chosen you years ago if my memory serves me right."

"You still got together with him afterwards." Brandon reminded her.

"Because you were not around." Kelly noted.

"Something like going for the second best?" He asked.

"Sort of. I can't believe we're talking about this." She grinned before she continued, once they got together five years back they promised each other to let the past go and never question it. "After Matt he just fitted in, I mean...in many ways I thought you and Matt were similar, honest, stable..."

"We both cheated on you." Brandon added sadly.

"Yes, that too. Dylan was different, less complicated, less involved, less pressure...it was what I needed after the two broken engagements. But once again it did not took too long to figure out that while I needed it, it was not what I wanted from life. Just the thought of raising a child with Dylan, that wouldn't have ended up good. We were both so messed up by our parents, we need someone like you and Brenda to complement us and hold us down." Kelly explained.

"Hmm...I thank my lucky star every day, that I run into you that evening on Hawaii." Brandon smiled holding her close.

"Yes, we got our rerun of Hawaii with a happily ever after." She sighed contently.

Leaning in Brandon kissed her lovingly, the kiss soon growing in intensity. "Do you want to take this upstairs?" He asked a small smile on his face.

"I'd love to, but I'm exhausted. Do you think I could take a rain check tonight?" Kelly asked.

"Hmm, after last weekend I think that can be arranged." Brandon agreed kissing her one more time.

"Thank you!" She mouthed. "All I'm capable of is to kiss and cuddle and then I need at least five hours of uninterrupted sleep." Kelly sighed.

"She's asleep for an hour, there's still a chance you'll get that." Brandon remarked standing up to put off the fire in the fireplace.

"If anyone told me about the sleep regression after I stop breastfeeding her, I'd have continued for a few more years." Kelly said grabbing the two empty glasses and heading into the kitchen.

"Until the day she'd tell you that you should cut the chili in your food." Brandon grinned from the doorway.

"That's gross." Kelly screwed her face.

"I thought so." Brandon noted.

"But then again, she's weaned off for four months and I still miss it. Miss that kind of connection we had." Kelly admitted turning the light off and slipping her hand around his waist as Brandon slipped his around her shoulders both of them heading upstairs.

"I miss waking up in the middle of the night to see you two in bed, Thea feeding happily and that dreamy look on your face while you fed her." Brandon noted as they peaked into the nursery seeing Thea sound asleep.

"And I miss the girls." He grinned once they reached the bedroom. "Not that I'm complaining, but they were nice."

Kelly rolled her eyes playfully, both of them slipping into their nightwear quietly. "You know." She said laying down and covering herself with the sheets. "If we are lucky enough, it might happen again." She smiled.

"You'd try another time? After Thea and after what happened with Felix?" Brandon asked carefully joining her in bed.

"I guess so, we already beat the odds twice and have a beautiful and healthy daughter, as with our relationship maybe it will be third time the charm again." Kelly offered yawning.

"Maybe." Brandon agreed kissing her softly. "Good night, Kel."

"Night, Brandon." Kelly replied as they cuddled together both of them falling asleep almost immediately after the long and tiring day.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

The muffled voices and laughter could be heard from the hallway as Andrea was walking out her colleagues. It was the day of Andrea's bachelorette party and it turned out to be a success.

"And you said doctors were boring." Kelly smiled at Brenda as she was pouring the non-alcoholic cocktail into five glasses.

"We always thought Andrea was the only exception, turns out we were wrong the whole time. I haven't laughed so much in ages." Brenda noted.

"It was a nice evening." Kelly handed two of the glasses to Brenda.

"Shirley Temple." Brenda smirked.

"We rather don't tempt Donna." Kelly grinned.

"The evening is not over yet." Brenda added as they both headed to join Donna and Janet who were seated on the grey sofas in the living room. They were all at Brenda and Dylan's house, while the boys were celebrating Jeremy's bachelor party at Peach Pit After Dark.

"Oh my, my stomach is aching from so much laughter." Andrea joined them in the living room.

"And you were going to pass this opportunity." Donna smiled rubbing her nine month belly.

"Don't you dare to go into labor until Monday." Andrea warned her jokingly.

"I promise I'll do my best to keep him or her baking until next week." Donna crossed her fingers as they all laughed.

Handing Andrea her glass, they all clinked them together.

"To a beautiful wedding tomorrow." Donna offered.

"And to friends." Andrea added.

"I think it's the right time to give you our gift." Brenda looked around the group gathered there.

"You already gave me one." Andrea noted.

"Yes, but that's not all we bought you." Kelly smiled motioning to Brenda to go and get the package.

Disappearing in the hallway Brenda returned back with a pearl colored box that was adorned with a white ribbon. She handed the box to the bride to be before sinking on the sofa next to Kelly.

Andrea looked at the foursome that was watching her before she untied the ribbon and opened the box. Removing the paper she grinned, picking up the white lace nightgown holding it on her finger tips. "I hope you didn't pay much for it, not a lot of material going on here." She laughed.

"Do you like it?" Donna asked expectantly.

"I love it." She let the gown fall on her knees running her fingers over the lacy material. "I don't think I had ever worn something like this." Andrea admitted.

"It may come handy for your honeymoon." Donna noted smiling.

"I can see Jeremy approving it." Andrea noted folding it back into the box.

"David did." Donna laughed.

"Brandon as well." Kelly added.

"Dylan too, although he prefers black." Brenda grinned.

"Steve's more into red." Janet added laughing.

Andrea raised her brows amused by the conversation they were having. "Now I know why there are so many kids around."

"Well, now it may be your turn." Donna said immediately.

"Maybe. We'd love to have a baby before Hannah is old enough to make me a grandmother." Andrea smiled.

"Not a lot of time left." Brenda joked.

"She's fourteen so yeah, technically. I do hope she waits a few more years though" Andrea laughed leaning back against the sofa.

"Look at the bright side, you'll have a live in babysitter." Kelly added.

"She wanted a sibling for as long as she could verbalize it and it still took me all these years to be in a relationship where I'd consider that request." Andrea sighed.

"From my own experience, I can tell you...better late than never. Although I wish my mom would have hurried up too." Kelly smiled absently.

"I had one from the moment I was born and there were times when I wished he wasn't around and I was an only child." Brenda grinned.

"This just proves we always wish for the exact opposite of what we have." Andrea concluded as the laughter filled the room again.

* * *

Emptying the contents of the glass in one long swig Brandon set it on the bar. There were not many times in his life when he got completely wasted, but he was on his best way that evening.

"I think it's time for the two of us to head back to our wives." Dylan noted, giving Brandon a pat on his back as he climbed on the bar stool next to him.

"You can go to yours." Brandon uttered, stubbornly staring at the empty glass in front of him.

"It was hard to miss this afternoon that all is not roses and butterflies between you and Kelly, but believe me whatever it is getting totally wasted the night before one of your best friend wedding is not going to solve it." Dylan narrated waiting for some sort of reaction, but all he got was silence.

"Alright, bro. What's going on?" Dylan asked turning around on the stool so now his back was resting against the bar.

"We had a fight this morning before we left for LA." Brandon admitted.

"Geez, it took no genius to figure that one out." Dylan smirked.

"It feels like we're on this freaking roller coaster. Once we climb up and everything falls into place, something else comes and throws us back down again. It's getting frustrating."

"So you're saying you want out of the ride?" Dylan raised his brows turning around again.

"God, no. I love her. I just wish it was easier." Brandon finally tore his eyes away from the glass looking at his friend.

"Reality check." Dylan grinned.

"What?" Brandon questioned him.

"Ever since you two got together five years ago you've been all lovey dovey. This is a reality check for the two of you. Marriage is not easy, especially once kids got thrown into the mix." Dylan noted.

"So you have been through it too?" Brandon asked.

"I'll attribute this question to the amount of alcohol you digested tonight. You grew up with your sister and you know me. When we fight, the neighbors think an Italian couple moved in." Dylan laughed. "But to answer your question, yes, we have been through it all. The first year after Kyle was born has been pure hell for our relationship, but we made it through and came out stronger in the end. With Logan, it was way easier."

"We never went through that after Thea was born, with the accident and everything else that was going on at that time. I guess we're now making up for it with the move and adoption." Brandon sighed.

"Yeah, that lady called last week because of the references. I can see how going through the adoption process can stir things up for you and Kelly." Dylan noted.

"It's exhausting. But we had a few interesting conversations following the interviews with the agency." Brandon smirked remembering their talk about Kelly's choice years ago.

Dylan raised his brows. "I think you two will be just fine." He concluded.

"So are we going or what? We are not eighteen anymore and need our beauty sleep to look good for the wedding tomorrow." Brandon grinned pushing the glass away from him.

"I don't need my beauty sleep, I just need my wife." Dylan grinned hopping down from the bar stool.

Brandon screwed his face. "Too much information."

"More like a wishful thinking. With the kids shipped away, I assume they'll be both asleep by the time we get home." Dylan laughed as they headed to find Jeremy before returning home to their wives.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Brandon groaned, the sunshine coming through the window was lighting the room, waking him up abruptly. Burying his head further into the pillow he squinted his eyes. His head was pounding and his mouth was dry. It was clear he was paying his price for the previous night. Hearing the sound of a cup being set on the night table he carefully opened his eyes.

"Thanks, my head is going to burst." He let out once he saw Kelly standing there already dressed in a pair of navy jeans and a gray shirt.

"No surprise there." She noted setting a pack of Advil next to the cup filled with water.

"You can add that to the list." He sat up slowly the pounding becoming stronger.

Kelly gave him a strange look shaking her head and heading out of the guest bedroom without another word.

Leaning against the headboard he ran his fingers through his hair. They'll have to call it truce soon, the last thing he wanted was to take anything away from Andrea's big day and right now he was not helping the situation much. Grabbing the pack of Advil he popped it open and quickly swallowed the pill. Pushing the sheets aside he headed into the bathroom.

When he arrived downstairs twenty minutes later the whole house was in silence. Wondering where everyone was he walked into the kitchen finally spotting Dylan seated on the bar stool drinking his coffee.

"Good morning."

"Morning. Beauty sleep did not work, you look awful." Dylan shook his head.

"I feel awful and my head is going to explode." Brandon noted hopping on the bar stool next to him.

"Coffee?" Dylan poured some into a cup and passed it to Brandon.

"Thanks." Brandon took the offered cup staring into the black liquid. Silence filled the room.

"Look, I know it's none of my business, but what's going on with the two of you?" Dylan asked.

"We had a fight yesterday." Brandon took a sip of the hot coffee.

"I already heard that."

"I don't really want to talk about it." Brandon sighed.

Dylan took a few gulps from his cup finishing his coffee. Standing up he rinsed it in the sink.

"Has Kelly said anything?" Brandon quizzed, Dylan's back facing him.

"No, but she looked less than happy this morning." Dylan noted.

Brandon sighed, contemplating whether or not to tell Dylan what all this was about. Before the whole ancient history the three of them shared he wouldn't think about it twice, but now... "We're fighting about children, more like...potential future children."

Dylan raised his brows amused look on his face.

"Don't tell me you and Bren did not have this conversation."

"Several times, but never made world war three out of it. Well, there was this one time...I tried to play the _we have to try for a little girl_ card when she was around six months along with Logan. Not a smart idea to discuss another pregnancy with your already pregnant wife." Dylan smirked.

"So you're done?" Brandon grinned.

"As done as we can be, I got the big V after Logan was born. No more little McKay's until Kyle and Logan decide to make us grandparents. Two just makes so much more sense for us than three ever would." Dylan shrugged.

"I wish it was this easy for us." Brandon mumbled.

"I'm listening." Dylan said returning back to his seat.

"She wants to try for another one." Brandon admitted.

"And the problem is?" Dylan asked.

"I'm not sure if it's good for us. The two and half years before Thea happened, looking back at it, it feels like we walked through hell. There were times when we were both a complete mess. Now we have a daughter and hopefully another child in a few months, it does not seem fair to drag them through it, because as much as we can try to act normal in front of our children, it will influence us and them as well." Brandon tried to explain.

"Have you told this Kelly?" Dylan questioned him.

Brandon shook his head. "First when she started to bring up this topic we agreed to wait and go ahead with the adoption. Yesterday I told her bluntly no and you can imagine how that one ended." Brandon sighed pushing the cup away from him.

"You should tell her exactly the same thing you told me." Dylan offered.

"I know, it's just not so easy with her. I made it no secret that I wanted a big family. Once she found out she might not able to give me that." Brandon paused looking for the right words. "You know her, she is very hard on herself and takes this whole infertility deal as her failure." He said quietly.

"One more reason to tell her exactly what you told me. Telling her bluntly no, is not going to make it any better." Dylan concluded as they could hear Kelly and Brenda with the children in the hallway.

Standing up both he and Dylan headed to greet their children. Brandon saw Thea's eyes lit up when she spotted him. Babbling happily she launched herself into his arms. Kissing her cheek he held her.

"Did you have fun with your cousins and grandparents?" He questioned her.

"Dada!" Thea exclaimed happily.

"Right, you missed me." He grinned tickling her side, the little one laughing.

From the corner of his eye he spotted Kelly talking to Brenda. Both of them stopping once they realized he was watching them. Kissing Thea's head once again he placed her down and watched as she immediately walked to Logan.

"Can you watch Thea for us?" He asked his twin sister without any further ado.

"Sure." Brenda replied, giving Kelly a quick look.

"Thanks." Kelly mumbled as she headed towards the stairs, Brandon following her.

Closing the guest bedroom door behind them, Brandon watched as Kelly sat down on the bed. Despite his previous talk with Dylan he was still not sure what to tell her, or rather how to say it without making things even worse.

"I suppose you wanted to talk." Kelly noted watching him intently.

"Yeah." He sat down next to her. "Look I'm sorry about this morning I've been a jerk and I'm sorry about yesterday."

Kelly nodded. "Me too."

"But I still don't think right now is a good time for us to go through the surgery and IVF again." Brandon added quickly.

"Wait. What?" Kelly looked at him a look of utter confusion on her face.

"Isn't that what you want to do?" Brandon questioned her.

"No, all I said yesterday was that I want to go off the pill. I never said a word about a surgery or IVF."

"Damn." Brandon cursed looking down at his hands.

"It looks that we have a slight communication problem." Kelly smiled softly.

"Yes." Brandon admitted. "I blew it out of proportion, didn't I?"

"Just a little bit." Kelly quipped.

"So, you don't want to go through that stuff again?" Brandon questioned her again just to make sure.

"No, definitely not while we're in the middle of adoption process. That alone is exhausting enough. How did that thought even cross your mind?" Kelly asked him.

"I guess I just assumed things, with the hinting around and going off the pill...it seemed like the next logical step..." Brandon admitted.

"Looking back at what we went through in those two and half years before we had Thea. I don't think we're in a place to handle it again. Not yet, maybe never." Kelly looked at him.

"I can only agree." Brandon mumbled.

"This way if it happens, it happens, if not...I guess we should be happy with what we have." Kelly explained.

"Is this what you really want? Leave it up to fate?" Brandon wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes." Kelly rested her head on his shoulder. "Before we had Thea we were pushing it so hard and don't get me wrong I'm glad we did...but it the end it never worked out. Now we're in a different place."

Brandon kissed the side of her head. "I don't want this to take over our relationship again."

"Neither do I. That's why I want to let the nature take its course." Kelly smiled softly.

"It's a deal." Brandon smiled. "I'm glad we can agree on this one."

"Well, if you listened to me without assuming things we wouldn't get our friends worried." Kelly grinned pulling slightly away from him.

"Little Miss Perfect." Brandon grinned pulling her back to him and kissing her tenderly.

"Brenda. Dylan. Thea. Kyle. Logan." Kelly mumbled in between the kisses.

"You know how to spoil my fun." Brandon sighed playfully before giving her one last kiss. "We'll save this for later." He winked pushing himself up and helping her up as well the two of them heading back downstairs.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Watching the little kids running around on the grassy surface, Brandon wondered what made Andrea choose white dresses for her little flower girls. This was not going to end good.

"Is she nervous?" He asked when he felt a hand slip around his waist, his eyes still on the children.

"Cool as a cucumber, she wanted to be alone with Hannah." Kelly noted following his line of sight. "They look so stinking cute in those dresses."

"They do, but I'm not sure if white is the right color for them given the location." Brandon noted finally looking at his wife.

Kelly smiled. "How about...any stains will match the green sashes?"

"Haven't thought of that." Brandon chuckled his arm slipping around Kelly's shoulders.

"It brings back memories." Kelly stared at the ocean in the distance a dreamy look on her face.

"It's not a beach." Brandon kissed the side of her head softly.

"No it's not. But it's a beautiful venue, with the serene gardens overlooking ocean." She smiled softly.

"Would you trade?" Brandon asked.

"Never." Kelly giggled kissing his cheek. "I loved our wedding day, the beach, the informal atmosphere, but most of all finally marrying you, it was all I wanted from our wedding."

"I'm glad to hear that." Brandon gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Sorry to interrupt you love birds, but I need your wife." Brenda said as she and Dylan reached them. Taking Kelly's hand they both disappeared from their husbands.

"All ready?" Kelly asked knowing there could be only one reason why Brenda dragged her away.

"Yup, just the little bridesmaids and page boys are missing." Brenda noted.

"Right, let's bring them over so we can start." Kelly smiled.

With everyone in their circle of friends already married, Andrea and Jeremy decided shortly after their engagement that instead of having their friends as bridesmaids and groomsman, they'll ask if their kids could serve as flower girls and page boys at their wedding. The idea went through nicely and now there were eight kids aged seventeen months to ten years running around. The only one missing was David and Valerie's little Axton who was sitting with his mother in one of the rows.

Minutes later with all the kids lined up, Kelly and Brenda took a place next to their husbands and rest of friends. As the string quartet that has been playing quietly in the background increased volume, the chatter quieted and all heads turned forward watching as Jeremy appeared in front of the officiant, followed by his brother Mark who was serving as his best man. Both of them standing under the wedding canopy.

The tune changed again announcing the arrival of the little flower girls and page boys. First came Brenda and Dylan's five year old Kyle together with Steve and Janet's four year old Jacob. Followed by nine year old Madeline who held hands with two year old Ryan and seventeen months old Logan. Closing the group was Steve and Claire's Noah, with three year old Ruby and eighteen months old Thea. Kelly held her breath when she watched her daughter walk down the aisle, but as the rest of kids she behaved beautifully.

As the kids reached the end of the aisle the tune of the music changed again and Hannah, who was Andrea's maid of honor, appeared at the end of the aisle in an emerald green full length dress with a heart neckline, looking all grown up. Coming to the end of the aisle she stood across from Mark a beaming smile on her face.

When the bride and her father finally appeared at the end of the aisle everyone stood up. Dressed in a lace sweetheart a-line full length wedding dress and her light brown hair falling down in neat curls, Andrea looked stunning.

"Wow..." Brandon let out quietly once he spotted her.

"I never knew she could look like this." Dylan whispered towards him.

"She's full of surprises." Brandon whispered back before Kelly nudged into his side. Taking her hand into his he caught a hint of the playful smile she had on her lips.

Once they reached Jeremy Andrea's father kissed both her cheeks and handed her hand to him.

The ceremony was short and sweet and before they knew Mr. and Mrs. Lincoln were presented to their family and friends.

* * *

"Here you go Mrs. Walsh." Brandon handed Kelly a glass with red wine a beaming smile on his lips.

"Thanks." She smiled watching as he took a place next to her. Cindy and Jim left with their grandchildren about an hour and half ago leaving the adults alone. With Donna days away from her due date she, David and their children left about half an hour later. All the other couples were already on the dance floor enjoying the night.

"You wanna dance?" Brandon asked playing with the glass in his hand as a slow song started.

"You don't like dancing." Kelly smiled softly.

"I don't, but you've always been the only one I could dance with. We haven't danced together since our wedding." He raised his brows watching her.

"In that case, Mr. Walsh. I can't refuse the offer." Kelly smiled taking his hand.

"You better not, it does not come very often." He squeezed her hand leading her to the dance floor.

"I know how to value the small things in my life." Kelly wriggled her nose wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That's one of the reasons why I love you." Brandon leaned in kissing her softly as they sway to the slow tune of music.

"Honeymoon is back on." They heard Dylan's voice making them pull away from each other.

"It looks we'll have two teenagers in the house tonight." Brenda added smiling.

"Seeing how the two of you can barely keep your hands off each other, there will be four of them." Brandon grinned dancing away with his wife.

"Honeymoon?" Kelly asked once they were alone again.

"Mhm, yes. He thinks that ever since we got together we've been in honeymoon phase." Brandon explained.

"We've had our honeymoon phases in between all the drama, but let's not talk about that tonight." Kelly smiled softly.

"Whatever you want Mrs. Walsh. Let's just enjoy this dance." Brandon smiled wrapping his arms tighter around her as the evening rolled forward.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

„Again?" Kelly asked sleepily feeling Brandon's lips on her neck.

„Mhm." Came his muffled reply.

„I'm off the pill for less than 24 hours, even if I was the most fertile woman on this planet, it's not like you can get me pregnant tonight." She giggled, moaning softly when he found her special spot sending chills down her spine.

„No." He mumbled trailing soft kisses up her neck before his lips closed hers. „But practice makes perfect." He noted grinning above her.

„And there's no baby around." Kelly noted planting a lush kiss on his lips her hand running into his thick hair.

„But there is still the thrill of keeping it quiet." Brandon's lips trailed down her naked body again passing her neck and collar bone. He felt her arch her back in anticipation of his further advances.

Hovering above her he let his warm breath fall on the silky smooth skin of her breasts, before he continued the way he knew she liked it, his hands and lips exciting and enticing her, the soft moans that were leaving her lips turning him on as so many times before.

His lips passed her belly button and continued lower, his hands reaching up and cupping her breasts. Feeling them he stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asked her breathing uneven.

Without a word he moved up slightly his hand still cupping her right breast pushing into it. He didn't want her to freak out. Maybe what he felt was nothing.

"Brandon?" Kelly asked again and he could already hear the worry in her voice.

"I feel a lump there…" He finally let out, all the sexual tension that filled the room disappearing in an instant.

Pushing Brandon away Kelly sat up quickly, not losing a second, to examine it herself. She didn't say a word but he could hear as the sobs left her body seconds later. She obviously came to the same conclusion.

Pulling her down to him he held her.

* * *

Coming out of the bathroom Kelly watched Brandon as he slept. They've laid together in the bed awake for hours last night holding onto each other, neither of them able to say a word. Grabbing her cardigan Kelly was about to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Brandon asked sleepily.

Turning back she watched him, all the worries from last night flooding right back in and she had problems to hold back her tears. "Beach, I need to be alone for a while…"

He nodded. They've been together long enough to know how either of them operated. "I'll pick Thea at my parents house later and we will come and get you."

Sitting on the bed Kelly kissed him softly. "Thank you."

"I love you, Kelly." He rested his hand on her cheek, his thumb running down her jaw line.

"I love you too." She kissed him again, leaving him there.

After Kelly left Brandon got out of bed knowing he won't be able to fall asleep again. It was a miracle that either of them slept a wing previous night. Walking into the bathroom lost in his thoughts, he turned the shower on letting the cold water whip his skin the warm tears falling down. He never felt so scared in his life…

Walking into the kitchen minutes later he greeted Brenda who was already sitting at the breakfast isle drinking a cup of coffee.

"You're up early. Is Kelly still asleep?" She asked a twinkle in her eye.

"No, she went to the beach about half an hour ago." Brandon poured himself a cup of coffee sitting next to her.

"Is everything okay?" Brenda asked worried.

"Everything is fine. She loves the beach and it's not often that she gets a chance to go there alone without me or Thea." Brandon sipped his coffee. There was no point in worrying anyone until they knew what was wrong. It still might be false alarm after all.

"It's also not often that she wants to go there without either of you." Brenda noted, but didn't push the subject any further changing the topic instead. "The wedding was beautiful."

"Yes, it was." Brandon agreed. "She deserves all the happiness after her divorce and all those custody battles that Jesse put her through."

"You know, while we were in high school…there was a period when I thought one day it would be you standing next to her." Brenda confessed.

Brandon smiled. "I'd be lying if I said there wasn't a time that I didn't give it a thought or two. We kissed once, but the chemistry was not there. She's still one of the most important people in my life."

"Seeing you and Kelly through the past few years, I can see why there was no chemistry. You two just make much more sense together." Brenda grinned.

"Oh, yeah. We're just perfect together. Speaking of the devil, I have to go and pick up Thea. I promised Kelly we will meet her at the beach." Brandon noted, standing up and placing his empty cup in the sink.

"Have fun."

"Thanks." Brandon replied walking out of the room. They were certainly not going to have it, except their little girl who didn't have any idea about all those feelings and fears her parents were going through right now.

* * *

An hour later Brandon dropped Thea in her mother's lap. Sitting behind his girls he wrapped his arms around them staring into the ocean. Listening as Thea _talked_ to her mother excitingly…the breath catch in his throat. He couldn't imagine his life without Kelly in it, Thea growing up without her mother…. He tried hard to push all those dark thoughts away and stay rational and optimistic, all they knew at that moment was that it was a lump.

He watched as Thea toddled away from them sitting on the warm sand and digging a hole with her chubby little hands. "Kel, maybe we should stay in Los Angeles longer." He offered holding her just a little bit tighter. "We could talk to Andrea and she knows the doctor's here…if…" His voice trailed off.

"What Brandon? If, it's cancer?" She said out loud what both of them had in mind since he found that lump, the tears falling down her cheeks again.

"Kel…"

"I want to go back to San Francisco. I'll call my doctor on Monday and schedule an appointment and we will go from there…" Kelly said through the tears.

"Alright." He breathed out. It was her decision to make.

"The only time I was this scared was when they called from hospital after your accident. I couldn't bear the thought of you not being there while Thea grew up…I was standing there watching you battered and bruised, hooked up to all those damn machines praying that you'll stay with us…now it might be me who won't be there and...I just want her to remember me, to know how much I loved her…" Kelly choked on her tears watching her baby girl as she played happily just a few meters away from them.

"She'll know that and feel it every day, because you'll be here with us. Watching her grow up, graduate, get married, meet our grandchildren." Brandon said sternly.

"How do you know that?" Kelly questioned him.

"Because I won't let you go." He kissed the top of her head holding her tight.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Tapping his fingers against the desk Brandon stared blankly on the screen in front of him. His eyes fell on the cell phone, pleading with it to ring. Kelly's appointment was already over three hours ago but the phone remained silent. The uncertainty was killing him.

Following their return to San Francisco on Sunday evening, Kelly called her doctor on Monday to set up an appointment. He wanted to go with her, but she bluntly refused. It could have easily turned into another argument, but he decided to step back. For now.

After the initial shock passed they were able to talk things calmly, coming to the conclusion that while there was a possibility of cancer, there was a bigger chance that the lump was not cancerous at all. That did not stop Brandon from being nervous that day, just as it did not stop Kelly from hugging her baby girl extra tight before she left her with babysitter.

Finally the screen of his cell phone jumped to life, Kelly's name flashing on the screen. "Kel?!" Brandon picked up the call listening intently the expression on his face growing more serious with every second.

"I'm coming home. No, it does not matter...I'm coming home to you." Ending the call he grabbed his belongings, stopping by Miranda's desk on his way out from the building letting her know he will be off for the rest of the afternoon as well as the next day.

* * *

Brandon closed the bathroom door behind him. After leaving work early they've spent their afternoon and evening with Thea both acutely aware of the discussion that was going to come once their daughter will be asleep but neither of them ready to have it.

He watched Thea sucking on her bottle with milk while cuddling with her mother. The little one shuffled pushing herself into Kelly's chest, bringing immediately painful expression on her mother's face that disappeared as quickly as it came once she noticed Brandon watching them.

Brandon laid down next to them, caressing his daughters head, her eyes slowly closing as she was nodding off to sleep. He kissed the top of his daughter's head watching her, the bottle falling out of her grasp. Their baby completely unaware of all the heartache her parents were experiencing.

Standing up he waited while Kelly kissed her daughter goodnight before picking her up and carrying her over into her room. Tucking the baby in, he turned the night light on picking up the baby monitor from her dresser on his way out. Returning into their bedroom Kelly was just changing into her nightwear. His stomach churned when he saw her right breast covered in bruises, they were subtle but still visible. He could now understand the painful expression on her face minutes ago.

She caught him looking again, dragging the tank top quickly over her head. He didn't comment, joining her in their bed seconds later, both laying there in silence.

"Kel, what's going on?" Brandon asked unable to withstand it any longer.

"I told you, he examined me, did an ultrasound and send me for mammography. Tomorrow I should go to biopsy." Kelly replied her words from earlier that day.

"Yes, but what does that mean?" Brandon questioned.

"It means that it might be cancerous. He wouldn't want all those tests for a cyst." Kelly said quietly staring into the space.

"I'll be going with you tomorrow."

"No." She said resolutely.

"Why? Because it concerns your breast? I thought we were already past this point in our relationship, if it was anything else you'd want me to be there with you." Brandon said frustrated.

"If it's really cancer they'll take it." Kelly said quietly.

"I don't care, Kel. They might take as well both of them if it saves your life." He said his voice steady again.

"That would just seal it, wouldn't it? Infertile with a mastectomy." She looked away from him.

"Kel." He gently rolled her around so she would have no chance to escape his look. "You're beautiful and you'll still be beautiful even if they have to take it. I don't care, as long as you are here with me and our baby girl, which kinda proves you're not infertile."

Kelly smiled softly for the first time that evening. "I'm hysterical, right?" She bit her lip looking at him.

"Just a little bit. But you've every right to be hysterical." Brandon smiled planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"He just examined me and never said a word before sending me for the mammography, it got me all worked up and I was too scared to ask anything. I mean there is a part of me that doesn't even want to know. Right now it's just a lump, nothing less and nothing more." Kelly explained.

"Just a lump that is rocking the world for both of us." Brandon commented wrapping his arms around her.

"I'll be happy if you can go with me tomorrow." Kelly said finally resting her head on his shoulder.

Brandon kissed her forehead happy with her change of mind.

"Oh, I nearly forgot." Kelly turned her head slightly. "Jenna called this morning, she wants to come for the house visit on Thursday."

„We can postpone, if you don't feel like it." Brandon ran his fingers through her blond hair.

„I don't know what I want...I mean, it might be nothing, but it still might be cancer. I can't imagine going on with the adoption if the later one is true. It wouldn't be fair towards the child to bring it into a new family if I'll struggle with that." Kelly shuffled in his arms.

„We." Brandon corrected her. „You don't have to carry the weight of this alone, we're in this together, never forget that." He wrapped his arms tighter around her.

„I told her, we'll let her know tomorrow if Thursday is okay for us." She looked up to him.

„Sounds good, we'll see after the biopsy tomorrow." Brandon kissed the top of her head.

Shuffling again Kelly rested her head on his shoulder listening to his heartbeat. The steady rhythm singing her a calming lullaby as the sleep took over. Brandon laid there holding her in his arms for what seemed like eternity, all the feelings of worry he had to subside while around her now running through his mind freely.

* * *

Brandon smiled softly as he watched his baby girl pointing to the animals in her children's book, talking excitedly. She was becoming a little chatter box.

Glancing at his watch he noted that barely 3 minutes passed since the last time he looked. He thought that being in hospital with Kelly will ease his anxiety, but boy was he wrong. Kissing the top of Thea's head he concentrated on her chatter again, the little one sucking him into a world where lumps, cancer and death were unknown expressions.

His phone returned him to reality minutes later, looking at the caller ID he saw his sister's name flash there. "Hey Bren!" He picked it up wrapping his arm around Thea who was wriggling on his knees.

"Hey Brandon! Are you still keeping your wife hostage? No one can reach her."

"Not this time." He smiled softly without elaborating any more on Kelly's whereabouts.

"When you find her, tell her Donna's in labor, David called about fifteen minutes ago. The baby should be coming soon."

"I will. She'll be excited." He said holding Thea who was trying to escape from his grasp.

"Brandon, is everything all right?" Brenda asked worried.

"Everything is fine, Bren." Brandon replied setting Thea on the floor and taking her hand.

"Alright." Brenda said less than impressed by his assurance. "If you need to talk, you know where to call..."

"Thanks. Let me know if you hear anything new from David." Brandon said quickly hoping for the call to end as Thea was growing restless again, wanting to run around when her father stood in one place.

"Sure, will. Bye, Brandon."

"Bye." Sliding his cell into his pocket he turned all his attention to his daughter again. "What are you doing Lil T?" He asked squatting to his daughter with a smile.

Thea babbled happily placing both her hands on his face.

"Daddy, loves you too." He kissed her forehead, picking her up. Raising his eyes he was met with Kelly's glance. Wrapping his free arm around her shoulders he led her to the chairs he and Thea occupied earlier on.

Seeing her mother Thea stretched her arms towards her.

"Can you take her?" Brandon asked remembering the bruises he saw previous evening.

"Yes, just place her to the left. I'm pretty sore on the other side." Kelly replied as he helped the baby girl into her arms.

"Is the doctor going to talk to us?"

"In about ten minutes." Kelly stroke Thea's head, the baby snuggling into her.

Brandon nodded before letting her know what he expected to be much happier news. "David was trying to reach you. Donna's in labor."

"Is she?" Kelly smiled. "So she'll be here soon."

"She? Did I miss something?"

"Nope, they don't know the gender. But Donna thinks it's another girl. Maybe it's just a wishful thinking on her part." Kelly grinned.

"We'll find out soon." Brandon noted slipping his hand around her shoulders. "Are you in pain?"

Kelly shook her head. "Not yet, the local anesthetic is still working, but it's sore."

He nodded.

"You've tired her out." Kelly rubbed her daughters back watching as she was nodding off to sleep.

"Maybe it was the other way around." Brandon smiled softly. "She can be a handful, but she's so cute while doing so."

"She is, and growing up way too fast." Kelly smiled, grateful for the distraction. Leaning her head on Brandon's shoulder she felt his arm rest around her shoulders both of them sitting in silence, there were no words needed.

Their short solitude was broken once the nurse walked out calling Kelly's name. Picking up the sleepy Thea from Kelly's arms Brandon rested his hand on Kelly's lower back as they followed the nurse into the doctor's office. He felt the panic rise again, his face giving up nothing, Kelly needed his support now more than any time before. He send out a silent prayer for some good news that will finally end this nightmare.

Once the greetings were exchanged and they were all seated Brandon took Kelly's hand into his their fingers intertwining.

"First I want to apologize for not having time to talk with you already yesterday, Kelly. But I'm sure you'll agree that in situation like this it's much more important to get all the examinations done as soon as possible so I can give you answers to the questions I'm sure you have."

Kelly nodded. "Is it cancer?" She asked directly.

"For the moment we'll rather assume it is. It'll take around seventy-two hours until the results from biopsy will come back. That will give us a definitive answer."

Kelly breathed out, this was not what she wanted to hear. "If we assume it is cancer, do you have to take my breast?"

"At this point I'd say it won't be necessary, I'd rather go for lumpectomy opposed to mastectomy, but that still depends on the results of biopsy. The lump is small and there are no other lumps or areas of concern. At the moment the outcome looks good." He explained.

"When will you take it out?" Brandon asked.

"Once we have the results, as soon as possible. Then we will follow with radiation to minimize the possibility of reoccurrence."

"Do I have to be in the hospital all the time?" Kelly questioned.

"I don't think that will be necessary, just a few days around the surgery."

"Alright." Kelly exchanged a quick look with Brandon who gave her hand a gentle squeeze. She heard all she needed at the moment.

"If you have any other questions or concerns just call the office any time during the opening hours, otherwise we'll let you know as soon as the results are in." He smiled assuring.

"Thank you, doctor." They both shook his hand before walking out of the office. The uncertainty still remained, but at least they already had some sort of a plan.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Peeking into their bedroom Brandon saw his wife still asleep. Tiptoeing away from the door he peeked into the nursery seeing that Thea was already up from her nap and standing in her crib smiling brightly once she spotted him.

On their way from the hospital they've stopped in pharmacy to pick up the painkillers Kelly got from the doctor as the pain started to set in. Returning home Kelly went straight to take a nap, while Thea fell asleep already in the car. While both girls were napping Brandon made a few calls, first to his work letting them know he'd be off for the rest of the week, that followed with a call to his parents and lastly to Jenna letting her know they'd like to postpone the home visit to next week. He still had to do some bookings on-line, but so far his plan was working out pretty well.

Picking up his baby girl he kissed her cheek, before changing her diaper and putting some pants on her. Carrying her downstairs he let her toddle around in his sight while he worked on his notebook, satisfied with everything he pressed enter a content smile on his lips. Raising his eyes he finally spotted Kelly who was standing in the doorway watching her husband and daughter.

"You're already up?" Brandon asked closing the notebook and setting it on the table.

"David woke me up." Kelly left her place and move to the couch sitting down next to him.

"Am I right to assume we have a new niece or nephew?" Brandon asked smiling his hand slipping around her shoulders.

"Yes, you can. Donna was wrong, it's a little boy. Rory David, born 1:59 pm, 8 lbs. 4 oz. They are all doing fine." Kelly narrated.

"Nice." Brandon grinned.

"Yes." Kelly snuggled into him. "What were you doing before I came?" She asked playing with her rings.

"Just a bunch of phone calls and some reservations." Brandon smiled.

Kelly raised her eyebrows looking at him expectantly.

"I thought that instead of sitting here on pins and needles for the next three days, we'll take a little road trip to Los Angeles, to see the newest addition. We'll be back by Sunday." He watched as Thea walked towards them, picking her up he sat her on Kelly's knees.

"What about your work?"

"Got that sorted as well." Brandon grinned. "They asked me to come for a meeting on Thursday to Los Angeles anyway, so we will kill two birds with one stone."

"We haven't got a chance to visit my mom and Erin while we were down there for the wedding. They'll be excited." Kelly enthused.

"I take that as a yes."

"I love you Brandon." Kelly smiled kissing him softly.

"I love you too, Kel. Are you in for a visit to the playground before we start packing again? I don't think this little one will take no for an answer." He grinned tickling Thea.

"Sounds good to me. I suppose you're not going to tell me what bookings you made." She smiled passing Thea to him.

"You know me too well." He grinned over his shoulder as they walked out of the room.

* * *

There was nothing that Cindy Walsh enjoyed more than having her whole family around. Since Brandon and Kelly moved to San Francisco months ago it was a rare occasion and she was enjoying having her house filled with her children, their spouses and grandchildren on that particular Friday morning.

When Brandon called three days ago she was simply happy that they were coming again, but ever since they arrived on Wednesday evening she couldn't miss how protective Brandon has been of Kelly. It was nothing new he had been always protective of her, but it looked that he had even leveled up from the weekend before. Her forehead wrinkled in worry when she watched as Kelly looked at the screen of her ringing cell phone, her face went paler then usual and she excused herself leaving the room, Brandon following her seconds later.

In the kitchen Kelly's back faced the counter as she listened to the person on the other end. Brandon stood in front of her watching her intently. "So, it's benign." She said finally putting him out of the misery.

"Granular cell tumor." She repeated what the person on the other end said. "Yes, Wednesday morning is fine. Thank you doctor!" She set the phone on the counter as her eyes welled with tears.

"It's over, Kel. It's all over." Brandon wrapped his arms around her holding her close stroking her back the happy tears welling in his eyes too, feeling as an enormous weight was lifted from his shoulders.

She shook as the quiet sobs were leaving her body, the feeling of relief washing over both of them.

"It still has to be removed, but it's not cancer and it also does not increase the risk of breast cancer. I don't need any radiation." Kelly explained washing the tears away.

"He wants to do that on Wednesday?" Brandon questioned handing her a tissue.

"Yes." She nodded. "The sooner the better. I want to get it over with."

Brandon nodded in agreement wrapping her in another hug, holding her tight while they both composed themselves. "Let's go back, my mum and Brenda are already suspicious."

"I'm surprised you've noticed it too." Kelly smiled softly.

"Now that's not fair, Kel. I'm pretty observant." He grinned kissing her softly.

"Must be a family trait." She said straight faced grabbing her phone from the counter. She chuckled once Brandon tapped her bottom on their way out of the kitchen her hand slipping into his. Coming into the living room they exchanged a quick glance at the look they received from Cindy and Brenda. Even though it was over, it was also clear that at some point they'll have to tell them.

* * *

It wasn't until the late afternoon that Kelly found herself alone in the kitchen with Cindy and Brenda. The boys were outside preparing the meat on the grill and watching the three children that were having fun with the sprinkler, the ideal timing but she was not sure how to start this conversation. During the past few years she and Brandon became used to dealing with nearly everything on their own. She found it hard to talk about it with anyone else ,even if it was her family. Even if her gut telling her it was a natural thing to do.

Raising her eyes from the tomatoes she was dicing she noticed the look between Brenda and Cindy. They've obviously talked about their concerns. It made her a little sad, knowing she'll never have that kind of relationship with her own mother, no matter how good things were between them.

"Kel, don't take this the wrong way, but we've noticed you and Brandon are acting a bit strange lately." Brenda offered taking the elephant out of the room.

"Are you two alright?" Cindy asked worried.

"We are now, for the past few hours." Kelly set the knife on the counter. "Last weekend when we were here for Andrea's wedding, we...Brandon found a lump in my breast. I've spend a good chunk of Monday and Tuesday in the hospital going through the examinations and biopsy. The doctor called today, the lump is benign." She watched the changing expressions on their faces, shock, worry and happiness at the same time.

"You should have said something." Brenda spoke finally, their behavior last Sunday and also since she saw them on Thursday making a lot more sense now.

"We did not want to worry you until we knew what was wrong." Kelly explained.

"I can't speak for Brenda, but not knowing what was going on worried me much more than being told that there was a possibility you had breast cancer." Cindy said a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Kelly was not sure how to react, on one hand what Cindy said was true on the other hand she felt that they had a right to deal with the issue on hand in their own way. She jumped slightly when she felt Brandon's arm slide around her shoulder wondering how much he heard.

"We're sorry we worried the two of you, we were rather worried ourselves." He looked at Kelly quickly. "During the past years life has taught us that burden shared is a burden halved. Don't take this the wrong way, but we're used to share the burden between the two of us. We appreciate your concern, but that does not change anything on the fact that there will be some things that will stay between my wife and I." He spoke softly.

"You've right for your privacy." Brenda noted.

"Through Brandon's accident and Thea's birth, the time when we lost Felix and the adoption process we're going through right now. We couldn't make it without you and your support. What Brandon tried to say is, we need to have time to deal with it ourselves before we share it with you. It does not mean we don't want you involved or appreciate what you're doing for us." Kelly explained.

Silence filled the room, before Cindy Walsh stepped forward giving Kelly a hug. "I've been so worried that it made me forgot you're not teenagers anymore. Do they have to remove it?" She asked Kelly as her concern returned.

Kelly nodded. "I'll have a surgery next Wednesday."

"Why don't you leave Thea here and I'll fly her back home next Friday?" She asked.

Kelly and Brandon exchanged a quick look. "Mom, are you sure you want a toddler in the house for a week? Tantrums and all." Brandon asked smiling.

"Thea and tantrums?" Brenda raised her brows.

"Not very often, but when she throws one it's epic." Kelly laughed the mood in the room lifting.

"I've dealt with so many tantrums in my life, that I'm sure I can handle one or two more." Cindy smiled, hugging her son.

"I guess we'll be childless for a week." Brandon smiled giving Kelly a subtle wink. "Thanks, mom." He kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad it was just a false alarm." Brenda hugged Kelly, before hugging her brother.

"What's this? I hug you, you hug me party?" Dylan grinned once he walked through the door with Logan and Thea both wrapped in towels in his arms and Kyle on his heels.

"You want one as well?" Brandon asked grinning moving towards him.

"Wrong Walsh." Dylan joked, handing him Thea who stretched her arms to her father. Once in his arms she hugged her father's neck.

Brandon stuck his tongue at Dylan holding his baby girl tight. Sending all the adults in the room into fits of laugh.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

The wind blew through their hair as they walked over the short metal bridge from the ship to the pier.

"That was amazing." Kelly beamed as soon as her feet touched the firm ground again.

"I'm glad you liked it Mrs. Walsh." Brandon smiled happily.

"Spending my whole life in California it's embarrassing to admit it was the first time I've been whale watching." Kelly shook her head slipping her hand into his as they walked.

"There's a first time for everything." Brandon noted. "We should definitely return once Thea is older. She'll enjoy it."

Kelly nodded in agreement. "I was certainly not expecting this when you said you made some reservations."

"It was an easy choice although done in a spur of a moment. I know you love the ocean with all it comes and it's been a while since we did something exciting together." Brandon explained.

"So, you agreed with your parents that they'll keep Thea beforehand?" Kelly questioned looking up at him.

"No, but I know my parents, especially my mum. One way or another we had to tell them what was going on. I kinda counted with it." He smiled innocently.

"You're a devil." Kelly smiled kissing him softly.

"And you love it, Mrs. Walsh." Brandon whispered close to her ear.

"What's next captain?" Kelly questioned him a beaming smile on her lips.

"I've heard there is a great restaurant just down the road, so I made a reservation there and since I assume we will be full after all that delicious seafood we're about to eat, I booked us a hotel room as well." Brandon narrated.

"Whatever I did to deserve this, I better keep doing it." Kelly chuckled slipping her hand back into his moving towards the restaurant.

"What's the hurry?" Brandon asked laughing catching up with her pace.

"I'm starving." Kelly giggled, the feeling of happiness washing over both of them.

* * *

Kelly sat in the living room of their house staring at the baby blue footprints and handprints in clay. There were not enough times that she held those in her hands and it made her feel guilty, like she was trying to forget him.

Looking up she saw Brandon standing in the doorway. She didn't hear him come home.

"He'd be due in two weeks." She said softly looking back at the tiny feet teary eyed.

The psychologist warned them already back after their loss that this was to be expected around her due date, it looked that the birth of Rory and her surgery the previous day just speeded everything up. Sitting on the arm of her chair Brandon wrapped his arms around her holding her as the tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"It's okay, Kel." He mumbled wondering when this ever going circle will finally end. After the scare and all the worry they went through last week, they spent an amazing weekend and now she was sitting here in tears again.

"Do you ever wonder what would he look like? I mean we met him...but he was so tiny. Would he have a head full of dark hair like Thea did? Or look completely different."

"I do, Kel. He looked already a lot like Thea did when she was born, so I assume he'd have head full of dark hair that would eventually turn to blond like hers did."

"This is the thing that sucks the most. We've been pregnant three times and left empty handed twice. I know we've a beautiful and healthy daughter and that is already more than many woman with my condition have, but all these what if's. I held Rory last week and all I could think about was Felix. They could have grown up together, became friends...but they never will, because my body is obviously not built up for this whole pregnancy stuff."

"Kel, it's not your fault." Brandon tried to reason with her although he knew it was useless. It was not the first time she blamed herself for losing their son.

"And whose fault is it Brandon? My body should protect and nurture the baby, instead it does everything possible to end the pregnancy." Kelly fired.

"Your body carried our daughter and would have carried her to full term if there were no other factors involved. We do have three angels, but none of that is your fault." Brandon said calmly, holding her tight as her body shook as the new tears came. While he enjoyed having Kelly for himself the past few days, he couldn't wait until Thea would arrive home tomorrow, fully occupying her mother and bringing her to different thoughts.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

Closing the front door behind him Brandon grinned. Setting his briefcase and laptop on the table, he moved to his daughter squatting down in front of her. "I guess you're in trouble Lil T." He talked to the baby.

"Dada! Yummy!" Standing up from the floor that was covered with chocolate stains Thea stretched her hands covered with chocolate towards him a beaming smile on her face that was covered with chocolate as well.

"Your mommy won't be amused." Brandon noted picking up the baby, the paper and remains of chocolate bar off the floor before he headed into the kitchen, bumping into Kelly in the doorway.

"Just don't freak out." Brandon mumbled kissing her quickly.

"I'm too stressed to freak out on top of it." Kelly mumbled. "Where?"

"The entry hall." Brandon replied.

"She'll be here in twenty minutes." Kelly said a hint of panic in her voice.

"It's alright, Kel. Just clean the entry and I'll quickly pop Thea in the shower and dress her. We will be done in fifteen minutes and the baby and house will be spotless again." Brandon smiled.

"Thanks." Kelly smiled quickly heading to see the damage that was done to her previously spotless home.

Precise like a Swiss clock, fifteen minutes later Brandon walked down the stairs into the newly cleaned entry hall with the baby in his arms. Showered and dressed in a white cotton dress with cute little roses embroidered on it the baby was spotless again.

"Kel?" He called searching for his wife.

"Living room." Kelly called back giving the living room some finishing touches.

"One clean baby." Brandon grinned setting Thea on the floor.

"Thanks." Kelly said. "I turned away for twenty seconds I have no idea how she managed to find the bar and sneak out of the kitchen in such a short time."

"She is quick." Brandon laughed.

"Sister better stops this mischief or she'll be relegated to baby jail." Kelly giggled.

"What would Jenna think about this particular parenting practice?" Brandon teased her both of them keeping their eyes on Thea who was running around.

"I fear she wouldn't approve the chocolate either." Kelly wriggled her nose laughing.

"We won't approve either when she'll be still at sugar high at 10 pm." Brandon noted.

"Fun times ahead of us." Kelly smiled.

"Feeling better?" Brandon asked wrapping his arm around her waist.

Kelly nodded. "Cleaning the entry hall turned out to be actually a relaxing experience."

"Glad to hear that, but don't tell Thea it might just encourage her." Brandon laughed as the doorbell rang.

"Let's get this over with." Kelly smiled taking Thea's hand as they followed Brandon.

"Up!" Thea said to her mother stopping to be picked up blissfully unaware of the importance of that moment.

"Hey Jenna." Brandon greeted their guest letting her inside.

"Hello Brandon." Jenna smiled. "Hello Kelly." She added once she spotted Kelly with Thea in her arms.

"Hi Jenna." Kelly greeted her as well while Thea observed the new person from the safety of her mother's arms.

"And this must be Thea." Jenna said.

"Yes, that's our little princess." Brandon said proudly stroking his daughter's blond hair.

"Dada! Up!" Thea stretching her arms towards him. Taking her from Kelly he positioned her on his hip following Kelly who showed Jenna the house.

Minutes later they were seated in the living room. Thea playing with the blocks on the floor while the three adults talked.

"You're renting this house, right?" Jenna asked as the white notepad made its return.

"Yes." Brandon confirmed. "We do own a house in Los Angeles that's about the same size."

"Are you still using it while you're in San Francisco?" Jenna asked.

"No, we're renting it while we're here." Kelly said.

"I liked what I saw here, the house is clean and baby proof which is natural considering you have a little daughter, the fire alarms are working and there is plenty of space for another child." Jenna noted before questioning them further. "How often do you visit Los Angeles?"

"Usually about once a month, but we've been there quite often in the past few weeks as a very good friend of ours was getting married and our nephew was born." Brandon answered unsure if they should mention the Kelly's latest health scare in front of her.

"Where do you usually stay while you are in Los Angeles?" Jenna asked.

"Either my parent's house or at my sister's house." Brandon said, already sensing the next question.

"Are those houses baby proof?"

"Yes, my sister has two little boys the younger is Thea's age and they also spend a lot of time at my parents house so both of them are baby proofed." Brandon answered feeling Kelly's hand on his knee, it was going well so far.

"That's good to hear." Jenna said scribbling something into her notepad.

"Are you already feeling better Kelly?" Jenna asked turning to her.

"Yes, all is well now." Kelly smiled her thoughts following a similar path than Brandon's did moments ago.

"I hope it was nothing serious." Jenna said honestly.

Coming to the conclusion that there was nothing to hide Kelly spoke up. "I had a lump in my breast that scared us quite a bit, it turned out to be benign and I had it removed last Wednesday. It's nearly forgotten." She smiled softly.

"That must have been a worrisome experience." Jenna noted.

"Yes it was stressing, but we hope it was the last bad thing that happened to us for a long time." Brandon smiled softly placing his hand over Kelly's.

"I am sure it was. I saw what I needed to see today. I've an interview with the last of your references scheduled later this week and depending on the outcome I might want to interview again next week, after that we're nearing the end of the home study." Jenna smiled.

"That's good to hear." Brandon smiled too exchanging a glance with Kelly.

"Thanks for your time Brandon and Kelly and I'll call you next week to share the details." She said standing up and shaking their hands.

Kelly breathed out in relief as Brandon walked Jenna out of the house. "You might be getting a little brother or a sister soon Thea." Kelly spoke to her daughter softly while picking her up from the floor.

"Cookie!" Thea said excitedly.

"I see you have your priorities." Kelly chuckled. "But no more sugar for your today."

"Dada!" Thea exclaimed when she spotted Brandon again.

"Yes, you might try to persuade your father to give it to you, but he'll be the one chasing after you at midnight." Kelly grinned.

"Persuade me to do what?" Brandon asked catching only part of Kelly's sentence.

"Give her more sugar." Kelly raised her brows.

"Not gonna happen." Brandon chuckled watching his wife and daughter. With the end of home study finally in sight, the hope that their family might grow was slowly turning into reality and they couldn't be happier about it.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

Leaving the building Kelly walked towards the parking lot, a lot of conflicting feelings rocking through her body. The interview went well and she was almost sure she'll get the job. That made her happy, on the other hand she felt incredible guilt, taking this part time position would send Thea to daycare. She wouldn't be the first nor the last child whose parents worked, but it still felt like she was betraying her daughter...mommy guilt.

Sitting in her car she dialed Brandon's number, she promised to call him as soon as the interview was over. Listening to the dialing tone she smiled remembering their morning, it was hard to tell who of the two adults was more nervous about the upcoming interview. He knew how much she wanted the job.

"Hey Bran." Kelly said hearing his voice on the other end of the line. "Everything went well, they should let me know the result by the end of the week." Kelly smiled listening to his reply. "Yes, two other people." She chuckled when he told her they stood no chance. "Yes, I'll wait for you, but Thea will be probably already asleep." Her smile slowly faded away. "Love you too. Bye." She ended the call throwing her cell on the passenger seat.

He was going to be late again, it was nothing unusual and most of the time she had no problem with it. She knew what his job entailed way before she married him and they had Thea. Journalism was no 9-5 job, when you chase after a story there are no business hours. Despite that she never felt that he was neglecting her or their daughter. Yes, there were those rare moments when she hated that he had to work also from home, during the evenings or weekends, but the majority of his time when he was at home was spent with the two of them, giving them his full attention. She wondered how her own return to work will change their routine and how they were going to handle everything once they'll hopefully welcome another child into their family in a few months.

Pushing the thoughts aside she started the engine, backing out of the parking space she decided there will be enough time for those thoughts once she'll get the job and they were yet to be approved by the adoption agency anyway.

* * *

The whiff of cold air alerted her of his presence and soon she felt his body wrap itself around her. The warm droplets from the shower falling on their skin.

"Hello Mrs. Walsh." Brandon mumbled pressing his lips on her neck.

"Hello Mr. Walsh." Kelly turned around kissing him quickly her lips barely brushing his. She hated to do this as she knew he will sense something was not right instantly, but she was in no mood to bring it any further. Thea has been asleep for a long time already and she waited for him, finally giving up and heading into the shower after 10 pm.

"You're in a bad mood." Brandon snatched the shower gel from behind her.

"I'm not in a bad mood, just tired." Kelly noted, stepping away from the flow of water and scrounging the water from her long blond hair before heading out of the shower leaving Brandon puzzled. He wondered what happened again, she was fine when they talked earlier that day.

Stepping out of the shower himself minutes later he grabbed one of the fluffy towels wiping the remains of water from his body. Pulling the boxer shorts over his hips he hung the towel back on the rack, something white in the bin catching his attention. "Not again." He mumbled quietly recognizing the box immediately. Grabbing his shirt he pulled it over his head contemplating his next move.

Returning to the bedroom he saw Kelly already in the bed, her back facing him. Pushing the sheets away he sat down his back resting against the headboard. They had to talk about this, now. "We can't do this again, Kel." He rubbed his temples before he continued. "It's not fair towards Thea and the child we will hopefully have in a few weeks or months." Kelly did not acknowledge his words in any way and before he could continue they heard Thea's voice through the baby monitor. "I'll go and see what's going on." Brandon mumbled slipping out of the bed and leaving her alone.

Upon his departure from the bedroom Kelly turned on her back staring into the ceiling. She expected this from the moment she unpacked the test that afternoon, she could have hidden it but she didn't see the point in doing so, he'd sense it anyway. She was just too easy to read for him. Listening to his voice over the baby monitor she smiled as he talked to their daughter.

In a spur of the moment decision she jumped out of the bed heading into the bathroom. Opening the cabinet she promptly threw her stash of pregnancy tests into the bin. Brandon was right they could not go down that road again, if it was supposed to happen it will happen. Closing the cabinet victoriously she walked out of the bathroom satisfied with her decision, her eyes meeting with Brandon's.

"So you were not asleep." Brandon noted now fully closing the bedroom door behind him.

"I threw them all out." She announced plopping on her side of the bed.

"You didn't have to, I overreacted." He joined her in bed.

"Yes, I had to. You're right it's not fair towards Thea, the child and it's also not fair towards us." Kelly looked at him.

"So, I assume it was negative." Brandon said carefully seeing her nod in reply.

"I wasn't even late, just...you know, felt the urge to test. Hell it wouldn't even be good if I was pregnant with the surgery and all the tests they did." Kelly sighed the events of past weeks running through her mind.

"You can still buy another one." Brandon stated the obvious.

"No. No more test in this household until Aunt Flo will be at least a week late and even then, I want you to know before I'll test." Kelly narrated looking at him.

Without word he pulled her into his embrace. He knew how hard it was for her to stick to what they agreed on, just leave it to the nature. He was proud of her. Resting his hands on the side of her face he kissed her softly, before pulling her down with him. Wrapping his arms around her they laid in the bed together.

"So you feel positive about the interview today?" Brandon asked his fingertips running up and down her arm in a steady rhythm.

"Yes, it went well." Kelly said slowly.

"Houston we have a problem." Brandon smiled kissing the crown of her head.

"No or not really. Even if they choose me, I won't take the job." Kelly turned around hovering above him.

"Why?" He raised his brows watching her. "You wanted that job, it's a good school, it's something you did previously and it would be part time." Brandon repeated her own words.

"Yes, all of that still stands, it would be a great job." Kelly agreed.

"What's the problem then?" Brandon questioned brushing a loose strand of her hair away from her face.

"I'm not ready. I know Thea would be okay in daycare and after some adjustment we would be fine even with both of us working, but I'm not ready to let her go yet. There will come time when she'd want nothing to do with us because we will be old and not cool." Kelly grinned upon her last sentence.

"Well that time is still far away." Brandon argued.

"It will be here before we know it. I miss work, but I want to enjoy being with her at home as long as possible." Kelly said looking at him hopefully.

"Come on Kel, what's up with that expression. You know it's fine for you to stay at home with Thea as long as you want to." Brandon said seriously. "But at the same time I don't want you to feel obliged to turn into a stay at home mum or a housewife. You know I'm low maintenance, I don't require warm dinner every night." He chuckled.

"I've been changing my mind on this subject far too often, but unless something will happen and I'll have to return to work I want to stay with her at least until she's three." Kelly said finally.

"No objections." Brandon smiled."Seems to be a night of big final decisions." He noted.

"Mhm." Kelly mumbled resting her head on his shoulder. "And if you wake me up tomorrow morning before Thea is up we can have sex."

Brandon laughed. "Does not feel programmed at all." He noted kissing her forehead seeing her eyes were closed already.

"I'm really tired now." Kelly mumbled sleepily.

"Good night, Mrs. Walsh. I'll wake you up at five and we can go two rounds." Brandon grinned waiting for her reaction, he could see a soft smile flash on her lips before her breathing changed when she nodded off to sleep. Although he fully supported her decision to go back to work, he was glad that she finally decided against it, at least for some time. With Thea still so little and another child they might welcome into the family soon it was probably the best scenario for them and maybe once she'll stop obsessing about getting pregnant, it will happen for them again. Closing his eyes it didn't take long before he followed her into the land of dreams.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

Holding her sleepy daughter in one arm and the bag with groceries in the other Kelly finally made her way into the house. Dropping the bag with the groceries on the counter in the kitchen, she walked up the stairs carrying Thea into her room. Taking off her shoes, socks and pants she tucked her in her big girl bed.

They've moved her from crib to bed last weekend and their little girl surprised them again when she adjusted without any issue. Another milestone behind them. She was growing way too fast Kelly concluded smiling as she watched the little one sleep. Grabbing the baby monitor from the dresser she hurried downstairs when she heard the echoing sound of her cell phone. Fishing it out of her bag she quickly read the caller ID.

"Hello, Mrs. Lincoln!" Kelly smiled pressing the phone to her ear, her back facing the counter.

"Hi, Kel." Andrea laughed on the other end of the line.

"Relaxed after your honeymoon?" Kelly questioned her turning around and taking some of the groceries out of the bag while listening to Andrea.

"You bet, Italy has been amazing once we arrived to Tuscany I never wanted to return." Andrea sighed.

"Oh yeah, Tuscany. I already told Brandon we will be moving there once we are retired." Kelly chuckled.

"I think we will join you two." Andrea chipped in. "But that's not why I'm calling. Jenna had just left."

"Really? How did it go?" Kelly asked stopping mid movement the breath catching up in her throat, leaning back against the counter again she waited for Andrea's words.

"Good, you can breathe out. It's not like I have anything bad to say about the two of you as friends or parents."

"I know, it is just this irrational worry that something will go wrong and they'll not approve us." Kelly admitted running her fingers into her hair the cell phone still pressed to her ear.

"Nothing will go wrong. Apparently I was the last person she had to talk to, so you can expect a call from the agency in the coming days." Andrea explained.

"I hope so, that will mean we're a step closer to another child." Kelly smiled upon that thought.

"Fingers crossed. Sorry to cut this short, but I have to run now, they expect me in hospital in half an hour." Andrea said.

"Settling back into reality." Kelly grinned. "Thanks for letting us know, Andrea." She added quickly.

"No problem. Say hi to Brandon and Thea." Andrea added.

"I will. Bye."

"Bye, Kel." Andrea said before ending the call.

Dropping her cell phone on the counter Kelly couldn't wipe the smile of her face. They were getting close, so close. Picking up the phone again she quickly dialed Brandon's number, but was redirected to his voicemail immediately, leaving him a message to call her when he'll be free her eyes fell on the groceries that were still resting on the counter. Sorted them quickly into the shelves and fridge she hoped to get everything ready before Thea will be up again.

* * *

Finishing the daily meeting Brandon walked out of the door of the meeting room. At times it still felt surreal that he was the one calling shots when it came to the San Francisco office of LA Times, it wasn't so long ago when he was at times begging to get a job in his field. The higher ups were happy with the progress of the office which just confirmed that maybe in not so distant future he'll be moving on onto bigger and better things, maybe even closer to home.

Reaching his office he saw Lynn chatting to his secretary Miranda once again. Lynn was an excellent writer but had a slight problem with boundaries when it came to men, especially married men. Somehow she reminded him of Emma Bennett who also wasn't willing to take no for an answer.

He closed the door behind him as quick as he could, setting the black file on his desk before letting out a long sigh as he dropped into his chair. If the affair with Emma taught him anything, it was that the few moments of pleasure were not worth the damage they'd cause. Especially if he had a wife that could fulfill those needs way better than any other woman could, a wife that he loved and cared about, one who gave him a family. Just the idea of cheating on Kelly made his stomach churn so he quickly pushed those thoughts away. Turning his cell phone on again he went through the few messages before he listened to his voice mail dialing Kelly's number straight away.

"Mrs. Walsh." Relaxing he pushed his back against the office chair.

"Hi Brandon." Kelly greeted him.

"What was so urgent?" He asked grinning as he heard her voice.

"Andrea called, the honeymoon was great..." Kelly smiled on the other end of line. "And Jenna was there this morning, apparently everything went well."

"That's amazing." Brandon enthused, looking up as he heard a knock on his door.

"Yes, it is. She is sure we should expect a call from the agency in a few days." Kelly added.

"I told you, everything will be fine." Brandon teased her.

"I know, I know...you were right. Are you happy now?" Kelly giggled.

"Yeah, happy that I was right and happy that we might have another child soon." Brandon murmured grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Are you going to be late again?"

"I'll try not to. I want to tuck Thea in bed tonight." Brandon replied as another knock came.

"Alright. I'll wait for you." Kelly said.

"I'll hurry up." Brandon smiled. He hated this part of his job, late hours away from his family.

"Love you."

"Love you too, Kel." Brandon said before he could hear the beeping tone as she hung up. Setting his cell phone on the table there come the third knock on the door.

"Come in." He called. Opening the door he could see Lynn's head peak in.

"I thought you didn't hear." Lynn smiled walking inside and closing the door behind her.

"I was on the phone, with my wife." Brandon said with emphasis on his last words.

"Yeah, the wife that no one ever saw." Lynn grinned.

"I'd like to believe that you do better investigation with the topics you are covering than you do with my private life." Brandon raised his brows.

"I've no reason to investigate your private life." Lynn shrugged sitting in one of the armchairs in his office.

"Alright, let's make a few things clear here. You're a great writer Lynn, but this has to stop otherwise I'll be forced to let you go no matter how good you are. I'm happily married, I've no intention to change that and I've no intention to cheat on my wife." Brandon narrated.

Lynn shrugged. "Isn't that what all married men say? Do you take courses on this or does it come naturally?"

"I don't know about any other men, but for me it comes naturally. You know when you're married to someone you love and who loves you back."

"Love is overrated these days." Lynn noted.

"Call me old-fashioned then. Don't you have an article to finish or something?" Brandon asked taking the black file into his hands again, making it clear this conversation was over.

"Yeah." Lynn confirmed, unwillingly leaving her place in the armchair and his office.

When the door closed he dropped the file back on the desk rubbing his temples. The fight was over, but the war was still going on. What was the deal with this type of girls? Why the hell were they attracted to him when it was the last thing he wanted? Taking the papers again he returned to his work, he wanted to be home until six after all and someone had to do the work.

* * *

Standing in the doorway Kelly watched Brandon and Thea as he was reading her to sleep. She loved watching them together. He was a great father, one that she dreamed of having as a child, bud sadly never had. She was glad that she at least managed to find one for her own daughter. Leaving her place in the doorway she headed downstairs cleaning the table after the dinner and loading the dishwasher. As she was nearly done she felt a pair of hands resting on her hips.

"Is she asleep?" Kelly asked, closing the dishwasher.

"Yes. Out like a candle." Brandon smiled.

"She was already tired, but boy does she fight sleep every time." Kelly returned his smile.

"But it got slightly better once we moved her." Brandon noted.

"Fingers crossed it stays that way." Moving to the sink she cleaned her hands, wiping them into the towel.

"So what happened? You looked upset when you came home." Kelly asked as they moved into the living room.

"Just a long day at work." Brandon shrugged dragging her down on the sofa with him.

"Really?" Kelly raised her brows. She knew him and knew how he acted when he came home from work tired and mentally beaten, this was not one of those days.

"No." He rubbed his face thinking for a moment. One of the biggest mistakes he did with Emma was not telling Kelly when it all started. You shouldn't repeat your mistakes. Right?

"There is this girl, Lynn." He started.

"Oh, yeah...I read her article about the protests with the new recycling centre. She did a great job." Kelly enthused.

Brandon felt like he had a déjà vu from a few years back. "Yes, she's a great writer." He confirmed. "The problem is she has a thing for men." He said carefully.

"She can have a thing for woman as well and it wouldn't make her any worse writer." Kelly shrugged.

"I probably didn't use the right words...she has a thing for married men." Brandon explained.

"Oh..." Kelly said looking at him, her mouth open in surprise. "You?" She asked.

Brandon nodded in reply watching as she looked away from him obviously sorting her thoughts. "Kel, I'm not interested."

"I trust you." She looked back at him.

"Just tell me, is there something that I do that attracts this type of women?" Brandon sighed falling back on the sofa his eyes on her.

"Maybe." Kelly grinned.

"Come on Kel. It's not funny." Brandon groaned.

"Well, you're an attractive man. Then there's power and money. That's a killer combination, it's like a trophy hunting." Kelly shrugged.

"Trophy hunting?" Brandon raised his eyebrows.

"You know you're the trophy. The goal is to get you in bed." Kelly explained.

"I already figured that out." Brandon mumbled.

"Nothing will stop her, unless she gets what she wants or bigger and better trophy arrives."

"Figured that one as well." He added rubbing his face. "What should I do? I tried to explain her I'm not interested, but no success." He sighed.

"I can't tell you how to solve this." Kelly shrugged again.

"You're the one with degree in psychology here." Brandon joked pulling her into his arms.

"Children psychology. So this is not exactly my field of specialization." Kelly smiled.

"Point taken, just give me a woman's opinion then." Brandon kissed the side of her head.

"Well if she propositioned to you, there is the harassment policy which I assume you don't want to use." Kelly sighed fully aware that her husband often tried to be too good for his own good.

"She's a great writer, Kel. You said it yourself." Brandon noted.

"She might be a great writer, but the policy are in place for a reason. Did it happen only once?" Kelly questioned him.

"No." Brandon admitted.

"Does that tell you something?" She asked looking up at him.

"I guess so." Brandon breathed out, it was clear he'll have to talk to the HR department next morning. "What if she'll try to take revenge?"

"Aren't you just a little bit paranoid? I thought that was my specialty."

"You!" Brandon tickled her both of them laughing, Kelly squirming trying to get away from him but there was no use, soon she was pinned under him, the weight of his body resting on her as they both tried to catch their breath. Looking into her eyes Brandon smiled softly leaning down as his lips captured hers.

"I'm glad you told me." Kelly said smiling softly as they pulled apart, her fingers playing with the short hair at the back of his head.

"I wish we never had to have this talk." Brandon admitted.

"I know." Kelly said watching him.

"So, you find me attractive?" He asked shifting to his side while still hovering over her face.

"Mhm, very attractive." Kelly confirmed her fingers running through his hair.

"You know how that makes me feel?" Brandon questioned trailing soft kisses down her neck.

"I can imagine." Kelly breathed out her fingers moving down and playing with the buttons of his shirt.

"You're not tired tonight?" Brandon grinned.

"I saved some energy for you." She looked at him her eyes glistening.

"Let's go upstairs then." Brandon stated kissing her once again before pushing himself up from her body but she quickly dragged him down to her.

"I'd rather stay here."

Who was he to protest? Obeying to her wishes his body landed on hers again as the evening rolled forward.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

With concentrated look on his face Brandon wrote furiously, his fingertips hitting the keys on the keyboard in a mad rhythm. Letting out a dissatisfied sigh he looked at the monitor. The more he tried to concentrate on his work, the more his mind was elsewhere. The fact that he had only himself to blame for that pissed him off even more. Clicking the x in the right top corner he closed the file without saving it, the story he has been working on was worthless anyway.

Pushing the chair away from the table he stood up, pacing the office back and forth. Lynn...hell, he was starting to hate that woman...she was a constant reminder of all the worst choices he had ever made. Nothing that Kelly told him last evening was a novelty to him, it wasn't like those exact thoughts did not cross his mind yesterday, or the previous day or the day before. The solution was so easy, yet he couldn't bring himself to do the inevitable and take care of this problem once and for all. He couldn't do that, this office was his "baby", no matter how uncomfortable she made him feel Lynn was an awesome writer. No, she was an amazing writer and the office would suffer tremendously with this loss.

Letting out another dissatisfied sigh he slumped back into his chair, going through the options once again, coming to the same conclusion as countless times before.

"Come in!" He called when the knock on his door came. Leaning back in the chair he put his poker face on as the door opened and Kelly walked inside.

"Kel? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to visit my husband. To tell the truth I was expecting a little bit more enthusiasm from him." She smiled softly closing the door behind her.

"Sorry, rough day." Brandon said apologetically, standing up and giving her a kiss.

"I guess that means you haven't been to HR." Kelly said dropping in one of the armchairs in his office.

"No." Brandon confirmed her assumptions sitting down in the other armchair and staring out of the window.

"How far does she need to go before you do that?" Kelly questioned him directly, the smile gone and all he could see was the long forgotten pain in her eyes.

"Kel, she's an amazing writer, you said that yourself last evening. If I go to HR, they'll fire her. There's no coming back." Brandon tried to explain.

"What about us? Is that the price you're willing to pay to keep an amazing writer in the newspaper?"

Brandon blinked few times, his eyes glued to her.

"Just think about it Brandon." Kelly said quietly, standing up and kissing his cheek before she left as unexpectedly as she came.

Standing up he crossed the short distance to the window staring at the city skyline in front of him as Kelly's words still echoed through his mind. There was nothing that could match the price their relationship and their little family had for him. It stood way above anything else.

This was a no brainer after all. Turning his computer off he left his office heading to the HR.

* * *

With Thea asleep in her bed Kelly sat on her own bed in master bedroom, the white sheet of paper resting right in front of her. She knew not a single word written there was true, yet the letter triggered a flood of memories she pushed in the back of her mind years ago.

"Kel?" She could see the panic on Brandon's face when he spotted her. She must have been a mess, sobbing there for the past half an hour since she tucked their baby girl in.

"This came in today's mail." She nodded to the paper. "Signed as your friend."

Picking up the paper Brandon read the words written there." Kelly I didn't." He said quickly the shock visible on his face.

"I know." Kelly confirmed. "How much more Brandon?" She questioned him again.

"It's over, Kel. They've fired her today. I guess my ego should be hurting as it turns out I was not the only one." He said quietly pulling his tie out of its place as he sat on the bed next to her.

"How do you know it's over? She send this."

" It was just a shot in the dark, there is not even your name on it. I don't think we'll ever hear from her again." Brandon raised his brows watching her.

"Hysterical?" Kelly asked a hint of smile adorning her face.

"Nothing out of ordinary." Brandon grinned teasing her. "Are you sure the test was negative thought? You haven't been this teary eyed since your hormones were completely whacked up."

"100% sure." Kelly smacked his stomach playfully.

"I'm glad you came in the office today, I couldn't bring myself to walk to the HR." Brandon confessed.

"I knew. That's why I came to give you a little push. I understand that this office is your baby and your job is important to you...but me and Thea...we should be given the same importance." Kelly noted.

"No Kel, you got that one wrong, you and Thea are much more important than my job is. If the only solution to get rid of Lynn would be me leaving the newspaper and the three of us returning to LA before my job here would be done, I'd have done that." Brandon explained.

"Really?" Kelly asked.

"Without giving it a second thought." Brandon confirmed wrapping his arms around her. "Never ever doubt that please."

"I won't." Kelly mumbled, the words in the letter already forgotten and the letter as well after she burned it in the fire place the next day.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

"Josh I'm telling you, we can't go out with this story until either your source gives you more details or we find a better one." Brandon said frustrated pacing up and down the living room, the cell phone pressed to his ear. His forehead wrinkled in worry as he listened to the person on the other end.

"Well, that's not enough. It can all backfire on us. There has to go more investigation into this." The movement in the doorway catched his attention.

"Hang on a second. I'll be right back." He covered the speaker with his hand and moved to Kelly who was standing there holding Thea who was freshly bathed and already drowsy in her mother's arms.

"Good night princess." He said to their little girl leaning down and kissing her, she smiled briefly before she pushed herself back into her mother's embrace her eyes closing.

"She'll be out before I lay her down." Kelly kissed the top of her daughter's head.

"I'll be done in a few minutes, then I'm all yours."

"Promises, promises." Kelly grinned leaving the living room with Thea in her arms.

"I'm back Josh." Brandon said pressing the cell phone back to his ear. "Look, just call Anna. You two have to go through this again tomorrow morning, if we get any more evidence it will be out on the front page on Wednesday." He said finally.

"Yeah, you too. See you tomorrow." Letting the cell fall on the sofa he sank down right next to it. It's been a long day at work and all he wanted was to spend the rest of the evening in peace and harmony.

Nearly two months passed since they fired Lynn and despite his initial reservations to do so it was in the end beneficial for the newspaper, the work atmosphere improved significantly and the office was still doing great much to his joy.

What made him even happier was that he and Kelly were doing better than ever, as Andrea predicted they got a call from Jenna days later, letting them know they were approved for adoption and now they were waiting again. Waiting for a child to be matched with them, it could have happen at any moment. Not that they expected it right away though, the average waiting period was six months to a year after all, but once they will be, there were exciting and scary times ahead of them.

Raising his eyes again the smile left his lips as he spotted Kelly in the doorway again. Distressed. Standing up he hurried to her.

"Kel, what's wrong?" He asked the worry oozing from his words.

"Nothing's wrong...everything is perfect in fact. I'm just overwhelmed I guess." She rambled.

Taking her hands he dragged her to the sofa. "What happened?"

"I just got off the phone with Jenna...they matched us. A boy, twenty months old." She announced watching as the smile returned back to his lips. Scratch the average waiting time, they were going to beat it by months.

"A month younger then Thea." Was all Brandon could say at that moment his eyes glued to her, his emotions on high.

"Means two toddlers in the house." Kelly smiled softly that thought making her both incredibly happy and terrified at the same time.

"Anything else she told you?" He questioned her.

Kelly shook her head. "No, just this non identifiable information, we have to come back to her within tomorrow morning if we're interested."

"We are interested right?" This time he was the one who needed her confirmation that they really could do what they worked on for months, they could welcome a child into their family and raise it as theirs.

"We are." Kelly confirmed looking straight at him. "Are you scared?" She asked her eyes dropping to her lap.

"I guess it wouldn't help much if I'll tell you that I've never been more terrified in my life." Brandon uttered.

"Same here." Kelly smiled softly. "But I know we can do this and we are ready to do this."

"We can." Brandon confirmed. "I guess that means we'll call her tomorrow first thing in the morning."

"Absolutely. If everything goes well, Thea will be getting a little brother after all." Kelly smiled with a hint of sadness in her voice, her eyes falling on the blue footprints that were resting on the rim of the fire place.

"Yes. But please, don't be sad tonight when we have so much to be happy about." Brandon pleaded, not that he ever wanted to forget their son just the idea of her getting all teary eyed again, he'd be probably weeping there with her tonight.

"I'm not sad...I just miss him. I'm sure he'd have loved to have an older brother too." Kelly explained.

"Although born into heaven, he's still our son...so he will be getting an older brother." Brandon noted.

"I like that idea." Kelly smiled softly, making herself comfortable in his arms. "This will be a long night." She sighed.

"Can't we call her tonight?" Brandon asked only half joking.

"Wouldn't change anything. There is a child out there that is going to change our world completely." Kelly said matter-of-factly.

"True. It may be rough at the beginning, but it'll be a good change and I can't wait for it." Brandon said finally, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Me neither." Kelly mumbled as the feeling of joy won over her worries. There will be enough time to worry later on.

* * *

 _A/N: This, finally, concludes all the old chapters that I've written long time ago. New chapters will follow in due time. :)_


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

Brandon rolled on his back still half asleep he instinctively searched for Kelly, his eyes finally opening when he couldn't find her. The room was still in darkness and the red light of alarm clock let him knew it was shortly after 3 am. He turned the lamp on his nightstand on, only to find out that he was indeed alone in their bed.

He pushed the sheets away and slowly made his way out of the room. Taking a short stop in Thea's room he checked on her, satisfied that his baby girl was soundly asleep he continued downstairs. The light coming from the living room letting him know that this would be the best place to look for his wife.

"Hey." He said softly once he saw her snuggled in a fluffy blanket on the sofa, flipping through a photo album.

"I couldn't sleep. So I came down here." Kelly smiled softly looking at him.

Brandon nodded and moved towards her, as on cue Kelly sat up giving him space so he could join her. Seconds later they were both wrapped in the fluffy blanket and flipping through photo album with Thea's baby photos.

"I can't believe how tiny she was." Kelly said her thumb running over a photo Jim took nearly two years ago when their daughter was only a few hours old and still in incubator.

"Yes, our tiny little love bug." Brandon smiled softly. "I remember the first time I met her. She was so tiny and delicious and you laid her on my chest and I was afraid that if I touched her I was going to hurt her somehow."

Kelly smiled recollecting that memory as well, all the rough days and events that surrounded Thea's birth hurting a little less with time. "The first time the nurse handed her to me for skin to skin time I was sure I was going to drop her or something."

"See, we've all made it through so far. She is growing up and she's happy and healthy and amazes us every day." Brandon pressed a kiss on the crown of Kelly's head.

"Yes. We did good so far." Kelly agreed closing the album. "I've been sitting here for the past half an hour, going through Thea's photos and thinking how we're going to bond with our new child having missed all of this."

"I for one am grateful that we're going to miss the 1 am feedings." Brandon chuckled.

"And 2 am feedings, and 3 am feedings." Kelly laughed in his arms.

"Seriously Kel. I'm sure we can absolutely do this. Whoever this little person who is about to enter our lives is, we can love him as much as we love Thea and raise him as our own."

Kelly nodded fidgeting with the blanket. "I know it and deep down feel the same, but sometimes I just need someone to reassure me." She looked up to him.

"I live to serve." Brandon smiled planting a kiss on her lips.

"I never realized how easy everything was with Thea, she was present in our lives for months before we met her. I mean I felt her move and we talked to her and caressed my bump and when I saw her for the first time, bam, it was like an instant flood of love. I do worry it's not going to be the same this time around and I already feel guilty about it." Kelly explained.

"Kel, it can't be the same as with Thea. The circumstances are completely different, this little one is not a helpless infant. Unlike Thea he'll come with history, maybe also a little baggage from his past life which might not be all that pleasant."

"I know. That's what makes me feel guilty, with Thea we bonded very quickly, with this little one it might take a while longer and it's not fair." Kelly moved away from Brandon looking at him sadly.

"It might take longer, but we will get there and I'm sure that no matter how long it will take before we bond with him, we will love him from the first moment we will see him, same as with Thea." Brandon smiled reassuringly dragging her back down to him. Setting the photo album on the table he wrapped his arms around her again, both of them eventually falling asleep.

* * *

Kelly's eyes fluttered open upon hearing Thea's laughter. For a moment she had no idea where she was, but quickly remembered she and Brandon fell asleep on the sofa after their night talk. Pushing the blanket away she quickly left her make shift bed and followed her daughters voice.

She found her in kitchen, seated in her high chair talking happily and giggling while her chubby little fingers chased eggs, toast and blueberries on her plate. Obviously the most funny thing in this world by the little one's standards. Sometimes she'd like to know what exactly was going on in the cute little head of hers.

"Good morning, Kel." Brandon greeted her when he turned around from the stove.

"Morning you two." Kelly smiled moving forward, first kissing Thea's forehead, before she moved to her husband her eyes falling on the clock.

"Before you start panicking that we're late." Brandon said quietly. "I already called Jenna and told her we're interested. She's awaiting us at ten. Thea's sitter can't come today on a short notice, but Jenna encouraged us to get Thea involved in the adoption as much as we can anyway, so she is coming with us."

"Thanks." Kelly let out, relaxing a lot. "But why are you talking quietly? There's no one else here." She grinned.

"Well, you never know what mischief is our darling daughter going to get herself into once she hears mommy and daddy are in hurry. Just remember what she did to the entry hall." Brandon joked both of them watching Thea as she alternated between playing with her food and eating some of it.

"You know how we talked yesterday that we haven't screwed her up so far? Watching her random giggles today, I'm not so sure." Kelly chuckled.

"She's fine, Kel. Just a little bit hyped after a good night sleep." Brandon grinned.

"At least someone slept good." Kelly yawned, grabbing two cups with coffee as both she and Brandon moved to the table.

"Yep, next time please remind me to not fall asleep on the sofa." Brandon agreed setting their plates on the table.

"Well we usually fall asleep there for one reason only and I never heard you complain before." Kelly grinned.

"It might be that the reason was different this time." Brandon countered. "But you can make it up to me tonight." He added quickly watching as Kelly rolled her eyes playfully. It looked that she finally relaxed a little after their talk last night, he wished it will stay that way for a while.

Forty minutes later, the three of them were sitting in Brandon's car on the way to the adoption agency when Brandon's cell rang. "Can you fish it out for me?" He asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"Sure." Kelly replied. "It's Brenda." She let out looking at the caller ID.

Brandon sighed. "Cancel it please, I'll call her later."

"Alright." Hesitantly Kelly did as he told her to. "What are you going to tell her?" She asked placing the cell back on its previous place.

"That I was in a meeting." Brandon shrugged without really thinking about it.

"When are we going to tell them about this?" Kelly asked looking at Brandon.

"I don't know. I guess once he is placed with us."

"They've been supporting us the whole time, maybe we should tell them this is happening."

"Is that what you want?" Brandon questioned her surprised, glancing at her quickly.

"Yes, maybe, I want our families and friends to know this is happening." Kelly confirmed.

"Alright. We can call them after the meeting with Jenna." He agreed stopping the car in front of the building.

Getting out of the car the three of them headed inside Thea between them holding their hands. Lately she refused to be carried around like a baby and wanted to walk everywhere by herself like the big girl she already was.

They met Jenna already in the corridor. "Brandon, Kelly and the little princess." She smiled seeing them.

"Hi Jenna."

"We can start right away." She led them to her office, closing the door behind them, the three adults and Thea getting comfortable in the seating area.

"I won't keep you in suspense too long." Jenna smiled sympathetically.

"Is it so obvious we haven't slept much last night?" Brandon joked.

Jenna smiled nodding. "This is Lucas." She pulled out two photos of a dark eyed and dark haired toddler placing them on the table. Brandon and Kelly each instinctively took one of them looking at the little boy that was hopefully going to become their son.

"He has sad eyes." Kelly blurted out after a few moments

"Yes." Jenna confirmed. "His parents died in a car crash three months ago. He was the only one who survived and came out of the crash unharmed thanks to being properly strapped in his car seat. He has no other living relatives and has been in foster care ever since."

"That's terrible." Brandon said quietly, looking at Thea who was sitting there quietly snuggled into her mother playing with teddy bear unaware of anything. Just the idea of what the little boy must have gone through brought goose bumps on his skin.

"How is he doing in foster care?" Kelly asked, exchanging a quick glance with Brandon, he knew she was thinking the same.

"When they brought him in three months ago, he had been lethargic and for days had not spoken a word. He had opened up a little since. He is doing good around children but some days prefers to play on his own. At nights he often wakes up crying and looking for his parents." Jenna admitted.

"Is he seeing any specialist?" Brandon asked.

"Yes, there is a child psychologist working with him twice a week and he is making good progress. We thought he might be a very good fit for your family given Kelly's field of expertise. He might progress faster." Jenna explained.

"Okay." Brandon let out, feeling now more confused than ever, he could see that Kelly was feeling about the same.

"I'll give you a moment alone to discuss this." Jenna said leaving the little family alone.

"What are we going to do?" Kelly asked as soon as the door closed behind her.

"Kel, we knew the child might come with baggage." Brandon said softly.

"Yes, but what she was telling us is that he basically saw his parents die. That's a hell lot of baggage no matter how young he is." Kelly said her voice trembling.

Brandon breathed out, when you put it that way Jenna's words sounded even worse. "So you want to say no?"

Kelly did not reply, but instead picked up the photo again looking at the little boy. "It's crazy, but he looks just like you, minus the eyes." She let out.

"Yes." Brandon agreed, not really following her trail of thoughts.

Staring at the photo Kelly remained silent for a moment. "I think we should go for it." She said finally, Brandon's face brightening up upon her words.

"Really?" He asked, he wanted to be sure. He wanted to know that she was sure.

"Yes, absolutely." Kelly confirmed, confident that they could give home to this little boy and love him as their own. "What do you think?" Kelly asked him.

"That we've found our son and a little brother for Thea." Brandon smiled pulling Kelly and Thea into a hug. Scary and exciting times ahead of their family.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

Finally, they were going to have a child, another one, while overjoyed she still tried to wrap her head around that idea. Her eyes took in the sight of her husband and daughter that were walking inside their home in front of her, her heart shivering in her ribcage upon the sight as many times before. Everything that happened since the last evening still felt surreal, she felt excited and scared at the same time and she was rather sure that Brandon felt about the same, even if he managed to shot her his dashing smile once she passed him in the doorway.

Thea ran away to the family room the second they were inside. Watching her she smiled as well. The moment the front door closed behind them she felt Brandon's arms around her waist. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I guess I am." She turned around facing him, his hands slipping down on her hips. "It just feels surreal, I mean yesterday evening we were family of three, the day after tomorrow we will be meeting our son for the first time and if everything goes well he might be living here with us in two weeks time. The world has gone crazy." She let out a nervous chuckle.

"Tell me about it. I mean Jenna was not kidding when she said months back that once we will be matched it will be a quick ride." Brandon agreed.

"As scary as it feels, let's hope it will be a quick ride because that means that everything goes well." The noise coming from family room made them pull apart quickly both of them hurrying towards the room.

"Well." Brandon grinned looking at the basket that was previously filled with Thea's toys now toppled on the ground and the toys laying all over the floor with their owner happily playing in the middle of the chaos, tilting his head he looked back at his wife. "Can you imagine that in a matter of days there might be two little tornados hitting this house?" He asked jokingly.

Kelly let out a groan in return. "As I said, the world has gone crazy." She grinned finally.

"Yeah, and we are going to love it." Brandon chuckled pulling the cell phone that was vibrating out of his pocket. Seeing the caller ID he showed it to Kelly. "Yes or no?" He asked her hinting to the conversation they had on the ride to the adoption agency.

Kelly bit her lip. "Not yet." She said finally.

"Okay." Brandon kissed her quickly before he accepted the call. "Hey Bren! Yes, sorry I was in a meeting just got out of there…"

Kelly's eyes followed him until he moved into the kitchen. Once her husband was gone she turned her attention back to Thea moving inside the room and joining her on the floor.

"You are not going to the office today?" Kelly asked surprised when Brandon joined them again several minutes later.

"I'll go in the afternoon, they can handle the morning without me and to save you the next question I haven't told her." Brandon said proudly knowing how often she teased him that he had no idea how to lie or at least keep things to himself.

Kelly nodded acknowledging his words, but instead of saying anything she looked away from him.

"Kel…" Brandon said softly running his thumb along her cheek making her look at him.

"I know you wanted to tell her." She said softly.

"Yes, I do and I know you want to tell them too." He pointed out.

"I do." Kelly confirmed.

"But you are worried something will happen and we won't get Lucas in the end." Brandon added leaning back against the sofa with a soft sigh.

Kelly nodded briefly, her eyes on Thea who was contently playing not paying any attention to her parents.

"Kel, nothing is going to happen. He is going to be ours." Brandon assured her.

"How can you be so sure?" She looked at him astonished.

"It's called the power of positive thinking." Brandon grinned, finally spotting a smile also on his wife's face.

"You are terrible." She shook her head playfully.

"Yes, but you still love me."

"I do, a lot." Kelly leaned in kissing him softly, Brandon pulling her close and deepening the kiss.

"Mommy, daddy, kisses." They heard soon, the words followed with giggles from their little girl. Pulling apart they saw Thea looking at them.

"Now the kissing monster is going to get you." Brandon said making kissing sounds before he grabbed his daughter, the little girl squealing in delight as he picked her up blowing raspberries at her belly.

"Daddyyy!" Thea giggled as Brandon threw her in the air catching her safely before he kissed her cheek.

"Now we have to kiss mommy." He instructed, the little girl throwing herself into Kelly's arms and planting a kiss on her cheek, Brandon kissing her other one before he rested next to her, Thea already on the go again.

"Kel, if you don't feel confident about telling everyone we can wait until Lucas is placed with us." Brandon offered returning to their previous topic. "It will be difficult with my parents around, but we can manage." He added quickly.

"Oh…" Kelly bit the inside of her mouth. "I managed to completely forget that they are coming tomorrow." She sighed.

"Yup, it's the big conference weekend." Brandon reminded her.

"That just pretty much makes this discussion a moot case. There is no way we cannot tell them if they are staying with us." Kelly sighed.

"As I said, we could, but it's going to be extremely difficult with my mom around." Brandon grinned.

"Who are you trying to fool? Your mother would find out something is going on even if we don't tell them and lie where we will be heading on Friday." Kelly grinned.

"True." Brandon agreed.

"Well, I guess this time around they can be the first ones to find out that there is another grandchild coming." Kelly rested her head back looking at her husband who nodded in agreement. There was no turning back now.

* * *

Kelly folded the blanket placing it over the side of the sofa, adjusting a few pillows her eyes fell on the clock which was saying 4 pm. She felt the bulge in her stomach growing larger. Thea was still upstairs taking her afternoon nap and Brandon called nearly an hour ago letting her know he was leaving for the airport to pick up his parents. They should be coming home soon, the reason of her anxiety.

She was almost sure that most of it was unfounded, yet she couldn't help it. When they started the adoption journey months back it was mostly about her and Brandon being able to give home to someone else's child and love and raise it as their own. Now when that said child was nearly there the broader picture came into play, they needed their families to do the same. She still remembered how excited and supportive Jim and Cindy were once they told them about going forward with the adoption and she couldn't really imagine them reacting any other way, yet she still felt worried about sharing the news with them.

Hearing a car pull into the driveway she moved to the window seeing Brandon's black SUV standing in its usual place. It looked she won't have to wonder for much longer.

By the time she made it to the entry the door opened and she could see Jim and Cindy walking in with Brandon following them. The greetings were exchanged while the two men carried the bags inside and into the guest bedroom.

"Where's Thea?" Cindy asked when they found themselves alone for a few seconds in the whirlwind of their arrival.

"Still asleep, she is taking her afternoon nap, but knowing her she should be up shortly." Kelly smiled her eyes connecting with Brandon's who appeared again in the hallway.

"How about we move to the living room? I saw a nice little refreshment prepared there and dad is probably already digging in." He spoke a hint of grin on his face.

"Ohh, that's a nice idea. The coffee on the plane was terrible." Cindy agreed moving in that direction.

"Thanks." Kelly mouthed when Brandon took her hand into his giving it a gentle squeeze as they followed his mother.

Reaching the living room they could see Jim already seated with a cup of coffee and Cindy pouring herself one. During the past 24 hours they often wondered when the time will be right to share the news with them. With Thea still asleep this was as good as they could get. Looking at each other, the silent understanding passing between the two of them they moved inside Brandon sitting in an armchair while Kelly took place in the other one.

"Mom, dad while Thea is asleep there is something we want to talk to you about." Brandon spoke not able to hold it any longer, the excitement has been building for the past two days and unlike Kelly he preferred to ignore any worries.

"What is it son?" Jim asked setting his cup aside.

"We have been matched." Brandon said waiting for their reaction. For a moment silence filled the room.

"Oh, my God!" Cindy said excitedly placing her cup on the table. "We are going to be grandparents again." She told her husband who took a while longer to figure it out. Just this one sentence making Kelly forget all about her worries.

"Really?" Jim asked still taken aback, looking at Brandon and Kelly who nodded in return.

"We got the call from the agency two days ago and met with them yesterday. We've been matched with a little boy, he is named Lucas and is a month younger than Thea." Brandon explained.

"That's amazing." Cindy enthused.

"When are you meeting him?" Jim asked, unlike his wife who reacted mostly emotionally he has been the more rational one, but that did not mean that he was not excited about another grandchild.

"Tomorrow." Kelly replied finally finding her voice, she could see Cindy talking but everything was coming in muffled tones a flood of emotions rocking her body. She felt Brandon take her hand into his again his thumb stroking her knuckles she gave him a thankful smile. When they told Jim and Cindy about Thea over two years ago they thought they'd never experience this feeling, but telling them about Lucas now has brought the same level of excitement. One more step on the road to bring their son home, his family was for sure getting excited to have him there.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

"This, looks good, no, scratch that, it's amazing." Brandon said finally setting the stack of papers that he had just read through on the table in front of him and looking at Anna and Josh who just presented him with the final update of their story.

"No more digging around required?" Josh asked jokingly referring to the last time when Brandon decided to wait with publishing it.

"Nope, all the facts are in there, it can go out on Monday. Just take it to Carl and enjoy the weekend guys." He returned the papers to Josh, his eyes falling on the watch on his wrist. Dang, the time was flying.

Grabbing his notebook and saying goodbye to Josh and Anna he hurried into his office. He had like two minutes left before he was supposed to be in his car and on the way home to pick up Kelly before their first meeting with Lucas.

He knew that no matter how calm she was acting, being late would certainly stress her out again and it was the last thing he wanted. Packing his belongings in record time he wished Miranda a nice weekend on his way out..

The traffic was surprisingly good and he quickly dialed Kelly's number. "Hey honey." He said when he heard her voice on the other end. "Yes, I'm already on my way home, be ready in fifteen minutes." He grinned listening to her. "Love you too." He ended the call letting his phone fall on the passenger seat.

She sounded calm, at least for now, but she was known for unpredictable mood changes. After telling their parents the day before they called also the rest of their family and friends letting them know there was a stork coming their way. Not surprisingly everyone has been excited for them and the excitement was catchy, making Kelly relax finally.

Pulling into the driveway fifteen minutes later he could see her already waiting for him. Picking up his cell phone from the seat he waited for her to get in.

"Hey!" She leaned in greeting him with a kiss as soon as the door closed behind her.

"Hey Kel! Ready?" He asked waiting for her to buckle up.

"I have to be, there is no other choice." She smiled confidently.

"Not if we want Lucas as our son." Brandon agreed.

"And we both do." Kelly leaned back against the seat watching her husband.

"What are mom and Thea up to?" Brandon asked trying to lighten the mood.

"The last I saw Thea was running around the house like a mad person and your mom was chasing after her." Kelly smiled.

"Is it another one of her hyped days?" Brandon smiled as well.

"Yep, another one of those days when she does what she wants and when she wants it. I nearly lost it around lunch when good chunk of her wardrobe was scattered all around hers and our bedroom and send her to time out. Sister sulked for good ten minutes under her bed. Luckily for her grandma was around and made it all better with a bowl of strawberries." Kelly confirmed.

Brandon laughed heartily. "It's supposed to get better with age."

"For sure, once she will move out before or after college all will be good again." Kelly said jokingly.

"You knew this was about to happen when we kept listening to our parents talking about our toddler years. There was no way she was going to stay that smiley and calm baby forever."

"Yes, she can't be better than her parents." Kelly gave him a wink.

"Nope, it's in her genes." Brandon confirmed, pulling into a driveway of a two storey house. "This should be it." He said checking the house number again.

Kelly breathed in and out, unbuckling her belt. "No turning back now."

"Nope." Brandon mirrored her actions, the two of them getting out of the car and grabbing a teddy bear from the back seat a gift from Thea. It was the same one as Thea got from Jim and Cindy after her birth only in a darker shade of brown.

Hand in hand they walked to the front door ringing the bell and waiting.

Soon the door flew open and they were greeted by Jenna and a pair who looked to be in their early forties, supposedly Lucas' foster parents. The assumption was confirmed seconds later when Jenna introduced them as Michael and Lana Roberts.

"Lucas is in the family room, he is playing with our son Ronan. Jenna probably told you already that he is doing well with other kids. Not only with Ronan, we have been bringing him to a playgroup for the past three weeks to meet kids his age and he enjoys it very much. There have been a few incidents, but he is mostly doing well. When it comes to adults it's hit and miss, he can be affectionate one moment and repulsive the next one. He is still looking out for his parents." Lana told them, Brandon and Kelly exchanging a quick glance, both of them thinking the same.

As on cue they could hear tapping of little feet and a small dark haired boy appeared in the doorway. "Mommy?" Was all Lucas said looking at the adults standing there, tears streaming down his rosy cheeks.

Everyone remained still not sure how to react to the situation. Much to her own surprise it was Kelly who snapped out first from the trance, she had no idea if it was supposed to happen that way but she felt the same flood emotions as she did with Thea when she saw her for the first time and couldn't bear his tears for another second.

Moving forward she scooped up the little boy, talking to him soothingly trying to calm him down. He did not fight her and instead buried his face into her shoulder. The next few minutes passed in a blur and before she realized it she was seated in the unfamiliar living room with Lucas on her knees and Brandon seated next to them.

She listened as Brandon talked to Lucas, giving him the teddy bear and telling him all about his sister that was waiting for him at home. Lucas listened carefully his dark eyes alternately moving from Brandon to Kelly and back as they talked. Holding the teddy bear tight he slipped down from Kelly's knees standing small in front of them. "Twains?" He asked quietly looking directly at them.

Without hesitation they both stood up, Lucas slipped his hand into Brandon's and led him into another room, with Kelly following them. The train set on the floor answered the nagging question what he meant for them and the three of them were soon seated on the floor playing, making funny sounds and noises Lucas laughed occasionally neither of them realizing how fast the time was flying until Lana and Jenna appeared in the doorway a clear sign that the visit was nearing its end. Arranging another meeting this time also with Thea present was the better part, saying goodbye felt almost unbearable.

The sad eyes of the little boy when he saw them leaving was too much and as soon as the door closed behind them Brandon had Kelly in his arms the tears now adorning her face.

"It's alright, Kel." He said soothingly feeling the tears in his eyes too. No matter how much time they spent preparing for this moment, the emotional rollercoaster that went on in the past few hours was just too much to handle for either of them, yet they had to remain calm and focus on Lucas. Now they could finally let the emotions out.

"I felt it." Kelly said brushing the last tears away once they calmed down and found their way back into Brandon's car.

"What do you mean?" Brandon asked fearing what she was referring to.

"The moment he walked into the room crying, I felt the same emotions as I did with Thea when I saw her for the first time. It felt great and odd at the same time." She said looking at Brandon.

"Yeah." Brandon said slowly, looking away as it had not been the case for him.

"Brandon that's fine." Kelly said softly placing her thumb under his chin and making him look back at her.

"What if…what if we will never bond together?" Brandon asked.

"You will, he was so sweet with you and you were sweet with him. I wouldn't say either of us bonded after one meeting; I just felt as if he was mine when he stood there crying and I felt I had to comfort him." Kelly explained.

"So you are saying I just need more time?" He asked hopefully.

Kelly nodded in reply. "We all will need much more time, but after today I'm sure we will get there." She smiled at him her thumb tracing her cheek.

"We will. Let's go home mama." He smiled starting the engine and backing out of the driveway.

* * *

It was close to 10 pm when Brandon found himself alone. After returning home they spent a nice evening with his family. Soon after Thea's bedtime Cindy and Jim apologized themselves and retired to the guest bedroom while he and Kelly talked for another hour before she left for bed as well leaving Brandon alone.

Grabbing his phone he dialed Steve's number, it was late but he knew Steve was still going to be up.

"I was expecting this call." As expected, Steve's voice from the other end of the line did not seem tired at all.

"You are a mind reader as my wife." Brandon joked.

"How did it go?" Steve asked directly, not for a moment doubting why he had Brandon on phone after 10 pm.

"Overall good, he has his baggage, but he is a sweet boy."

"That sounds great, I can't wait to meet that son of yours." Steve enthused.

"Let's not get ahead of us; we have to finalize the adoption first." Brandon slowed down his enthusiasm.

"Isn't that just a formality?" Steve asked.

"Should be." Brandon sighed. "When you saw Noah for the first time, what was it like? Did you feel he was yours from the first moment?"

There was a brief silence on the other end of the line. "Yes, I felt the same way as I did with Madeline and Jake. He was mine." Steve answered.

"Oh…" Came Brandon's short reply.

"You didn't." Steve concluded quickly.

"No, I didn't. Kelly did." Brandon confirmed his words.

"That's fine Brandon." Steve assured him.

"That's what Kelly said as well and that's what they explained to us during the courses and home study, I was just hoping it won't happen to me." Brandon explained.

"I thought over thinking everything was a specialty of your wife." Steve said jokingly before he continued in a more serious tone. "It's really going to be fine Brandon, just look at Janet and Noah. No one would guess he is not her son and they had a very rough start."

"True." Brandon let out finally feeling a little bit relieved, why he couldn't think about Janet and Noah's story before was beyond him.

"It will take time and a lot of effort from everyone, but I'm sure you and Kelly are going to make this work for Lucas and a year from now all of the troubles and initial doubts will be only a distant memory.

"Thanks, that's exactly what I needed to hear today." Brandon said truthfully.

"Anytime, after all I still owe you." Steve joked.

"But we are getting even rather quickly." Brandon replied in similar fashion.

"Good night, Brandon."

"Night, Steve." Brandon replied setting his phone on the kitchen counter. Moving to the sink he caught something white in the corner of his eye. Turning around he spotted Kelly standing in the doorway, dressed in a white nightgown, her eyes squinting into the bright light in the kitchen.

"I thought you were already asleep." He said standing still.

"I was falling asleep, but then I heard your voice." Moving into the room she stood still in front of him wrapping her arms around his waist.

Brandon leaned forward pressing a kiss on her forehead. "I called Steve."

"Double checking at what we talked about previously?" Kelly asked a small smile on her lips.

"Yes." Brandon confirmed.

"What was his vote?"

"That I should be patient and it will come." Brandon replied watching as Kelly raised her brows. "Yes, you were right." He admitted.

"I'm glad the message reached you." Kelly chuckled.

"It did, loud and clearly." Brandon buried his head into the nape of her neck holding her closely.

"I love you, Kelly." He said placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I love you too." She replied holding his face in the palm of her hands. "Lucas will be lucky to have you as his father."

"And I'll be lucky to have him as my son." Brandon smiled.

"Exactly." Kelly smiled. "Now let's head to the bed."

"Speaking of lucky. Any chance I'll get lucky tonight?" Brandon asked jokingly.

"Maybe." Kelly replied over her shoulder already on her way out of the kitchen, Brandon leaving everything be and following her without hesitation.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

Moving around the kitchen almost noiselessly Kelly was quietly humming a melody that somehow got stuck in her head. Thea woke up shortly after 5 am and made her way into their bed promptly falling asleep once she was with her parents. It wasn't the case for Kelly thought as the sleep just kept avoiding her and she finally gave up about 15 minutes ago making her way downstairs to start on breakfast. It was still early and the rest of the house was quiet as everyone else was asleep or so she thought. As she was moving from the kitchen island to the stove she saw a glimpse of a person standing in a doorway that made her gasp in surprise and stand still.

"Sorry, I did not mean to scare you." Cindy Walsh said apologetically entering the kitchen.

"I was not expecting anyone to be up at this hour. I thought you and Jim were still asleep." Kelly said, setting the bowl with pancake batter next to the stove.

"Jim still is, but I just kept tossing and turning in bed and instead of waking him up decided to come downstairs and start on the breakfast."

Kelly smiled softly. "I beat you to it this time; I couldn't sleep this morning." She was definitely not an early bird.

"Nerves?" Cindy asked taking a place at the breakfast aisle.

"Not really." Kelly wrinkled her forehead. "To be honest I'm surprised how calm I feel about the adoption lately, there is a lot of respect and emotions are high, but there are no real nerves, not even after meeting Lucas." She smiled softly.

"Respect is a good approach to the whole situation." Cindy replied taking a place at the breakfast aisle as Kelly was seemingly fully in charge of everything related to the breakfast.

"Yes, I guess so." Kelly agreed silence setting in between the two women before she spoke again. "I wish it was all a little bit easier tough."

"Welcoming a child into family is never easy and it does not matter how the child comes, it always changes everything." Cindy said carefully.

"Yes." Kelly said hesitantly, not sure how to explain what she has been feeling for quite a while. "Having Thea changed our lives completely, but no matter what would happen there was a safety net of our family and friends behind. Now with Lucas, we are on our own and don't get me wrong I'm in no way doubting our abilities to handle the situation, but sometimes the missing safety net scares me especially when we are stepping into the unknown."

"I know that feeling, when we were expecting Brandon and Brenda we were on our own and the uncertainty of everything was overwhelming at times, but once they were there it was suddenly all gone. You're maternal and survival instincts will kick in and you'll be fine." Cindy smiled.

"Well I sure hope it will be gone soon." Kelly let out a sigh. "Just, please don't say anything to Brandon. I don't want him to worry over this. He loves his job here and we can handle this even if we are in San Francisco."

"Don't worry; what we discussed will stay between us." Cindy assured her.

"Thank you." Kelly mouthed.

"Do you think you could use some help with the breakfast?" Cindy asked.

"Sure, there are two men to feed and one picky eater." Kelly smiled.

"Where are the times when she would eat anything at any time?" Cindy shook her head picking up an apron and tying it around her waist.

"Long gone, I guess the terrible twos are catching up with us way quicker than we would have wished for. I swear she's been eating the same thing for breakfast for weeks." Kelly let out a sigh.

"That's just another phase that will pass." Cindy assured her.

* * *

Hours later with Jim and Cindy gone for the conference and Thea taking her nap the house was as quiet as in the early morning. Brandon has been resting on one end of the sofa going through the channels in TV,looking for something remotely entertaining to watch while Kelly was curled up on the other end of the sofa with an open book next to her that she had yet to start reading.

Failing to find anything to watch among the hundreds of channels Brandon turned the TV off, setting the remote control on the table. His eyes meeting with Kelly's who took this as an opportunity for the talk she has been putting off while he was otherwise entertained. "You're tense today." She stated the obvious.

"I bet you know why." Brandon rolled his eyes returning to his previous position.

"No, not really, is it Lucas again?" She questioned him closing the book and setting it on the table.

"No, Kel, it isn't Lucas. I heard you this the morning." He said finally.

"You heard me this the morning?" Kelly raised her brows not sure what was on his mind.

"Yes, telling my mom that you wish we return home."

"First of all, I never said that, second of all eavesdropping is not nice." She crossed her arms in front of her body.

"I agree on the second one, but shouldn't that have been a discussion between the two of us instead of you and my mother?" He asked her, saying out loud what was bothering him the most.

"Yes, if there was a reason to have any discussion of that kind. All I said was that I wished it was easier, that we had our families around helping us out when we grow our family from three to four. I'm sure it's something that crossed your mind as well in the past days. Do I doubt our ability to handle this on our own? Absolutely not. Do I think right now is a good time to even discuss moving back home let alone proceed with it? Not at all." She looked at him sternly.

Brandon rubbed his face; he was so disappointed with himself after the meeting with Lucas yesterday that he took something that he would normally not even bat an eye over as a huge offense. "I'm sorry, Kel."

Moving forward without a word Kelly wrapped her arms around him, the two of them sitting there in silence in each other's arms for minutes.

"Jenna was not joking when she said it's going to be an emotional rollercoaster." Brandon smiled softly repeating his own words from the previous day.

"No." Kelly agreed, her fingers playing with his hair.

"I can tell the higher ups I want to return to LA."

"Brandon, don't even start this." Kelly leaned away from him slightly. "You love your job here and we can handle this."

"Wouldn't it be easier if we could call your or my mom whenever we would need help with our kids? Or if you could head out to the park or beach with Donna and Brenda and their kids during the day?" He questioned her.

"Yes, it would. The question is, do I want to trade that for an unhappy husband who had to let go off his dream because we felt scared that we can't handle adding another child into our family?" Kelly raised her brows.

"Kel, I will be fine." Brandon said quickly, but the skeptic look on Kelly's face assured him that he was not going to fool her, no matter how hard he tried. "Okay, I would regret it." He admitted finally.

"See and this is the reason why I casually mentioned it to your mother instead of having this life changing conversation with you." She chuckled.

"Am I really this easy to read for you?" Brandon grinned.

"Mhm." Kelly confirmed kissing him quickly. "But that's a good thing Brandon, saves us a lot of time that we would have spent with useless conversations."

Brandon laughed loudly before wrapping his arms around her tightly again. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I better keep doing it." He joked kissing her hastily, the weight of his body pushing her on her back, their hands running wild as the two of them were making out on the sofa.

"Damn it, she's up already." Kelly breathed out disappointed when they could clearly hear Thea talking through the baby monitor.

"It's only going to be worse with two kids in the house." Brandon chuckled, picking up his shirt that somehow found its place on the floor and pulling it over his head.

"Don't scare me." Kelly mumbled sitting up lazily and straightening her clothes.

"I'm going to take her." Brandon said quickly disappearing from the room and moving upstairs.

"Daddy!" Thea's face lit up as soon as she spotted him in the doorway. Stretching her arms towards him she waited until he picked her up from the bed. It was a funny twist that she had no problem getting in and out of her bed during the night or in the morning, but after her nap always waited until someone will come and pick her up.

"Did you have a good nap, Lil T?" Brandon asked carrying her to the changing table.

Thea nodded in reply, before she leaned away from him pointing to her bed. "Teddy!" She babbled.

"Oh right, we forgot Mr. Teddy bear." Chuckling softly Brandon returned back to her bed picking him up for her. "Now that I have both of you we can go and change your diaper right?" He asked the little one not expecting any answer.

"My brother?" Thea asked patting her teddy bear who was lying next to her while Brandon was changing her diaper.

"Yes, you are going to meet your brother on Monday." Brandon smiled, they tried to prepare Thea for the changes ahead, but it was yet to be seen how understanding a not even two year old could be.

"Now?" Thea asked narrowing her eyes on her father.

"Not now, Thea. Now we will go downstairs and find your mommy and go out to the playground before grandma and grandpa return. Tomorrow we will take grandma and grandpa to the airport, and then you will go to sleep and meet your brother when you wake up the next day." Brandon narrated.

Thea looked at him not sure what to make out of his words. "Brother." She concluded finally happily patting her teddy bear.

"Right, you'll have a brother." Brandon grinned putting her pants on, he threw the dirty diaper into the bin before he picked her up and headed downstairs.

"Mommy! Me hungry!" Thea announced as soon as she spotted her mother.

"Oh, I bet you are. You haven't touched your lunch." Kelly chuckled taking the re-heated food out of microwave as Brandon sat Thea in her highchair.

Placing the bowl with chicken and rice and her spoon in front of the little one ended just as she expected it would. Thea pushed the bowl away Brandon catching it in the very last moment before it ended on the kitchen floor.

"It was worth the try." Kelly mumbled quietly rolling her eyes mentally as she headed to the fridge taking out vanilla Greek yogurt and blueberries, one of the few things that she knew Thea would eat for sure.

"I wonder where she gets her stubborn streak from." Brandon grinned setting the bowl with chicken and rice on the counter, watching his daughter who was smiling happily in her highchair once the chicken and rice were gone.

"No idea." Kelly mumbled, giving him a wink. "But I swear she lives on yogurt and blueberries these days." She sighed placing another bowl in front of Thea who dug right into her food.

"Let's be happy she eats at least something." Brandon concluded feeding himself the leftover chicken and rice. "You want some?" He asked Kelly who was looking at him.

"No, thanks." She shook her head smiling. "So what's the plan for the afternoon?"

"I thought we could head out to the park before my parents return."

"Sounds good, some of us need to burn some excess energy." Kelly agreed watching their daughter.

"Exactly." Brandon grinned placing the empty bowl in dishwasher, the sound of ringing phone interrupting their conversation. "I'll take it."

Kelly nodded her head turning her attention to Thea and secretly hoping it was not the newspaper. They deserved an uninterrupted weekend together as family. She was not really paying attention to the call or Brandon's words before she heard "I'll talk to my wife and call you back immediately."

Brandon put the receiver back in its place his heart racing, turning around he was met with his wife's questioning eyes.

"When I was changing Thea's diaper upstairs she mentioned Lucas and seeing him today, and as you like to say what Thea wants, Thea gets. After this call it seems your words are going to come true again." Brandon said attempting to turn the news he had to deliver to Kelly into a joke.

"What's going on Brandon?" Kelly asked feeling the excitement and fear grow at the same time.

"The Roberts' can't foster Lucas any longer, some family emergency. Jenna thought that instead of temporarily placing him into another foster family he could go directly to us."

"When?"

"If we say yes, she'll bring him over in two-three hours."

"Oh my God." Kelly mumbled sitting down in a chair as she felt her head spinning. She felt Brandon's hands on her knees a moment later as he kneeled in front of her.

"We can do this Kelly." He said soothingly.

"I know, it's just so sudden, I thought we still have time, we have nothing ready for him." Kelly looked up at Brandon.

"Yes, we have. He can sleep in Thea's old crib tonight and tomorrow we can head out and get his own bed and furniture for his room and instead of heading to the park right now we can go out and grab some basic clothes for him before she'll bring him over, the rest can wait." Brandon narrated.

"Yes, yes, you're right." Kelly breathed in and out before focusing her eyes on her husband and nodding her head.

"Good." He leaned in kissing her quickly. "I'll call her back and let her know she can bring him over."

"Yes." Kelly confirmed, her eyes following her husband who was by the phone almost immediately dialing Jenna's number. Just a few hours left until they'll be a family of four, the excitement prevailed.


End file.
